


Hey Stranger, Will You Marry Me?

by FreedomHatesPeace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aobajousai, Balcony Scene, Bars and Pubs, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Condoms, Confusing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dancing and Singing, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Funny, Gags, Grinding, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kama Sutra, Kinky, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Mating Press, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Meet the Family, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty, Nude Photos, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Photographs, Piledriver position, Pillow Talk, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Wedding, Power of Words, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Shotgun Wedding, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Thighs, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Walks On The Beach, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 164,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace
Summary: *Mainstory is over but I'll be posting additional smutshots with Matsukawa X Reader*Recently single Y/N, is a nursery school teacher who lives in Miyagi to pursue her dreams and avoid being in an arranged marriage that her mother keeps insisting on. She meets Matsukawa Issei, one night in her favourite pub. After being challenged to a drinking match, Y/N reveals her relationship failed due to her high sex drive, Matsukawa has his own reasons for his breakup. After a one-night stand, Y/N wakes up feeling refreshed from an amazing night, to an already dressed Matsukawa, who tells her that was the best sex he has ever had. He then hands her a.... marriage registration form!?"Will you marry me?"What has Y/N gotten herself into?(Basically a NSFW series with Husband!Matsukawa x Wife!Reader, more porn with an attempted plot. I need to practice my smut writing skills and I lowkey love time-skip Issei after Bokuto)
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 115
Kudos: 598





	1. Prologue: Your Place or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this Josei smut manga a while back and it led me to this idea for a story with Matsu baby (I will find the name of the manga and share it as its quite hilarious). Its my second attempt at a fan fiction. This time, theres not going to be angst (maybe a dash of it) I will only continue this story if people are actually interested. This is a preview/prologue. If people find this interesting enough.

**Prologue**

"Goodbye Miss Y/N! See you on Monday!"   
  
Her nursery students happily waved her goodbye as a cheery Y/N began cleaning up her classroom. The young woman moved alone to Miyagi a few years ago, at the tender age of 20 to pursue her dream to be a teacher. She loved her students; they were adorable and always enthusiastic to learn.   
  
Her parents were not fond of the idea but couldn’t stop her. Her mother in particular was more traditional. Now that Y/N was 24, she would frequently send photos of men in hopes to arrange a meeting. Y/N didn’t want to move out of Miyagi and be some rich businessman’s arm candy/trophy wife. She had a dream and she would reach it.   
  
She sighed as she remembered her recent breakup a few weeks ago. It had been going so well... Yet another relationship had failed because he couldn’t keep up with her high sex drive. Her ex-boyfriends both broke up with her because she had incredible stamina and one nearly threw his back out one time.   
  
'I'm so done with men...' She thought to herself.   
  
Locking her classroom, she left the nursery. It was a Friday night which meant she could visit her favourite pub. Making her way to, 'Ichigo's Island'. It was the first pub she found herself going into when she first moved to Miyagi. She had a shitty day, couldn’t find a job nor had she made friends until she stepped into that bar.   
  
Ichigo’s Island was run by a down to earth roly-poly gentleman, Ichigo-san. Ichigo-san was an old man, nearly 70. His wife had found Y/N on the verge of tears as she became lost. Aiko-san had coaxed Y/N inside where the couple treated her so well. They even roped her into watching their famous couple duets. Ichigo-san would play an instrument along with singing while Aiko-san had her own mike. The moment Y/N watched this old couple serenade each other, she was filled with hope. After that night, she became a regular, friends with other regulars and even performed with the couple on nights when she felt particularly happy.   
  
However, sometimes the unexpected happens. Aiko-san unfortunately fell ill 2 years ago, and she didn’t survive. It was very tough on Ichigo-san, he barely performs on the stage now.   
  
Y/N stepped into the pub and greeted the bartender who nodded at her. There was a quite a lot of hustle and bustle today. Y/N looked around and saw Ichigo-san sitting by himself in a corner, beer in his hand as he stared and fiddled with his wedding ring. He looked so sorrowful. Y/n quietly walked up to him and gave him a hug, startling him before he joyfully chuckled and welcomed the girl.  
  
They made small talk before Y/n excused herself to the bar. Recognising another regular, Y/n made her way to the bar to talk to the woman and they began casually bantering with each other.   
  
"Excuse me ladies" A man interrupted them.  
  
They looked at this tall man as he introduced himself,   
  
"Name's Hanamaki Takahiro, I’m here visiting my friend. I was wondering if you’d like to join us?" Y/n peered behind Hanamaki as he began chatting to the woman next to her. Her eyes landed on the mysterious brooding stranger behind him. He had an intimidating aura around himself, dressed in dark tones, holding a pint of beer, as he uninterestedly glanced around.   
  
His eyes made contact with hers before he dropped a wink causing her to gasp and look down at her drink. Hanamaki disappeared with Y/n's companion and Y/n felt the empty seat next to her, fill up again. Turning her head to look, she quickly snapped it away as dark eyes stared into hers. The stranger glanced at her with an amused expression, chin resting in his hand.  
  
"Looks like both our friends ditched us, hm?" He asked.  
  
_Shit. His voice was low and deep._

Y/N bit her lip before quietly mumbling,  
  
"She's not my friend, I just see her here from time to time. She usually comes here for hook ups."   
  
Y/N took a swig of her drink as Matsukawa raised a brow, gently swirling his beer before taking a sip.  
  
"So, you’re here alone on a Friday night?"   
  
Y/n's eye twitched as she sipped her drink.   
  
"I wanted to let loose after work, so I came here."   
  
"Where do you work Miss...?"   
  
"I’m a teacher in a nursery school, nearby."   
  
Matsukawa chuckled lightly at her cold attitude as she refused to give her name.   
  
Y/N rolled her eyes, she wasn’t in the mood to talk right now. Her recent break-up had left her a bit salty, as handsome as this stranger was, he would never be able to keep up with her. Her eyes fell on Ichigo-san again, his shoulders were slumped. Y/n ignored her new companion and looked at the bartender.   
  
"What's wrong with Ichigo-san today? Is it Aiko-san again?"  
  
Matsukawa looked at her curiously as he listened to the bartender, who’s shoulders slumped.   
  
"It’s her death anniversary today, he's been depressed for the last few days. Poor guy…." the bartender shook his head as he wiped down glasses. Y/n quietly sat for a moment before an idea popped into her head. She turned the man next to her,  
  
"Excuse me for a moment? I will talk to you after I do something..."   
  
Confused, Mastukawa just said sure and watched her walk away to the stage to talk to the DJ. The owner hadn’t noticed the girl as she made her way to the stage. Hesitant at first, Y/N chugged her drink, dependant on the alcohol in her system to give her courage. She waited for the happy go lucky tune to start playing. Matsukawa was amused,  
  
"What is she doing?" He asked the bartender.   
  
He kept quiet as she started singing, he didn’t expect her to have such a lovely voice. Matsukawa observed the scene, he watched Ichigo-san's shoulders perk up as the old man looked at the stage. Tears graced his eyes as he recognised the song.  
  
"Miss Y/n, is singing the song Aiko-san loved singing in this bar... Y/N. usually is too shy to sing alone, what a sweet gesture."  
  
As the chorus drew near, Y/n extended her hand out to the shocked old man. Who was hesitant for a second before succumbing to her joyful face. As soon as the chorus hit, he joined in and his mood gradually picked up as they both got into sync with each other. Eventually, much of the audience got in tune with the fun song as they swung their drinks in the air, chanting the chorus with the now dancing singers.   
  
Matsukawa was enamoured. This girl was something else, he watched as she happily hooked her arm into the jolly old man's arm as they skipped in a slightly drunk circle singing. Everyone's mood in the bar had lifted and the atmosphere became chatty as she came off the stage. People kept asking her to join them on their tables for drinks but she polity declined. She hugged Ichigo-san who patted her head before walking away.   
  
She walked back to the bar and ordered another drink. Matsukawa was still there and this time his attention was directed to her. Before y/n could pay for her drinks, Matsukawa slipped out some notes and paid for them, making her look at him unamused.   
  
"Excuse me, but I am capable of paying for my own drinks, thank you very much!" She grumbled before chugging her drink.  
  
Matsukawa grinned at Y/n,   
  
"Whoa, slow down there. A little woman like you should pace herself. Otherwise who’s gonna take you home?"   
  
She scoffed and looked at him with a stern look. Sure, this man was sexy, but he was underestimating her.   
  
"I can handle my drinks pretty well."   
  
"Really Miss Y/N? Do you think you can outdrink me?"   
  
Y/N smirked before beckoning the bartender towards them. She ordered another round of drinks as the man next to her remained amused.   
  
"Before we begin, I’m Matsukawa Issei." He stuck his hand out toward her.   
  
"L/N F/N" she shook it, she was about to take the first swig of her new drinks, Matsukawa stopped her, lifting his glass towards her.

“Let’s make this a fun game. We ask each other questions and then take a sip, that way, I get to find out more about you and you get to drink. So, how about you start?”

Raising her brows, she lifted her glass and clinked it against his.

“How old are you?” She asked.

“27, you?”

“24”

“Drink.”

They both raised their glasses and drank. Matsukawa looked at her.

“Are you a singer on the side?”

“Nope, I used to sing with the owner and his wife for fun, that’s all. What’s your job? Drink.”

Another sip.

“I work at a funeral home…” He took a sip and she widened her eyes.

“I didn’t expect that… is it fun?” She asked.

Matsukawa shot her a questionable looked and she blushed as she realised how silly that question was.

“It’s a funeral home….”

“Yes, I just realised how dumb that was to ask. Blame it on the beer!”

Matsukawa chuckled, looking at the flushed girl, she was starting to loosen up a bit. He then decided to ask another question.

“So, no boyfriend…. Girlfriend, maybe?”

Y/N just laughed as she lifted her drink. Matsukawa expected her to tap another sip, but he didn’t except her to down the glass. In a haze, she beckoned the bartender for another round of drinks. Matsukawa looked at his half unfinished, drink and back at her.

_She’s a lightweight…_

“I’m straight and I don’t have a boyfriend. We broke up a few weeks ago, but whatever. What about you?”

She turned to Matsukawa, waiting for his answer, he grinned and chugged his glass to match her pace.

“I’m single too. My ex-girlfriend and I broke up a few months ago. Why’d you breakup?” He took a sip

A now buzzed Y/N laughed again, took a sip of her drink, before she began rambling,

“I totally get you Mastukawa-san, my shitty ex left me because apparently my sex drive is too high. Well excuse me, it wasn’t my fault that _he_ was a 2-minute wonder! You’d think by my mid-twenties, I’d find someone compatible. Anyways, why’d you breakup with your girlfriend?”

She was about to take another sip and almost choked by his unexpected answer.

“My dick was too big.”

Y/N stared at him in astonishment as he smirked and finished his drink. His cheeks were flushed too, he was a bit tipsy. Staring at her cheekily, he asked.

“Do you have any plans in the morning?”

Y/N focused on his lips for a few seconds, they looked really tempting right now. She shook her head at him.

“No… why?”

Matsukawa’s grin remained on his face as he leaned in closer, hand on her knee.

“Since you apparently have a high sex drive and I have a big dick, wanna see our compatibility tonight?”

Y/N clenched her legs, looking up at the older man. He didn’t look as intimidating as she first thought. His face had a serious expression, but he seemed to be a joker. Thinking for a moment, she realised she had nothing to lose. As a matter of fact, it would be him that would lose his strength before she even felt satisfied. He was probably lying about the size of his cock, but she hadn’t had sex since her breakup, she was full of sexual energy. Feeling confident that she could give him a run for his money. She turned to him,

“Your place or mine?”


	2. Chapter 1: Compatibilty (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the 1st chapter. Hope you like it!

** Chapter 1 **

The drunk couple stumbled into Matsukawa's flat. He pushed Y/N against the wall by his front door as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck making her squeal. She moaned when his nibbles turned into sucking.

Matsukawa's hands slipped up her thighs and they carressed her panty covered hips.

"Your skin is so soft, fuck..." he groaned as she let out a gasp when his hands lifted her thighs making her wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned when his covered erection grinded against her panty covered pussy. 

"Matsukawa-san" she moaned, she could feel her underwear getting damp. Matsukawa brought his lips to ear.

"Call me Issei" He purred before his lips connected to hers. He ground his hips harder, making her moan. This allowed his tongue access to sneak into her mouth. He coaxed her tongue out to join his as they rubbed against each other. His hands grabbed her ass and he lifted her from the wall and carried her into his dark bedroom.

He dropped her onto his bed as he quickly stripped himself down to his briefs. Y/n tried to get to strip but he stopped her.

"Let me" he offered before he got on top of her. He unwrapped her dress as it revealed her curvscious body. Matsukawa shuddered, she was a vision.

"Issei..." She whispered, hands reaching out to touch him. He grabbed a hand and brought it to his crotch.

"Shit, look at what you've done to me? You've got such a naughty body. Im so hard." 

She flushed as she felt his hard dick through his briefs. He was so hard that she could make out the outline of his cock and her eyes widened. He may have been right to toot his own horn.

Matsukawa smirked at her expression. Licking his lips, he grabbed her knees and pulled them over his shoulder. She shrieked from the sudden movement. She was embarrassed, she had never been in this position before. Shuddering when he began stroking her clothed pussy. Matsukawa grinned when he spotted her clit. Bringing his pointer finger to circle it gently, she moaned as the material added friction.

"Fuck babe, you're so wet. I can almost see your pussy through these panties. I need a taste..."

Y/n's eyes snapped open as he slid them to the side and spread her lips. Y/n almost came there and then when he made eye contact with her and stuck his tongue out, wiggling it slowly, teasing her. 

"I want you to watch me. Moan as loud as you want when I eat you out."

Y/n bit her lip. She didnt expect him to be amazing with foreplay. She was usually the one who had to lead in her past relationships. She kept her eyes glued on his and he spread her folds and slid his tongue in. He looked up at her and began to move his tongue, lapping her insides.

"Ah!" She moaned as Matsukawa grabbed her hand and brought it to her clit. He wanted her to touch herself and she knew it. Her trembling fingers made their way to her clit as she circled it gently. Matsukawa could feel her tightening against his tongue as he picked up his pace. She began panting and moaning out his name as her hips ground against his mouth faster. Her breathing was erratic and Matsukawa pulled his tongue out and slid two fingers inside, fingerfucking her at a fast pace. She hips began shaking and he held her down as her eyes slid closed, back arch and she let out a shriek. She felt herself gush over his chin and chest. 

Matsukawa sat back shocked for a few seconds as Y/n's body fell back on the bed, shuddering and in a haze from the intense orgasm. She squirted. Fuck. None of his girlfriends ever did that before.

"You dirty girl. You squirted all over me. Did I make you feel that good? Hmm?" He cooed as he slid next to her on the bed. He turned to his side, his erection pressing against her hip.

"Nooo" she whined, still panting. Matsukawa bit her earlobe gently before teasingly whispering,

"Yesss" in her ear.

"We're not done yet, babe. The night is still young" he said when her pants slowed down. Propping herself on her elbows, her lusty gaze on par with his.

"Issei, make me do that again" she moaned. He sat up and slid her panties down, dropping them on the floor below.

"Baby, you dont have to ask me twice." He huskily said. He pulled his briefs down and she bit her lips at the sight of his thick throbbing cock. He was bigger than any other she had ever had or seen. Her pussy began pulsating as he brought an L sized condom packet front of his lips. Ripping the corner of the condom with his teeth. 

She grabbed the packet and slipped the lubed latex out.

"I want to do it" she whispered with a blush.

"Be my guest" he smirked.

He grunted when she slid her hand up and down his shaft before rolling the condom on. He pushed her back onto the bed.

"Before I fuck you, I want to play with your breasts." 

He unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He felt his dick painfully twitch as her breasts jiggled from their confines. Flicking both her nipples with his fingers. She clenched her legs and moaned his name.

"Issei, no..." 

Both his thumbs began circulating her hard buds and his dick teased her entrance. He rubbed his shaft against her lips as his tip teased her clit. In bliss, she tried telling him to stop. He slowed his actions and leaned back. Confused her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. Resting on his knees, his cock hard against his musclar stomach. 

"You told me to stop." 

She shot him an annoyed look as he cheekily smirked at her.

"Please stop teasing me Issei..." she whined.

"Oh? But you told me to stop, so I did. If you want me to badly, you have to convince me." He licked his lips and she blushed. She was so horny, her pussy throbbed with every word he uttered. She never had to beg before but right now, she was desperate.

"Issei fuck me, please?" She asked sweetly, her lusty eyes coaxing him in. Issei crawled on top of her, kissing her hard before pulling away.

"Since you asked so sweetly, how can I resist, you minx" he groaned.

Before she could respond, he pushed her knees to her chest as he plunged himself inside. She gasped so loudly and almost came. His dick stretched her so well, she was secretly thankful that his foreplay had made her so drenched. He slipped into her balls deep and she moaned.

Matsukawa shuddered and groaned,

"Damn, your pussy is the perfect fit. I can feel you tighten against my cock." He began thrusting his hips as she cried out loud

"F-fuck! You're so big, I feel so full"

Hearing that made him snap as he slammed into her at full speed. She couldnt stop her yelps and moans. His pace was brutal, intense... it was perfect. He was an animal and she was his prey. Grabbing her knees, he spread them wide causing Y/n to gush a little as the stretch caused him to deeper. She shrieked as he moaned. His thrusts became sloppy but his speech became more dirty. Y/n couldnt think straight anymore. She was reaching her peak fast and so was he.

Quickly pulling out, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulling her back against his chest before making her moan when he thrusted into her. She shrieked when he locked his arms under knees and brought them to her chest. She couldnt stop her screams as he brutally fucked her. They both moaned until he found her g-spot making her moan so loud, the entire Miyagi couldve probably heard her.

With a final thrust, they called out each other's names before crashing on the bed panting. Y/n couldnt keep her eyes open, Matsukawa had fucked her into oblivion. She felt herself being wiped down before the sheets were pulled on her form and she felt heat against her.

"That was the best fuck I ever had in my life" was the last thing she heard when sleep succumbed over her.

\------------

Y/n groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. Sitting up, she let her eyes adjust to the room. Taking a few seconds to realise that this wasnt her room. She remembered getting drunk and then having the best sexual experience of her life. Matsukawa was a beast and the first guy who left her satisfied. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the weight on the bed down next to her. She blushed when Matsukawa sat down next to her. Looking fresh and dressed in his loungewear. He offered her a cup of coffee with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, I take it you slept well. I know I did" he winked. 

Eyes wide, did she really sleep that long? Eyeing his digital clock, it was almost 1! Turning to Matsukawa, her breath hitched.

Getting to see his face in the daylight. Her heart thumped, he was so handsome. She had a one night stand with a God. She thanked him and quietly sipped her coffee. Feeling a little awkward that she was naked under this sheet she wrapped around her and he was fully dressed.

"Ill just finish this and quickly leave, dont worry." She said.

He placed his large hand over her shoulder.

"Actually, I want to talk to you." 

She raised a brow at him

"Okaay?" She said slowly. 

"Last night, I had the most amazing sex with you. Scratch that, in my life. No other woman has ever been able to last that long or take me inside all the way like you did."

She blushed and pulled her coffee mug closer. 

"Matsukawa-san, it was the same for me..." she mumbled. With 0 alcohol in her system, she was less confident. 

"I have a proposal for you." She turned to him confused.

"What?"

He searched in his pocket before pulling out a paper and handing it to hers  
Confused she eyed the form. 

'HUH!?' 

"Th-this is a marriage registration form!? Why? Where did you get this? Is this a prank? I get it, dont worry buddy, I wont call you again. I got the hint!" She moved to get up but he yelled no and stopped her from getting up.

"Im being serious, our sexual compatibilty is out of this world. You complained last night that men cant keep up with you. I fucked you so good last night, you passed out"

"B-but!? We dont know each other!? Married people love each other" she argued

Matsukawa stroked her face making her stop.

"Y/N, think about it. Last night on the way to my place. You complained your mother is forcing you to move home and get married, my parents are the same. If you marry me, you can live here and continue teaching. Our families will leave us be. I dont think I can sleep with another woman again. We both like sex so we can do it all the time. You can move in with me too." He insisted.

She sat there thinking. Sure, he avoided the question about love but she would be free from her mother's wrath. Matsukawa matched her sexual compatibilty to a T. What did she have to lose? Surely, they could fall in love with each other along the way? That was the only thing she was hesitant about. Thinking it over. She looked up from the form and into his eyes as he waited for a response.

"Give me pen" 

"With pleasure, wifey"

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Couple Scruffle (NSFW)

**Let me know what you think! ❤**

**Chapter 2:**

**1 Week Later**

_“What have I done?”_

Was all Y/N could think about as she stood by Matsukawa’s front door as moving agency brought her boxes into his living room. Her and Matsukawa went straight to the marriage registration office that day he handed her form and convinced her to marry him. They exchanged texts over the week, and he called her every night to talk and get to know her.

_Bzzz_

Looking at her cell phone, it was a text from her ‘husband’, he said he would be home late tonight. Sighing, she thanked the movers as they dropped the last box. Closing the front door, she walked into the spacious living room. Her boxes seemed so little compared to the size of his living room. It wasn’t huge or fancy like a penthouse, but it was definitely much better than her old rundown flat. However, standing here by herself, she felt as lonely as she did when she moved to Miyagi. Sighing again, she decided to unpack her items to pass the time. Walking into hers and Matsukawa’s bedroom. She gasped! It was a huge mess!

“Does he not clean up after himself?” She grumbled before stalking to the bathroom for cleaning supplies. As she folded his clothes, she began thinking how much of a housewife she was being. She blushed, they barely know each other and did this for their own personal reasons. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she continued her cleaning quest.

“Finally!” She let out a satisfied sigh after a few hours of cleaning and unpacking. Matsukawa’s flat was easy to manoeuvre. Taking a quick shower, she came out and checked the time. She began thinking of her housewife role again…

_‘6pm… Shall I make dinner for us? I mean we are newlyweds, maybe I should make an effort.’_

Decided that she will cook a lovely celebration dinner for Matsukawa and her, she happily skipped to the fridge checking the ingredients. It was well stocked. She was impressed. Humming a tune as she began prepping for their meal tonight. As the clocked struck 8, she set down the final dish and checked her appearance in the mirror. Adjusting her lipstick and dusting her skirt, she lit the candles on the table and sat down, minutes turned to an hour, an hour turned to two. The candles had fused, the food was cold. Her mood was dark. It was her first day in their flat and he didn’t even bother to show up for dinner. Her attention came to the door, when she heard the keys jingle in the doorway.

Matsukawa walked in, as he took his shoes off, the delicious smell of cooking hit his nose. As he walked into the living room and he eyes fell on your moody form on the dinner table. His eyes widened as he saw the lavish meal.

“You made dinner… for me?”

“Us.” She said.

Silence.

“Y-n, I’m sorry I went for drinks with my boss. I didn’t kno-”

_Screech._

Mastukawa cringed as Y/N pushed the dining chair back. And stood up.

“ _You_ asked me to marry you. You made me move in with you and yet you weren’t here to help when the movers arrived, _you_ weren’t here to help me unpack or clean…” Tears pricked her eyes as she continued.

“It’s my first day living here with you as your wife. I know you may not love me or I, you, but I still wanted to have a decent meal with my husband. Yet, you didn’t care that I was here. I know you married me for sex, but I have feelings too, you know!” She scolded him before marching to the guest bedroom and slamming the door.

_Click._

Matsukawa sighed as he heard the door lock. He felt like shit, he did have a stressful day because he was super busy searching for her welcome home gift when he got back to the funeral home office, his Boss was heading to a meeting with a client and dragged him to drinks with them. Letting Y/N cool down, he decided to go change.

Eyes widened as he flicked on the lights, his bedroom was spotless. Matsukawa was lazy in the confines of his bedroom. His one-night stands were usually in the guest bedroom. He liked to hide this private side of himself. Slowly making his way to his closet, his mouth opened slightly.

“She colour coordinated my clothes…”

Everything was so easy to find. He swallowed as he felt a pang of guilt. She had cleaned up his mess and didn’t complain. She was making an effort with him and yet he didn’t even make an effort to help her once or even come home after work. Changing into his loungewear, he was attentive to throw his work clothes in the laundry basket before he made his way to the guestroom door. Awkwardly, his fist lingered by the wood before he sucked it up and knocked twice.

“Y/N, I’m sorry for being selfish. I should have been here to help you but I-“

“Go away!” A muffled voice came from the other side.

Y/N heard him sigh as she stayed on the bed, watching the shadows of his feet from under the door. He was still there.

“Y/N, please forgive me. I will make more of an effort to make this relationship work. I promise, j-just come out!” He asked a little more firmly. Her heart thumped, should she unlock it? Maybe she was overreacting, but she was still hurt about his behaviour today.

“Y/N, I will break down this door if I have too”

She gasped. He wouldn’t do that, and she would not cave into his white lies. A few minutes passed and she saw his feet move. She sighed; he finally gave up.

_Bang!_

She let out a shriek as she was startled by the guest room door bursting open with an annoyed Matsukawa lingering in the doorway. He stalked up to her and she yelped when he lifted her in his arms and over his shoulder. Hand squeezing her ass making her gasp,

“Put me down now Issei!” She tried punching his back, but he didn’t budge.

“Family meeting” He grumbled before dropping her on the dining table chair. Astonished as he sat across her, his face radiating focus.

“Issei, what are you-”

“Itadakimasu!” He said as he separated his chopsticks and started plating up the cold food.

Y/N tried to stop him and tell him that the food was cold, but he shovelled it down before he made her plate. He stood up and went to heat it, he placed her plate in front of her before sitting down and resuming his meal. Her heart was beating, and her cheeks flushed. He was going to make himself sick. As she began eating, Issei smiled to himself softly.

“This food is amazing Y/n, I can’t remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal. I usually eat out most of the time. My cooking is horrible…” he tried to start a conversation. Sheepishly, she looked down as she fiddled with her hands.

“Matsukawa-san, I’m sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I should also be compromising; you work long hours and it was your boss as well. It’s understandable that you couldn’t avoid drinks. I just want it to make an effort, so we get along well. I don’t want to be in an unhappy marriage, I would at least like to be in a happy one. Is that so bad?”

She looked up at him, he placed his chopsticks down and grabbed her hands, caressing them gently with his thumbs.

“Hey, please don’t apologise. It’s me, who should be saying sorry. I realised how much of a jerk I had been today when I walked into my room. You cleaned it all up and even colour coordinated my clothes. I didn’t realise how much of an amazing woman, I had married. Today, I couldn’t help you move in because I wanted to get you a welcome home gift. It took me ages to find the perfect one.”

“Matsu-”

“Issei” he corrected as he pulled her up from the table and walked onto his balcony, beckoning her to join him. Curious, she followed the tall man onto his balcony. The chilly Miyagi air hit her as she admired the view. It was gorgeous. She turned to Matsukawa who was now holding a velvet black box. Eyes wide, she looked at him.

“Since we are married now, I wanted to get my wife the most important thing she should have.”

He opened the box and her jaw dropped; it was a diamond right. Nothing too fancy but it was still breath taking. She silently thanked the gods that she had a manicure the day before moving in.

“Issei, I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful…” she began

“I’m glad you liked it, it me ages to find you the perfect ring, I wanted one that suited your tastes, luckily our phone conversations gave me a hint of your personality”

He slipped the ring on her finger as tears pricked her eyes before she engulfed him in a hug. Matsukawa hugged her back.

“I’ll do my part to make this a happy marriage for us, I will be a good husband. I know we started off backward, but we will find out pace along the way.” Matsukawa said as he rubbed her head.

“Me too, Issei. I’ll be the best wife I can be” She promised.

Matsukawa looked down at the younger woman, her face was so adorable. He held her chin as she let out a surprised moan when he kissed her suddenly. Shocked for a second, before she melted in his arms. Their tongues danced against each other as he began stroking her sides under her dress. She moaned when one hand creeped to cup her ass. The breeze picked up and she shivered. She could feel her nipples get hard. Pushing his away, she panted slightly as she gripped the railing of the balcony trying to catch her breath.

“Issei!” She yelped when he stood behind her and began grinding his erection against her ass. His hands groped her clothed breasts as he leaned over her and roughly whispered in her ear.

“It’s our first night as newlyweds, shouldn’t we carry the tradition and consummate our marriage?” he asked as he pulled down his sweats slight, letting his erection pop free. She gasped as he slid her panties to the side and began teasing her lips with his shaft. She moaned when the friction against her clit increased.

“Issei, it feels so good” she moaned as she began rotating her hips gently.

“Close your thighs” confused she yelped when he pushed her things closed and began thrusting between them. The friction against her clit was too much. He wasn’t penetrating her!?

She moaned his name as her slickness helped him rub against her folds faster. She was immersed in these sensations as her breath quickened. Matsukawa’s thrust became rough,

“Shit, your thighs are milking my cock. Since that night, you’re all that I can think about. Your body is out of this world” He grunted, and grabbed both her breasts, hands sliding under bra to pull and rub her nipples, making her quiver before he continued his dirty talk.

“I want to fuck you every single night, in every goddamn position possible because that’s what a good husband does!” He ended before they both moaned as he came and so did she. Sliding to the floor, panting and she looked up at Matsukawa who was bracing himself against the balcony rail to catch his breath.

After a few moments, he adjusted himself before lifting up Y/n, the beauty was trembling. He closed the balcony door before carrying her into their bedroom.

“Let me warm you up, baby”, he said lowly before dropping her on the middle of the bed, immediately going in to give her a hickey on her collarbone, as she moaned when he felt his tongue dancing along her skin. Matsukawa sat her up and they both undressed each other before falling down into the mattress. He gently stroked her body and she shivered under the roughness of his fingers.

In a sudden rush of movements, Y/N yelped when she found herself face to face with his boxers and she realised her panty covered crotch was hovering over his face. Matsukawa was perched on the pillows and he held her hips in place, she rested on her elbows, inches away from his hard on.

“Issei, this position is embarrassing!” She whined.

Her whine turned to a yelp when he teasingly smacked her ass cheek.

“It’s our wedding night Y/N, let’s make each other feel good alright? Whoever cums first, loses” She could feel his smirk from his tone. Before she could argue, he pulled her panties to the slide and slid his tongue in. She moaned before he stopped,

“Hey, don’t leave me hanging wifey.” Snapping her eyes open, she met his erection and as if she was on auto pilot, she pulled his boxers down and engulfed his shaft, sucking him like no tomorrow. He groaned into her and she moaned onto him. She almost shrieked when he pushed her body closer to his, their skin now rubbing against each other. She could feel the hair on his head tickling her thighs. He was twitching in her mouth as he was about to reach him peak. She pussy throbbed against his tongue. Matsukawa was determined to make her cum first. Sneakily, he brought his thumb to play with her neglected clit. That sealed the deal as pulled ber mouth off his shaft with a pop and let out a shriek, her hips trembling as her second orgasm took over.

She rolled on the bed beside him, her head by his legs and she breathed hard. Matsukawa crawled over her with a grin.

“Looks like you lost, honey. Which means, I get to have you in any way I want but since its our first night together, I’ll let you decide how you want me to fuck you” He purred as his hand danced back and forth caressing her stomach making her tremble lightly. She was still feeling really sensitive, but she wanted him badly. His fingers slid down to her pussy and they circled her clit. He moved his thumb on her clit as two fingers moved inside her, scissoring her walls. She bit her lip as the pace was excruciating slow.

“C’mon baby, tell me how you want it? Unless you want to end it here? You’re leaking all over my sheets…” He teased as his fingers spread her folds before his middle finger slowly pushed inside and out deep and slow with each thrust. Moaning before arching her back,

“Issei, please, I need you inside me now.” She begged. His finger still kept its torturous pace as he hummed in her ear.

“How should I fuck you? On your hands and knees? On your back, maybe? Or…” He pulled his fingers out, bringing his hand to her mouth, his two fingers rolling her tongue between them as she tasted herself, moaning. He felt his. Cock stiffen, she looked so erotic right now.

“Your face is so lewd Y/n? You really want it bad huh? I’m so glad no other man will ever know what kind of sexy faces you make. Don’t show these faces to anyone else, they’re only for me.”

She blushed as he grabbed her face to kiss her. She was so lost in euphoria that she didn’t realised he pushed her to lay on her side as he got behind her, lifting her leg over his hip, he pushed his cock inside as she moaned through her muffled lips. One hand teased her nipple as the other went down to rub her clit.

“I won’t move, until you say my name. God, I can feel your walls clenching around me. It feels like your pussy is trying to suck me in” He groaned. The dirtier he talked, the more she clenched. Matsukawa bit his lip as he restrained himself from thrusting into her. The moment he tweaked her nipple, she shuddered and called out his name. The moment she uttered his name, he grinned and began thrusting into her hard. Her moans got louder, and she tried matching his pace. His cock was so big and yet it fit her snug, like it was meant to be there. Her hand moved to her abdomen, shakily she said.

“Issei, I can feel you here, you really fill me up so good. Fuck me, anyway you like, please!” She begged as he picked up his pace making a series of moans pass her lips.

“Fuck…” he groaned before he pushed her flat down on the bed and got on top of her, his knees pushed her legs together as his chest pushed her back in the mattress. With her movements being restricted, she shrieked as he slammed into her intensely. Through their grunts, moans and name calling, Y/N fisted the sheets and she tensed her legs, Matsukawa pushed into her further before they both were about to reach their climax. Y/N’s eyes snapped open as she moaned,

“Issei, you’re coming inside me. Oh god, I’m cumming!”

He let out a groan before he called out her name,

“Y/n, fuck!” he moaned as he stiffened, and she felt him paint her insides white.

She lay in his arms, the blanket strewed off them as their sweaty bodies tried adjusted to the cool air, her head resting on his outstretched hand. Matsukawa grabbed her left hand and held it above their faces, the ring shining in the moonlight.

“Your hands are so beautiful, and it fits perfectly around your finger.”

She blushed before smiling and moving to snuggle into his side.

“Thank you Issei, it means a lot to me that you got me a ring. I’ll cherish it, it makes me so happy that my husband thought of me!” His eyes widened as he looked her. She was lovingly smiling at her ring; her eyes were gleaming, and he swore he could see the stars twinkling in them. He pulled her close to him to kiss her passionately before parting away. He pulled her into his chest and he stroked the back of her head, his fingers weaving through it as they rubbed her scalp softly.

“I’ll be home for dinner every night now, I promise.”

Y/n smiled before she shook her head.

“Hey, there will be some nights where one of us might have plans and that’s okay. But, when that happens next time, we shall call or text each other. Deal?” She said, looking determined as she lifted her hand to him. Matsukawa chuckled before he grabbed her hand and shook it.

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 3: The Sex Ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a NSFW chapter :)

** Chapter 3: **

Y/n happily let her students run into the playground as she sat down on a playground bench next to Miss Karin, she was a fellow teacher of the class next door. They became close friends when Y/n joined the nursery and shared break times together. Y/n happily thanked Karin when she handed her a cup of coffee. Karin was aware of Y/n’s new circumstances, even though she found the methods of this marriage strange, she didn’t intervene.

“You seem really happy today, another good night with Matsukawa-san?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows causing Y/n to blush before dreamily saying,

“He’s amazing, I can’t believe we have the same sex drives Karin, every night and morning is bliss. Haven’t you noticed how amazing my skins gotten!?”

A cheery Y/n said as she patted her gleaming cheeks making Karin laugh before she turned to a happy Y/n.

“You know, you guys seem to only have sex all the time. Which is great, I guess but don’t you go out on dates? Do you, you know, ever just talk?” she asked.

Y/n’s eyes popped open as her mouth opened slightly. She stared blankly at the coffee mug in her hands and Karin looked at her confused. Y/n began thinking of stuff her and Matsukawa do outside the house. They went to the park for a picnic recently, Y/n was about to tell Karin but then remembered how she and Matsukawa ended up fucking behind some trees, the picnic was forgotten… Then she tried to recall the other time they went to the movie, only to sweat drop as they too, got bored of the movie and had instead romped around at the back of the cinema… Whenever they actually had time for a conversation, it was being spent in passionate sex….

_‘She’s right, we always have sex! We actually don’t know anything about each other… We’re supposed to be married but it sounds like we are friends with benefits…”_ She thought, hopelessly before turning to Karin.

“Karin… I don’t know anything about my husband. I just know the basic stuff, like which lingerie he likes on me, or what he likes to do in the bedroom…”

Karin’s eye twitched,

“Y/n, that’s not the basic stuff to make a marriage thrive, I mean it adds onto it but… Do you even know when his birthday is? Does he even know yours? Have you ever talked about your families or your future? How are you living in la la land, you naïve girl!?” Karin scolded a sheepish Y/n who fisted her skirt in her lap before looking at her friend, determined.

“I won’t fool around with Issei anymore, not until we get to know each other! No more sex!” She said as Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I don’t know about Matsukawa-san, but I wonder how long _you_ can last with this sex ban…”

Before Y/n could argue, the bell rang, and the students came to assemble by her so that she could lead them to class. Both women shared a look which signified they would continue this conversation later before bidding each other goodbye. For the remainder of the day, Y/N moped around, especially during nap time where she let her thoughts go wild. Tucking in the last kid in his funton. She caressed his sleeping face before standing up.

_‘Does Issei want kids one day? Does he even like them?’_ She restlessly thought. They got married but they never discussed their future plans. It was like she felt her honeymoon period had ended.

_Pang_

Her chest hurt. Honeymoon period? They didn’t even go on a honeymoon, nothing special happened. Aside from the crazy sex, they lived the same schedules they had beforehand, only utilising their mutual free time in one way…. Y/n sighed, she had always dreamt of a fancy wedding, wearing that white gown, standing under the chapel’s stained glass as she looked loving at her groom. A groom who loved her.

_‘Issei, never talks about love. In fact, I’m the one who complains about my exes, but he never mentions his, only on the night we met… What if he’s sleeping with other women!?”_

Now her mood was indeed sour. Matsukawa’s schedule ran longer than hers and he would often be home by dinner time but there are some nights where he’s been late. Y/n shook her head, they always do it when he comes home, before and after dinner… There’s no way he would be so shameless to sleep with two women consecutively! She comforted herself before her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Bzzz_

Y/n slipped her phone out and checked it. Oh! A message from Issei, probably asking about tonight’s dinner. Her heart thumped as she smiled and opened her phone.

**Issei: You can head to bed before me, I’m working late tonight. Sorry. Maybe, if you’re still awake, I can make it up to you? ;)**

Y/n sighed as her shoulder’s drooped. What a jerk… Working late again. What does he even do at a funeral home? Why is he always late!? She groaned yet again; she didn’t even know what his job was! She responded with an Okay and went on to tidy up her nursery room.

Later than evening, she gloomily reached ‘home’, feeling a little hopefully as she turned the key. She sighed when she opened the door and was met with a dark empty apartment. Kicking her shoes off and throwing her bag on the side. She made her way to their kitchen, grumbling while doing so. She kept cursing Matsukawa as she chopped her vegetables. The grumbling didn’t end until she finally finished setting the table. It was 8pm and she relived the first day, she moved in. She was living and eating with a stranger, sure, he was nothing but kind to her, but it didn’t change the fact that neither of them had made an effort to get to know each other.

Cleaning up after herself, she covered Matsukawa’s portion before going to bathe. It was almost 10pm and she was bored. Matsukawa hadn’t texted her to notify her when he was coming back home. Irritated, she changed her clothes and decided to head to Ichigo’s.

“Ahh, this is much better!” She happily sighed as she walked into the familiar bar and took in the smell of cheap alcohol and stale cigarettes. With a grin, she bounced her way to the lonesome bartender, who gave her a friendly smile and a nod, which she returned. She took a place in front of him as he slid her a beer. He took note of her sour mood and began inquiring about her sudden married life. Y/n chugged her beer before she told him about her concerned. He quietly wiped the drinking glasses as he nodded while she rambled.

**\----Meanwhile----**

“Y/n, I’m home! Sorry for being la-” Matsukawa stopped as he realised that it was dark in the home. Weird. Y/n always left a lamp on. Quietly, he made his way to the bedroom and cautiously creaked it open.

_‘Hmm, she’s not here? Guestroom maybe?’_

Matsukawa called her name as he opened the guest room door. It was empty too. Where did she go? As he walked around the flat, contemplating whether to text or call her. But what if that would bother her? Matsukawa sighed as he noticed the covered food she made. He sat down and quietly mumbled,

“Itadakimasu…” to himself while he ate.

It was so quiet in his apartment; he had gotten so used to Y/n’s chatter when they ate together. She was always home to greet him. Matsukawa clenched the chopsticks in his hand. He hadn’t felt the loneliness of his apartment when he lived alone but now, he was feeling forlorn. Cleaning up after himself, he sank in the bath, head tilted back as he stared at the steamy ceiling. For the last two months, he barely bathed alone. Y/n and him would always take any chance to get frisky here. He remembered last night after they had gotten frisky in the tub, she sweetly washed his back for him.

In the beginning, she was shy to shower with him but as two months passed by, it became a routine. He secretly loved it when Y/n washed his back, she was so gentle. He’d have fun in particular listening to her idle talk, as she would rub the rag against his skin. He lifted his brows as he realised,

_‘I miss her…’_

Matsukawa slipped out of the bath and changed into his loungewear. Turning on the television to pass time, he kept glancing at the clock or his phone. No messages, it was almost 11pm. After two hours, Matsukawa was worried, she hadn’t answered his calls. His foot was tapping impatiently against the floor until he heard the front door click. Relief washed over him as she walked inside with a grin and a little hum, slipping her slippers on. As she stood up, she met with a grump Matsukawa in front of her.

“Issei, sorry I’m late! I was feeling lonely at home after dinner, so I decided to go visit Ichigo-san, but there turned out to be a drag show performing there! I’ve never been to one before and it was so much fun that I didn’t realise how late it had gotten! Did you eat?”

She said as she approached him, she stopped when she realised, he wasn’t pleased.

“Issei?”

“Baka.”

“Huh!?”

Why was he so annoyed? Before she could interrogate him, he pulled her in for a hug as he nuzzled into her head.

“Do you know worried I was? I thought something happened to my wife. You broke the deal; you didn’t message me…” he mumbled.

She blushed, he was worried about her? She felt her heartbeat increase. She hugged him tighter, maybe things were finally starting to change.

“I’m sorry, I will remember to message you next time!” she said before he kissed her hard. She moaned when his tongue tried wriggling into her mouth, the kiss was starting to get more heated, Y/n yelped and broke their kiss when he squeezed her ass.

“Issei! What ar-” She was interrupted when he grabbed her legs and pulled her into his arms, walking to their bedroom.

“Naughty wives need to be punished for making their husbands worry…” he simply said as he dropped her onto his bed. He crawled on top of her and was about to attack her neck with hickeys when she told him to stop and pushed his chest away.

Matsukawa felt a pang as he sat back and watched her rearrange your top.

“What’s wrong y/n?” he asked.

She sat up and said,

“You are banned from having sex with me!”

His jaw dropped and he sweat dropped.

“What? Why? Did I do something?” he asked, confused.

She nodded,

“That’s exactly it, you’re always doing something… Me!” she said as she pointed to herself before continuing,

“We are married but we haven’t done anything normal couples do! We always have sex! Don’t get me wrong, I love having sex with you. But I still don’t know anything about you, and you don’t know anything about me. The dates we went on, always ended up in sex, either at our date location or in a love hotel… Eventually our families are going to find out and they will make life difficult for us if they find out, that we are practically friends with benefits…” she explained to him.

Matsukawa quietly listened to her as he thought. She was right, they couldn’t hide their marriage for too long from their families. Sure, some of their friends knew, Takahiro was shocked that his friend went from a bachelor to a married man within the 12 hours he had disappeared to hook up with that lady form the bar. The rest of their former volleyball teammates still didn’t know but he didn’t really care. His ex-girlfriend still didn’t know about this. He shook his head before he could think of her any further. He had a wife now. A wife who genuinely wants to make this work. He grabbed her hand and caressed it.

“Fine Y/n, I’ll take you out. You’re right, we should get to know each other properly. I married an amazing wife and I want to play my part too. Today was the first time in a long time that I felt lonely when I came home. I’ve never had to wait for someone before and today, I was so worried that you wouldn’t come back, that something bad happened.” He said. She crawled into his lap and hugged him. His large frame was super comforting for her, she felt so secure. She felt his hands slowly move under her shirt before she stopped him again, with a pout.

“Issei, no sex for two weeks” He pulled away and was about to argue but she put her fingers to his lips.

“I want us to get to know each other in the next two weeks, I want to see if we can make this relationship work without sex. Can you prove it to me? It’s going to be as hard for me to control myself but I’m willing to go sexless just to get to know you” she asked and stared into his eyes.

Matsukawa looked away for a second, this would be hard for them. She was just as horny as he was. Their sexual compatibility was so on point that he knew this would not last long, she would cave, eventually. But he would go along with this request of hers and when, Y/n would be the first one to try and initiate sex in the next two weeks, he planned to not cave in. This will be her punishment. With a grin, he patted her head.

“Alright, let’s do it” She grinned and clapped her hands before she asked,

“So, shall we go to bed?” She asked.

Y/n turned the lights off and faced Matsukawa, he was staring at her, it was so quiet. Y/n was starting to feel awkward. She wasn’t used to this; it was a new setting. They usually fucked each other until the urge to sleep would hit. Now, she’s lying next to him and they’re simply looking at each other.

“So…” Matsukawa started,

“Dinner was delicious, thank you”

She giggled before she opened her mouth,

“It was a new recipe, I’m so glad you liked it! I was nervous you wouldn’t!” she said as he smiled.

“Hey Y/n, did you notice?” He asked,

She raised a brow and looked at him,

“Notice what?”

He pointed to floor and she looked,

“There’s nothing there, Issei?” She said confused.

“Exactly, I cleaned up my clothes and did our laundry today”

Her eyes widened as she beamed,

“Oh wow! You must have really missed me today if you cleaned up after yourself...” She giggled but stopped as she realised what she said. He might think she was being too forward; she was about to change the topic, but he stroked her silky locks.

“Yeah… I did.”

Eyes wide, she looked at him, even in the dark, she could make out his sincere face. In the last 2 months, she learnt to read into his facial expressions deeper, he always maintained a stoic face but she could read his eyes now and understand his mannerisms. He was being genuine.

She grabbed his hand and kissed him palm, gently.

“I missed you too…”


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have smut :) please let me know what you think so far!

** Chapter 4: **

The couple had stuck to their word, neither of them initiated their hidden intentions. Their two weeks were almost ending. Today was no exception, it was a Saturday afternoon and Y/n had just finished putting lunch away. She stretched her limbs on the sofa, letting out a content moan when she felt exhaled. Matsukawa looked up from his laptop, to stare at the beauty on his sofa. He had a clear view of her side profile from where he was sitting. She was fixing her hair behind her ear. It was a hot day and he took note of the tiny beads of perspiration forming on her chest and neck.

Matsukawa’s eyes lingered at her bosom; the minx had worn a low-cut top. He couldn’t help but imagine the times he took for granted before the sex ban when he could play with them whenever he wanted. They were his secret stress-relievers. Y/n adjusted herself comfortably on the sofa and his eyes lingered at the slight jiggle of her chest. Feeling his cock stir in his pants, he slammed his laptop shut and stood up. The screech of the chair, alerted Y/n who turned to him.

“Issei, you okay?” She asked.

He grunted before telling her to stand up. Obediently, making her way to him, he informed her.

“Let’s go out, put your shoes on.” He simply said.

“O-oh, o-okay.” She stuttered, surprised.

Matsukawa patiently waited by the front door as Y/n scrambled to get ready. Making her way to the door, apologising for taking so long. Matsukawa simply shook his head and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go.”

“Where are we going, Issei?” She asked

“On a date.”

Y/n blushed as her heart raced. Usually, she had been the one to plan their dates, but he always made sure he was free for her. This was the first time he initiated a date. As they made their way down the streets, Y/n looked around. There were many couples out right now, enjoying their Saturdays. However, the couples they passed were extremely lovey dovey and were enjoying their PDAs. She turned to Matsukawa; he was leading the way while holding her hand. She sweat dropped

_‘It looks like he’s dragging me against my will…’_

Sighing, Matsukawa wasn’t really great at being romantic, but she was fine with it. She didn’t need a movie like romance, she liked her intimate moments with him. He may not bring her flowers or random gifts, but he was always so loving and sincere in bed. Her chest hurt.

_‘He’s only caring when we’re having sex…’_

Her mood dropped as she quietly walked with him. Usually when they went out, they would have fun on their dates. Sure, she did most of the talking and he learnt a lot about her. She still didn’t feel like she know enough, they knew each other’s birthdays, favourite foods, that he played volleyball in high school and other general things, but they never had a deep discussion about the more private aspects of his life.

Matsukawa stopped and she realised they were about to enter a street market. Matsukawa had parted from her and told her to look around while he looked around too. She said okay but was slightly hurt that he wanted to ditch her as soon as they reached. Sighing to herself, she looked at random stalls. These were foreign stalls with imported items. Her eyes curiously scanned the intricate jewellery pieces. They were quite lavish but not her type. Weaving through various stalls, until she reached a small vintage stall. She looked at all the items, her eyes caught sight of a tiny wooden box perched in the middle of the stall. When she opened it, she sighed happily as the sweet melody playing from it.

“A music box! How nice!” she said to herself. She used to have one in her bedroom back home, it was a gift from her father when she was 14. She loved the tune so much, she would always leave the box open and sway to the music when she was alone, imagining her future beau leading her dance. She sighed as she shut the lip, abruptly stopping the music. Matsukawa and she would never do something like that.

She left the stall and began searching for her husband. She was about to call his cell phone, but she heard someone yell,

“Mattsun!? Is that you, buddy!?” 

Turning around, she saw her husband being engulfed by another man. A cheery brunette was standing next to him.

“Oh, Kindachi? Back in Miyagi?”

The brunette looked offended

“I’m on a break from volleyball, decided to visit my folks and maybe rekindle with an old lover. Speaking of which, Makki told me you finally got hitched! Can’t believe you and Mari made it official. You were so serious about her, I’m happy It worked out. You could’ve invited me, y’know. I heard the wedding was huge! I was here for Christmas; I could’ve made it…”

_‘Mari? His ex-girlfriend? He was serious about her?’_

Hearing this sudden revelation from Matsukawa’s friend, Y/n felt tears prick her eyes. Why was she feeling hurt about this? He mentioned Christmas? Christmas was 6 months ago… Mattsun and her got married two months ago. She was confused but she kept listening. Matsukawa had a hurt expression on his face as he shook his head.

“Mari and I didn’t get married, she got married to her boss in December. I married someone else. We didn’t have a ceremony, we just signed some papers and made it official.”

Kindachi’s jaw dropped,

“Oh gosh Matsukawa-san, I didn’t know! Well I’m happy you got married and so suddenly, you must really love this girl?” He gushed.

Y/n felt her heart wrench as Matsukawa looked hesitant. She didn’t want to hear anymore, she turned around and walked away. She wanted to be alone. She needed to think. As she walked down the road, hands in her pocket. Maybe she should call this marriage off with him. She could just suck it up, move back home and get settled. Her mother would be pleased, and Matsukawa could maybe chase after his dream girl. Tears slid down her face as she felt stupid for thinking that she could make this marriage work.

_‘Did he marry me just so I could be Mari’s substitute?’_ She thought sadly.

**\-----Meanwhile-----**

“Oh gosh Matsukawa-san, I didn’t know! Well I’m happy you got married and so suddenly, you must really love this girl?” Kindachi gushed.

Matsukawa’s heart thumped for a second as he raised his brows. Your smiling face popped into his mind. He felt warm on the inside and he looked at his friend.

“Yeah, I do…”

Kindachi grinned before bidding Matsukawa farewell as he walked away. Matsukawa clutched the gift bag in his hand as he walked around the stalls to find his wife. He was getting stressed searching for her as she was nowhere to be found. Pulling his phone out, he realised that he had a text

**Y/N: I’ll meet you in a while, I want to be by myself for a while.**

He felt his heart sink, she ditched him. Clenching his fist, he left the market. He wasn’t going home without her. He started thinking about where she could’ve gone. He suddenly remembered a few nights ago, during one of your late-night talks with him.

_Matsukawa pulled her deeper into his chest and he wrapped his arm sunder her chest. She kept him warm under the air con. He took in the scent of her floral shampoo. So lovely. The moonlight illuminated their figure, Y/N shifted as she looked at the ceiling. Matsukawa observed her silently, she looked lost in thought._

_“Penny for yours thought?” he asked gently._

_Y/n kept her gaze above as a small smile graced her features. He observed her long eyes and every single blink she made._

_“You know, when I moved to Miyagi, I was terrified. It was more of an act of defiance, than me really following my dreams. My mother has a strict way of living, growing up home wasn’t the greatest, but it wasn’t bad either. We still love each other regardless. I wasn’t allowed to date in my teens, seeing all my friends in relationships bothered me so much. One day, my friends and I decided to be rebellious and we ditched school and took a train to Miyagi…” She turned to face him as he intently listened._

_“At first, I felt stupid for going. My friends ditched me to go with their boyfriends. I remember I walked around, I was contemplating whether I should train it back and just get scolded by my mum. It was then when I found this shrine. I’m not really religious but something made me want to climb the stairs. No one was around, but I couldn’t help it. It was the best decision I made. When I reached the top, I got to see the most amazing view of the city. I thought to myself, man, I’m going to live here! However, Okasan found out and I was in a lot of trouble both at home and school. It became tense at home, as we did this near graduation. First time, my mum ever hit me but it’s alright, I was a brat who wanted to have fun with her friends. All that time I spent at home, I secretly applied to colleges and planned a life here. The moment I got accepted in college, I packed my bags and left. Never looked back.’_

_Matsukawa sat up and looked down at her. His hands weaving through her hair. She looked up at him._

_“How did your mother let you come here for college?” He asked_

_Y/n shook her head and smiled,_

_“She didn’t, my father did. He’s quite timid and docile compared to my mother but he supports my dreams. If he wasn’t there, I’m sure my mother and I wouldn’t have gotten along… but I couldn’t forget about that shrine or that view of Miyagi, it’s something I think I needed in my life…”_

_Matsukawa was about to speak up, but she cut him off,_

_“Oh my gosh Issei, I’m so sorry! It’s so late and I was rambling about something so silly. You need to sleep; you have an early morning and so do I.”_

_She pecked his cheek quickly before turning away to sleep. Matsukawa simply scooted closer and went back to spooning her. She spoke about something so deep to him, she was starting to trust him more. He began thinking about the day he first saw her; she was so sad and the way she cried was beautiful. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful when they cried but her face radiated such beauty and innocence…_

_He snapped out of his thoughts as she stirred in her sleep. Looking down at her angelic face, he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently before closing his eyes._

**_-_ \---Back to Y/n----**

Y/n sat in the grass and she stared at the city below her. The wind picked up and her hair gently swayed. She thought about her marriage with Matsukawa. Hugging her knees closer, she sighed. What did this Mari woman look like? Did he really love her that much that he went to the extreme of getting married to a stranger? She realised why she felt so hurt, somewhere along these 3 months, she had fallen in love with her husband. But he loved someone else.

_‘Could I really be happy if I keep playing this wife role? Can I ever replace her?’_

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the setting sun. The breeze was blowing a bit faster, she shivered as she fiddled with her wedding ring. Her diamond glinted in the orange light. Matsukawa still doesn’t have a wedding ring; she had secretly been saving up to buy him one but now was it worth it. Y/n snapped out of her thoughts when a warm jacket was draped on her shoulder, a figure looming over her. Matsukawa had held out his hand, offering her a can of coffee. Surprised that he found her so easily, she took the can in shock as he sat down next to her. He didn’t say anything. She bit her lip as she looked at the coffee can.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.

“It’s okay, you wanted to be alone, but I was worried that you’d be out late and its dangerous to walk home alone.”

He draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as he observed the city lights beginning to shine.

“This is the first time I’ve been here, all these years I passed this shrine, but I never bothered walking up the stairs. I wouldn’t have known about this place had you not told me about your rebellious Miyagi trip in high school.”

Her eyes widened, heart beating fast.

“You remember?”

Matsukawa nodded,

“Of course, I do. I always listen to what you’re saying.”

She smiled, maybe she was right to hope this was going somewhere. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she refrained. She needed him to tell her the truth behind this marriage. Matsukawa handed her a gift bag.

“Issei, what’s this?” She asked, surprised.

“Open it.”

Opening the bag, she pulled out matching mugs, plates and glasses. These were designed for couples.

“You got us matching kitchenware? These are so cute!” She gushed as a tiny red blush dusted his cheeks.

“Yeah, I saw them while walking around. I thought we should have our own set as well” he grinned at her as she hugged his arm. He bit his lip as he felt her breasts push up against him. He wanted to push her down so badly and ravage her but he clenched his fist.

_‘2 more days’_ he thought to himself.

“So, why did you leave me alone today, hmm?” he asked.

Y/n held her breath, what should she say to him? That she got jealous? Marriage should be based on honesty. She stared down at the city lights.

“I heard your conversation with your friend earlier… I didn’t hear the entire thing but enough to ask, who’s Mari?”

Matsukawa retracted his arm as he looked at her. She couldn’t fathom his face. He recollected himself before staring ahead.

“She was my first love, after high school…”

_Ouch._

Y/n’s chest hurt. She fiddled with her fingers.

“We dated up until 2 years ago. She was a sly one, I tell you. We were going strong till I got a job at the funeral home. She began complaining that my dull job would hurt her image, but she still stayed with me. I thought she was the one, but she suddenly left me, telling me that she’s dating her boss now. A rich, successful man… I don’t love her; I don’t like her at all. After our breakup, I realised how much she brought me down. She kept me for the sex but ultimately left me for money…”

Y/n stared at Matsukawa, he looked content. He didn’t seem remorseful.

“So I’m not a replacement for Mari?”

He looked at her and raised his thick brows, his hand caressed her face.

“Now, why would you think that? I’m so grateful you’re nothing like her. You helped me get over her since I first saw you.”

Her eyes widened and Matsukawa stopped his movements.

_Shit._

“W-what? From the bar? But we were drunk?” She asked, confused.

Matsukawa just chuckled and awkwardly,

“Yeah” he lied.

He stood up sand then held his hand out to her.

“Lets go home”

She looked up at his tall form, he looked so gorgeous. She squeezed her legs gently to ease her sudden throbbing. These two weeks were torturous for her and she had really been trying hard to withheld temptation. Taking his hand, they made their way home.

He held her hand and they were walking side by side. A grin blessed her face as she clutched the giftbag in her other hand. Matsukawa looked down at her and smirked,

“I just realised something, you were jealous” he teased.

She blushed and looked away from him.

“So what if I was?” she hmphed.   
  
Matsukawa stopped his teasing as he realised how cute she was when she was honest. He squeezed her hand.

“When these two days are over, Im going to fuck you hard to make up for all the times we missed out on during these two weeks.”

“Issei!”

She flushed and gulped, he sounded serious

“Don’t say such things in public… although, I cant wait to have sex again”

He chuckled as they walked along.

**\----Two Days Later----**

Matsukawa eagerly waited on the bed as Y/n showered. Thinking about all the ways he was going to make you moan and call out his name was stirring him up.

“Issei…” you whined as you made your way to the bed. His eyebrows raised.

_No sexy underwear?_

In fact, you looked sheepish as you stood in front of him in your pyjamas. You fiddled with your fingers before you awkwardly looked at him.

“I just started my period…”

“Motherfu-”


	6. Chapter 5: Movie Night (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was feeling extra pervy today so here you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just wondering... is anyone actually reading this?

**Chapter 5:**

It was a lazy Saturday evening, Y/n was sitting on the sofa, her legs resting on the coffee table in front of it. Her eyes were glued to her drama as she munched on some sweets. Matsukawa had gone to the gym, of course he liked to keep in shape. No one is born with a body like his. She was more of a yoga person, something she loved to make her classroom do when they had some spare time in the mornings.

Their relationship had gotten even better since their date, the next few weeks were filled with passionate sex.

“…I’m pregnant!” the actress from her drama revealed on the television. Y/n’s eyes remained watching but her mind was somewhere else.

When he found out she had started taking birth control, he loved going in raw on her safe days. As much as she didn’t mind, there could have been a possibility that she would get pregnant. Matsukawa never expressed any feelings about children, nor had they brought it up. It was too early in their marriage, there were still things she didn’t know about him. What if she got pregnant and he didn’t want it? What if he was happy? She had her period recently so she knew she couldn’t be pregnant now. However, you don’t know what tomorrow brings.

“I don’t want children! You knew about this!?” the male lead yelled on the tv. The female lead’s eyes welled up in tears and her lip quivered. Y/n leaned forward, immersed in what would happen.

“But you said you loved me! How can you react like this? This should be happy news” she sobbed as the male lead looked pensive.

“I’m sorry Ayaka, I can’t afford a child in my life right now. I’m not ready to be a father! Its either me or the baby.” The music was dramatic, and Y/n was waiting for Ayaka’s reaction, only to groan when the episode ended on a cliff-hanger.

“Damn… it was just getting good…’ she muttered as random adverts started playing.

Hearing the front door open and Matsukawa greet her from the hallway, she greeted him back from her spot as he walked into their living room.

“Did you have a good work out Issei?” She asked.

He nodded,

“Yeah, it was pretty intense today. I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back. There’s this movie I wanna watch after dinner, if you’re up to it?” he asked.

She nodded before skipping to the kitchen.

“Sure thing! Go shower, I'll heat up dinner!”

Matsukawa hummed before making his way to their room. Y/n set the table as she began thinking of her tv show earlier. Would Matsukawa react the same way as the male lead did, if she got pregnant?

Would he ask for a divorce, or would he tell her to get an abortion. She swallowed as she looked down sadly at the table. She could never do that. She still was confused about his feelings towards her. She knew for a fact that she loved him, but he was never clear with his feelings. She snapped out her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up behind her, Matsukawa was standing there on his sweatpants, shirtless. Hair still damp from his shower, a towel around his shoulders.

“Hey, I’ve been calling your name. Why are you so zoned out?”

Y/n shook her head in a panic,

“Oh no! I was watching this drama earlier and it stopped at a cliff-hanger, so I couldn’t help but think about what will happen in the next episode!” She chuckled as Matsukawa raised a brow. He sat in front of her and they began eating.

“So, what happened in the show? It must be interesting because you’ve never been this quiet.” He said, looking at her while munching on a pickled radish. Y/n clenched her chopsticks. This might be a good time to test the waters. Her eyes stayed on her plate as she spoke.

“Well on today’s episode, Ayaka, the female lead, found out she was pregnant. When she told Hiroki, he said he was not ready to be a father and told her to choose between him and the baby before the episode ended. I can’t stop thinking about it, I really want to know what happens! Will he change his mind? What is Ayaka going to do!?” She peeked at Matsukawa who was staring at her, blank expression. She could feel herself get awkward, but she was curious about what he was going to say.

“That is a pretty good cliff hanger. I don’t know the relationship between the leads, but Hiroki shouldn’t say such cruel things to Ayaka. It’s not her fault. Tell me what happens in the next episode.” He simply said before continuing his food. Her eye twitched, that was not the reaction she wanted. He didn’t give a negative or positive opinion; it was neutral, and she didn’t know how to further this conversation.

“So, what movie do you want to watch tonight?” She changed the topic

Matsukawa shrugged his shoulders,

“Makki recommended it, I’m not sure what it’s about myself, he told me that we should watch it together. That we would enjoy it.” 

Y/n raised her brow, would it be a comedy? She couldn’t imagine Matsukawa laughing aloud at a comedy. Maybe action? Definitely could not be romance.

 _‘Oh god, I hope It’s not horror’_ She thought, already dreading it.

Matsukawa offered to clear the table and get the movie ready while she went to change into her nightie. It wasn’t super sexy, but it was still cute. It was a hot day and she didn’t want to wear pants. When she walked back to the sofa, in the dimmed down living room, Matsukawa was sitting there, his upper body was still bare, but she wasn’t complaining. He looked her up and down for a second before patting the spot next to him. Complying, she dropped herself down next to him, propping her legs on the coffee table, next to his, her night slipping up slightly, but she didn’t mind.

Matsukawa dropped an arm around her and pulled her closer making her blush. He started the movie and leaned back, sinking into the couch. They didn’t say anything as their focus remained on the movie. It didn’t seem to be horror; it was a strange movie but nevertheless she kept watching. The movie started with a couple who met on a blind date, the date went pretty well, and they were quite flirty with each other. As the movie went on and the couple were driving back to the guy’s house. Y/n eyes widened when the male lead’s hand crawled up the girls dressed, and he began teasing her while driving.

_‘What!?’_ Y/n blushed as she tried to remain calm in front of Matsukawa whose eyebrows furrowed.

_‘Fucking Makki, is this a porno!?’_ he thought to himself as his glanced at Y/n. Her poker face was awful, she was clearly getting embarrassed. Matsukawa noticed her clench her legs slightly and a smirk graced his lips. He was going to have fun with her.

A moan brought his attention to the screen. The female lead had pushed her dress about her hips, giving a full display of her panties as she spread her legs. Her moans were overexaggerated as she thrusted his hips about the actor’s fingers.

“I-i-I’m cumming!” she screamed, and Y/n squirmed. The next scene had started. This time the couple reached his place and they didn’t waste time in getting down and dirty. Y/n was very wet, she had never watched a porno before, and this new territory was making it hard for her to not touch herself. As the actress was fingering herself on screen while the actor jerked off next to her. Y/n jumped when she felt Matsukawa’s hand rub up her bare knee and thigh, looking at him. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, his chin resting in his other hand. His face was neutral. He looked bored, almost.

_‘How is he so normal right now? Are we watching the same movie?’_

As the female lead moaned, Y/n realised he was giving her oral. She could feel her face burning as Matsukawa began to softly rub her inner thigh, purposely avoiding her pussy. She bit her lip as she looked at his lap. He was getting hard and it was growing. She flushed and let out a gasp when his fingers went straight to stroking her slit through her panties, he dragged a finger up and she moaned when teased her harden nub. She was beginning to pant. Matsukawa was still looking at the screen.

“Tch, you were getting turned on by this dirty movie. You’re so wet, you might stain the sofa.” He teased as she hid her face behind her hands. Matsukawa stopped and she looked at him through her fingers.

“Keep watching the movie Y/n, I want us to enjoy it together. It’s just getting interesting.” She bit her lip and continued looking at the screen, face burning. Matsukawa let out an appreciative hum before asking her to slide her panties down. She listened and sunk back into the couch.

“Spread your legs”

Embarrassed, she spread her legs and Matsukawa didn’t waste time, plunging his fingers into her wet hole. She moaned. As he slowed his movements.

“Touch me too, lets copy what they’re doing.” He grinned at her as he motioned towards the tv. The porn couple were masturbating each other.

Matsukawa pulled his sweats down and let his cock free from their confines. Y/n bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around his thick shaft. Matsukawa grunted as he increased his speed, scissoring her and spreading her folds making her shudder as she moaned his name aloud. Feeling his pre-cum drip from his slit. Using her thumb, she rubbed it around his tip making him groan as more leaked from his tip. She used it to her advantage and bobbed her hand faster up and down his length.

Both were panting faster, and their pace increased. Y/n let out a startled moaned when his thumb flicked her clit back and forth, three fingers now pushing into her. Y/n was in euphoria and she ground her hips harder against his fingers, fucking herself on them. He moaned as her hand became sloppy. With a final thrust and flick, they both moaned as they reached their climaxes. Y/n slumped back, her nightie had rolled up her stomach, exposing everything below it. Matsukawa looked down at his wife, she was red, her long hair was dishevelled slightly, her stomach heaved as she tried catching her breath, his eyes went down to her pink folds, they were shining from her slick. He realised her nipples were hard through the thin fabric of her nightie. Fuck, that made his dick twitch.

He pushed his sweats all the way down before pulling the rest of her dress, completely off. He snapped back to the television as more moans erupted. Looking at the screen, his eyes lifted, now this was an interesting position.

“Hey Y/n, don’t tell me you’ve called it a night. I’ve only just begun…” He pulled her up against him before he grabbed her chin and made her look at the screen. She watched as the man pushed the girl on floor, resting on her shoulders as he held her hips. The actor held her in place as stood on top of her before pushing down into her fast, making her squeal. Matsukawa’s lips lingered by her neck, ghosting it with kisses before whispering in her ear.

“Do you know what this position is?”

She shook her head,

“n-no…” she blushed.

Matsukawa grinned before he used feet to push the coffee table back. Grabbing a sofa cushion and dropping it on the floor below him. Y/N shrieked when he pushed her body off the couch.

“It’s called a piledriver, I’ll show you” He said with a smile.

“Issei!?”

She shrieked because she found herself resting on her shoulders, as Matsukawa stood above her. He lifted one of her legs straight up against him, as he pushed her other knee to her shoulder, making her grip onto it, keeping it in place. His solid grip held her up and her head rested against the thick cushion.

_‘Thank god for yoga’_ She thought to herself, had she not been doing it for years, Matsukawa would’ve snapped her like a biscuit. She hissed when he pushed down, his tip pushed past her folds and she eyes popped out.

“I-Issei, f-fuck!” she moaned. He bit his lip as he pushed into her slowly, filling her up until she reached the end of his shaft. He pulled out fast before slowly pushing it. With each sudden pull, she felt herself get wetter when he pushed in fast and pulled out again completely. She gasped when he spread her folds and looked at her pink walls.

“Look at this greedy pussy, so wet and it still wants more…” He rested his cock against her entrance as she gasped, his slowly teased her dripping core and stiff clit.

“St-stop teasing me, Issei! Stir up my insides, please. I need it! I-I need you!” she whimpered, her eyes welling with tears. Matsukawa grunted when he saw her face. She was so lewd, and she didn’t realise it. He smirked at her before he quickly moved his hips and plunged into her making her gasp before she began chanting yeahs and yeses. Matsukawa’s pace was intense, every time he nearly pulled back, he would slam into her harder, his balls hit her every time he pushed in hard. She was moaning so loudly; Matsukawa didn’t want to stop.

“F-fuck babe, you sound even sluttier than the pornstar” Matsukawa groaned. Y/n wanted to tell him that his dick was bigger than the actors and Matsukawa was far more handsome and sexier. She was more turned on by being next to him rather than the porn. She yelped when he dropped the leg his was holding against him and pushed her knee down to the other side of her shoulder. Embarrassed she tried to cover her extremely exposed pussy, but Matsukawa grabbed her hands and brought himself on top her so that she couldn’t close her legs as his thighs prevented it Holding both her hands in one, he pushed down again, and she squealed. She could feel him everywhere, he was stretching her out so well.

“Y-yo-you’re so big Issei” She gasped as he rotated his hips into her harder, his free hand pinching her clit making her buck as she moaned. The sensations were getting too much and Matsukawa’s brutal pace wasn’t helping.

“Issei, I’m close. I can feel it coming” She moaned as he grunted, his dick was soaked, making it easier for him to slide into her faster.

“Fuck baby, I can feel my tip hitting your cervix. Are you feeling good? I’m feeling so good.” He groaned.

“I feel so fucking good, don’t stop Issei! Cum with me” she begged. He bit his lip, feeling himself reaching his brink before he slammed into her hard one last time, making her scream before she squirted again, he shuddered as he felt himself cum deep inside her. He was so pent up, he couldn’t stop shooting rope and rope into her pussy. She gasped as her eyes widened. She felt so full of his cum.

He came inside her again… Matsukawa grabbed his towel from earlier before spreading it on the couch. He pulled her on top of it before walking to the kitchen, in his full glory. She whimpered as she felt his seed leak out of her and on to the towel. Matsukawa came back and handed her a glass of water, which she chugged down. He pulled his sweats on before looking at her. His eyes glued to her messy folds. He bit his lips, her pussy looked sore and he was getting turned on by the sight of his cum leaking out of her. Y/n eye’s snapped opened when she felt him collect some of his cum on his fingers before he pushed them in and out of her.

“Issei, please stop! I’m still really sensitive” She whined.

“I’m sorry Y/n but this looks so hot, I can’t resist.”  
  
“Y-you perv-Ah!” She threw her head back and he pulled his fingers out abruptly before bringing them to her mouth. With a blush she sucked on them before parting away and licking her lips.

“So fuckin’ slutty, just for me” Matsukawa grinned before he helped her up, wiping the excess of his cum from her onto his towel before bringing her into their bedroom for another round or two.

Later the night, Matsukawa covered his sleeping wife before pulling his cell phone out to text his best friend. He had to thank Makki for this porno.

**\---Meanwhile----**

Hanamaki had finally gotten home after a long day of job interviews, finally propping his feet on the table as he popped in the DVD into the player, he excitedly pulled his pants down waiting for his porno to begin. After a few minutes, a confused Makki realised,

“Wait, a second!? This is the action movie I was supposed to lend Matsukawa!” He grabbed the DVD box and he almost smacked himself. He put the wrong DVDs in the wrong boxes! With lightning speed, he flipped open his phone to text Matsukawa about his mistake. The moment he clicked send, he received a text from Matssun.

_‘Huh!?’_ A blush grew on his face

**Matsukawa: Thanks for the movie, the wife and I really enjoyed it, you dirty dog ;)**

**\----Back to Matsukawa----**

The second he texted Makki, Matsukwa’s phone buzzed in his hand.

_Hmmm?_

**Makki: Hey Mattsun, I realised I gave you the wrong DVD! Do not play it in front of Y/n, it’s a porno. Sorry dude!**

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, of course Makki would make a blunder like this but he was secretly thankful. Fucking Y/n like that was super-hot, she was so much better than the pornstars on the tv. Matsukawa’s phone buzzed in his hands.

**Makki: You’re the sly dirty dog here… That was an intense movie :O Hope your wife can walk tmr, LOL**

Matsukawa ignored his text and put his phone down. Staring at his sleeping wife, he felt content with where he was in life. He came a lot inside her today, but he wasn’t upset about it.

_‘Kids with Y/n one day, sounds nice, she’d be a great mother…’_ he thought before he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6:  Okasan!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, meeting her parents for the first time. Can Matsukawa handle it?  
> No smut in this chapter, it'll be the next one

**Chapter 6:**

It was another naughty filled morning for the couple, they had officially made it to the four-month marker of their marriage. Summer holidays had finally begun, and the couple decided to start their lovemaking as soon as possible. Y/n giggled as Matsukawa had blindfolded her and tied her arms to the bed post above her head.

“Issei, what are you up to?” She giggled, making Matsukawa grin down at her naked body.

“I’m enjoying my fill of your sexy body, since we both have holidays, I’m going to spoil you rotten all summer long.” She squealed when his lips went straight for one nipple as his fingers teased the other one. Moans erupted from her as he kept his teasing at a minimal pace before he let go of her nipple and crawled up her. She shuddered when his clothed erection pressed against her core.

“How badly do you want me, y/n?” Matsukawa asked, impatiently tapping his penis against her wet entrance. She bit her lip,

“I want you so bad, Issei…” she moaned.

Just as he was about to thrust into her, the couple was startled by Y/n’s blaring cell phone ringing at this early hour. Y/n and Matsukawa both groaned as she asked him to check the caller ID. Matsukawa grabbed her cell phone and checked the screen.

“Unknown? What should I do, answer it?” He looked at his blindfolded wife as she thought for a second.

“It could be an emergency, just answer it for me and tell them to call back later. I wanna fuck, Issei!” She whined.

Matsukawa sighed at his impatient wife before answering her call.

“Hello?” He asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted.

There was a few seconds of silence before a woman answered.

“Hello? Who is this? I’m looking for L/N F/N. Why do you have her cell phone?”

Matsukawa raised his brow, what a rude woman.

“This is Matsukawa Issei, Y/n’s husband. Is there a message I can take? My wife is currently tied up with some work at the moment…” Y/n stuck her tongue out at him, as she listened to what he was saying. Suddenly a shriek was heard from the other line, Matsukawa had to pull his ear away from the phone as the woman started yelling. When the yelling sort of calmed down, he tried to confront the lady.

“Excuse me, but who is this? What do you need from y/n?”

The lady kept quiet before uttering,

“Tell your “wife” and “my” stupid daughter to call me back, now.”

Matsukawa’s eyes popped open

_Shit._

“Um… O-okasan… I-I-I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t know this was your number.” Matsukawa said, panicking as he looked at a blind folded Y/n whose colour left her body.

Y/n’s soul nearly left her body as she kicked Matsukawa off her, in her blind panic.

“OKASAN!? WHAT? SHIT, UNTIE ME NOW ISSEI!” She shrieked.

Matsukawa sweat dropped when Y/n’s mother heard her.

“Untie her!? What does she mean? Don’t call me Okasan!”

Matsukawa was in full blown panic before he quickly stuttered,

“Y/n, w-will c-call you b-back!” he slid the phone shut and threw it across the room in his panic.

Quickly untying a stressed Y/n, who yelled at him for throwing her phone across the room. He watched her scramble in a naked panic before she answered her phone again.

“O-okasan, what a surprise to hear from you!? I hope you’re well” She laughed as Matsukawa sighed at how obviously fake, she founded.

“Don’t change the topic. Who was that man and why is he calling himself your husband? What sick joke is this?” She bit her lip as her mother’s negative tone seethed through the cell phone. She received a sympathetic look from Matsukawa before she gave him an apologetic looking and left the room to speak to her mother in private. Matsukawa felt bad for Y/n, he knew she was intimidated and slightly frightened of the woman. Hell, even Matsukawa was scared of her. She sounded so mean on the phone. He silently thanked the Lord that his mother was a jolly old lady.

Needless to say, Y/n and her Okasan spoke for almost an hour and she was not happy. Her mother grilled her and called her a whole list of insults, before ending the conversation with,

“You and your ‘husband’ better come and see me and your father tomorrow. I do not care for any excuses. Your father will be so upset to hear this, stupid child.” Before she cut the call.

Y/n’s eye twitched as she made her way back to a dressed Matsukawa, who held up a spare t-shirt and a pair of her shorts for her to take. She mumbled a thank you and quickly changed before he asked her what happened. Y/n looked at her feet, shuffling them awkwardly.

“She wants us to visit her and Otōsan tomorrow… She wants to meet you. We don’t have to, it’s alright Matsukawa! She’s only going to try her best to make you leave me! Forget abou-”

“No.”

She looked at him, a little alarmed.

“I want to meet your mother; I’m going to show her that I’m a worthy husband for you…” He said determined before Y/n sweat dropped.

“A-actually, she’s not bothered about you being worthy, I think she’s more concerned about me being a shitty wife” She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Matsukawa frowned before he hugged her sweetly.

“Don’t put yourself down like that, you’re the best wife, any guy could ask for” He said before he pecked her cheek, making her smile and blush before she hugged him harder.

“Let’s show mother in law just how compatible we are” He said as she giggled before she playfully squeezed his firm butt.

“Let’s do that but for now, shall we test how compatible we are in bed?” She winked up at him as he grinned.

**\-------The Next Day------**

A panicked Y/n and a calm Matsukawa stood in front of the gate of Y/n’s traditional childhood home. She kept pacing back and forth in front of the gate.

“It’s not too late to go back home, Issei! Maybe we can come visit another time” Y/n fake laughed again before her breath hitched as Matsukawa ignored her and rung the doorbell. He looked at her as she stood up straight and fixed her brand-new dress, she had bought yesterday, especially for this. He too had made an effort and wore a nice buttoned up shirt with his trousers. After a few seconds, there was no answer.

“Well that’s a shame! No one’s home, I guess we should g-”

“We are home, you foolish child of mine.”

Y/n’s breath hitched again as she realised her mother was standing by the now open gate. Matsukawa raised a brow, Okasan looked like an older Y/n slightly, but they didn’t resemble that much. In fact, the way his mother in law behaved, reminded him of Oikawa’s mother, who too, would call Oikawa a stupid child as they were growing up. He began remembered the times when Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s mother would gang up on the brunette and call the dramatic boy,

“Shittykawa” together.

Matsukawa raised a brow, as Y/n became docile, if she had a tail, it would’ve been between her legs right now. He remained quiet until her mother peered up at him, the scowl on her face remained. Matsukawa bowed before handing her a bouquet of flowers and a giftbag.

“Thank you for inviting us to your home, Okasan. I apologise for not visiting sooner. Please accept these gifts” He said.

Her mother didn’t say a word, as she kept staring at his face. Y/n was sweating and now Matsukawa was starting to feel pressure, but he didn’t let it show. After a few seconds, her mother broke into a smile.

“My, my, what a polite young man! Unlike my unruly child... Please come in!”

Y/n’s jaw dropped as her mother began giggling like a schoolgirl around her new son in law. She rubbed her eyes, was this the same mother who she spoke to on the phone yesterday? Okasan looked at Y/n up and down before saying,

“You’ve aged since I last saw you. Aren’t you taking care of yourself?”

Y/n’s eye twitched, was she really looking that bad?

“S-sorry Okasan, my jobs kept me busy, so I haven’t had time to groom myself properly…”

“Tsk, you take care of little children, how is that a hard job?”

Matsukawa frowned again when his mother in law let out a displeased Tsk, he didn’t like the way her mother was talking to her, but out of respect and Y/n’s insistence the day before he didn’t butt in. As the older lady lead the couple into her home, Matsukawa realised this was indeed a traditional household. Y/n informed him that this was her grandmother’s home before she gifted it to Y/n’s parents. Her grandmother stilled lived with them, but she only liked to come out at mealtimes. 

It was an awkward atmosphere at the dinner table when both her parents were seated across her and Matsukawa. Her father and Matsukawa had a great conversation, but Y/n’s gaze remained on her teacup while she felt her mother’s harsh gaze pierce into her.

“So, Matsukawa, tell me, why did you marry this foolish daughter of mine? She has no charm, nor does she have any special talent” Her mother said with a polite smile on her smile as Y/n’s father sighed.

“Darling… don’t be mean to Y/n.”

Y/n bit her lip and kept her gaze down.

“It was love at first sight, Okasan.” Matsukawa simply said as her mother’s eye twitched.

Y/n looked at Matsukawa, she was thankful that had prepared a lie but was worried he would tell her mother about Ichigo’s Island. Hearing him say that he fell in love with her at first sight, made her blush and her heartbeat increase.

“Really now? May I ask how you fell in love with her?”

Matsukawa sipped his tea before he looked at Okasan confidently.

“Almost three years ago… Y/n didn’t know who I was, I don’t think she noticed me, but I saw her at a funeral that my company was in charge of. The lady who passed away was a really close friend of my grandmother’s. Aiko-san…”

_Huh?_

Matsukawa had Y/n’s full attention, she didn’t know he knew Ichigo-san or Aiko-san. He never told her this before.

“Even though Y/n was not related to Aiko-san, she had to be the one who was most affected by her death after her husband. Even through her tears, Y/n made sure the guests were comfortable, she even took really good care of Ichigo-san. Every time I would stop by, to drop off food my mother had prepared for him. Y/n had already beaten me to it, she would clean his house and make sure he had food too. So please don’t call my wife, foolish or stupid, Y/n is a hard worker, she’s caring and compassionate…”

Her mother was frowning as the atmosphere on the table became even more darker. Y/n could feel tears prick her eyes, why didn’t he tell her this before? He was the first person to defend her in front of her overbearing mother. She snapped from her thoughts when Matsukawa held her hand under the table as he smiled warmly at her.

“She has no skills with wifely duties. Every Miai (definition: arranged marriage meeting), was a failure, that even our family match maker said she was hopeless. You got married three-four months ago, so suddenly? You must be pregnant right? That can be the only reason why someone married you so suddenly. You’ve trapped this man!”

“Chiyoko, dear!?” Y/n’s father shrieked at his wife; eyes wide.

Y/n clenched her fists as she stood up from the table, feeling insulted and terribly hurt by her mother. Before anyone could stop her, she rushed out of the house in a panic. Her mother sighed,

“Hopeless girl…”

She turned to Matsukawa but was startled by his fierce expression.

“I don’t appreciate you talking trash about my wife…”

“Wh-what? Excuse me?” Okasan said angrily.

“She maybe your daught but for the last four months and counting, she’s _my_ wife. Do you know, Y/n wakes up two hours before me to make sure my breakfast is ready before work, she also makes a bento especially for me to take to work. Every night I return home, she is waiting with dinner and my bath prepared. I never asked or expected these things from her, but she does them for me, with a smile on her face. I’m an extremely messy person but she’s spotless. She cleans up after me and she’s shown me how to clean up after myself. I didn’t marry her because she’s pregnant. You’re horrible to assume something like that. I married her because I loved her all these years and she’s shown me how to be a better person. We have our ups and downs, but we have overcome all the obstacles thrown our way…”

Matsukawa stood up from the table before bowing. His mother law glared at the plate on the table, not saying a word, her husband sitting quietly next to her, looking down ashamed.

“…You’re hard on Y/n because you love her and want the best for her, like any mother does. But maybe think about the way you speak to her. Are you angry because she got married without telling you or are you angry that she hasn’t visited you in a long time? Please think about how she barely said a word today and you didn’t nothing but insult her before she could even finish a cup of tea. If you were nicer to her, maybe things would be different this very moment. Now, if you excuse me, I need to find my wife and take her home. See you soon Otosan, farewell Okasan…”

Matsukawa was very furious, but he still contained himself before he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. They were supposed to spend the night at Y/n’s home, but he grabbed their bags and headed out of the house. As much as he wanted to curse her mother, he refrained himself. Y/n may complain about her all the time, but she never once said she hated her mother. So, he wouldn’t hate her either. But she was indeed very toxic to her daughter. Matsukawa was confused as to how Y/n was always bubbly and cheery. Okasan seemed like a nightmare.

He quickly packed their luggage back into the car before locking it. Turning, he looked down the road, where could she have gone.

“Whenever Y/n and her mother would have a fight, she’d always run away to the train station. She won’t get on a train, don’t worry. But she likes to mope around on a bench, with an iced coffee, while the trains pass by… She did this a lot during her school years, Id often find her there”

Matsukawa’s attention turned to Y/n’s father standing by the gate, who shook his head before looking at the evening sky.

“I’m sorry Issei about this. My wife had a very strict upbringing and she has always been strict of Y/n. I think it’s because we couldn’t conceive for many years and finally, when we had Y/n. This adorable hyper bundle of joy, Chiyoko had gotten overprotective. Not only did our families give her pressure because the only child we had was a daughter, but my mother was tough on Chiyoko as a daughter in law. My wife worked very hard all these years to be respected by everyone but at the consequences of Y/n’s happiness. That’s why I let Y/n go to Miyagi, it was the least I could do as her father… I’m sorry for being a coward but I love my wife just as much as you love yours. Go find Y/n, while I speak to Chiyoko…” Her father explained before Matsukawa stopped, him from bowing. He quietly thanked the older man before he made his way to the station.

After 20 minutes, he made his way to the platform and sure enough, his wife was sitting there with a pout, watching a train as it arrived as she sipped on a particularly large iced coffee. As her eyes glanced at people passing by, she realised her husband was in front of her. She felt embarrassed when she realised Matsukawa was standing across her, hands in his pocket as he looked down at her.

“Hey” He said.

“Hey…” she mumbled as she sipped her iced coffee. He plopped down next to her before saying that he was thirsty and grabbed her drink from her hand.

“H-hey, Im drinking that!”

Matsukawa grinned as he took a big sip, making her pout before she looked at her hands.

“I’m sorry for ditching you yet again. What she said really hurt my feelings. I’m not pregnant, I swear! I wouldn’t be that dumb to not take precautions until we love each other properly….” She fiddled with her fingers as he kept quiet and watched another train stop at the platform. This was a tiny train station, there were only two platforms…

“You know Issei, I vaguely remember you from Aiko-san’s funeral. Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you knew me from before? That was a really good excuse, you used!” She said as she laughed.

Matsukawa, raised a brow

“Excuse?”

Y/n looked at him, while he sipped on her drink again.

“Y’know, “love at first sight”! I almost believed you there for a second!” She laughed even though; her heart hurt on the inside. Her eyes widened as she watched him cough and choke on her drink.

“Issei!” She began frantically patting his back.

Matsukawa was embarrassed. He was so annoyed her mother that he didn’t realise what he had said on the table. He silently was thankful that Y/n was a bit of an airhead. She never told him she loved him, and he didn’t want to scare her. He would tell her soon enough, but it didn’t feel like the right time.

“Let’s go back home Y/n. I packed our luggage in the car, unless you wanna stay? I don’t mind either way.” He looked at her.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand,

“Let’s go back to our home, Issei.”

As they walked back, Matsukawa managed to cheer her up as he began talking about his high school friends, she giggled at the silly things he did.

“I wish I could’ve seen you play volleyball; you sound pretty amazing! I didn’t play any sports, I sucked at everything except long jump!” She told him as he smiled, they kept chatting hand in hand until they reached her house.

Y/n stopped talking and Matsukawa’s attention was diverted. Her parents were standing in front of the gate. Her mother looking very sour. The younger couple quietly stood in front of the older one. Y/n looked at her mother who was avoiding making eye contact. Y/n was startled when her mother bowed. In fact, everyone was startled.

“Okasan!? What are you doing? Stand up now!” Y/n panicked before she stopped.

“Issei told me about how well you taking care of him. I’m sorry for making those assumptions earlier Y/n. But, I’m angry at you and myself. I’m angry at you for never coming to visit me and I’m angry at myself for always being hard on you which makes you not want to visit me. You married a good man and I'm proud of you.” Her mother stood up with a tiny smile.

Y/n didn’t say anything, and everyone looked at her. Tears pricked her eyes before she sobbed,

“Okasan!!!” She wailed before enveloping her mother in a hug. Tears pricked her mother’s eyes too.

“Come here, you stupid girl” as she hugged her tighter.

Y/n’s father looked at Matsukawa and gave him a thumbs up before bowing quickly. Matsukawa simply smiled and bowed back, before he quietly went to unpack their bags from the car.


	8. Chapter 7: Can Good Days End In Betrayal? (NSFW)

**Chapter 7:**

Since they visited Y/n’s parents and told them about their marriage. Y/n requested to meet Matsukawa’s parents. He didn’t seem to mind, he was slightly dreading it because his parents, mother especially was the total opposite of Y/n’s mother. Sometimes he wondered if he was switched at birth by accident, his parents were always jovial. Matsukawa wasn’t worried about his parent’s reaction at all. That’s why he was trying to hold in his smirk as Y/n paced in front of his childhood home.

“What if your mother hates me? We kept our marriage a secret! I got her truffles but what if she hates chocolates and oh my gosh, the bouquet is starting to wilt!” She panicked as she tried to push up a drooping flower. Matsukawa told her to chill out and rang the doorbell, making Y/n stand straight and clutch the gifts harder.

“Comiiiinnnggg” A sing song voice rang from the other side. A few heavy steps were heard before the door swung open. Y/n was almost pushed to the ground as a slightly plump woman came tumbling through the door and tackled her husband.

“Issei!!! My baby is home, what a nice surprise!” The jolly woman laughed as Matsukawa grumbled a greeting before he smiled and hugged her back. Y/n straightened her skirt as Matsukawa’s mother finally noticed her.

“Goodness, who is this beauty Issei!? What a sweet little thing” She gushed as she quickly pulled Y/n into her bosom, smothering the shocked woman. Matsukawa rubbed the back of his head.

“This is Y/n…. my wife”

Y/n felt like time had stopped. Matsukawa’s mother’s eyes snapped open and the girl swore she thought they were going to pop out. She quickly bowed in front of the older woman, offering her the gifts she bought.

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am! I’m Issei’s w-wife. I l-love h-him!” She blurted before mentally smacking herself. She panicked and said she loved him out loud. Matsukawa was trying not to laugh; she was such a goofball. Y/n peaked at Matsukawa’s mother, her round face resting in her hand for a few seconds, looking down at the girl before she burst out laughing. 

“My my, Issei. Your wife is so adorable, I just want to squeeze her!” Y/n yelped as his mother once again pulled her into a tight hug, smothering her.

“Okasan lets head inside. Get to know Y/n” Matsukawa suggested before the older woman dragged his wife inside, joyfully chatting about her current house projects. They seated themselves in the living room. Y/n still felt so shy. She hadn’t expected this warm welcome. Matsukawa’s mother was the total opposite of Y/n’s mother. Infact, she was like a mother from a family sitcom. She placed freshly baked cookies in front of Y/n and tea, urging the girl to eat. Y/n quietly munched on a cookie as Matsu’s mother began asking questions.

“So, when did you get married? Was there a ceremony!? I would’ve loved to see Y/n in a wedding dress and you in a suit, Issei… Do you at least have photos?” She sighed gloomily.

“We didn’t have a ceremony Okasan. We simply got registered, 5 months ago…” Matsukawa explained, as Y/n fiddled with her cookie.

“Eh? That’s so like you Issei, doing the unexpected but nonetheless, I’m very happy for you two! Where did you meet?” she asked her daughter in law.

Y/n smiled shyly,

“We met at this pub, Ichigo’s Island.”

The older lady’s eyes opened as she grinned.

“Oh my! Aiko’s husband owns that pub. I haven’t been in months but the lady who owned it, was a dear childhood friend of mine. I miss her terribly…” She looked at Y/n sadly, as Y/n also reciprocated a solemn look.

“Aiko-san took really good care of me when I moved to Miyagi. I used to sing with her and Ichigo-san sometimes! When she got sick, I felt like the light I found in Miyagi left me. Though I try my best to cheer up Ichigo-san nowadays!” Y/n explained as her mother in law looked at her shocked.

“Wait a second, are you by any chance the same Y/n who cooked and cleaned for Ichigo when Aiko passed away?” She asked.

Y/n was taken aback, she knew?

“They were and are like my second parents. When I needed someone, I could speak to Aiko-san whenever I needed it and she never turned me down. Ichigo-san, too. It’s because of them I didn’t give up teaching!” Y/n was starting to open up and Matsukawa gazed lovingly at her, it didn’t go unnoticed by his mother. As they say, a mother has eyes at the back of her head.

“I’m so happy!” Her mother in law gushed.

“It’s a shame Ichigo and Aiko couldn’t have children. The woman that my son married, is the same woman Aiko-san called her daughter in the last few years! I always joked with Aiko that if she had a daughter, I’d want her to marry my Issei! It’s almost like destiny!” The plump woman clapped her hands in glee as she sighed dreamily.

Matsukawa realised Y/n’s eyes were getting teary.

“Y/n?” he asked, hand on her shoulder.

“Sweetie, you okay?” His concerned mother asked. Y/n couldn’t control her tears as she sobbed.

“I-I’m so-sorry! I didn’t know Aiko-san thought of me as a daughter! I’m so honoured, you don’t know how much it means to me to hear that. I-I lov-loved her so much!” she cried before Matsukawa’s mum pulled the girl from his arms and into her own.

“I’m sorry for making you sad, sweetie. I’m just glad she told me. Aiko-san’s intuition had always been amazing. Its why I married Issei’s papa!” She laughed as Y/n smiled and thanked the older woman.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Both women got along well, and Matsukawa’s father was surprised at first when he got home, before his reaction matched his wife. They were loud and chattery like Y/n. She secretly wondered how Issei was so quiet compared to them. They all had such a great night.

“Gosh, I can’t wait to see my grandkids. You both will have such cute ones!!!” Mother in law gushed at the dinner table, Y/n and Matsukawa laughed awkwardly as they dodged the topic yet again.

“Okasan, it’s only been 5 months. It’s too early for that right now.” Matsukawa said and Y/n nodded in agreement. Secretly, she felt as bit disappointed to hear it, but he was right. She still hasn’t talked to him about her feelings.

After another hour and getting to see Matsukawa’s childhood room and his baby albums, leaving him embarrassed but Y/n giggling. He was so cute, and he looked serious then too.

When they reached home that night, Y/n was cheery as she gushed about Matsukawa’s parents.

“I’m so glad your parents like me! They’re such funny and lovely people. Now I’d love to see Okasan and your mother in the same room. Maybe my mother can suck some of your mother’s sunny energy.” She joked making Matsukawa chuckle.

“See, you panicked for no reason. I told you they’d like you.” He said.

“I know but still, I’m not used to mother’s like that. This woman is like a breath of fresh air” Y/n said as she inhaled deeply before exhaling happily. Matsukawa just grinned and shook his bed before he excused himself to shower. Y/n heard him shuffling in the bathroom before he turned on the bath, filling the tub. She heard the shower running, he must have been showering before getting in the bath. She waited till she heard the shower running.

With a blush, she walked into their bedroom and stripped her clothes. Y/n and him take plenty of baths together but its more so the echoes of their moans (hers in particular) which made her feel embarrassed. Matsukawa’s attention was diverted as he turned and saw her enter the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her body.

“L-let me wash your back, Issei…” she quietly offered before she made her way behind him, sitting on her knees behind the small stool, he was sitting on. He grinned as he handed her his soaped-up rag. She quietly hummed as she began rubbing it against his skin. She watched his muscles move under her fingers, his skin getting slippery from the suds. She poured warm water down his back before she dropped his rag and poured soap in her hands.

Her hands travelled to the front of his body, Matsukawa took note of her pillowy breasts, pressing against his back. His eyebrows raised as he realised that she had ditched her towel.

_‘Naughty’_ he thought to himself.

He bit his lip as her hands began rubbing up and down his chest. He let out a little moan when her fingers shyly went over his nipples a few times. She could feel herself getting turned on. Feeling adventurous, her hands slid down to his lap. Matsukawa groaned as her soapy hands slid up and down his shaft.

“You’re getting so big in my hands, baby” She moaned behind him. Matsukawa didn’t know if it was the steamy room making him feel so hot, or his seductive wife. Y/n increased her pace and he moaned louder. She was almost bringing him to his peak before he grabbed her hands and stopped her. Confused she looked at him but he turned around on his stool, facing her.

“Naughty woman, nearly making me lose control” he said, eyeing her with lust. She returned the look as she innocently looked away.

“I just wanted to make my husband feel good, that’s all”

Matsukawa’s eyes squinted slightly before she grabbed the bottle of soap

“My slutty wife: he grinned as she yelped when he squirted the soap on her breasts, she moaned when his large hands began rubbing her breasts all over, his palms circling her nipples. She bit her lip and he pulled his hands away, leaning back as he motioned towards his proud erect cock.

“You want me to feel good right?” He asked as she nodded.

“Then use your tits, babe. On my dick” he said.

She blushed; she had never given any man a titjob before. She vaguely knew how it worked, thanks to her childhood friends but she never expected herself to ever be in this situation. She bit her lip as Matsukawa’s intense gaze linger. Scooting closer, she grabbed her breasts, pushing them against his shaft. Matsukawa decided to help her by grabbing her breasts in each hand as he engulfed his dick between them. He moaned, the soap made her skin slippery and he felt like he was in heaven.

“Shit Y/n, I’ve been dreaming about this since we met. Your boobs are absolutely sinful” he said as she felt even more confident. She began moving her breasts around his length as he groaned.

“Fuck, yes” Y/n’s pussy throbbed. She had never seen Matsukawa react like that. She made him feel like this. She moaned when his hands pinched her nipples as he pulled the up and down, moving her breasts faster.

“Issei, I can feel you throbbing, oh god” She moaned, her pussy was dripping now.

Matsukawa grunted before he thrusted faster, the vein of his cock was sliding against her slippery chest,

“Y/n, I’m gonna cum” He uttered.

“Cum on me, Issei” was all she said before he cursed and spurted all over her chest and face. His face rested against the wall as her tried catching his breath. Y/n was sitting in front of him, she licked some of the cum that landed near her lips before Matsukawa held up a filled jug of warm water, pouring it on her face, helping her wash off his juices.

Y/n moaned when Matsukawa pulled her to sit between his legs. His growing erection, pressing against her lower back. She blushed

“Issei?” He grabbed her soap rag, soaping it up before he began washing her bag quietly. Y/n was a little disappointed. She was hoping he would fuck her. However, her wish came true when he brought the rag against her pussy. She moaned when the textured towel rubbed against her clit. Matsukawa pushed his fingers through the towel as he teased her with the friction. Y/n moaned as she began rotating her hips against his covered hand. She yelped when he began pinching and rubbing one hard nipple.

“Issei, noooo. It feels too good. Yesss” she moaned as his hand moved faster. She was sure she ruined her towel. She would have to buy a new one.

“How strange….” Matsukawa muttered in her ear as he pulled the rag away from an almost climaxing Y/n. She whined from the loss of pleasure. Matsukawa brought the rag in front of their view.

“Did you cum all over the towel, babe. Its soaking but it doesn’t seem to be soap. Dirty woman” he grinned before dropping the towel. He made her take his place on the stool before he grabbed the shower head and washed her body. She moaned in surprise when he kept the water streaming against her breasts, the rivulets were teasing her nipples. She let out a yelp when his fingers spread the folds of her pussy.

“You’re clean everywhere except….” He dragged the shower head down and she shrieked as the water tickled and stimulated her clit and entrance.

“Here” Matsukawa ended before he changed the pressure of the shower head stronger making her scream his name.

“Don’t close your legs, open them more.” He ordered and she listened. Embarrassed as she saw her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Matsukawa made eye contact with her before smirking.

“Does looking at yourself getting off from the shower head turn you on that much?” he teased

“No” she moaned before he pushed the head against her entrance completely. One hand went under a knee as he held her against her back, spreading her open even more. She couldn’t stop her breathy moans or pants as she felt her orgasm near. She was just about to cum when Matsukawa dropped the shower head and pushed her on her hands and knees. She braced against the tub as he slammed into her without warning, going at an unforgivable pace. Y/n felt like she was losing her mind, he was hitting all the right spots. Feeling an extremely intense orgasm approaching, she mewled out his name.

“Whose making you feel this good Y/n?” Matsukawa asked as his hand weaved through her hair before he pulled it back slightly, making her hiss. She couldn’t respond as she was lost in bliss but she was soon brought back to earth when Matsukawa smacked her ass.

“Ah, Issei!” she moaned. He slapped her other cheek making her shriek, he grunted as her walls clamped around him.

“Answer me.” He warned before slapping her backside again. She moaned loudly.

“O-only you can, Issei! No one else can fuck me the way you do” She uttered in pure bliss, she was so close.

“Do you want to cum with me?” he asked, slowing his pace and delaying her orgasm. She whined,

“Please lets cum together!”

Matsukawa pulled her closer to him, knees straight as she crouched over the tub, hands holding the rim for dear life. Knuckles almost white.

“Where do you want me to cum, baby? Tell me” he teased as he did a fast pump making her yelp.

“I-inside me, it’s a safe day! Fill me up hubby” She moaned and that was what he wanted to hear before he resumed his stamina filled pace. She moaned when he thrusted into her hard, his dick twitched as her pussy clamped down on him.

“Fuck!” She moaned before she came all over his dick. He released ropes of his cum deep inside her before pulling out.

“Shit Y/n, you’re absolutely amazing” he admitted before he stepped into the warm tub, he helped her get up and sit in his lap as they rested inside the tub. Y/n sighed in content as she leaned back on him.

“That was so hot, Issei! I love having sex with you!” She gushed as he grinned at her cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” he asked

“Yeah!’’

He looked at her back, it was so smooth. He leaned in and kissed her between her shoulder blades, making her breath hitched and she shuddered slightly.

“Issei?” she asked

“Did you have a good day then? I hope Okasan wasn’t too much. She’s always been a bit… extra” he said, making Y/n laugh and shake her head.

“I had the best day today. Okasan is like a gem. Thank you for letting me meet your parents” she said as she leaned back into his arms.

Matsukawa hummed gently as he looked up at the ceiling. What a perfect life so far.

Y/n had stayed up later than Matsukawa that night. Finalising the last of the Sports Day kits her students needed for next week. As she quietly creeped into their room, careful not to wake a super tired Matsukawa. She was startled as his phone vibrated. She quietly went to retrieve it and put it on silent so he wouldn’t get disturbed.

_Huh?_

Her heart dropped as she saw the screen.

**Mari: Hey Mattsun, please call me when you can. Want to confirm dinner for next week xxx**

Y/n’s heart beat fast as she put his phone down and in astonishment crawled into her side of the bed. Why was Mari messaging him so sweetly? And for dinner? He was planning to meet up with her. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she felt betrayed.

It was the first night in a long time that she refused to snuggle Matsukawa.


	9. Chapter 8: Snakes and Exes

** Chapter 8: **

**Monday**

The next morning while they seated to eat breakfast before work, Matsukawa raised a brow as he stared at Y/n’s face. She had bags under her eyes and her face was pale. She was zoned out and stared at her breakfast, her omelette and miso soup left untouched.

“Y/n, didn’t you sleep last night? You look like a zombie. You shoulda let me help you with these sports kits, last night...” he said as his hand went out to reach hers. She pulled her hand back and he frowned.

“Y/n?”

She bit her lip before she shook her head.

“Sorry, those kits too me ages but you have an early morning today too. You needed the sleep!” She laughed, as he looked at her suspiciously. He sipped his morning coffee from his matching mug before he spoke again.

“Mari messaged me last night, she wants us to meet her and her husband for dinner, day after tomorrow. I told her I would ask you first.”

Y/n looked at him. She felt relieved that he didn’t hide it from her but her anxiety increased. Why would his ex-lover want to meet her? What were her intentions? She felt uneasy as she sipped her coffee.

“Why does she want to meet us? I didn’t know you guys still kept in touch… you said you she was cunning…”

Matsukawa hummed,

“I don’t know, maybe she wants to be on good terms with us? Since we both are married now… She is cunning but that was before she got married. I don’t know about now…”

_‘A leopard never changes its spots….’_ Y/n thought to herself. She wanted to be offended that Matsukawa was considering having dinner with Mari, but she was curious too

“Fine, let’s have dinner with them.”

Matsukawa nodded.

“Cool, I’ll let her know”

Y/n felt uneasy, but she continued eating her breakfast before her day begun.

** Wednesday Evening **

****

Y/n couldn’t contain her nausea or beating heart as she triple checked her appearance in her bedroom mirror. Mari chose a high-class restaurant in a fancy hotel for the dinner she was hosting. Y/n cringed as she had to splurge a little extra on this silky slip on dress that she knew she would never wear again. She couldn’t help herself; it was a tad bit on the sexy side, but she wanted to one up Mari.

She didn’t want Matsukawa to know otherwise he would’ve paid for it and she didn’t want that. Both of their jobs didn’t provide high salaries, with her being a nursery schoolteacher and him being an employee at a funeral home. However, they were fine with their combined expenses. Living together helped them with their savings but they also enjoyed their humble lifestyle. They didn’t go on fancy dates or shopping dates. They enjoyed the simple things in life.

She slipped on her only pair of expensive earrings, something her farther got her before she moved to Miyagi, as she fixed her styled hair. Y/n wasn’t a big fan of heavy makeup but today was an exception. She had to show Mari that she was Matsukawa’s woman and that there was no space for snakes in their relationship. Smiling at her manicured nails, she wiggled her ring finger and grinned when her small diamond glinted.

A low whistle interrupted her thoughts as she looked behind her reflection in the mirror. Matsukawa was standing by the doorway, in fancy-dress shirt and trousers. Her heart sped up,

“You look very handsome, Issei” She smiled as he walked towards her, one hand caressing her hip and the other pushed her hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing her delicious neck for his lips. She moaned as kissed her skin slowly, he wanted to leave a hickey, but he knew she would get upset.

“You look incredibly sexy but tell me, are you wearing a bra?” He asked as his eyes dropped down to her cleavage, sure her breasts looked amazing, but he was getting slightly jealous that other men would fawn over his wife. Y/n blushed as she looked at him.

“No… I’m wearing coverings. You can’t wear a bra with a dress like this…” She said before she walked to her side of the bed and tried slipping her heels on. Matsukawa stalked to her and dropped on one knee. He took the heel from her hand and held her ankle in another as he slipped the shoe on with ease. Y/n bit her lip as her dressed parted slightly, one leg nearly on display. Matsukawa looked up at her.

“Are you wearing panties y/n?” He asked. She blushed and she nodded.

“Of course, I am, you perv!” she whacked his shoulder as he stuck his tongue out at her before standing up.

“Are you ready? I think we should leave now”

She nodded before hooking her arm in his as they left their apartment.

Y/n’s mouth nearly dropped as they walked into the fancy restaurant lounge.

“Wow Issei, it looks like the restaurant from that spy movie we saw last week!” she whispered loudly to him as he just nodded in agreement.

“I’d prefer a normal bar compared to this high-class shitshow…” Matsukawa muttered making Y/n giggle. A hostess took their names before leading them to a table by the large glass window, towering over the city. Y/n gulped as she saw the back of two people sitting on that table. The woman looked so elegant from behind, her short bob was curled, and she had a fur shawl around her shoulders.

_‘Rich…’_ was all Y/n could think. Her heart pounded as they neared the table, the couple stopped their chatter as the lady gave a surprised, Oh! Before she made the man next to her stand up!

“Mattsun, it’s been a while! And this must be Y/n!? Wow aren’t you just a stunner” Mari gushed as she hugged Y/n while her husband shook Matsukawa’s hand, greeting him.

Y/n awkwardly laughed and thanked the other woman; Mari was everything she anticipated. Tall, slim and of course she would choose to wear a sinfully red dress to match her perfect ruby red lips. Y/n couldn’t help but notice the string of diamonds resting on the woman’s neck, matching earrings too. Wow, she looked like she came off the red carpet.

As they sat across from each other, Y/n intently listened to Mari gush about her (much older) husband and his job as a CEO for an advertisement company she used to work out. The older man seemed clueless about Mari and Matsukawa’s relationship as he happily added on to his list of achievements that Mari was listing.

“So, Y/n, Mattsun told me that you got married almost 6 months ago, it’s almost been a year for Jiro and I too. How was your wedding? I had the wedding of my dreams! You might’ve seen it in some magazines!” Mari said as she looked down at Y/n.

Y/n bit her lip. Mari was trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She knew the couple weren’t wealthy like she was, but Y/n was not embarrassed. She smiled as she looked at Mari and Jiro.

“Actually, Matsukawa and I also had the wedding of our dreams. It was simple and intimate. Just between us. We went and got me registered in his family registry! After we signed the marriage papers, we had a lovely celebratory dinner” Y/n laughed as she told the other couple. Mari’s jaw dropped,

“Wait, so you haven’t kept an official ceremony? Did you guys at least go on a honeymoon? Jiro took me to Paris!” Mari gushed as she feigned astonishment. Matsukawa’s eye twitched as Jiro laughed.

“Mari honey, it’s because you said you always dreamed about going to Paris, I had to surprise my lovely wife!” He laughed and so did she.

Matsukawa sat there thinking to himself, he didn’t even think of a honeymoon with Y/n. Hel oved how his married life with her had been so far, that he didn’t stop to consider if she secretly desired these things. Mari interrupted his thoughts as she grabbed Y/n’s left hand over the table and brought it closer to hers.

“Oh my gosh, your wedding ring is so cute! Matsukawa you could’ve splurged on a bigger diamond. Jiro loves me so much that he had to get me the best ring. Mine’s from Cartier” she purred as she stroked Y/n’s smaller diamond, her eyes observing Y/n’s for a reaction. She watched Y/n’s expression darken for a second before she smirked. She was close to breaking the girl. Mari was suddenly taken aback when Y/n pulled her hand back and lovingly looked at her ring.

“I don’t know where my ring is form but that doesn’t matter to me. But I cherish my wedding ring like no other. Matsukawa went out of his way during work to pick out a ring which he thought suited me. The thought of my husband, taking time to pick the perfect ring for me, makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.” Y/n laughed softly as she sweetly batted her eyelashes at Matsukawa, who grinned at her, before he brought her left hand to his lips to kiss it, lovingly.

Mari clenched her fist; she was getting irritated. Why was this pathetic woman not cowering before her? Jiro began discussing business with Matsukawa as Y/n excused herself to the women’s restroom. Mari stood up and said she would accompany Y/n. Y/n felt a bit nervous, she was going to be alone with Mari. Matsukawa and her, shot each other knowing looks before Y/n turned away to follow the taller woman.

As soon as the ladies entered the restroom. Mari walked to the large mirror as she opened her designer clutch, taking her red lipstick out. Y/n followed suit and opened her plain clutch, pulling out some perfume and spritzing herself.

“You know Y/n?” Mari began as Y/n looked at her.

“I know you can’t help but think about how Matsukawa and I were lovers before” She laughed before applying the lipstick on her top lip.

“He loved me a lot, you see. He practically begged me to marry him but how could someone like me marry a guy who works at a funeral home. That’s just embarrassing! Bless you for picking up his broken pieces. You complement each other…” Mari held Y/n’s chin making her look up at her. The shorter girl’s face held a glare as Mari smirked.

“Does he still live in that quaint little apartment of his? You know we’d make love on his bed whenever I’d stay over. He was an animal in bed, one night he lasted two whole hours.” Mari said as she stroked the short girls face. She saw Y/n’s lip quiver and smirked. She had won.

Yet again, Mari was taken aback when Y/n burst out laughing and waved her hand in front of her face.

“T-two hours!?” She burst out laughing

“Issei and I can go all day and night when we have the chance, two hours is like our warmup round before we actually fuck” Y/n laughed as Mari’s eye twitched.

“L-liar!” She raised her voice. Y/n kept giggling, as she wiped her fake tears before walking to the doo, she turned to Mari.

“I don’t know about you, but since Issei and I met, we haven’t been able to keep our hands off each other. Let me just educate you, he lives in the same lovely apartment of his, but we changed our beds when we got married. Our new mattress is like heaven, but the sex we have on it, is sinful.” Y/n adjusted her bust in her dress, pushing her breasts up once, making them bounce before looking down as Mari’s small bust with a smirk. She winked at Mari before she left the bathroom as an angry Mari bit her lip before she stamped her heel in anger. Y/n wasn’t going to get away with this.

Y/n happily walked back to the table, grinning at Matsukawa who shot her a curious look when she sat down next to him. She let out a sound of delight as she saw the expensive dishes laid out on the table.

“What fancy sushi, Jiro-san you’re spoiling us too much!”

Jiro simply laughed before adjusting his glasses, insisting that the couple dig in. As they began their meal, Mari stalked back to their table. She held a neutral smile before kissing Jiro on the cheek. Jiro’s cell phone suddenly buzzed, he apologised and excused himself to answer it. Mari observed the couple in front of her. She had never seen Matsukawa look so relaxed and content, she hated it. She wanted nothing more than to throw her wine at Y/n, who fed him a piece of sushi with her chopsticks only to giggle when a bit dropped from her chopsticks. Before she could give out a snarky comment, Jiro came back to the table with a puzzled face.

“I’m terribly sorry Matsukawa-san, they’ve had to call me into work for an emergency. I’ll have to leave but please enjoy yourselves! I’ve sorted out the bill already!”

Mari looked at Jiro annoyed,

“But darling!?” she whined before Jiro looked at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry honey but it’s an emergency. I’ll meet you at home, later” He pecked her cheek before bidding everyone farewells.

Mari kept a poker face as she looked back at the couple, she stirred the fruit in her drink with her straw.

“Do you want to call it a night Mari?” Matsukawa asked and Y/n felt relieved.

Mari looked at him with a scowl on her face.

“Please continue eating, it must be the first time you get to eat something so lavish. Jiro’s paid for everything so you out of everyone should know the value of food. Please eat to your hearts content because you’ll have to go back to your lower-class food tomorrow.” She laughed. Matsukawa and Y/n both frowned. Y/n was not going to let this woman insult her husband.

“I prefer the ‘lower class’ food I eat compared to this overpriced meal. Every single thing my wife cooks for me, is delicious. We don’t need your fancy dinners. I don’t know what your intentions were to invite us tonight when you’ve been nothing but jealous. You are still the same only cunning vixen from high school. You came to me just because Oikawa rejected you on graduation day. I was a fool to let you into my life, you, cheating on me, was a blessing in disguise” Matsukawa said to her as he picked up another piece of sushi. Mari glared a him, keeping her composure. Y/n tried so hard to contain her smile, but she failed.

“Me? Jealous? Please Issei. Look at my life compared to yours. You married a woman with cheap taste, but she suits your pathetic lifestyle and-” Mari was interrupted by a screech as Y/n stood up.

“First of all, don’t call my husband ‘Issei’, like you’re on friendly terms with him. I don’t understand why you have a problem with our lifestyles or our jobs. Issei is a very hard worker and I’m proud of where he works. A job is a job, some of us aren’t lucky to get the life you have. You must have worked very hard for it but always remember your roots. They are who you truly are. Secondly, don’t talk about my husband like he’s garbage, he’s the total opposite. I’m sorry you are jealous at the fact that even though we aren’t wealthy, Matsukawa and my marriage is stronger than ever. Thirdly, please understand that you had the wedding and lifestyle of _your_ dreams but I’m living the marriage of my dreams too. It doesn’t come in the form of fancy gifts, vacations or meals, it comes directly from my husband and that’s all I need.

Thank you for the ‘expensive’ meal in this ‘classy’ establishment. A country hick like me could only dream about eating at a 5-star hotel like this but now that I’m here, I realised how much I prefer my own simple lifestyle. Let’s go Issei, enjoy the rest of your night Mari. Hope to never see you again.”

Matsukawa was stunned, he glanced at Mari before he bid her farewell and was about to walk away with Y/n. Mari bit her lip in embarrassment. Matsukawa was confused when Y/n stopped and turned around.

“Hey Mari, I forgot to say… I really love your dress tonight…”

Mari looked at her confused before Y/n grinned,

“It makes you look like a used tampon!” Y/n ended as Matsukawa burst out laughing as they left the restaurant. Mari let out an infuriated growl before she chugged her drink.

Y/n and Matsukawa were still laughing as they walked to the train station in their fancy clothes. Both of them holding cups of icecream as they sat side by side in the train carriage, savouring their sweet treats.

“I can’t believe she attacked you in the restroom like that. To be honest, I was expecting her to pull a move like that. I also can’t believe you called her a used tampon. High five babe” Matsukawa chuckled as Y/n slapped his hand, laughing to herself.

“ _I_ can’t believe she was so proud that you guys lasted 2 hours in bed. She looked like a fish when I told her that 2 hours is like our warmup before sex” She giggled as Matsukawa grinned.

“You’re going to hate me so saying this, but I can definitely see some of your mother’s traits in you now. You both have the same mean streak” He said as she pouted.

“How rude Issei! But to be honest, Okasan would’ve been proud of me if she witnessed me putting Mari in her place. *Sigh* Jiro seems like a nice man…” Matsukawa shook his head.

“Nah, when you guys went to the restroom, he was preoccupied with the waiter and his phone got a message. It was from a lady, requesting some special company. That’s why he left so abruptly…”

Y/n looked at Matsukawa shocked before looking at her melting icecream.

“How could someone do that when they already have a partner… I could never do that to you.” Y/n said as Matsukawa looked at her. Her body swaying slightly with the movement of the train. He placed his jacket on her shoulders when he noticed the goose bumps forming on her shoulders and upper arms.

“I won’t ever except you to cheat on me. I’d never cheat on you either. Y/n if another man comes in your life, please tell me. I won’t keep you trapped in this marriage with me” Matsukawa said as he looked at her blurred reflection in the window opposite them. Y/n kept quiet as they reached their station, they didn’t say anything as they walked home. Y/n couldn’t stop the frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Matsukawa asked her. She stopped walking as she clutched the jacket around her shoulders tighter. She bit her lip, looking at her feet.

“After all this time, how could you assume that I’d want to leave you for someone else? How could you think I feel trapped in this marriage?” She asked, her eyes getting teary. Matsukawa stepped forward,

“Y/n, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant if you ever fall in love with someone then I wouldn’t stop you from being with them…”

She felt her heart sting as tears rolled down her face.

“Issei you idiot! The only person I love here, is you! Baka” She punched his solid chest a few times before looking away, nervous about his reaction.

Matsukawa felt like time had stopped, the words he had been wanting to hear, were finally said. He looked at his teary wife who tried dabbing her smudging mascara.

“S-say something, baka!” she complained while trying to dab her tears.

Matsukawa pulled her into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

“I am an idiot Y/n, I’ve loved you since I first saw you. When I saw you at Ichigo’s Island that night, I thought it was sheer luck. You didn’t remember me at all, and I used it to my advantage, to get closer to you. I know I’ve said it before, but I mean it every time. Sex with you is the best. Being next to you is the best. Having you in my life is the best. When you were asleep next to me that morning, I don’t know why but I wanted you to stay with me forever, so without thinking, I went and got those registration forms that morning. It was a God given miracle that you actually signed the papers. I expected you to run away like any normal person would...” He ended as she sweat dropped.

“You love me, too?” She asked in shock.

He nodded,

“I do, I love you, you cry baby” He joked before she punched his hard stomach, making him smirk.

“Cutie” He said before he grabbed her and pulled her in for the deepest kiss they’ve ever shared.

“Issei” she whispered when they parted.

“Yeah, Y/n?” he asked, stroking her face.

“Let’s go home now, I need you.” She said with a blush.

Matsukawa grinned cheekily,

“Oh really? Well I shouldn’t keep my lady waiting” He extended his arm to her, she gladly accepted as they walked in a haste to their flat.

What the couple didn’t know was that they were being watched during this moment.

Oikawa sat on a bench across the road with a shocked expression to what he had witnessed. He recognised Matsukawa walking down the road and was about to call out to him before he witnessed Mattsun arguing and then making out with an attractive woman under the streetlight. He sipped his bubble tea as he sent the photo to Makki and Iwaizumi.

**Oikawa: So, I just saw Mattsun getting frisky with this hot piece of ass. Lol, who is she? Girlfriend?**

A minute later his phone buzzed.

**Makki: Lol, that’s Y/n, his wife.**

Oikawa spat out his drink.

“WHAT?” He screeched as he furiously typed on his phone.

**Oikawa: Wtf, when did he get married!? He wasn’t even dating anybody when I met him last time!**

**Iwaizumi: You didn’t know? Kindachi told us ages ago, lol.**

Oikawa frowned; how could Hajime forget to tell him this crucial info. Oikawa looked at the photo on his phone once again. He had some time off training; he was going to pay Mattsun and his little wifey a visit soon…


	10. Chapter 9: Only You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla must kinda but not really, I lost myself along the way. :P  
> The story isn't over, theres a lot more smut scenes I want to practice writing with this couple :3

** Chapter 9 **

****

Y/n walked into their bedroom; she was in seventh heaven. She didn’t expect Matsukawa or her to confess their feelings so abruptly, but it finally cleared the foggy air of unresolvment that wafted around, the last few months. Standing in the middle of the room, she was about to bend down and slip her heels off, when Matsukawa shut the bedroom door and turned the lights off. She stood up straight as she heard him approach her.

She gasped softly when he creeped up against her, thick arms wrapping around her waist.

“Issei…” She whispered.

He didn’t respond, instead he pushed her hair aside, letting his lips linger down her neck, to her bare shoulder. His hands inched towards the thin zipper in the middle of her dress. He slowly, teasingly pulled it down, a finger from his other hand trailing the skin of her bare back being exposed as the zipper went down. Y/n kept her breathing at bay. He was going very gentle today; this was new to her. Once the zip reached its end, both his hands slowly slipped the thin straps of her dress down. The satiny dress was now rumpled around her ankles. Matsukawa’s hands travelled to her ass, massaging it. His eyes directly travelling to the plum thong she was currently wearing. He licked his lips, no wonder he couldn’t see any panty lines before. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pushing up against his chest. She bit her lip as she stared up into his eyes, both clearly in a state of lust.

Matsukawa’s hands weaved through her hair, messing her locks out of their styled waves, they hung loosely around her. He brought her face closer to his as he kissed her. Closing their eyes, this kiss felt different from the ones before. They could feel the love they had been supressing all these months being absorbed by one another. Soft moans escaped into their bedroom, as their hands roamed each other. Y/n managed to unbutton most of his shirt and unbuckle his belt, but he parted from her and pushed her onto the bed, as he stood over her, removing his clothes slowly as he looked down at her. He was so tall compared to her, she felt like he towered over her form. She expected him to ravage her immediately once he stripped to his boxes, but she whimpered when he lay on his side, against her. His long arm bringing his hand down her thigh before he slowly rubbed up her body, softly. His fingers massaged her abdomen daintily, she caught her breath as they moved up her stomach, making her feel ticklish as she tried not to flinch from his fingers.

“So, these are coverings?” he said, making her eyes snap open. She looked at the forgotten pasties on her breasts, making her blush. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them teasingly before his fingers circled the circular material. She moaned from the light sensations radiating through her hardening buds.

“You’re perfect, Y/n…” Matsukawa muttered as his fingers peeled off the coverings. Y/n bit her bottom lip as soon as the cold air hit her nipples, helping them harden completely, it was almost painful. Matsukawa moved on top of her, his lips attaching themselves to her right nipple, his other hand occupying her other breast. She mewled as he sucked on her lightly, she moaned when his tongue involved itself in teasing her bud.

“Issei, god, stop…” she moaned, feeling her thong stick to her like a second skin because of how soaked his gentle teasing got her. Her entrance was pulsating uncontrollably, Matsukawa was in the process of worshipping her breasts, his mouth travelled around them from giving teasing nips to kisses and some sneaky hickeys that she wouldn’t notice till tomorrow. Today he wanted to mark her, he wanted everyone to know that she was his woman.

“I love every single inch of you…” He whispered as he began to lick her other nipple, his hand taking its place on her other breast flicking and circling her stimulated bud. Y/n couldn’t help it as she let her hand travel down to her thong. Her fingers caressed her slick lips as she moaned his name, her hand travelling underneath the material, she gasped as soon as she rubbed her fingers along her clit. Letting them linger there as she bit her lip and circled her bud. Matsukawa took note of her risqué behaviour. He separated from her, she was about to retract her hand but he held it there.

“No, I want to watch. Show me how you touch yourself baby” He purred as he moved to the end of the bed, he leaned forward and hooked his fingers in the straps on her thong, pulling it off, painfully slow, making it roll into a bunch when it landed on the bed beside him. He sat back, looking at her with an amused smirk, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“C’mon Y/n, we’re married. No need to be shy, we’ve done far more embarrassing stuff than this” he said as she blushed. Leaning back, she shyly spread her legs, Matsukawa’s eyes zeroed to her wet core.

“You’re dripping so much, I barely touched you” he teased. She was about to close her legs, feeling to embarrassed but Matsukawa was quick to use his own long legs to prevent them from closing. He spread his legs, making her involuntarily spread herself further.

“Don’t be shy, show me what you do when I’m not home” he grinned, she wanted to roll her eyes, but she was too shy at the moment. With her legs being splayed open, she brought her fingers back to her clit as she stroked and rubbed it. She tried to bite back a moan, but Matsukawa looked at her,

“Don’t hold back in front of your husband, wifey. Use your other hand too.”

Red faced, she used her other hand to spread her folds, Matsukawa bit his lip, his dick was straining against his boxers. She was slow but he was enjoying the show. She gasped when her finger pushed into her hole.

“Fuck” Matsukawa muttered; he could feel a bead of precum forming as his cock twitched. She kept stimulating her clit as her fingers moved in and out of her. She tried to ignore the sloppy sounds emulating from her as she whimpered Matsukawa’s name. That got his attention.

“Do you masturbate when I’m not home y/n? Do you think about me?”

Feeling lost in her own pleasure, she couldn’t stop her hands as she groaned,

“Yes…”

“Tell me, what do you picture me doing to you. Imagine it right now, I want every single detail.” He beckoned her.

She bit her lap as she panted, she wanted to chase her peak, but she also was feeling very lewd, thanks to Matsukawa.

“I always think about how you fuck me so good. I love it when you hold me under you, when your dick slams into me. I imagine you coming home every night, me doing lewd things for you. I love it when my husband fucks me. No other man can compare to you or your di-. Oh god” She moaned when she accidently bucked her hips.

“When I touch myself, I always pretend it’s you doing it to me. My fingers are nothing compared to yours. Everything you do, is magic to me, Issei” She purred before she threw her head back and moaned, her hips shaking as she came in front of him. She lay, panting heavily as she stared at the ceiling in a haze. She was very sensitive, but she wanted Issei right now. As if he could read her mind, he made his way up her body, his lips grazing her ear before he nipped her lobe.

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I can’t believe you’re all mine” He whispered huskily as he let her catch her breath. He quickly slipped his boxers off, his dick resting against his solid stomach. Y/n managed to gain some energy back before she quickly crawled up his body, laying herself flat on top of him, her chest against his. She opened her mouth slightly as her tongue slid out. Matsukawa stretched forward, his own tongue intertwined and mingling with hers. She could feel his shaft press against her soft stomach as she subtly began rubbing against it. He groaned into their erotic kiss, his tongue caressing hers slowly before he pulled back.

“Baby get on top of me now” he growled. She sat up and was about to lead his cock inside, but he stopped her and pointed behind her.

“I want you to face that way…”

Confused, she flipped around facing the bedroom door. Feeling a little awkward as she couldn’t see him, but she lifted her hips as he guided his thick tip through her glistening folds. She moaned as she fell forward slightly when he thrusted up into her, grabbing his legs for stability. He moaned when she began manoeuvring her hips around his shaft, Matsukawa looked at her body from his view, he loved how her ass moved deliciously over his stomach, his hands caressed her hips and sides before travelling down to teasingly smack her, making her yelp. He let her thrust against him before he felt like it was his turn to take the reins. She gasped when he shifted while he was still inside her. Hooking his arms under her knees to bring them to meet her shoulders, his hands grabbed her head, keeping her locked in his firm hold.

“Issei, f-fuck!” She shrieked as he quickly shifted his legs of the bed and planted his feet to the floor.

“I’m about to fuck you into the next century” He groaned before he pounded into her hard. Y/n had never felt this intense of a stimulation. She had never been this loud but his thick length was stretching her so good and both of their juices did an excellent job in helping him slam into her deeper and faster.

“Issei, oh god. I love this, i-I love you!” She half moaned and wailed. She gasped when he felt his dick grow bigger inside her. How was that even possible?

“Shit Y/n tell me that you love me again. Say it” He asked as he kept his brutal pace. She was so lost in her euphoria that she couldn’t stop chanting about how much she loved him. It added fuel to his fire as he could feel himself reaching his peak.

“I’m cumming, Issei…” she mewled before gasping when he shifting his hips making the tip of his cock kiss her g-spot.

“Oh god, I’m really cumming”

“Y/n, I love you so much” Matsukawa groaned before he grinded into her one last time.

She shrieked out loud before shuddering against him, Matsukawa stiffened as he came inside her. His hands released her, and she fell back on top of him, both trying hard to contain their heavy breathing. He could feel her orgasm slide down his shaft. As much as he knew he should’ve pulled out, her panting form on top of him only stirred him further. He could feel her sensitive pussy convulse against his shaft. She was still orgasming, trying to ease her down, he slid his fingers to her clit and rubbed and circled it a few times, making the girl on top of him gasp as her walls clamped onto his softening dick before she came on him again.

Matsukawa helped her roll off him as they both hissed when he pulled his sensitive length out of her overly sensitive pussy. She lay on his outstretched arm as he pushed the sheets away from their sweaty forms, letting the air from the Aircon help them cool down. After a few minutes, their panting subsided. Y/n was now curled up against him, her lips kissing his chest softly as he stroked her shoulder.

“I really do love you, Issei. You’re the only for me” She said as she drew small imaginary circles on his skin. He kissed the top of her head,

“I love you just as much Y/n. I won’t let any other man take you away from me.” He muttered as she giggled.

“I don’t think that’s possible Issei. You’re the only one who I’m compatible with. You can’t get rid of me, even if you tried” She teased him.

“I would never…” he said back before she leaned in to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Triggering content such as death of a loved one.
> 
> No Smut

**Chapter 10:**

Mastukawa sighed as he stacked the documents on his desk neatly, waiting for his client. It was a Saturday afternoon but due to an emergency his co-worker had requested Saturday off, Matsukawa having to take his place. Y/n and him originally had plans for a Saturday out to try these new cheese-filled hamburg steaks, a restarant had introduced. As they were about to leave he had recieved a phone call from his boss. 

Y/n was super understanding and told him that they could go next time, she would plan a day with Karin instead! She kissed him as he guiltily left their apartment. 

"Matsukawa-san...?" A voice asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Matsukawa's eyes widened as he recognised his junior from highschool. Getting up to greet him, before they sat down. Matsukawa looked through the folder of his client. 

His eyes stared at a photo of a young female. Before he glanced at her details. She recently passed away from a hit and run incident. He scanned her details and stopped at her name. She shared the same name as his junior/client. Before looking up at him. Said man was trying to hold back his tears as he gripped his trousers.

Matsukawa was used to a variety of mourning clients from emotionless to unconsolable. However seeing a childhood friend in this state, made the atmosphere thick with remorse. 

"We got married straight after graduation... It was pretty hasty but we had no regrets. I hate myself right now, Matsukawa-san. That night she wanted to get icecream because I forgot to buy it the day before. Mint Chocolate... Fucking Mint chocolate icecream...." his voice shook as he continued.

"I was tired that night and said I would go the next day to get it but she really wanted it then. She told me she would get it, that she would enjoy a night stroll and get some fresh air. I should have stopped her... Instead, me the shitty husband decided to laze around while she got hit on her way back home... Last week, I helped her pick out a dress... a-and" his voice cracked as he cradled his face in his hands

"T-to-today, I-I have to pi-pick out her casket!" he broke down as Matsukawa stood up from his office chair to sit down next to his junior as he hugged him and console him. He wasnt a client at this moment. He was a friend who needed a shoulder to cry on. 

Matsukawa began thinking about the woman that he had to leave at home. He was recieving flashbacks to each time he would enter their home. She was always there to greet him with a smile. He couldnt imagine what coming to an empty house would be like now. She had to be in his life, no matter what. 

**Meanwhile**

Earlier that day when Y/n had called Karin to hang out. The older woman was fuming on the phone complaining that she needed to vent and asked to come over. 

Y/n listened to Karin intently as the woman whined before pouring the contents of her groccery bag on the table. Y/n's eyes almost popped out.

"P-pregnancy tests!? Karin!?" She gasped as Karin groaned and dropped her head against the table.

"I think I'm pregnant but Im so mad because this would be Baby number 4! FOUR!" She cried as she raised four fingers in the air. 

"Im so mad at my husband right now. He promised me that he was being careful when we did it last time and now look!" She slammed her hand by the tests. Y/n looked at her friend. The older woman was already married when Y/n joined the nursery and Y/n was there when Karin was pregnant with her third child, who now happened to be in Y/n's classroom. 

"Karin, you dont know for sure. Why dont you take them now. Ill be here for you." Karin bit her lip before hugging Y/n. She grabbed the tests and walked to the bathroom.

After 10 grueling minutes of what ifs, Y/n and Karin went back to the toilet. Their heads peering over both the tests. 

_Two lines..._

Karin and Y/n looked at each other before Karin burst out crying.

"Karin... its okay. Youll be alright, it may be uexpected but children are a joy" she tried explaining as Karin cried.

"I thought I would be very upset Y/n but while waiting for the results, I kept praying that it would be positive. Im so happy" she laughed-cried.

Y/n joined in, hugging her friend before she threw the tests in the trash and suggested grabbing lunch. The rest of the day, the women had spent planning a surprise for Karin's husband and cheekily buying some baby clothes. One little baby shop in particular caught Y/n' attention.

As Karin paid for clothes, her eyes landed on these adorable booties.

 _'How sweet'_ she thought as her fingers grazed them.

Karin called out to Y/n making her leave the shoes behind as she walked out of the shop. As evening approached, Y/n walked Karin to the station, bidding her farewell before she walked away. 

As she was walking, a hand went to grab her shoulder. 

"Hey, come with me..." 

**\-----Back to Matsukawa----**

"Im home..." Matsukawa called out as he entered the flat. It was a tense day as he couldnt forget about what happened at work. The pain in his friend's eyes were too much to bare. 

As he walked into the flat, he realised that Y/n didnt answer back. He walked to the bedroom, only to be befuddled as it was empty.

 _'Maybe shes still with Karin... its not that late..'_ he reasoned with himself. Decided to unwind, he walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and shower. As soon as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Matsukawa grabbed a razor to shave of his growing stubble. When he finished, he stepped on the bin lid and threw it in.

His eyes widened as he did a double take and stepped on the pedal. His hands shaking, he picked out the two sticks and sure enough; his suspicions were correct.

They were pregnanct tests, hands shaking as he put them on the counter. He searched on his phone, the meaning of the lines.

His heart almost stopped. Y/n is pregnant? He knew they didnt use protection all the time but she always took her birth control and they only did it raw on her safe days. He walked out of the bathroom. They had only been married 7 months. Wasnt it too early? He hadnt really thought about children anytime soon, nor did Y/n. 

Matsukawa needed some air. Quickly changing into warmer clothes, he stepped out of the apartment and walked down the lit up streets. The noise and chatter around him blurred out. People walked past him but he didnt notice. He could only think about his wife and unborn child 

Matsukawa's attention snapped when he heard laughter. Turning around, he noticed a man with a little girl. They were sharing a dango before he lifted the girl onto his shoulders as she happily cried out

"Papa!" 

A daughter would be so nice. He was tall so he was sure she would be squealing a top his shoulders. He raised a brow, he suddenly was warming upto the idea of a baby. Matsukawa carried on walking as he tried to text and call Y/n. He needed to see her now. She wasnt answering but he suspected you might still be with Karin.

He hummed to himself when he stood infront of a tiny shop. Handmade baby items. Usually he never took note of these kinds of shops but today, he was drawn into it. He took in the gentle smells from the air purifer as he walked in. The store clerk greeted him before he walked around. Scanning the various baby items. After a while, he decided to head out. But he stopped when by chance, his eyes landed on this delicate baby booties. 

He picked up the soft shoes. They were so small in the palm of his hand. His heart raced as a tiny smile pricked his face. He quietly went to the cheery cashier. 

As he left the shop, he tried calling again but her number didnt connect. He was getting worried now. His phone buzzed as it was an Image Message. Confused he opened it.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself 

It was a picture of Y/n's phone next to a menu with the bar's name on it. Underneath the caption said, 

**"I have your wife <3"**

He felt anger radiate as he quickly found the bar's location and dashed to it. Was Y/n okay? Did this person do something to her? The baby!? As he rushed down the streets, he couldnt stop these thoughts. 

Finally after finding the karaoke bar. He dashed inside and requested the room Y/n was in. He described her and finally a staff member pointed out the room. He made his way to the number. 

"Oh!" 

It was Y/n's voice, his heart raced as he kicked the door open and rushed inside. 

"Whoa!" A voicd called out

"Issei!?" A confused Y/n asked.

Matsukawa was confused as he stared at Y/n sitting across from..

"Oikawa!? What the fuck are you doing with my wife!?" He growled in shock as his friend stuck his tongue out at him 

"Geez, is this the welcome that I get Mattsun!? Well I had to find out you got married to this cutie from Makki recently. Thanks for telling me, by the way... I recognised Y/n earlier and asked her to join me. She said no at first but then I showed her some videos of us in highschool" Oikawa happily chatted as Matsukawa sighed. 

Oikawa could go very far sometimes. 

"Issei, Oikawa-san showed me some videos of you playing volleyball! You looked so good! Wow! Your school uniform though... it didnt suit you!" She giggled as he sighed before sliding next to her. He was annoyed but it had been a while since he saw Oikawa. Eventually, Matsukawa mellowed out and the three had caught up on each other's lives. Oikawa shared stories about Matsukawa as Y/n intently listened. Matsukawa was getting embarrased but his relief came as a waitress interuppted them with drinks.

She placed beers infront of everyone. Y/n lifted up her glass to give cheers. Matsukawa panicked and slapped the mug out of her hands, making the drink splash everywhere as Y/n and Oikawa looked at him shocked. 

"Issei!?" She yelled at him.

"Whats wrong with you Mattsun!?" Oikawa joined in as he got up to wipe the mess.

"Are you stupid Y/n? Why would you drink alcohol right now?" Y/n stood up.

"E-excuse me? Did you call me stupid!?" She raised her voice. She was used to her mother saying that but it coming from Matsukawa, got her very upset. 

"Y/n, I didnt mean that. But you shouldnt be drinking right now..." he tried reasoning.

She grabbed her handbag and bowed to Oikawa.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Oikawa-san, thank you for meal. If you would excuse me..." she dashed out of the room.

"Y/n-chan..." Oikawa tried calling out before turning to Matsukawa.

"What is the wrong with you, asshole? She just wanted to get to know about your childhood from me" he said as he frowned at his friend. Matsukawa looked at the mess he made on the floor as he sat down on the sofa, head in hands.

"She's pregnant... I found the tests earlier..." he muttered before Oikawa spun in glee.

"Thats amazing Mattsun! No wonder you freaked out like that. LOL! Congratulations Daddy but dont you think you should be with your wife right now?" Oikawa teased as Matsukawa stood up.

"Thanks Shittykawa" before he left Oikawa in the room alone. The waitress came back, this time with a scowl as she handed him the bill.

"Your bill, sir. We have also charged for the extra damages..." she said as the brunette sweat dropped.

 _'Fucking Mattsun'_ Oikawa thought to himself as he opened his wallet.

\--------- 

Y/n was still crying as she made her way into their apartment. She charged straight for the bathroom and locked herself in there as she slid down the door and rested her head in her knees. 

Matsukawa had never lost his temper on her or freaked out like that ever. To top it off, he even called her stupid. She never expected him to insult her like that. She heard the front door slam as Matsukawa called her name out. Y/n held her legs closer as his footsteps approached the bathroom door.

"Y/n, Im sorry" he knocked on the door. She bit her lip and tried to ignore him. He didnt give up.

"Y/n, I know about it. Its okay. Im here for you. I freaked out earlier because you were about to drink beer. I thought beer was supposed to be harmful to women in your condition. Maybe I was wrong. Please come out. Talk to me. I didnt mean to call you stupid, you're the smartest woman I know" 

Y/n stood up, confused 

"What condition!? Whats the matter with you Issei!? Why are you being so weird today." She yelled through the door as he groaned and leaned his forehead against the wood. 

"Y/n, stop playing around. Im not mad, I was worried at first but then I realised that if its with you, then I dont mind having a baby right now!" He said, as he tried turning the handle.

_'What!?'_

Why was he suddenly rambling about babies!? Y/n' s eyes darted to the sink and her eyes laid on the two sticks that she had chucked away earlier. Oh god, Matsukawa had seen them and he thinks they were hers. 

She bit her lip and tried not to giggle as she listened to Matsukawa list down the reasons why he was happy she was pregnant. As sweet as he was being, she needed to take him out of his misery.

He stopped talking when she swung the door open and tackled him into a hug. Startled he fell back as she fell on top of him. Laughing hard as he stared at her confused. Were these pregnancy hormones? He heard pregnancy led to mood swings with certain people. 

"Issei, Im so sorry but youre the stupid one here" she laughed as he looked at her confused.

"Sorry darling, but these are Karin's pregnancy tests. She took them here earlier as she suspected her pregnancy. I threw them away but I didnt think you would notice..." 

Matsukawa looked at her

"So, you're not pregnant?" He asked.

She shook her head. Matsukawa felt his heart pang. He was dissapointed. 

Y/n held his chin up.

"Were you really that excited to have a baby?" She asked. His looked away and that was all she needed to understand. She hugged him close

"Im very happy to know what you're response would be if I ever got pregnant but I thought hard about this. Lets atleast wait for the first year of our marriage to complete and save up a bit more. Then we could start trying if you like?" She suggested. He nuzzled her head as she hummed in agreement. What y/n didnt know was, that a single tear slid down his face as he held her close. 

"Let's go to bed, Issei" she said and he agreed. He was the first one to fall asleep as she entered the room from her shower. Quickly going to the kitchen to grab her bottled water. Her eyes caught onto a tiny giftbag forgotten on the dining table. She recognised the name of the shop. 

Curious, she walked to the pale yellow bag and opened it. Her heart melted as she pulled out the same baby booties for newborns that she was drawn to earlier today. There was also a little card that said, 

_'3 Is Company'_

"Oh... Issei" she said as she felt tears prick her eyes. She quickly walked back into the room and climbed into bed. She scooted off her pillow and pressed her face into his back as she hugged him close.

She whispered 

"I love you..."


	12. Chapter 11: My (Naughty) Wife

Y/n tried wiping the tears from her eyes as Matsukawa picked up his suitcase and made his way to the front door.

“I’m leaving, Y/n…” he said as she sobbed and clutched on to him.

“P-please don’t go Issei!” she begged as he sighed and tried separating himself from her. His heart hurt, but he had no choice.

“Y-n, you know I have to go.” She clutched his jacket, her lip quivering as her eyes were wide and glossy.

“But when will I see you again?” She whispered.

Mastukawa sighed,

“Y/n… its only 3 nights, you know this. You’re acting like I’m leaving forever… The client’s funeral is another town, I have to deliver the casket tomorrow and see to the funeral. You’ll manage.” He said as he kissed her temple before turning to open the door. Y/n bit her lip, in the eight months of their marriage, they hadn’t spent a night alone. Y/n felt like she would get Issei withdrawal symptoms. 3 days without sex!? He was her drug; she couldn’t bear to be alone in their apartment. Matsukawa turned to say goodbye when he caught her lonely expression. Heart melting, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss before pulling apart.

“See you on Friday, babe” he bid her before he walked out as she sighed and wished him farewell before shutting the door. Her back against the door as she stared into the now eerily empty apartment. Dramatically sighing, she wandered around the house, thinking of how to kill time. Looking at various spots in the house, she could only think about having sex with Matsukawa. After she looked around, she realised they hadn’t gotten naughty on almost every surface of this apartment. From living room couch, to the front entrance, the kitchen, dining table, on the rug and the list goes on.

Pouting, she gave up and searched for her work bag before dragging it to the coffee table where she pulled out the report cards which were to be filled. She eventually drowned herself into work, getting into writing comments about her student’s development. Another year went by so quickly, she was going to miss her current students. They will be different the next year, a year older and learning even more interesting things about the world. Eventually, they would grow older and live their own lives. She smiled as she realised all of her students were innocent and wonderful kids. She wished nothing but the best for them, including the naughty kids, whom she secretly favourited.

As she stacked the report cards away, she began tapping her nails against the table. It was too quiet, and she was getting bored again. She pulled out her phone to message Matsukawa.

**Y/n: I’m so lonely** **L Hope you’re driving safe <3 Miss you **

Waiting for a few minutes, she pouted when she didn’t get a response, he was probably driving and couldn’t check his phone. She began thinking about the night before, Matsukawa was being cheeky and decided to give her three days’ worth of loving. He expected her to be satisfied for the time being, but she clenched her thighs as she remembered how stuffy the room had gotten after hours of romping. They had played around so much that by the end of the night, Matsukawa had to pop open their window for ventilation. She could feel herself tingling as she remembered how he teased her when he was thrusting into her. He held her underneath him, arms above her head while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their bodies were always in perfect rhythm after months of “getting to know” each other.

She sat up straight on the chair as she realised something.

_‘I haven’t used them since I got married….’_ She thought as she smirked to herself and let out a victorious sound. Skipping to the bedroom, she made her way to her lingerie drawer, opening it and pushing her hands to the back of it. After skimming for a minute, her brows furrowed.

_‘What the…’_

“Where is it!?”

She began tossing her panties and bras out until the drawer was completely empty, only a folded piece of paper left in the corner. Confused, she grabbed it and unfolded it, her eyes zeroing in on the handwriting.

**I knew you were gonna try being naughty without me. If I can’t have fun for three days, so can’t you <3 **

**Ps: You aren’t stealthy as you think. Goodluck finding any of them :***

She blushed to herself, she thought she was super discreet with her toys. She thought that he had no idea about them all this time. She went to the guest room to find her wand and she let out another annoyed huff. It was gone too! Checking under the bed for her secret box with smaller toys. She gasped dramatically. HOW DID HE KNOW!?

Y/n groaned, annoyed at Matsukawa for being such a sneak and taking away her only forms of pleasure. Using her fingers were never enough to satisfy her, not compared to how Matsukawa does it.

_Throb_

Damn. She was thinking about him again and it was making her hot and bothered. Her phone buzzed as she plopped onto the bed in defeat, phone held above her face.

**Issei <3: Sorry, I just reached. The journey was alright. I miss you too**

At this point, she was annoyed at him and sent him an angry emoji. Within a minute, her phone rang, and she sat up to answer it.

“Hmm?” she said, uninterested.

Matsukawa raised his thick brow, why was she being so cold?

“Are you still upset that I had to go to work in another town? You know I can’t skip out on work, Y/n.”

She bit her lip and then huffed,

“I’m not upset that you went to work. I’m annoyed that _you_ hid my vibrator! How could you do that to me!?” She whined before Matsukawa chuckled.

“I knew it… Madam, it’s been 3 hours since I’ve left and you’re already so horny? I’m sure you can hold on for 3 nights.” He teased making Y/n groan

“J-just tell me where you’ve hidden them!? How did you even know I had toys!?”

Matsukawa laughed again,

“You didn’t unpack _all_ your moving boxes, the day you moved in. I, by chance, peeked into one box to see if I could put away anything heavy and imagine my surprise when I found your little toy collection. Didn’t expect you to like pink that much. Kawaii.”

She grit her teeth as she squirmed from his deep teasing voice. She could practically hear the grin in his voice. He sounded so sexy, even on the phone. She didn’t ever expect them to talk about her sex toys, she thought she would be embarrassed but instead she was frustrated.

“Issei. …” she whined. “Tell me where they are, _now_.” She asked a bit more firmly.

“Nuh-uh. You don’t need those toys when you have me…” He amusedly boasted

“But I don’t have you, which is why, I need them now!” She whined.

“They’re all locked away in my safe. I have the key” He blew a kiss through the phone.

She gasped,

“Why would you do that to me!?”

“Because it’s fun and if I can’t get any action, neither can you. You put a two-week sex ban on me before, remember?”

Y/n looked at her phone screen for a second, contemplating whether to just disconnect the call. Until she heard Matsukawa talking again,

“Tell you what, if you can hold on till I get back. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me on Friday, Saturday AND Sunday… to make up for these three days.” He offered

This got her attention,

“Anything…?” she asked

“Anything.” He replied

She hummed before agreeing,

“Fine, I’ll hold out until then, mostly because I have no choice… Dick move, by the way.” She grunted.

Matsukawa laughed before telling her that he needed to go, that he would talk to her before bed or tomorrow morning. She reluctantly shut the call before collapsing back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought for a moment before cautiously getting out of bed and opening Matsukawa’s closet. There sat the metallic black box in front of her. Stuck on the middle, another sticky note.

**_You’re so predictable._ **

****

Embarrassed, she shut the closet and sighed in defeat. She would get back at him. In fact, she could still have a bit of fun right now. Grinning to herself, she skipped to her thrown pieces of bras and underwear on the floor from earlier. Skimming through, she found a particularly provocative set. Stripping her previous clothes off, she pulled on the scarlet matching set and then went back to his closet. Skimming through his shirts, her eyes landed on one of his crisp work shirts. Grabbing it and draping it on the bed before she did a bit of light make up. She slipped the shirt on. Being cheeky, she unbuttoned it till her bra was on display. The end of the shirt reached her knees, the sleeves far too long. She rolled them up to hang loosely by her elbows.

_‘Can he predict this…?’_

Grabbing her phone and then dimming the bedroom lights, she sauntered her way to the full-length mirror. She tried a few poses before making fun of herself. It looked like she was trying too hard. Sighing in defeat, she dropped her phone and thought for a second.

_‘I really need to get my revenge on Issei, but this is too embarrassing. I can only do this shit when I’m drunk…’_

Her eyes lit up, they did have a bit of booze in their kitchen, maybe a she needed a little bit of liquid courage. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchen.

**An Hour Later**

Matsukawa sighed in relief as he sat on the hotel bed, towel drying his damp his wavy hair. It was tiring the moment he reached Tokyo. He had to immediately go to the client’s house to deliver the flower arrangements and casket order. To others, it may seem like a depressing job but after years of experience, it was just another day for Matsukawa. He remembered when he had gotten hired at his job. It wasn’t what he had expected, nor did he think he would last this long, but he was appreciative because he had been struggling prior and this job offer came at the perfect time for him.

When he had told Mari that he found a job. They somehow dated from graduation all the way till a year after, he finished college. He wanted to marry her at that time, he was going to propose to her, but her reaction was not what he hoped for. She wasn’t enthusiastic when he told her where he would be working. Unlike him, she was hired in the fashion department of an advertising company after college. She watched him struggle for a year, he thought she was supporting him all that time. Suddenly a flashback appeared in his mind

_Matsukawa had been busy for weeks; he had been working extra shifts in order to save up for a ring. However, when he brought up the idea of marriage, she_ said she wasn’t ready. _She didn’t seem welcoming at all. Matsukawa had gotten done early from work for once, he decided to surprise Mari at her apartment. Wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck.. Matsukawa stood in front of her apartment complex. He stared at cold puffs of air; he was letting out._

_Matsukawa froze when he heard laughter coming by the apartment entrance. His eyes widened and his heart broke. There she was walking out of the apartment complex entrance, hand in hand with quite an older gentleman. Could he maybe be an uncle? He tried to reassure himself, but that reassurance was thrown out of the window when Mari wrapped her arms around Jiro’s neck, lips pressing against his, hard. Matsukawa dropped the bouquet he had bought earlier._

_He turned around._

_He didn’t have the strength to face her. Everything drained from his system. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling numb from the bitter and chilly air or from what he had witnessed._

_When he finally confronted Mari, she didn’t seem to feel an inch of remorse. She remembered her last words to him before she walked away._

_“I’m sorry Issei but look at you, compared to Jiro. You work at a funeral home, for god’s sake!” She spat out as he flinched slightly._

_“Think about me Issei, I’m rising up in the fashion world because of Jiro. How would I look standing beside you? It’s embarrassing. Your job is doomy and gloomy, you can never take me on holidays and how many times do you think I can accept flowers as a birthday/anniversary gift? I’m sorry Issei but I can do so much better than you. I’m just trying to look out for myself. Goodluck with your future”_

_He didn’t say anything, he watched her back getting smaller as she walked down the road. She never turned back._

Matsukawa’s thought kept wandering. He felt no ounce of remorse over his breakup with Mari. At that time, he became a mess. He thought of himself as a failure to everyone around him. He felt even more depressed than the clients coming through the funeral home. His depression lasted for almost a year. Matsukawa remembered when he received the news of Aiko-san’s death. It had come as a shock when his mother called him that morning. Due to his close relationship to the family, Matsukawa’s boss had given him the task of arranging this funeral. It was the first time in his job that he was given a necessitous task. Aiko-san and Ichigo would babysit him when he was younger, sometimes she came with his mother to his volleyball matches. She remembered all his birthdays and he had his first beer with his friends and family at Ichigo’s Island when he became of age, curtesy of Aiko-san.

Because he was trusted to arrange her funeral, Matsukawa had pulled him act together and he made an extreme effort to make sure it would be a respectful funeral for her. He was still in his slump of depression and was basking in his misery after the service happened. Nearly everyone had left, only Ichigo-san was left. He sat in the pews of the church, his glassy eyes staring at the cross-hanging high above him. Matsukawa quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb him. Walking into the garden, he sighed. The clean-up crew had left a forgotten bouquet of flowers on the grass. He was going to make his way to him when he saw her.

_There she was, he faintly remembered this girl from the funeral earlier. She was sobbing during the service but so were many others, that Matsukawa didn’t take time to register her properly. Now, she stood in front of the bouquet. Her eyes were red from crying earlier but Matsukawa was entranced. She bent down to pick up the bouquet, dusting of the mud before she clutched it tightly against her. A gust of wind picked up, her black dress swaying in the wind as her long wavy locks gently flowed with it._

_She was a vision to Matsukawa._

_He felt like he was frozen in his spot when she looked at him and began walking towards him. He didn’t know what to say when she stood in front of him, with a tiny smile._

_“Thank you…” she whispered._

_He raised a brow,_

_“Hmm?”_

_Why was she thanking him?_

_Y/n looked at the white lily bouquet in her arms._

_“Aiko-san’s favourite flowers… Even though this funeral was tough to sit through. These lilies all around me made me feel at ease. I heard that you were in charge of setting up her service. Thank you so much, you made it beautiful. She would’ve been happy…” Y/n laughed bitterly, before handing him the bouquet._

_“Here, these were forgotten. I’ll return them. I really admire people like you, who work tough jobs like this. It must be hard on you as well but you help ease the pain, others feel” She said quietly._

_Matsukawa pushed the bouquet back in her arms. He didn’t expect to hear these words from someone. Let alone someone appreciate his line of work. His heart was beating, she looked so pure, so gentle. She was the opposite of Mari._

_“I think you should keep them”_

_Her eyes widened before she let out a smile. Matsukawa felt his cheeks heat up when she hugged the bouquet._

_“Thank you so much. I love flowers, I’ll do my best to take care of them.”_

_She inhaled the scent of the lilies before she bid him farewell to find Ichigo-san. Matsukawa stared at her back as she walked away, just before she entered the building. She turned around to smile at him once more. It was that moment when Matsukawa felt like his purpose in life had come back._

Matsukawa’s attention was cut short when his phone violently buzzed multiple times. He eyed the clock, it was almost 12am. Worried that Y/n was in trouble, he grabbed his phone only to be confused when he had received multiple images from her.

Curious, he opened the first image.

His eyes widened, was she wearing his shirt? Y/n was sitting on the carpet, facing the mirror with her phone. Her legs were spread but the front of his shirt covered her crotch. He eyed the little red fabric peeking through the unbuttoned part of his shirt. Y/n’s cheeks were red, and her face looked cheeky as she looked seductively at the camera.

His finger quickly swiped to the next image, he sat up. His tiredness was starting to fade.

She had completely unbuttoned his shirt, now standing on her knees, legs spread apart. Matsukawa bit his lip; he had an amazing view of her lingerie. She had pushed his shirt back, behind her hips, her shapely bust and covered pussy on display. He zoomed in and felt his dick get hard. He could almost see it through the red mesh.

He went to the third image.

“Fuck…” he muttered to himself.

She had taken off her lingerie but kept his shirt on. Now the bottom off it being button up, concealing her crotch. His shirt was opened all the way and he could see her nipples teasing him as they peaked from under the material. Her hand was teasingly making its way under the shirt.

He was getting restless as he made his way to the last picture. She somehow had set up her phone at an angle but this time. Her lower half was cut off from the frame, she held her middle fingers pressed against her pushed up breasts as she stuck her tongue out teasingly at the camera. His eyes went to the caption as the bottom.

_‘Sweet dreams ;)’_

He groaned; he was tempted to call her. She teased him, that naughty minx. He looked at the clock, it was almost 1am. He wanted to relieve his semi-hard on, but he ultimately decided to retire to bed. Y/n was being naughty, trying to get back at him for hiding her toys. He decided he was going to give her the cold shoulder till Friday. He was going to punish her for being so naughty. She thought she was going to have her way with him but not anymore. He promised himself that by Sunday night, he would have screwed her silly.


	13. Chapter 12: My, How The Tables Have Turned (NSFW)

**Chapter 12:**

It was Friday night, Y/n was over the moon. Once the last student’s parent came to pick them up. She booted out of the nursery as fast as her legs could carry her. Matsukawa would be home in a few hours, and she needed to freshen up. She kept to her word and was looking forward to doing whatever she wanted to him this weekend. Y/n smirked to herself, the handcuffs she ordered online had arrived this morning. She couldn’t wait to use them on him. After she sent him those scandalous photos, Matsukawa’s responses were curt and short, even on their phone calls. Y/n didn’t think much of it, he must have been pent up without her.

_‘Fear not Issei, I’ll take good care of you tonight”_ She giggled to herself as she reached home.

Quickly heading straight to the shower, she went straight ahead to the stove to reheat leftovers. Matsukawa had informed her that he had already eaten. She finished her meal and cleaned up. A buzz in her step as she eagerly waited for his arrival. Walking to her bedroom, she decided to slip on the scantiest set she owned. It was probably her favourite set. She hadn’t worn it yet, when she splurged on that dress for dinner with Mari, she couldn’t help herself when she came across the tea pink lingerie set. When she tried it on, she knew she had to buy it. It didn’t leave anything to the imagination but then again, Matsukawa has seen everything. It’s fun to spoil your husband a little.

She pulled the set on, her rear was on display, the thin string hidden between her plump cheeks. Her bra pushed her breasts up, making her feel like a little younger and sexier. She gleefully smiled before she pulled her dress on. Matsukawa would never expect this. She would handcuff him first and give him a good striptease. She hid the handcuffs under her pillow before skipping back to the living room.

Just as Y/n was about to sit down, she heard the front door rattle. Perking up, she stood in the hallway as the door pushed open.

“Welcome home, Issei!!! I missed you so much” She swung her arms wide open as she engulfed him in one of her koala hugs. Matsukawa didn’t say anything as she hugged him. Infact, he waited for her to let go, confused as he stared at her while slipping his shoes off.

“Issei? What’s wrong?”

Eyes remained in contact as he stood tall and dropped his work bag and jacket on the floor by the entrance. Y/n was getting a bit nervous, he looked a little annoyed.

“Issei…?” She asked cautiously.

He walked up to her and without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and walked straight ahead, making her walk backwards with no idea where she was going. She was about to call out his name again but let out a tiny yelp when her back was pushed up against the wall. Without warning, he grabbed her chin and pushed his lips against hers, his knee pushing its way between her legs. She moaned when he stood a little taller, his knee now directly rubbing itself against her. She made her way to warm her arms around his neck, but he stopped and pulled away.

“No.”

“W-what?”

He grabbed her dainty hands in one of his and held them above her head before he went back to kissing her. His tongue licking her bottom lip as she complied. She opened her mouth and granted him access. He pushed it in and immediately went to twist and wrap his appendage around hers. She couldn’t help herself from moaning. Matsukawa pulled away as his lips trailed to her neck. She mewled when he began sucking above her collar bone but she let out another yelp when he bit her.

“Issei! That hurt!” She pushed him away with a pout.

Matsukawa stood up, he pushed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. She could feel his erection grinding against her stomach. His hands making their way to grope her chest.

“Do you really think Id let you get away after that stunt you pulled?” He asked.

She raised a brow,

“Stunt?”

Matsukawa gave her a look before he leaned in to nibble on her ear making her squirm. He licked the shell of her ear before huskily whispering,

“Teasing your husband with such alluring photos, while he’s working. You really are a troublesome woman, Y/n.” He pushed his erection against her covered crotch, grinding against it, making her bite her lip.

“You looked so sexy, it drove me insane, but you need to be punished…” he purred.

She moaned,

“N-no, you promised that I could do anything I wanted if I didn’t touch myself!” She tried arguing.

He let out a low chuckle before grinding into her hard, making her gasp.

“That was before you decided to tease me”

He grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her up. Her dress, gathering between her legs as his erection ground against the material, preventing complete stimulation. She could feel herself getting wet and was starting to warm up to letting Matsukawa be in charge again.

Her eyes popped open when she felt her feet touch the ground, the warmth leaving her body. Confused, Y/n stared at Matsukawa who walked to the bedroom, not saying a word. She followed behind him but was left dumbfounded when he sat on the single seater in the corner of the room. He looked bored as he waved a hand casually.

“Take your dress off” He ordered.

Y/n felt herself blush; she was feeling oh so confident about her scanty lingerie, but she was supposed to be in charge. Matsukawa radiating the dominating energy for tonight. She felt so small compared to him. It was exciting but nerve-wracking. Matsukawa didn’t seem to be in a playful mood, but he didn’t seem to be in a foul mood either.

“Don’t keep me waiting Y/n...” he tapped his foot against the floor

“O-okay” she mumbled as she grabbed the ends of her dress and it pulled it off her. Matsukawa’s attention spiked up. Her lingerie barely left anything to his imagination. Her bust was practically popping out from those tiny lacy triangles. Feeling timorous, Y/n arms crossed against her chest and Matsukawa let out a displeased sound. He stood up and made his way to her, firming grabbing her and pushing her onto their bed.

His lips attacked her neck as his hands squeezed her breasts. She moaned. Being caged under him was so arousing, he looked feral from his usually laid-back demeanour His eyes radiated all the lust he had contained since Wednesday. His wife looked so tempting. She made this effort for him, only. A hand caressed her cheek.

“Fuck Y/n, you’ve been craving my cock this badly? You look tantalizing”

His hands roamed up and down her body, grazing her skin gently, making her shiver as her skin pricked. Her hand stroked him face as she looked at him lovingly.

“I missed you so much, Issei… I was so lonely…”

Matsukawa could feel his heart melting, she was so pure, and he had her all to himself. Feeling his assertiveness dissipate, he leaned down, his lips connecting with hers and she wrapped her legs and legs around his body. Matsukawa’s hands were above her head, keeping himself steady. His hands slid further, accidently slipping under her pillow. He stopped when he touched something cold. Parting from her, Y/n didn’t notice as she kept her focus on peppering his neck and skin with kisses and nips.

Matsukawa raised a brow when he caught sight of the playful handcuffs.

Without warning, Y/n was snapped out of her dreamy state when he held her hands close and in lightening speed, he cuffed them.

“W-what!? The handcuffs!? Issei let me go now” She whined.

Matsukawa sat above her, a triumphant look on his face before his gaze darkened when he looked at her. She froze from her struggle; he grabbed the cuffs and pushed the metal link to rest behind the railing of the headboard. Y/n felt exposed, her movement was limited. She bit her lip when Matsukawa loosened his tie, he dropped it casually by her side before he pulled his shirt off.

“You’re so cheeky, you were going to cuff me tonight, hmm?”

Embarrassed, she looked to the side.

“You said I could do anything I wanted…” she mumbled.

Matsukawa stood up and walked in front of her. His crotch was so close to her face, he looked so hard. His hands travelled to his belt as he unbuckled it, letting it fall to the floor before he unbuttoned his trouser, stepping out of them. Y/n bit her lit, she could make out his boner through his briefs.

“My look how the tables have turned…” He teased her as she pouted, eyes still glued to his hard-on. Feeling a bit bolder, Matsukawa stepped forward and held her face in place as he rubbed himself against her cheek. She mewled his name. She could feel the heat radiating off him, she needed him. The throbbing between her legs had begun, her pussy aching to be filled.

He walked away from her making his way to sit on the edge of the bed, by her side. Turning, his hand went straight to her thong. She hoped he would finger her but let out a shocked moaned when he grabbed the front of her thong and pulled it up. She bucked her hips as the material rubbed hard against her slit.

“Man Y/n, I barely touched you and look at how wet you are.”

He pulled the material side to side, the soaked string now flicking her clit back and forth as she groaned.

“Issei, please…” she moaned

“Please… what?” He asked as he let go of her thong making it snap back against her skin. She hissed as it felt wedged between her lips. There was minimal friction and it was driving her insane.

“Please fuck me” she negged him, eyes filled with desperation. Matsukawa stroked her hair before he grinned.

“No. Not yet”

“Issei! Why!?” She whined as he stood up from the bed to make his way to the closet. Her heart was beating when she heard his safe unlock.

_‘Don’t tell me!?’_ she thought.

Her suspicions were correct when he held her toy box (shoe box, lol) in front of her face. Each knee on either side of her hips, Matsukawa carefully perched himself to rest on her legs, using his knees to hold himself up. She whined when he placed the box on her stomach.

“So, let’s see what my wife wanted to use behind her husband’s back” he said as he lifted the lid and tossed it to the side. She felt mortified when he picked up her light pink wand. He raised a brow and she thought her face would melt off. Matsukawa grinned as he brought it close to her face, waving it in front of her eyes teasingly.

“Issei, this is embarrassing!” she fretted.

He looked at her,

“How do you use it on yourself?” He asked before he pressed the button. The noise from the wand made her flustered, she began to squirm under him. The vibrator felt deafened, almost taunting her. Matsukawa went straight to her covered nipple and she let out a startled moan when he pressed the vibrating head against it. She was squirming and the fact that she had no control over her body, made the vibrations feel intense. She moaned his name as he began circling the tip of her hardened bud with the wand. His other hand, pinching her neglected nipple. She could feel her juices dripping, she needed more.

Matsukawa pulled the wand away, as she whined. He decreased the setting of the wand, making it vibe incredibly slow. Getting up, he placed it between her legs and used his knees to pushed her legs closed.

“O-oh!” She moaned, the light vibrations made her throbbing worse. Matsukawa had her constricted as he shuffled through her box.

“Hmm, you’ve even got pink rotors... Shit babe, you really are naughty. You were going to have all this fun without me?” He faked anguish before he slipped each bullet under her tight bra, she could feel them pressing against her nipples.

“Issei, please just fuck me” she begged him again, but he stood his ground. He promised himself he was going to fuck her silly. He ignored her as he found a remote.

“I wonder if this will work?” He asked himself as he clicked the button.

“Ah” she shrieked, had he not been sitting on top of her, she was sure her hips would’ve bucked. Instead she pushed her thighs tighter, the vibrations form the wand making her feel frustrated. The bullets began buzzing violently against her nipples and she couldn’t stop the strings of mewls and moans erupting from her mouth. Matsukawa could feel his cock straining. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he was in the mood to tease her out of her mind. Cheekily, he got off her and pulled the box to the side. She was lost from the pleasure her nipples were feeling. She turned her head to him, biting her lip. Matsukawa was feeling super turned on by her teary eyes. He watched them widen when he lifted out the final toy. Her pink vibrator.

“So, this is what you were satiating for so badly when I was gone? What’s so special about it?” He asked, feigning ignorance before he pulled his briefs down, his dick was erect and throbbing. He brought the vibrator to his length, comparing sizes.

“This is nothing compared to my cock…”

He dropped the toy beside him, before he grabbed his tie. Folding it in half, he instructed her to open her mouth before he gagged her, making sure the knot wasn’t too tight or uncomfortable, however, it didn’t hang loosely from her mouth. She moaned when he increased the vibrations from the bullets.

“Let’s play a game Y/n... I’m going to shower, since I had a long journey. I’m going to keep you in these handcuffs and gag. Since you wanted to play with your toys so badly, I let you enjoy them while I’m in the shower, but after that, Ill fuck you so well, you’ll never need them again” he teased. She moaned in frustration at him as he smirked. Grabbing the pink vibe, he pushed her wand away and pulled her panties to the side.

“Lift your hips”

She listening to him before he eyed her soaking cunt.

“I think we’ll have to sleep in the guest room when this night is over. Our bed is going to be soaked.” He muttered as she blushed in embarrassment. God, he was so dirty sometimes. Her thoughts were interrupted when he pushed the silicone tip against her throbbing hole.

“Look at this greedy little pussy. Do you want it Y/n? Shall I give it to you?”

Before she could let out any form of a response, Matsukawa pushed the vibrator in. It was stagnant but he teasingly pulled it out and pushed it back in slowly, making her hips thrust against his hand. Matsukawa eyed her clit, feeling the cheekiness rise in him. He turned the vibrator on, she let out a gagged shriek form the sudden sensations from her breasts and now pussy. Her hips moved a bit more erratically. Matsukawa brushed her clit with his thumb as he watched her tears slide down her red face. She looked so lewd, he wanted to eat her up. Instead his hand left her clit before he grabbed the wand and looked at it with a sly look.

“Mmphf!” She tried to argue, shaking her head as she realised what he was planning. He grinned and pressed the button on the highest setting, before he pressed it against her clit. His other hand now, thrusting the vibrator even faster.

She squeezed her eyes closes and she let out a muffled scream. Matsukawa had her wrapped around his fingers. She was so aroused and she could feel her orgasm approaching. She needed to grab something, she wanted to wrap herself around him but her arms were held above her. The handcuffs were now torturing her.

“Is my baby gonna cum? I think you’re about to cum. C’mon Y/n, I want to see that slutty orgasm face, you make…” He cooed as he pressed the wand against her clit harder, making her buck her hips and she screamed. Her pussy clenched before she gushed all over the wand and vibrator. She was in bliss, as she tried to come down from her high, she realised he didn’t take the toys away. Matsukawa turned the settings slightly lower of each toy before he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Y/n tried to call him back, alarmed that he was actually going to leave her. Her voice still muffled from the now damp tie between her lips.

“Have fun, honey” Matsukawa winked at her before he closed the bathroom door. She couldn’t stop her heart from racing, she tried to use the noise of the shower to distract her from the vibrations but alas, due to feeling overly sensitive from her previous climax, her pussy was painfully throbbing against the vibrator and wand lodged under her thong, keeping them in place. She couldn’t come again, no matter how much she wanted too. The pace of the toys was enough to keep her at bay, but they couldn’t give her the release she craved.

She needed his cock.

She needed him.

She had to have Matsukawa.

Matsukawa purposely took his time in the bathroom, taking time to ease his erection with the cold water before he decided to quickly soak in the bath. He was curious to see what Y/n’s state was right now. He was excited. Their friends and family, all saw Y/n as the cutest, purest angel to walk on earth. However, Matsukawa was the only one who knew about her devilishly lusty side. He took pride in the fact that he was the only one who knew the lewd faces, he could make her make. Oikawa gushed about how innocent and adorable Y/n was after they met. Matsukawa wondered how jealous Oikawa would have been had he seen the way she looked when they fucked. He was secretly, thankful. Too many men would lust over his wife if that was the case.

She was only his.

He stood up from the bath, quickly towel drying himself before dropping the towel by the laundry hamper. Stark naked, he walked in the room and was met by a sight, he was secretly hoping for. Y/n’s body was quivering and her legs shaking. She had no idea how many times she had cum within this hour, but she knew she did crave for the toys anymore. Mastukawa walked back to her, his eyes landing on the large wet patch beneath her hips on the sheets. He licked his lips,

“Did you have a good time, my love?” He purred as she weakly moaned.

“Good girl” He whispered before he pulled the toys away, setting them aside as she tried to control her hot body. She let out a moan in relief when he unhooked her hands from the bed railing and pressed the small button on the cuffs, releasing her red wrists. She rested against her pillow as he gently untied the knot and pulled the tie away from her mouth.

“Are you alright baby? I hope I didn’t push you too hard” He asked, stroking her hair, nuzzling into her as she panted against him. She shook her head before she pushed her lips against his Adams apple, her lips teasingly biting and kissing his neck, making him shudder.

“I’ll never use my toys again Issei, they’re not as good as you”

She pushed him off her as she peeled her soaked thong off and unhooked her bra. Her hard nipples exposed to him as he licked his lips. She sat back and moved her legs aside, on hand making its way to her slick pussy as she spread her folds apart, teasingly and shyly inviting him in.

“Issei, you made me so wet… Please fuck me?” she purred, batting her eyelashes at him as she rubbed her clit.

He wasted no time, he crawled over her, his lips pushing against hers. Their heated make out session was intense, the sounds of the lips smacking amongst soft moans before he circled his swollen head around her folds. Matsukawa grunted as he slid in easily, she gasped feeling his warm throbbing length glide against her spongy walls.

“Oh Issei, I missed this so much. Can you hug me?” she whispered

He looked at her face, eyes still glossy, cheeks dusted pink, sweat matting her hair against her skin. He missed her so much. He stared at her swollen and plump lips, he cheekily leaned down to lightly bite and pull her lower lip before he pecked her. He sat up straight, still inside her, before he pulled her up onto his lap, her chest against his. His cock slid in deeper making them both moan. He rested his forehead against hers as she panted lightly, her eyes looking into his before she smiled at him. His heart raced and she felt it, hers began racing too.

Despite all the teasing and playfulness earlier, this moment in particular was very intimate. She hooked her arms under his to wrap around his body, as she brought her chin to rest on top of his shoulder. Matsukawa followed suit, his own arms holding her tight against him. She wrapped her legs around Matsukawa’s lower back. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. He was so big compared to her and she enjoyed the feeling of his thick cock being squeezed by her walls.

“Y/n, baby… It’s so warm inside you, I don’t want to leave” He groaned as he felt her throb against him

She whimpered before she nuzzled further into the crook of his neck, kissing his sweaty skin as she inhaled the linger scent of his minty shampoo. She loved the way she smelt. Matsukawa began moving his hips as she moaned against his neck. Her body was still tired from the previous orgasms, but she still wanted more. She wanted Matsukawa.

“Oh, Issei… You feel so good inside me” She mewled against his neck.

Matsukawa grabbed her hips before he began thrusting into her harder, making her moan as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. He groaned,

“Move your hips with me Y/n”

She complied and began rotating her own hips against his. The extra friction made them both moan as they could feel their climaxes approach. She kept chanting his name as he groaned hers. His hips were pistoning hard and she was trying hard not to be too loud. Matsukawa fisted her hair, making her look at him. His lips lingering all over her neck and throat

“Who makes you feel this good?” He asked her as he thrusted into her hard.

She moaned,

“You do Issei! Only you”

He grabbed her hair a bit firmer making her softly as she clenched on his cock harder making him grunt.

“Close…. But repeat after me: ‘Only my husband can fuck me this well’” He said, slowing his pace slightly.

“O-on-only my husband c-can fuck me this well! I love you so much” She moaned, making him peck her cheek before he pushed her down onto the bed, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist before he began his punishing pace.

“Tell me more Y/n. Will you try fucking yourself with another toy if Im not home again?” He asked

She shook her head, her breathing was erratic.

“N-never again! I promise. I only need you” Her arms reached out to grab him as he leaned down and rested on his shoulders, letting her hug him as he kept going.

“I-issei baby, I-I-m cumming” She mewled.

“Me too, Y/n” he grunted as he bit his lip. She stared at his face in her haze, he looked like a God. How did she get so lucky in life with a man like Matsukawa? He was nothing but a gem to her. She could be offered all the luxuries in the world in exchange for Matsukawa, but she would never give him up. He was all she needed.

“Cum inside me Issei! I need you to fill me up. Please stir up my insides! Cum with me” She moaned before he ended with a final thrust, slamming into her as deep as he could making her scream as her back arched from the bed. Matsukawa moaned as he cam inside her. Being pent up, he couldn’t stop releasing his cum inside her. She gasped, she was feeling super full, he had never cum this much inside her, she couldn’t stop her own orgasm as her hips shook against his. She could feel his seed leaking out of her despite his cock still being plugged deep inside her. 

Matsukawa panted against her, his cock was still inside her, even though the intensity of his orgasm had subsided, he could still feel his cock releasing its juices inside her. Moaning softly, she lay there as he collapsed on top of her, he was a little heavy but Y/n couldn’t help herself from hugging him.

“F-fuck, I creamed inside you a lot Y/n…” Matsukawa muttered against her skin. She stroked his sweaty hair, trying to soothe him post orgasm. She was surprisingly the one who had more energy after this round, but she enjoyed babying him when they were alone.

“It’s so nice to have you back in my arms again. I don’t like sleeping without you. You must have been really pent up from working so hard. I’m so proud of you darling. You’re always doing your best for us” She said happily as he smiled at her, his hand cupped her cheek.

“I missed you Y/n… I also don’t like being apart from you. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a dream wedding…. Nor did I take you on a honeymoon… I don’t deserve you Y/n. You’re too good to me” He muttered. She looked at him, baffled.

“Issei… Are you letting what Mari said to us that day, get to you? I don’t need a fancy wedding, nor do I need a honeymoon. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, the only thing I want is you and you only. The only thing I wanted from you was for you to love me. The happiest day of my life was the day you told me you loved me. Knowing that our feelings are the same, makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You work hard and you do small things like bringing me flowers to cheer me up. If I had to pick out the ideal man for me. The only person I can think of, is you.” She said as he looked at her, he was bewildered. She looked at his face and was a bit taken aback. Was he getting teary? Before she could analyse his face, he kissed her hard and hugged her close. She kissed him back, her hands rubbing the back of his head.

“I love you so much Y/n… Promise me, you’ll stay by my side?” He asked her.

She smiled at him,

“Till death do us part?”

He pushed his temple against hers,

“Till death do us part” He whispered


	14. Chapter 13: My Doting Wife (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I got this idea from a song thats called,
> 
> "Choke Me"......

**Chapter 13 :**

It was a Saturday afternoon; Matsukawa had gone to do some work errands while Y/n did her weekend chores. She was organising their closets, thinking about how it had now been 9 months into their marriage. There were a few ups and downs but nothing terrible. In fact, Matsukawa was the third person Y/n had been in a relationship with however, they skipped dating entirely and got married. She sweat dropped as she began thinking about their abrupt marriage. Their friends and family found out months later, everyone complained, not about the couple getting married but the fact that they did it in secret. Y/n and Matsukawa received lectures from all their friends. A few weeks ago, they finally decided to do a small post-wedding drinks celebration at Ichigo’s Island with their family and friends.

_It was amusing, nonetheless. Matsukawa and Y/n’s parents finally met, surprisingly Matsukawa’s mother managed to make Y/n’s mother let loose. Y/n was shocked when she stumbled across their drunk bantering parents who began begging her to give them a grandchild. Y/n got to meet some of his childhood friends. She was already familiar with Makki. Matsukawa and him hung out quite a bit and Y/n also joined them if she was in the mood, from time to time but she liked to give Issei his personal space with his best friend. Hanamaki was a great guy, he was really funny. She loved seeing Matsukawa’s other side. She could pick out the fragments of his mischievous nature erupting when he joined his friends and began ganging up on Oikawa. Y/n particularly enjoyed meeting Iwaizumi, he was quite hilarious in trying to control a drunk Oikawa, who was currently trying to pursue a pregnant Karin. He stopped when her husband came back from the toilet and gave Oikawa an annoyed look, making him back off._

_She also was fascinated by listening to Iwaizumi’s experience abroad. He studied in California; a place Y/n had never been to before. In fact, she had never been overseas so hearing about how different the cultures were, truly intrigued her._

_At one point, Ichigo-san and Y/n managed to get tipsy enough to perform on the stage together while everyone cheered. She ended up dragging her husband on the stage, making him flush in embarrassment as she began dancing drunkly around him before everyone ended up joining them on the stage. In everyone’s drunken haze, someone suggested that they do a fake wedding at Ichigo’s Island so everyone could at least get a glimpse of what it would’ve been like._

_Eventually the fun music had slowed down to a slower song and everyone dispersed. Oikawa grabbed the microphone,_

_“Since Mattsun and Y/n decided to get hitched without us. We want a couple’s dance now! C’mon lovebirds, it’s time for your first dance as a married couple” He said, as everyone urged the couple to dance. Y/n blushed when Matsukawa placed his hands on her hips, he was red too. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they awkwardly tried swaying to the music, ignoring the coos from the audience._

_“…this is the first time we are doing this…” He muttered as she looked at him._

_“Doing what? Dancing?” She asked as he nodded._

_“Yeah, it’s strange, I shouldn’t feel embarrassed because we have done far nastier things, but I think it’s because everyone’s watching us…” He ushered towards the crowd of their friends and family who were currently trying to record them and take photos._

_Y/n giggled,_

_“I didn’t even notice them; all I see is you Issei… Do you think its destiny that we met? I think it was.” She whispered, smiling at him._

_He squeezed her hips, looking down at her. She was so adorable; she was all his. He thought he would’ve been jealous of his friends interacting with her, but she was glued to his side most of the night, which made his ego secretly inflate._

_“Don’t say such cute things in public, I might not be able to control myself here... But yeah, it’s definitely destiny. You’re the only one for me y/n.” He said gently, the music had now blurred out for both of them. They couldn’t look away from each other. They didn’t even realise that their friends and family had quieted down. Eagering waiting for one of them to make the next move. The couple was lost in their own love and affection before Matsukawa swooped down and kissed her hard. Cheers erupted from everyone, Oikawa in his tipsy state began throwing peanuts at the couple because there was no rice… He ended up being scolded by Iwaizumi again, but Y/n and Matsukawa just laughed it off before they resumed their PDA._

_The rest of the night had gone by in a blur and it ended on a great note, Mattsun and Y/n received a few gifts but those were forgotten once they reached home. Instead the couple decided it was time for them to have their own personal celebration._

Y/n was snapped out of her daydreams where their house phone began ringing.

_‘Hmm, that’s weird… No one calls the house phone…’_ She said a bit flustered before she got up to answer it.

“Hello? Matsukawa residence here, who is calling?” She asked before another woman began talking

“Matsukawa Y/n? Sorry to disturb you but I’m calling from Sendai Tokushukai Hospital **_(AN: I had to Google what hospitals are in Miyagi, this was the only one apparently?)_ **Your husband, Mastukawa Issei, he….”

Her eyes widened as she felt like time stood still. Matsukawa was hurt and she needed to be with him now. She dropped everything she was doing and rushed out of their apartment as fast as she could.

\- - - - - - - -

“Issei!” Y/n yelled as she slammed the door open, startling poor Matsukawa and the doctor who was tending to his arm

“K-kami-sama! Please be considerate, there are other patients here!” The doctor began scolding Y/n. She looked at the old man for a few seconds blankly before pushing his rolly chair out of the way and took his place in front of Matsukawa. She began scanning him from head to toe, asking him if he was okay and if he was hurt anywhere else.

The couple ignored the baffled Doctor as Matsukawa sighed.

“Y/n, I’m okay babe. We just dropped the casket I was supposed to lift onto the stand. My arm is just sprained. It’s not broken… I don’t know why the hospital called you…” She ignored him as she observed his arm. It was in a sling and she felt her eyes water.

“My poor baby, you can’t use your arm now. What are you going to do…”? She whined

Matsukawa stroked her hair,

“Hey, I can still work y’know.”

She shook her head,

“I meant how are we gonna have sex now!?”

The doctor who was currently filling Matsukawa’s medical forms had dropped his pen in astonishment. This lady was quite strange, in his (private) opinion. He blushed and Matsukawa sweat dropped,

“We can still do it Y/n… I haven’t lost my arm for God’s sake…” She hissed when he flicked her forehead in amusement

“J-just don’t strain your wrist Matsukawa-san. You’ll be fine in a few days. You guys can still engage in intercourse.” The doctor stated with a blush, adjusting his glasses.

Y/n cheered before she hugged and kissed Matsukawa all over his face, making him sigh but secretly, he was try hard to contain his grin.

“Yay Issei! C’mon let’s get your medicine and go home, I’ll wash your back tonight!” She said so sweetly as she gazed up at him. Her sparkling eyes glinting with a little bit of mischief. Matsukawa swore that if she had a tail, it would be wagging right now.

The doctor handed Matsukawa his prescriptions before bidding farewell, shaking his head at Y/n, who sweat dropped.

“He’s rude…” She muttered

“You literally pushed the guy’s chair across the room when you barged in and disturbed half the ward…” Matsukawa said, as he raised his brow at her. She blushed,

“I-its only because I thought you were seriously injured! I was so scared something bad happened to you” She said, making him chuckle before grabbing her face to make her look at him

“Hey now, I’m fine. Let’s go home, I need my wife to take care of me this weekend” He said with a grin, extending his good arm to her, making her hook it into his.

“Do you know how to drive? My car’s in the parking lot but I don’t think I can turn the wheel with one arm…” He asked.

She grinned before fishing Matsukawa’s car keys from his back pocket, cheekily squeezing his butt before pulling them out.

“Yeah, I can totally drive, it’s just been a while!”

He looked at her suspiciously but didn’t say anything. It’d be fine, he guessed

**\--- 40 mins later ---**

Matsukawa silently thanked the Gods in heaven when Y/n parked the car in front of their apartment. He didn’t show it, but Matsukawa was super terrified of his wife’s driving. Not only was she totally reckless, she had no concept of directions… What should’ve been a 15-minute journey took almost an hour. He felt the nausea from her speedy journey arise as he tried to control it. His legs were shaking as he got out of the car. He leaned against the car for a few seconds, trying to breathe in the fresh air.

“I’m never letting her drive again…” he muttered to himself before Y/n happily skipped in front of him, turning back to him

“Come on Issei! You gotta eat something, you need energy!”

He swallowed hard; his near-death experience had caused him to lose his hunger. He dragged his feet behind his chirpy wife, making his way to the entrance of their complex.

Y/n had become a tad bit clingy since his arm had gotten injured. Quickly ushered him to sit down on the sofa as she ran to make him some tea. Matsukawa went to grab the remote, but she stopped him,

“Don’t strain yourself! I’ll pass it to you!” She reached for the remote and handed it to him.

“Thank you, but I can manage, don’t worry Y/n.” He said with a smile. She was just being considerate.

He watched tv while Y/n began cooking, she felt bad for Matsukawa. She was happy that he didn’t break his bone. She sighed; he wouldn’t be able to hold her down in bed…

She stopped stirring the curry as her eyes lit up.

_‘That means I can take charge till his wrist recovers!’_ She grinned to herself. She hummed cheekily as she checked on the rice. Matsukawa was in for a treat!

Setting the table, she called for Matsukawa to join her. He was embarrassed when she pulled his chair back for him

“I should be the one pulling the chair for you…” He pouted

“Oh, stop being a baby, sit down” She ushered him down before she plated up his food for him, Matsukawa was startled when she dragged her chair next to him instead of sitting opposite to him.

“What are you doing?” he raised a brow at her as she just sheepishly smiled

“I’m going to feed you, of course!” She said enthusiastically as he sighed.

“Y/n… I only need one hand to use chopsticks…” He sweat dropped

She laughed awkwardly,

“Th-that’s right… I’ll put my chair back…”

She was about to get up, but he stopped her. Matsukawa felt a little bad, he realised she was doing her best as his lover to be useful. His heart beat a bit harder, she wanted him to depend on her.

Maybe he could spoil her a bit…

“Actually… both my arms hurt from lifting that heavy casket… It’d be nice if you could help me eat” He said a little white lie and smiled at her,

She beamed, making his cheeks flush. She was so happy to feed him, making him want to hug her tightly. Picking up some meat with her chopsticks, she came closer to him, blowing it lightly to cool it.

“Say ah, Issei!” She chirped as he complied, feeling a bit shy.

If his volleyball teammates saw him now, they’d surely make fun of him. As he chewed his food, he was trying not to feel awkward as Y/n happily watched him. She seriously reminded him of a puppy today. He didn’t know how to tell her to stop staring at him while he ate but he didn’t want to crush her joy. He tried focusing on the tv, while she fed him.

When he was done, Y/n leaned forward to lick the corner of his mouth.

“Hmm?” He looked at her.

“There was a bit of sauce… I cleaned it for you”

He literally had no expression. Looking at Y/n’s expression as he began comparing it to a puppy.

_‘Why the fuck is she extra adorable today?’_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the sofa while she cleared up. Y/n was at his beck and call willingly but he was feeling a little exhausted from her over-affection than his own injury. He winced as he tried to move his wrist. It definitely needed time to heal. He looked at Y/n, her back facing him as she washed their dishes.

Matsukawa realised that maybe he wasn’t showing her enough appreciation. He definitely hit the jackpot with this woman. In his eyes, Y/n had to be God’s gift to mankind. She was the definition of an angel. 

Y/n turned around and was almost startled because Matsukawa was standing behind her.

“Oh! You scared me! What’s wrong, did you need anything?”

She was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her and awkwardly dragged her into a weird hug because he could only use one arm. She looked at him and he looked frustrated.

“Damn it, I can’t even hug you…” he groaned

She giggled as she instead wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his chest. He looked at her, stroking her hard as she nuzzled into him

“Better?” She asked

“He used his arm to hug her tight.

“Much better” he muttered in content.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me, I am the luckiest man in the world” She looked at him, her eyes sparkling as she squealed and hugged him harder.

“Aww, you’re so cute Issei! I love taking care of you! In fact,…” She cheekily grinned at him

“I think it’s time for a bath. You’ll need help undressing and washing your back, won’t you?” She asked, raising her brow.

Matsukawa shook his head at her,

“You really are something… Come on, let’s go” He walked to the bathroom as she cheered, skipping behind him.

**_A few moments later_ **

Matsukawa was trying hard to stop his eye from twitching. She was really teasing him; he was beginning to wonder if she was truly oblivious or feigning ignorance. Y/n stood on her knees behind him as she began shampooing his hair, her breasts pressing against his shoulders. Matsukawa bit his lip, he really wanted to push her down and have his way with her but the soreness from his wrist was making him stay put. She gently leaned his neck back as he closed his eyes when she poured water on his head, washing out the shampoo.

Y/n stared at his face, he looked so sexy. She couldn’t help herself from scanning his features, he looked so peaceful. When she finished with his hair, she grabbed the liquid soap.

“I’m going to wash your back now” she muttered, as Matsukawa hummed, eyes still closed.

Feeling her earlier cheekiness rise, she didn’t pick up his soap rag. Instead she poured the soap between her breasts, slathering her upper body in it. Y/n blushed with a lewd grin as she pressed her chest against his back, making Matsukawa’s eyes snap open

_‘This minx!_ ’ he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. He could feel his erection rising against the think towel wrapped around his waist. Y/n rubbed her front all over his back, her could feel the slipperiness of her plump breasts as her hard nipples graze against his skin. Her hands sneakily made their way to him front. Her fingers teased his nipples making him grunt,

“Y/n, what are you doing?” he asked while controlling his moans.

She leaned in closer to his ear,

“I’m just washing your back, but I’m done now. Time to wash your front now” She said happily as he looked up to the ceiling

_‘Thank you for giving me Y/n, Kami-sama’_ He silently prayed.

Matsukawa was snapped from his thoughts when he found himself laying on the tiled floor, Y/n above him. He raised a brow at her, where was this newfound confidence coming from? She sat above him, moving his injured arm out of the way, as she grabbed the soap bottle. He shuddered when she squeezed a line of soap down the middle of his torso to his towel. Her hands spread the liquid before she grinned down at him. Leaning down, she pressed her soapy body against his and began moving against him. They both moaned as their bodies rubbed against each other in a slippery rhythm. Y/n could feel his cock strain against her stomach, she wanted to play with him more, but she was also trying hard to control her own throbbing pussy. She leaned down closer to kiss him, which he happily reciprocated. As the tongues danced, she began grinding herself against his towel covered erection. Matsukawa parted from her lips, his good hand coming up to grab a hip.

“F-fuck Y/n, you’re driving me crazy” He groaned as she continued moving her hips

“Oh yeah? Do you feel good Issei? Am I doing okay” she asked, grinding harder against him. The towel adding friction to her clit making her moan.

“You’re doing amazing, you get lewder as the days go by. You’re full of surprises” He panted slightly

She quickly pulled away, making him get up before she grabbed the shower head, dowsing them both with warm water, washing away the suds. She stood up and he followed suit. Quickly wrapping a towel around herself, she helped him dry his own body.

“Let’s skip the bath today, I need you now” She bit her lip, looking up at him, batting her lashes. He felt like cupid just struck his heart.

“Fuck yeah” he groaned as they quickly made their way to the bed. He was about to push her down, but she stopped him.

“Nuh-uh… Lie down Issei, let me take care of you” She purred as he shuddered, she pulled their towels off. Matsukawa lay down as she climbed on top of him. His erection was straining against his stomach, his length and tip were swelling with his arousal. Y/n bit her lip, she needed to tease him a little more. He always did the teasing. She didn’t insert his dick into her, instead she pressed her wet dripping slit against his shaft.

“O-oh… Y/n baby…” he moaned when she slid her pussy against his shaft, coating it in her juices.

“I-Issei, you’re so big, sometimes I wonder how you fit inside me so easily” She bit her lip as she moved faster, moaning when her clit bumped against his head. She could feel him throb and twitch between her lips, but she couldn’t stop moving her hips, making to reach her peak.

She looked down at Matsukawa, his face was twisted in pleasure, his good arm resting on his forehead as he clenched his fist. She blushed; she had never seen him look like that. He looked euphoric, usually he maintained his stoic face but today he was putty in her hands. She lifted her hips, her slick connected her folds to his shaft, he moaned when she grabbed his shaft and aimed it against her entrance. They both gasped when she slid down on him without any warning.

“Sh-shit babe! Your pussy is swallowing me. I need to cum inside you now! Please Y/n” He asked. She stopped for a second… Did Matsukawa just beg her? Oh, how she felt smug at this moment.

“Anything for my husband” She declared winking at him before she placed her hands on his solid chest, using it to keep her steady as she moved her hips hard, Matsukawa and her moaned as he began moving his own hips to her rhythm. His thrusts and her hip rolls had them going into a chorus of moans and pants. He could feel him twitch inside her a lot, her own pussy clamping down on him hard.

“I-Issei… I don’t think I can last long” She moaned,

“M-me too”

He cursed before he pulled Y/n down, his lips connecting with a breast, lips sucking her nipple making her shudder and she clamped down hard on him. He pushed his hips up into her more rapidly as she bounced down on him. The sounds of their flesh smacking into one another

“Y/n, I’m cumming. Fuck, I’m cumming” He moaned as she too felt her peak reach, he stilled his hips and she continued rolling hers on his shaft. They both moaned loud when he erupted inside her and she came all over his dick. Y/n wanted to collapse on Matsukawa, but she remembered his arm. She quickly rolled off him and on to his good side, when she cuddled into his side, her lips sucking his neck and her hands drawing circles on his chest as he panted looking up at the ceiling, his hand playing with her hair and massaging her scalp. Y/n wrapped a leg around him, her breasts pushing into his side as he looked at her.

“Thank you, baby, you really spoiled me today, huh?” He cooed at her, still in a post-euphoric haze as she snuggled into him.

“I’m going to take care of you until your arm heals!” She declared as he chuckled

“Y’know, you’re really cute when you beg. _Please Y/n”_ She mimicked him, making him flustered as he cheekily smacked her bottom making her let out a tiny yelp.

“Don’t be so cheeky, once my hand heals. _You’ll_ be the one who’s gonna be begging for my dick. I’m just letting you have your fun until my hand heals. It’s fun to be spoiled by my wife from time to time” he grinned at her, his words making her joyful as she peppered his face with kisses making him laugh before he finally kissed her lips.


	15. Chapter 14: Deja-Vu (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa and Y/n are invited to a beach weekend with Hanamaki and his girlfriend Kimiko. However, Matsukawa is traumatised from a past experience and things don't go the way the couple expected...

**Chapter 14:**

"Here Y/n, let me help you, it looks a bit heavy!" Hanamaki went to grab her overnight bag as he loaded the truck.   
  
"Thank you, Hanamaki-san! Sorry I didn’t know what to pack. I wanted to look cute for my pictures with Issei! It’s our first beach trip together! I wanted to colour coordinate our outfits, but he said no! Don’t tell him but I matched my swimsuit with his trunks!" She laughed as she happily skipped to sit in the backseat of Matsukawa’s car. Hanamaki just laughed, as he began loading up the trunk. Y/n was always a bundle of joy to be around, he thought she had been great for Matsukawa, especially after Mari,  
  


Hanamaki began dating this girl who worked at a beach bar recently. She invited Hanamaki to stay at her beach house and told him he could invite his friends. Hanamaki decided to invite Matsukawa and Y/n along. She was excited, it didn’t bother her that she wouldn’t be alone with Matsukawa, but she loved seeing him happy around his friends. She caught glimpses of what she would assume a young Matsukawa was like, especially when he was with Hanamaki.

Matsukawa stepped out of the complex and towards his car where Makki was loading their bags in the trunk.

“Got everything?” He asked Makki, who had shut the trunk, wiping his forehead.

“Yep, shall we get going? It’s a two-hour drive” He said as Matsukawa hummed, getting into the driver seat, while Hanamaki sat beside him. Hanamaki began telling the couple that the beach house was close to a hot spring inn as well, so they could check that out on one of the two nights they were there. Y/n bounced in excitement,

“Oooh Issei, we haven’t gone to a hot spring before. Let’s go, let’s go!”

He just chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road ahead,

“Sure, I don’t mind”

After 40 minutes of idle chatter, the music from the radio lulled Y/n to doze off as she lay in the backseat. Hanamaki and Matsukawa kept their chatter low, so she wouldn’t get disturbed.

“Wow, so she’s not an energized battery all the time” Hanamaki said, looking at her sleeping form. Matsukawa chuckled,

“Yeah, she was up late last night…”

Hanamaki turned back to his friend,

“How cute, was she that excited about the beach trip?” He asked

Matsukawa kept his eyes on the road as he tried not to sweat drop… They were both up late because she had in fact been excited about going to the beach but more so, when she claimed,

_“Have you ever had sex on the beach, Issei? Do you think we can, or would it be too messy in the sand? I’ve never done it on a beach before…” She pouted looking at the ceiling._

_Matsukawa didn’t need to think twice, he immediately remembered that one horrific school trip…_

_“Yeah, I did… a long time ago, back in high school… It wasn’t very nice…” He mumbled. She turned to look at him, resting the side of her face in her palm._

_“Why not?” she asked, curious_

_Matsukawa’s thick brows furrowed,_

_“Me and this girl kind of swam behind some rocks so no one could see us, the water was quite shallow so… In the middle of it, a jellyfish stung me on my leg, it hurt so much that I dropped that girl in the water… She was pissed…”_

_Y/n’s eyes widened as she tried to hold in her laughter._

_“W-wait, did she just leave you there!?”_

_Matsukawa nodded,_

_“She was mad, but she felt bad and got Makki to come help me… Makki eventually came and…” Matsukawa looked hesitant before continuing,_

_“…um, he helped me back to the dorms we were staying in…”_

_“What’s wrong?” She asked him, he looked a little traumatized._

_Matsukawa shook his head and quickly got on top of her, surprising her when he caged his arms around her before leaning in to kiss her. Y/n forgot about their earlier conversation and got lost in his touches all night…_

Matsukawa shook out of his thoughts when Hanamaki called his name out.

“Dude, you okay?”

He nodded,

“Y-yeah sorry, there’s a lot of traffic” He said

Confused, Hanamaki looked at the empty road ahead, Matsukawa who realised how stupid his excuse was now trying not to twitch his eye. Hanamaki was about to say something,

“Shut up” Matsukawa cut him off. Hanamaki just sighed,

“Weirdo…”

After an hour of driving, Hanamaki and Matsukawa switched places. Stopping for a quick bathroom break, Y/n had woken up too. She stretched her legs for a second before inhaling the air.

“Ah, I think I can smell the sea!” She said happily

“We aren’t even close to the beaches yet…” Mastukawa said, leaning against the car door next to her, sipping on a cold lemon tea. She looked up at him, he looked really cool in his summer clothes. He wore sunglasses today as well, honestly, he had her drooling when he got ready. She was so excited to surprise him with her new bikini.

_‘I wonder what he’s going think!? I bet he’s going to drool all over me’_ She giggled to herself, making him look at her curiously. She had a little grin as her eyes remained on her beachy flip flops, shuffling her feet slightly. He could sense that she was thinking of something cheeky. He felt a little worried, he didn’t want to romp on the beach, not after what happened last time. He didn’t particularly want to go to the beach, but Y/n was so excited when Makki invited them, he couldn’t say no.

As soon as Makki returned from the restrooms, he slid into the driver’s seat and the couple followed suit. Y/n began asking Hanamaki about his girlfriend and he happily chattered that she was a cutie, who he happened to meet by chance a few months ago when he was looking for a certain street for his job interview. He bumped into Kimiko and they immediately hit it off. Even though they live in different cities, the commute to each other wasn’t difficult. Y/n rested her head of Matsukawa’s seat as she dreamily listened to Hanamaki.

“So, you must be pretty serious about Kimiko? That’s so adorable! I can’t wait to meet her; this is our first double date. Isn’t that fun Issei!?” Matsukawa agreed, saying he looked forward to their weekend.

“Well, we haven’t talked about how serious we are getting. I’ll bring it up soon” Hanamaki said, looking at Y/n through his rear-view mirror. She was busy staring at an unsuspecting Matsukawa, a dopey smile on her face. Hanamaki grinned, she definitely had genuine feelings for his best friend. When Matsukawa had told him that he got married the day after they went to the bar. Hanamaki thought he was insane. He had been suspicious of Y/n for weeks, but he soon realised that she was in fact, a very caring woman, who supported Matsukawa through thick and thin.

Hanamaki witnessed Matsukawa’s depressive bout after Mari. Even the girls who followed after, they always ended up leaving after a few months, making Matsukawa fall deeper into his own insecurity. Y/n had been in Matsukawa’s life for almost 10 months. In the span of these ten months, every time he met his best friend, Matsukawa seemed happier and more like his old high school self.

“Hey Mattsun… are you going to swim this year? You haven’t liked the beach since that day!” He laughed as Matsukawa and Y/n’s attention snapped to him.

“That day…? You mean when the jellyfish stung you?” She asked him

Matsukawa began panicking,

“N-no! Well yes but it’s fine. Hanamaki, drop it” He warned his best friend who was trying to control his laughter.

“C’mon Mattsun, it happened ten years ago. It’s still fucking hilarious!” Hanamaki couldn’t stop laughing as Y/n urged Matsukawa to tell her why Makki was howling.

“I’m sorry Y/n but Matsukawa will kill me, I can’t say anything… Bro code” Hanamaki said, as he continued howling making Matsukawa roll his eyes as he blushed. Y/n whined,

“Oh, come on, don’t be mean!” She said.

Matsukawa turned around and glared at her,

“Just drop it.”

Both Hanamaki and Y/n went quiet. She leaned back into her seat, looking out of the window, mumbling an apology. Hanamaki awkwardly turned the radio up and he continued his commute.

Eventually they reached their destination, the beach house was lovely. It wasn’t fancy but it was located in the perfect spot, overlooking the beach below them. Y/n was enamoured by the sight before a squeal snapped her from her thoughts.

A hyper woman began running towards Hanamaki as she jumped on him excitedly. Y/n skipped to them, assuming that was Kimiko. Kimiko was as great as the stories Makki was telling Y/n. She was super friendly and had already hooked her arm into Y/n’s dragging her inside the beach house to give her a tour, showing her all the rooms before showing her the master bedroom.

“This is for you guys! Think of it as a late wedding gift from us” Kimiko grinned as she hugged Makki.

“Oh no, Kimiko that’s so sweet but you and Hanamaki-san should be staying in here!” She reasoned but Kimiko refused, saying she and Hanamaki could have it next time before telling the couple to relax for a while. Kimiko and Hanamaki wanted some time with each other, Y/n just waved as they closed the bedroom door.

Y/n felt a little awkward being alone with Matsukawa. Matsukawa and her barely spoken after he snapped on her in the car, but she decided not to let it get to her. He was definitely hiding something, but she didn’t want to pressurise him. It seemed personal; she was just a little annoyed because Hanamaki knew. But then again, he was Matsukawa’s best friend…

Matsukawa didn’t know how to approach Y/n, he felt guilt the second he snapped at her earlier, but he was too embarrassed to own up. Looking at her as she quietly unpacked her belongings.

“Y/n, listen I’m sor-”

She shut the bathroom door and Matsukawa sighed, yeah… she was definitely upset. He clicked his tongue as he went to unpack his own bags. Slipping out his trunks, he changed out of his causal clothes before he pulled on his black trunks and slipped on a white shirt.

He heard the bathroom door unlock and Y/n stepped out with a grin, before she did as twirl in her bikini.

“What do you think Issei? Isn’t it cute?” She said ecstatically as Matsukawa’s eyes remained on her jiggling chest and her creamy cheeks that weren’t being covered by her black bikini bottoms. She looked pretty sexy and he felt his dick twitch. He shook himself out of his perverse thoughts.

“Yeah, its okay...” He said, as she felt a little hurt… Trying to change the topic,

“We better take a lot of pictures today! It’s our first trip together!!!” She let her hair loose from its bun, before she pulled on a tank top and white denim shorts and then slipping on her flipflops. Gathering her beach supplies, she turned to Matsukawa, who was relieved when she covered up. He didn’t want anyone else to see her sexy body. Y/n may not have realised it but her body was to die for. The first time he took her dress off, he had to control himself from cumming on the spot…

“C’mon let’s go catch some rays, I want to get tanned!”

Matsukawa chuckled as he followed closely behind her. They spotted Kimiko and Makki who had already set up umbrellas and towels in the sand, beckoning Y/n and Matsukawa to join them.

“Oh wow, Kimiko your one-piece is super cute!” Y/n gushed as Kimiko laughed and fiddled with one of her ponytails as she began telling Y/n they could visit the mall nearby and she could show her the unique shops they had. The woman got along well, chatting as Hanamaki and Matsukawa went to get some drinks and cool treats.

“Kimiko is really nice, Makki. Y/n really likes her, so do I” Matsukawa expressed as Hanamaki grinned, hands clasped behind his head

“She’s fucking awesome, honestly I feel lucky around her. Putting her aside for a second, why did you snap at Y/n? You know that incident isn’t such a big deal … It was like ten years ago, man.” He said looking at the brunette who furrowed his brows.

“I know but you guys made fun of me for almost a year, I don’t want to relive that moment. And aren’t you embarrassed too!?” Matsukawa argued as Hanamaki laughed it off.

“Nah, not really. I think its fucking hilarious. Anyways, are you going to swim later? Or are you still scared of jellyfish?” Hanamaki teased Matsukawa who rolled his eyes.

“We’ve reached the café, Ill order the drinks…” Matsukawa walked off from a grinning Makki.

Kimiko was intently listening to Y/n’s marriage story with Matsukawa, her eyes popped open when she found out they met a day before they got married.

“Wait… so you’re basically dating but married at the same time?” She asked, unsure if she heard the story right.

Y/n blushed,

“Pretty much but we are dating for life!” She laughed it off, as Kimiko hugged her legs.

“So, you’re definitely in love with him?”

Y/n grabbed a twig near her as she began tracing hearts in the sand next to her with a shy smile.

“Yeah, I love him… He’s the best husband ever! He works so hard all the time and he’s super affectionate in bed” She laughed, and Kimiko grinned

“Sweet! I’m really happy for you. Hanamaki is pretty awesome, too. I’ve never liked a guy as much as I like him” She said with a blush as Y/n looked at her,

“So, you’re definitely in love with him?” Y/n teased as Kimiko’s cheeks went redder.

“H-hey! Don’t bully me!” She whined making Y/n laugh. Kimiko suggested they go and test out the water. Both girls squealed when the cold waves hit their feet, Y/n wiggled her toes in the wet sand, holding onto Kimiko when a stronger wave hit their legs.

“Careful” Kimiko laughed.

“This beach is beautiful…” Y/n whispered as she looked around. Kimiko was about to respond when someone called out to them

“Hey there cuties, do you want to join us? We’re gonna go sailing, come with us!” These guys began hitting on them as both women rolled their eyes.

“No thank you, we are fine here” Y/n said

One of the guys pouted,

“Don’t be like that sweetheart, we have beers too! Come on!”

“Get the hint man, we aren’t interested” Kimiko said bluntly

Both the guys were about to argue when Matsukawa’s voice interrupted them.

“My wife doesn’t want to go anywhere with you.”

The group turned to an annoyed Hanamaki and Matsukawa as both men stared down the other guys.

“W-we’re sorry, I didn’t know she was married!” He said before they ran away. Hanamaki and Matsukawa went closer to their partners.

“You guys okay? Those creeps didn’t do anything weird, right?” Makki asked as Kimiko grinned and shook her head, hugging him

“Aww Makki, you looked so cute with that scary face! Look my heart’s racing!” She grabbed his hand to put on her chest making him blush.

“K-kimi… not here” he mumbled as she laughed

Y/n looked at the couple, they were super lovey-dovey. She was happy for them

“Why don’t you guys have some couple time together. Issei and I, are gonna go back to the umbrellas!” She suggested as he grabbed Matsukawa’s hand and went towards their stuff. Matsukawa sat down as Y/n began slathering him in sun block.

“All done!” She said before she stood up in front of him, Matsukawa watched as she stripped her shirt and shorts off.

“C’mon Issei, I need help with my back!” She threw the bottle at him before she lay on the towel face down. Matsukawa stared at her back. He really wanted to palm her ass cheeks but there were too many people around. He began rubbing the cream over her back, she lifted her body slight, her hand undoing the string of her bikini

“What are you doing?” Matsukawa asked.

“You need to get my entire back and I don’t want lotion on my bikini. Its new and its cute” She pouted.

He grunted looking around making sure there were no creeps staring at his wife. Feeling content, he continued rubbing the sun block into her skin. His fingers cheekily brushed the sides of her boobs as she moaned. Matsukawa was almost going to sneak his fingers under her breasts, but he was alerted by the laughter coming from behind him. He quickly tied Y/n’s bikini back and she sat up, adjusting it before applying the lotion on her front.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” She asked him, Matsukawa reluctantly looked at the sea. Jellyfish could be anywhere… He shook his head as Y/n pouted,

“Come on, is it because of the jellyfish!? I promise you, it’ll be okay!” She insisted

“Nah babe, I wanna read this book instead. You go have fun…” He said, she tried to pull his arm

“Issei please! I want to swim with you” She whined, he felt his eye twitch.

“Stop bothering me Y/n, I don’t want to swim!” He said, making her let go off his arm, her cheeks puffed out and she looked at him annoyed. She turned around to walk to the shore,

“Y/n, wait!”

She turned around in hope, Matsukawa was standing in front of her. She was only to be startled when her vision was blocked by his shirt that he pulled on top of her head. She looked down at the baggy shirt that reached her knees…

“Keep that on… your bikini is a bit revealing… Don’t want any more creeps coming near ya.” He said, before going back to his book. Y/n was beyond annoyed, Matsukawa looked up when she sniffed.

“Y/n?” He asked.

“Issei, you dummy!” She blurted before she turned her back to him, storming down the beach. Kimiko and Hanamaki happened to be walking back when they saw her storm off. Hanamaki stared at a sweat dropping Matsukawa…

“What happened?” Kimiko said as Matsukawa just huffed.

“She wanted to go swimming, but I wanted to read... Then she got upset when I made her wear my shirt…”

Hanamaki sighed,

“Dude, I think you should just tell her, it’s really not a big deal!”

“Matsukawa-san, Y/n told me she was really excited to spend time with you at the beach. She said it’s your first weekend trip somewhere. Go get your wife!” Kimiko ushered him. He realised they were right. He was being childish over something silly. He looked down the beach, he couldn’t see her, and the sun would set in a few hours. He got up and bowed to his friends, thanking them before he made his way down the beach to look for her.

Matsukawa was a bit worried; he couldn’t stop Y/n anywhere. A few women had stopped him, trying to chat him up as he tried to make an excuse and walk away. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by them right now. He wanted to find Y/n and make things right. The further down he walked, the emptier the beach was getting. His worry was increasing.

Matsukawa spotted some large rocks,

_‘Maybe she’s behind them?’_ He thought to himself as he went around the rocks and his suspicions were correct. She was leaning against the rock, her legs in a small pool of water as she was moodily skipping stones in the water. He quietly stood next to her,

“Hey…” He greeted.

She looked up at him before pouting at continuing throwing rocks into the ocean, with just a hint more of aggression. Making him sweat drop

“I’m sorry Y/n, I’ve been acting childish today. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that” he tried speaking but she quietly continued skipping rocks. He bit his lip, he knew he had to tell her the truth. His cheeks were burning but he was willing to risk the embarrassment just to have her be her cheery self.

“Makki p-peed on me!” He blurted loudly. Matsukawa felt like his face would burn off.

Startled, she dropped her rocks in the pool as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“W-what?” She stepped away from him.

Matsukawa shook his head as he tried explaining,

“No! I meant back in high school when I got stung. It was really bad, and I had no choice, okay! He searched on his phone and that was the only solution…” He looked away from her. Y/n kept quiet… Matsukawa looked at her, worried. Was she still mad? 

Matsukawa became flustered when she burst out laughing, he tried to tell her to stop but she was howling, she eyes dotted with tears. He eventually, died out of his embarrassment and ended up joining her. Her laughter was addictive and he was happy to have his old wife back. When the laughter died down, Y/n hugged him.

“I forgive you Issei! I can understand why you were embarrassed but you shouldn’t have snapped at me like that. It really hurt my feelings AND you didn’t like my bikini… I choose it just for you” She blushed with as pout as she looked down at her.

“I know, I feel really stupid now. Its just when Oikawa found out, he told pretty much the entire school and that wasn’t a fun year…” He muttered as she let out an awe.

“Plus, I made you wear my shirt because you look too sexy. After those creeps hit on you earlier, I was worried it would happen again… I’m sorry, you wore it just for me and I’m extremely happy. You look beautiful” He grinned as he cupped her cheek.

“C-can I take it off then?”

Matsukawa looked around; the coast was clear. He turned back to her, his hands lifting the hem of his shirt as he placed it to hang on the rock above them. His hands roamed up and down her sides, making her lean into him.

“Shit, your body is killing me. Your breasts are pressing against me in that skimpy bikini, I don’t think I can control myself.” Matsukawa said as his hands groped her ass, fingers sliding under her bikini as he began massaging them. She moaned as she raised her face closer to his, he leaned down,

“Stick out your tongue…” Matsukawa muttered, she opened her mouth slightly, pushing her tongue out, eyes clouded with lust. He leaned in, pushing his tongue out to join hers as they began rubbing against each other. One hand slid into the front of her bikini, fingers immediately pushing inside her.

“You’re already so wet? You slut” He teased, making her pout as she ground her hips into his fingers,

“Only for you” she moaned, his other hand pulled her bikini above her breasts, freeing them as them bounced from their confines. He bit his lip before he began to pull and pinch her hard nub. While his other fingers swirled around her pussy, thumb playing with her clit as she tried muffling her moan against his chest.

“Are you gonna cum so soon? Don’t hold in your moans, no one’s around” He whispered as she began grinding his hard on against her mound. 

“Y-yeah, I’m gonna cum” She gripped his bicep when he increased his pace, her knees getting weak. She let out a little yelp,

“O-oh Issei” She moaned

“I’m cumming!” She let out a tiny shriek as she gushed on his fingers. Matsukawa grinned as her panting form rested against his body, he licked his fingers.

“Yummy” He teased, licking his lips.

Y/n recovered quickly as she slid on her knees, the water covering her up to her thighs. Matsukawa bit his lip when she pulled his swimming trunks to his knees, she leaned it to lick his length and he moaned,

“It tastes a little salty, is it because we are at the beach” She inquired before engulfing him making him grunt as she sucked on him, bobbing her head. He grabbed her head, controlling her movements. Y/n moved her hand inside her bikini, she was still sensitive from cumming, but she couldn’t help stimulating herself. Letting go of his length with a pop, she kissed his base and licked his dripping tip before continuing her ministrations. She pulled her hand out, now rubbing his length where her mouth couldn’t reach. Her other hand gentling massaging his balls

“Shit, baby keep going” He moaned, as she felt him twitch in her mouth. Matsukawa’s hands grabbed her face, her mouth still wrapped around his dick.

“Look at me, Y/n” He said, as her lusty eyes stared into his. She looked really slutty right now and Matsukawa was trying hard not to explode in her mouth just yet.

“My wife is so lewd… suck it a bit harder Y/n, I’m close” he grunted when she listened and increased her back as he leaned back against the wall. He wanted to push himself all the way down her throat, but he was still too big for her to deepthroat him. She had gotten way better at blow jobs after months of practicing, but she would still gag if she tried taking him deeper. Matsukawa moaned, feeling his peak reach. He held her face in place as she moaned, she sucked his head hard and he cursed before spluttering into her mouth.

Matsukawa tried to control his breathing as he looked down at Y/n, who was leaning back. Her bikini top still above her free breasts, he took note of the tan as her creamy breast began standing out compared to the rest of her tanned body. Matsukawa watched her swallow his cum and he hissed when he dick became erect again. Her eyes widened,

“Really Issei? You came less than a minute ago!” She said astonished before he pulled her up to rest against the rock, he hooked one of her legs around his hip, her other leg holding her steady.

“You’re about to have sex on the beach for the first time. Aren’t you excited?” He whispered against her lips. Her eyes clouded over, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rubbing her pussy against his erection.

“I’m super excited, fuck me good Issei… You were being mean to me today after all” She pouted as he pecked her lips

“I’ll make it up to you by fucking you so good” He said before pushing her bikini to the side, not wasting a single second, he pushed into her

“Ah” she couldn’t stop moaning as he kept thrusting his hips

“You’re really clamping down on me… You know, someone might catch us? Does the idea of being caught, turn you on? You really are lewd” he teased her, before he angled himself and began grinding against her bundle of nerves

“Noooo!” She moaned when he bumped into her g-spot again

“It’s because I’m doing it with you…” She moaned, Matsukawa grit his teeth as he increased his pace and slammed into her harder.

“When you say cute shit like that, I really lose control”

Her breasts bounced as Matsukawa pistoned his hips and pulled her down harder on him. She was dripping all over his cock, he could feel his juices sliding down his shaft and onto his balls, making him throb and his tip swell. She couldn’t contain her mewls, before she went to attack his neck with kisses and sucks. Matsukawa learnt recently that Y/n loved to kiss his neck and throat because apparently, she found it sexy. He didn’t understand why but he enjoyed the sensations.

Matsukawa pulled her face to make out with him as they neared their orgasms. Y/n couldn’t contain her tears of pleasure as they slid down her face. The wave had gotten a little rougher, splashing around their legs. Matsukawa pushed against her g-spot wildly making her gasp

“Ah! Issei! IM CUMMING, o-oh god” She stretched out as she came on him. He kept thrusting into her before he pushed into her deeply one last time, cumming inside her, they both tried catching their breath before he wiped her stray tears with his thumb.

“Oh baby, that was amazing” She clung onto him.

“It really was” He pecked her temple. Before the adjusted their swimwear. She was about to say something when he face twisted in pain and she let out a wail. Scaring Mastukawa,

“SHIT! FUCK! MY LEG!”

Panicked, he looked into the water and there he saw it… his living nightmare… With lightning speed, he lifted Y/n and ran towards the sand, away from the cursed jellyfish. Y/n was trying hard to control the stinging sensation on her leg. Matsukawa stared at the sting

“Hmm, luckily it seems to be a light sting. It probably hurts…”

She looked at him, biting her lip

“It really hurts Issei” She whined. He looked down the beach, it was empty and walking to the beach house might take as while…

He looked back down at her leg. He was getting deja-vu…

“Y/n, I’m sorry but there’s only one thing I can do right now, to relieve the pain”

She looked at him,

“What can you possibly do?” She said, trying to ignore the pain. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull when he began untying his swimming trunks.

“NO!” She shrieked. Matsukawa’s cheeks were red

“We have no choice! You’re going to be in a lot of pain later”

She shook her head,

“No, no, NO!” She argued

**30 Minutes later**

Hanamaki and Kimiko finished setting up dinner at the beach house. She looked at the clock confused,

“It’s almost 8? Where are there? Should we look for them?” She asked, Hanamaki was about to call Matsukawa but the door bursting open caught their attention. There stood a flustered Mastukawa, holding a mortified Y/n. Both of them didn’t say anything as he dropped her on the couch. Kimiko rushed to Y/n.

“Oh gosh, what happened!?” She asked

“I got stung by a jellyfish…” Y/n said, still clearly in shock before Kimiko got up and ran to get the first aid kit and a wet towel. She wiping the sand off Y/n’s leg before spraying medicine on it.

“You’re lucky, it’s a light sting so this spray should fix it by tomorrow morning. Thank god, they created this special spray. Imagine if this happened a few years ago, one of us would have had to pee on ya! But did you know that’s just a myth?” Kimiko said laughing as Matsukawa and Y/n both turned red.

“WHAT? U-um, I’m going to go take a shower…” she said as she quickly stood up and made her way to the room quickly

Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa. He looked so bewildered. Hanamaki’s jaw dropped as he realised,

“N-no way! Talk about deja-vu, dude!” He held his stomach as he burst out laughing, Kimiko looking at him confused before she too realised, hands covering her mouth as she joined Makki in his fits of giggles.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes,

“Shut up.” He said before escaping to his room, leaving the laughing couple behind.

He locked their room before he walked into the bathroom. Y/n was sitting in the tub, she looked at him for a second before turning away embarrassed. He pulled off his trunks and got in next to her.

Both of them quiet.

“I’m sorry I peed on you.” Matsukawa cut the silence, as Y/n’s ears burned.

Silence.

Matsukawa burst out laughing, startling his wife.

“Issei!?”

“I’m sorry but that’s exactly what Makki said to me when he brought me back to the dorms that day. I was so mad because Iwaizumi and Oikawa found it hilarious. This reminded me of that moment”

She giggled but stopped quickly,

“It’s not funny… I’m sorry I laughed at you before. I understand now. Just promise me, you’ll never do that again, even if I get stung a hundred times!” She whined before he pulled her onto his lap,

“I promise, I’ll never pee on again, even if a hundred jellyfish sting you.” She leaned her back against him, her blush never leaving her face.

“Hanamaki and Kimiko are never gonna let us live this down…” She said as he sighed before he sat up straight, realisation hitting.

“Kimiko said that it was just a myth which means….” Matsukawa trailed off making Y/n look back at him, curious

“…Hanamaki didn’t have to pee on back then…”


	16. Chapter 15: Insecurities (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small smut towards the end... Im on my period so you can probably feel all my mixed emotions here lol...
> 
> I got emotional at one point while writing this LOL. I think im getting too invested in this story 
> 
> Btw we dont celebrate Christmas in my culture so Idk if this made sense 😅 i used my knowledge from western sitcoms so yeah... if it doesnt make sense... just go with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a special shoutout to Tomieblck: ❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you for being a fiercely loyal fan :') I look forward to your comments as they encourage me to continue writing this story. Thanks for boosting ya girl up <3
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter 15:**

“It’s okay Ito-kun, I hope you feel better!” Y/n said before she disconnected the call and sighed. Matsukawa looked up from his laptop, towards Y/n, who sat across him, she was busy going through her contact list.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

She sighed again,

“I’m just in a bit of a slump, the junior intern who is working in my classroom is sick. We have the Christmas party tomorrow, remember I told you? I can’t ask Karin for her junior assistant, she’s almost 5 months pregnant, she gets tired easily! She needs her assistant to help her own classroom decorate their class. I guess, I’ll manage on my own, I just have to be extra vigilant tomorrow! The children need to have a good time!” Y/n said as she smiled at Matsukawa,

“They’re so cute Issei, you should’ve seen how excited they were about seeing Santa… Ito-kun was supposed to dress up like Santa but he’s sick so I guess we will have to skip that part… They’ll be so disappointed but once they get their little goody bags, I’m sure they’ll be cheerful again!”

Matsukawa closed his laptop and he leaned forward to listen to Y/n gush about her students, this would be the 3rd year she was teaching at the nursery school in Miyagi. He observed the scattered books on the dining table before looking at his wife. She looked a bit exhausted; the school year was ending in a few months. Y/n wanted to give her students the best last few months together before they graduated from her nursery. She had to plan a segment for her classroom to perform in the school play next month and then she also wanted to host a trip to the zoo as the final field trip with her students. He felt a bit bad that she was over working herself, she had even paused their sex life because one student was still struggling with reading and her self-esteem had dropped because she felt left behind. Y/n began taking time out to plan out extra reading activities for her student to adapt to.

“Do you need any help from me? Maybe I can leave work early and come help you out?” Matsukawa offered but Y/n laughed and shook her head,

“That’s so sweet of you Issei but you can’t just skip out on your own work for me! Aren’t you getting a Christmas bonus this year? If you skip work, then your boss won’t give it to you!” She explained as he hummed in agreement. He felt bad, she was tired, and he couldn’t help her. He got up and stood behind her seated form.

“Issei, what are yo- Ohhh” She moaned when his hands began massaging her shoulders with a bit of pressure. His thumbs circling the back of her neck.

“How does that feel?” He asked her

“It feels so good” She moaned when he added pressure against a knot, loosening it. Matsukawa leaned down and began kissing the side of her neck.

“Do you want me to help you let loose Y/n?” He whispered into her ear before nibbling her lobe. She shuddered; he was so sweet to her….

Sweet?

_‘Sweet….?’_ She thought to herself.

“The cookies!”

Matsukawa was startled when she suddenly pushed her chair back and him out of the way as she rushed to the kitchen

“Sorry Issei, I have to finish the goody bags for tomorrow’s party!” He heard her call from the kitchen. He sighed, mumbling that it was okay before his eyes trailed the dining table. They landed on her timetable for the party tomorrow. His eyes lingered on one particular time slot.

**3:00pm – 4:00pm: Presents with Santa (Ito-Kun)!**

Matsukawa quickly popped his head into the kitchen where he saw Y/n scrambling to get all the ingredients ready. He would’ve helped her bake but the last time he tried cooking for them… It ended up in a disaster and Y/n had to make a new meal from scratch. Walking back to the living room, he sat on the couch and sighed,

_‘How can I help Y/n? She’s always there for me when it comes to my job…’_

Matsukawa sat up; an idea popped into his head. It was a long shot, but he knew two people who would love to help Y/n out. Checking to see if Y/n was still preoccupied, he quickly walked into their bedroom, cell phone to his ear and it began ringing.

“Hello, Okasan? Are you and Otosan free for an hour or two tomorrow, around 3? …. You are?... Great, I need a favour. Do you guys still have your Christmas costumes…?”

Matsukawa explained to his joyous mother about Y/n’s Christmas party and his parents were more than excited to help out. Matsukawa’s parents always loved involving themselves in those extracurricular activities he would attend as a kid. He used to be embarrassed but as he grew older, he began appreciating having his overly affectionate parents there. They never let him down.

Quickly making his way to the living room, he decided to clean up the clutter they both had left behind. Knowing Y/n and her obsession with being clean, he thought he could ease her load but putting away their stuff. He organised her books and papers before compiling his own belongings, putting them away in their respective bags. Feeling proud of himself as he stared at the tidy living room. Had this been a year ago, Matsukawa wouldn’t have cared about his place being sloppy but Y/n being around had now conditioned him to be more aware of keeping their home tidy otherwise she would give him an earful. When she first moved in, he received a lot of lectures when he’d leave his clothes on the ground or dishes unwashed. Eventually, being tidy became part of his routine.

He could smell the sweet smell of the sugar cookies wafting from the kitchen and spreading throughout the flat. It smelt so homely, making him warm. He observed his home, it used to be very plain and minimal but over the month’s Y/n lived with him, she had added her additions to their flat, from decorative pieces to multiple photos of the couple from different dates or occasions. His eyes landed on their ‘wedding’ photo from that night at Ichigo’s Island, where they celebrated with their friends and family. Even though, they both were dressed casually. Matsukawa could see the blatant happiness on their faces in the photograph. His eyes remained on Y/n’s face. His thumb grazing her form.

No matter how many times Y/n assured him, he still felt guilty that they didn’t have a proper wedding. There was no way she could be so positive about this, no matter how much she convinced him. Everyone woman dreams of her wedding, every single girlfriend he had would talk about it. Hell, even in high school it was a topic of excitement for the girls around him. Often, daydreaming or discussing their fantasy weddings. Matsukawa remembered the words Chiyoko had said to him in private when they stayed with Y/n and him in their house the evening after the celebratory party, before they left for their own home.

_Matsukawa was alone at home that evening, finishing up his work as Y/n had taken her father to the pharmacy for his eye medication. Chiyoko stayed behind, with a different intention._

_She sat across him on the dining table, placing tea for him before sipping on her own cup. Matsukawa thanked her; he still felt a little awkward around her. She didn’t do a whole 360 turn after they first met and he stood up for his wife, but she was a bit better, her insults had died down but that didn’t mean that she held her tongue._

_“Issei, I want to talk to you.”_

_He looked at his mother in law before closing his laptop_

_“Yes, Okasan, is everything alright?”_

_She looked at him sternly and he remained stoic. He wouldn’t let her intimidate him._

_“I know Y/n loves you a lot and you her, which is wonderful. She turned down a lot of exceptional proposals from wealthy men…” Matsukawa’s eyes squinted; he didn’t like where this was going._

_She took a sip of her tea before she continued._

_“Ever since she was born. One of my dreams was to see my only daughter’s wedding, in fact that’s every mother’s dream... You both robbed me off that… I won’t hold it against you, but I want you to think about it. Can you really give my daughter the life she deserves? I don’t want to interfere in her life but as her mother I am concerned. Did you know she had planned her dream wedding from when she was 5. Of course, at that time, she was a child, so it was a bit ridiculous however, she kept fantasizing about it till she became an adult. I don’t understand why you both eloped. However, I know you both will end this charade eventually and when that happens, I will get her married to another suitor. I like you Issei, but I love my daughter. You all may think I’m a witch but I’m only looking out for Y/n. She is a foolish child, always living in a fantasy world…”_

_Matsukawa gripped his teacup. He thought that Y/n and him had overcome most of the obstacles in their way but Chiyoko seemed determined. Her gaze didn’t waver, she was challenging Matsukawa. He took a sip of his tea before he replied,_

_“Thank you for your concern Okasan… but, Y/n and I are the happiest we have ever been in life. Y/n may not need me, but I need her. It’s true, we got married in a haste, but we have lasted this long without a hitch. It’s sad that you don’t support us like Otosan, but I will change your mind.” He said, eyes boring into hers. She scowled a little before sipping her tea,_

_“Don’t even think about getting her pregnant. You cannot trap my child. Babies and children don’t solve issues, remember that. If you couldn’t give my daughter a wedding, let alone a honeymoon, you really think you can provide for a child?”_

_Matsukawa kept quiet; he didn’t know what to say. She had hit him in a sensitive spot. Chiyoko stood up and excused herself from the dining table, going into the guest bedroom as Matsukawa sat there, her words lingering in his mind._

_He thought of Y/n’s cheery face. Would she eventually get tired of him too? He was working hard at his job, but he couldn’t stop thinking of everyone’s comments from Mari to Chiyoko. He bit his lip, cursing to himself. Why couldn’t he be someone that was worthy of Y/n? He didn’t deserve her…_

“Issei? What are you staring at? You’ve been zoned out for a while” Y/n gently tugged his arm as his attention diverted to her.

“Sorry, I was thinking about this client at work, anyways what’s wrong?” He asked her as she shook her head,

“Nothing, open your mouth and taste this?” She held up a cookie to his lips, the smell of the treat now coaxing him in. He opened his mouth and took the tiny biscuit in, playfully biting her fingers while he was at it, making her giggle. After a few bites, his brows lifted and eyes widened,

“These are delicious Y/n, the kids are gonna love them” He said as she grinned

“I’m so glad! I’m going to go and finish up the bags now. If you want to head to bed first, go ahead” She turned and skipped back to the kitchen. Matsukawa didn’t listen to her and ended up following her into the kitchen where she was placing the cookies into the cellophane Christmas themed packets. He dragged his chair to sit next to her, she looked at him surprised when he began placing the cookies into the bags as well, tying them with the red ribbons,

“If we do it together, then you can get done faster...” He muttered while continuing. She smiled, before leaning in, she kissed his cheek making him look at her,

“What would I do without you?” She said happily as she continued her goody bags. Matsukawa kept quiet as he continued filling the bags.

_‘Live the life you deserve…’_ He glumly thought.

**\---- The Next Day-----**

It was almost 3pm and Y/n had just finished playing Christmas themed games with her students. There was a lot of excited chatter amongst her students as they all munched on the cookies in their goody bags. Y/n laughed when they let out excited mmms and yums as they devoured their treats.

So far, the party had been great, they all enjoyed setting up the Christmas tree together and the children kept eagerly eyeing the small presents wrapped under the tree. She giggled to herself as there soon was a debate amongst the children about what was inside the presents.

“I bet it’s toys!” One said,

“No, no I think it’s snacks!” Another replied,

She was about to respond when she felt a tug on her skirt and her shyest student, Mimi who was looking a little distressed. Crouching down to the girl’s level, Y/n stroked the top of her head

“What’s wrong Mimi-chan?” She asked

Mimi began pouting,

“Santa is coming… right?” 

Before Y/n could respond, Karin’s son, Riku cut in

“Course he is! Mama told me so! He’s gonna give us all our pwesents!”

The children all cheered in excitement and Y/n felt her heart drop. They were going to be so disappointed… The party was going so well. As the children began excitedly chatting about Santa’s arrival, Y/n decided to quickly rip the band aid off.

“H-hey now, Santa might be a bit bus-”

“HO, HO, HO!”

Startled when her classroom door swung open and there stood… Mr and Mrs Claus? As they happily skipped to the middle of the classroom where all the ecstatic children crowded around them. Y/n was confused until she recognised Matsukawa’s mother, giggling as the children went to crawl on top of and cling to Santa.

“Okasan!? What are you doing here?” She asked.

Okasan giggled,

“You must be mistaken Miss Y/n, I’m Mrs Claus and we heard that your students have been so well behaved that we decided to come and deliver their presents to them!” She announced

“I KNEW IT!” Riku yelled in excitement before he charged at Santa and launched himself at him

“Ooof!” Let out Matsukawa’s father as he sheepishly chuckled. He was old now, his bones hurt more but he was pleased, nonetheless.

“Come to the tree kids, who wants their presents!?” Santa announced as the students all cheered

“Everyone let’s form a line and sit in front of Santa properly! Let’s not be rowdy now” Y/n instructed as all the children listened and assembled themselves

“My, my, no wonder you all made Santa’s good list. You listen to Miss Y/n so well! Right Santa?” Okasan giggled as Matsukawa’s father let out a jolly laugh… They were really getting into their roles… As the children were busy with Santa, Y/n stood with her mother in law.

“Did Matsukawa tell you I needed help?” She asked as Okasan giggled and nodded

“My Issei is just so cute. He called me last night and told me that he needed us to pose as Mr and Mrs Claus for your class because he couldn’t be here to help you! Poor thing, you need a break too. I heard about how hard you’ve been working these days, Issei has been a little worried too.”

Y/n’s heart raced; his family was so kind.

Matsukawa was so kind.

She never expected him to go the extra mile for her, she was really touched.

“Okasan, I cannot thank you enough for doing this! The kids were really looking forward to Santa…” She looked at her beaming students as they bombarded Matsukawa’s father with questions regarding Santa’s personal life. Okasan just shook her head as she laughed,

“It’s our pleasure darling, we used to do this for Issei when he was a kid. He used to get embarrassed, but we loved it. It’s so nice to do this again after years! Whenever you guys give us some grandkids, I can’t wait to spoil them like this as well!”

An hour passed and the children were still so ecstatic, the girls had all assembled around ‘Mrs Claus’ as she began braiding their hair and telling them made us stories about Santa’s workshop in the North pole while the boys listened and then began asking more questions. Y/n was in a good mood, she was super happy her students would get to go home and tell their parents that they met Santa today.

A knock interrupted her train of thought as she went to open the door.

“Issei!?” She said in disbelief. He was wearing his black work clothes, but he had dawned a Santa’s cap. He had a little blush.

“Am I late? I thought I’d drop by and see if my parents… didn’t go too overboard…” He muttered as she giggled and hugged him tightly.

“You’re the best ever, I can’t believe you surprised me like that. Thank you so much for asking Okasan and Otosan for doing this. The children kept asking about Santa and I was about to tell them he wasn’t coming. Your parents walked in at the right time! How did you know?” She asked him curiously, gazing up at the taller man.

“I saw your schedule for today… I didn’t want your Christmas party to be ruined. You worked really hard to plan it…”

It was really sweet, Matsukawa had never been inside her nursery, he had dropped her off sometimes in the morning if he had time but being inside was a totally different experience. Her workplace was the exact opposite of his. Her classroom was bright, cheery and full of chatter. The funeral home is worked at was… well… a funeral home. So, what would one expect?

She pulled him into the classroom and immediately all the children went silent, hiding behind Matsukawa’s parents. Y/n awkwardly laughed; Matsukawa did have a slightly intimidating look to him, so she didn’t blame her students for being scared. The only child who wasn’t scared was Riku as he had met Matsukawa before. He stood in front of the cowering children, hands on his hips before he pointed to an awkward Matsukawa.

“Don’t be scawed, Oji-san is Miss Y/n’s husband!” Riku felt proud that he knew a scary looking stranger unlike his classmates. Y/n watched in amusement when Riku ran and hugged Matsukawa’s leg. Matsukawa bent down and patted his head, a tiny smile on his face.

“Having fun at the party lil guy? Did you eat the cookies Miss made you?”

Riku excitedly nodded before telling Matsukawa about his awesome day. The other students slowly began making their way towards Riku, who somehow mesmerised them with the power he had over this giant. Mrs Claus and Santa giggled as they watched the kids surround Matsukawa and began bombarding him with questions.

“Can I sit on your shoulders?” One asked, before Matsukawa complied and lifted her up as she laughed in glee.

“Wow, I’m so high up! Even papa isn’t this tall! I can touch the sky” She laughed

Soon, all of them began begging for a turn and Matsukawa felt like his arms would drop after ten minutes. Y/n asked them all to behave and they listened, Matsukawa gave her an appreciative look.

“What do you do Ojisan?” Mimi asked him.

Matsukawa was hesitant. He didn’t want to explain his job to young children, it was too morbid. He was internally panicking before Y/n cut in.

“Do you remember what happened to Mr. Goldie?” She asked softly about the classroom goldfish that died at the beginning of the school term, as the kids quieted down and nodded.

“Ojisan’s job is very important. He helps people move on to another life. So, just like how we gave Mr. Goldie a funeral, Ojisan helps plan funerals for people” She explained as simple as she could to the kids. Matsukawa felt bad, this would probably damper the mood of the party, but he was instead surprised at how laidback these children were as they just casually accepted his job like it was no big deal and went back to Santa.

He looked at Y/n confused as she giggled

“When the goldfish died, I had to explain the concept of death to them. They’re 5 years old Issei, they aren’t as fragile as everyone would expect. It’s part of life, they need to know these things” She said before he was distracted when Mimi tugged on his pants.

“Ojisan! Can you help me read a story…?” She shyly asked as she pulled Matsukawa’s hand towards the bookshelf in the corner. Y/n and Okasan giddily smiled as they watched Matsukawa awkwardly sit on the tiny chair, reading a story for Mimi as she intently listened. Y/n’s gazed remained on her husband. She still couldn’t get over how he surprised her at work today. The fact that he wanted to make sure her party was a success and going the extra mile to get his parents to dress up and attend as well. She felt like she hit the jackpot. What man would go that far for his woman? Neither of her exes would or could do something like this. Her heart melted, he looked so good with the children. Her mind began wandering as she began picturing him with a baby, their baby, in his arms like he had Mimi in his right now.

_‘He’d be the best dad in the world’_ She thought to herself before Mimi again tugged her skirt, snapping her from her daydreams.

“You finished the story already?” Y/n asked as Mimi nodded excitedly!

“Look Miss Y/n, Ojisan showed me how to wead this book!” She said excitedly as she held up the book of short stories to Y/n.

Y/n felt like she could cry in happiness, Mimi had been a little behind compared the others in reading and it had gotten her feeling insecure. Y/n sat on the carpeted floor as Mimi climbed in her lap to go over the story again. Y/n was impressed, she made lesser mistakes than usual, but she was reading a bit faster than before. This was a great improvement and confident booster for the little girl. Y/n hugged her,

“I’m so proud of you Mimi-chan! Well done, you must read the story with your mama and papa tonight, okay?”

Mimi nodded and promised she would.

Soon the party had ended, Matsukawa’s parents left to the children’s dismay, but they were happy because Santa and Mrs Claus promised to visit next year, if they behaved. Mimi was the last child to head out, just before she left, she ran up to Matsukawa to hug his leg.

“Ojisan, will you read with me again?” She asked in hope

Matsukawa bent down to pat her head,

“Sure.” He gave her a tiny smile as she grinned before running back to her mum, who thanked them for the party and bid them farewell.

Once they were alone on the classroom, Y/n quickly cleaned up as Matsukawa joined her.

“Issei, it really meant a lot to me that you went out of your way for me today.” She said, hugging him, he wrapped his arms around her,

“It wasn’t out of my way, I wanted to make you happy. That’s all…” He grinned at her before she leaned up to peck his lips, his hands travelled down to grab her backside, but she swatted them away. He looked at her confused,

“No hanky panky in my classroom…” She scolded him as he sighed,

“Yes, Miss Y/n…” he said with a cheeky wink, making her swat his solid arm.

“C’mon, lets lock up and go home” She said as he agreed.

When they sat in the car, Matsukawa turned around and grabbed the Christmas themed bouquet in the backseat, placing it on her lap. She raised a brow and smiled, before smelling the fragrant flowers.

“What’s the occasion?” She asked,

He just shrugged,

“I saw them and thought of you, so I got em…”

“Thank you! You’re too good to me Issei! These flowers are new, I haven’t seen them before. So beautiful!” She laughed as she held the bouquet tighter. Matsukawa still couldn’t get over it. Her reaction was always the same, if not, there was more excitement than the previous whenever he brought her flowers. He didn’t understand, they weren’t lavish, and they’d die after a few days, yet she was never ungrateful.

_“…She turned down a lot of exceptional proposals from wealthy men…”_

Her mother’s words echoed in his head. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why did she love a nobody like him? He couldn’t stop thinking of everything he wished he could give her but couldn’t. Matsukawa didn’t say a word till they reached their home.

Y/n noticed he seemed a bit down, but she assumed he must have been tired from a long day at work and then having to deal with noisy children for a few hours. Their conversation at dinner wasn’t so lively but she didn’t mind. Everyone had an off day.

“Y’know, Mimi was really insecure about not being able to read as well as the others and today after a long time, she genuinely seemed so happy that she could finish a book. It’s all thanks to you.”

Matsukawa looked at her,

“It’s not such a big deal, she would have eventually caught on. I didn’t do anything…” he mumbled, making Y/n frown.

“Hey now Issei, it is a big deal. It may seem like nothing right now, but you don’t know what the impact of you helping her read right now, will have on Mimi later on in the future. What if she likes reading so much that she becomes a famous writer one day!? It’ll be all because of you! The Ojisan who took time out of his busy day to show a child how to read!” Y/n said enthusiastically, making Matsukawa break out of his moody phase.

“Well if that’s the impact I could have, then I wonder what your impact on these students are? Surely each one of them will grow up to achieve amazing things. I know I could have achieved amazing things if I had someone like you as my teacher…” He ended quietly as he focused on his meal below him.

Y/n frowned again, she got up from her chair and made her way to him. He clearly was having one of his off days. She seated herself on his lap and hugged him hard, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

“You know, I look at these kids every day and I wonder if they will ever remember me in a few years when they move on with their lives and make their own decisions. To me, it doesn’t matter what they end up becoming, be it a doctor, a celebrity or even a hippie!” She laughed, making him look at her before she continued,

“What matters the most is that they all end up being good, honest and most importantly hard-working people… Money isn’t everything Issei, you know that and so do I. If these children could be like anyone, I hope they’d be like you. You really bring yourself down sometimes and…” She cupped his face in her hands, her forehead resting against his.

“…if only you could see yourself the way I see you... You’re everything I want and everything I’ll ever need. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” His eyes widened,

“How did you know?”

She looked at him and smiled,

“I didn’t but I’m assuming that I’m correct. Did someone say something to you?”

Matsukawa contemplated to tell her what happened between him and her mother, but he didn’t want to cause a strife between the mother and daughter. He shook his head and tried to avoid that topic, instead his rested his head on her chest, clutching her tightly.

“Y/n… How are you always so happy? Despite everything I can’t give you, you never complain, nor do you hold it against me? I don’t understand…”

She was baffled, and focusing on caressing the back of his wavy hair, her fingers rubbing his scalp and she kissed the top of his head

“Why would I hold anything against you? This marriage isn’t one sided, Issei. We are in this together. When we first got married and I moved it. I’m not going to lie, I thought I was insane and that we would probably get divorced after a month but the more I got to know about you, I fell so deep in love, I don’t think I can get out… You know before you, I only dated two men and both of them could only find faults in me. You are the only person in my entire life who would keep me uplifted ever since we met. Our compatibility is so out of this world, more than just on a sexual level. I feel it here too” She placed her finger where his heart was, feeling the organ race under his skin.

“Every time you doubt yourself, I will be here to tell you that I love you and make you realise just how amazing you are, because it’s the truth.”

Matsukawa bit his lip; he could feel his eyes stinging. Y/n could feel her shirt getting slightly damp, looking down she was slightly startled to see him cry a little against her. She bit her own lip, holding him tighter. Whoever said something to him, must have really affected him. She just couldn’t understand why people never gave Matsukawa a break. He wasn’t sobbing against her, but she could feel all that pain he was bottling inside.

“Y/n, I love you so much. I’m so scared that someone better will come and take you away from me. I keep thinking that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone…” he said against her bosom. She hushed him,

“Issei, I could never leave you. You mean the world to me. I don’t know what this person said to you but don’t listen to them. They don’t know you the way I do. No one knows our relationship more than we do. People are going to talk regardless but you need to know that it doesn’t affect me. My favourite times of the day are when I wake up next to you and when the day is almost over and you walk through our front door. Everything in-between that is a blur to me.” She made him look at her as she wiped away a stray tear from his face,

“You’re _my_ husband. If there’s something you do that I don’t like, I will tell you and I expect the same from you. We don’t need anyone else’s opinion” She whispered before leaning in.

Matsukawa held the back of her head tightly as he pulled her in for a kiss. He didn’t want to let go of her, it was like he was scared that if he did, this would all have been a dream and she wouldn’t be there. She kissed him just as hard before they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other

“I love you, Y/n…” Matsukawa panted

“I love you too…” She panted too

Matsukawa’s hands went to her grip her thighs, he stood up making her gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto him, a little scared that he would drop her.

“Y/n kiss me…” he asked, and she listened, connecting her lips with his.

Matsukawa had managed to make it to the bedroom without dropping her as he gently placed her down. Without thinking twice, both of them began to slowly undress one another, each article of clothing piling on the floor. Matsukawa pushed her onto the bed before he climbed on top. His lips kissing every inch of her neck before travelling down to her breasts. His lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking on it gently making her moan as he felt her bud harden in his mouth.

Y/n could feel herself get wet fast. Her slick pooling in her panties. She gasped when his fingers went under them and immediately, he pushed two in her core.

“I-Issei… you’re the only one who can make me so wet, this fast” He grunted when her own hand slid down his body to caress his erection through his briefs.

“Y/n, I’ve never felt this way with anyone else. No matter how many times we do it, I can’t get enough…” He moaned when she slipped her hand inside and began stroking his shaft gently.

“It’s feels so warm in my hand…” she whispered, her thumb gliding over his tip making him shudder before he reciprocated her actions and swiped her clit making her head fall back and moan. Her eyes caught sight of Matsukawa’s form crouched over her in the full-length mirror. Without a second thought, she pulled her hand from his briefs and pushed him away gently, crawling off the bed.

“Y/n?” Matsukawa asked, watching her look back at him with a smile before making her way to the mirror. She turned back to him and extended her arm out, beckoning him to join her.

“Come here, baby” She coaxed him.

As if he was in a trance, he followed her and sat behind her on the soft rug. Y/n pulled her panties off, before she stood on her knees. Spreading her legs, she leaned back into Matsukawa, who sat up straight, his chest right against her back, he bit his lip when he felt her hands reached behind her and tug his briefs down. His lips sucked her neck and nibbled on her shoulder while his hands cupped her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples, pulling them and twisting them gently making her whimper and bite in a moan. She felt his erect cock press against her folds, making her grind her hips against them.

Moaning, she opened her eyes, looking at their reflection in the mirror. If this was any other circumstance, she would have been embarrassed but today, she wanted him to realise the effect he had on her.

“Issei, look in the mirror. Look at us… look at me…” she whispered, as he watched. Groaning when he grabbed his length and guided his cock inside her. She gasped as he slowly pushed in, moving his hips slowly.

“Can you feel how wet I am?” She brought one of his hands from her breasts, down to her soaked core, shuddering when his finger rubbed her clit. She moved her hips faster as he moaned.

“Only you can make me this wet…” she mewled before she pressed his other hand against her chest, he could feel her heart race.

“Can you feel how fast my heart is beating?” She whispered, his eyes remaining on her reflection. Watching her turn her head towards him,

“Ever since we met, I can never control how fast my heart goes… Only you can do that to me...” she continued as she ground her hips against his shaft.

“F-fuck Y/n…” he groaned as her hands went behind her head to clutch the back of his. She watched as he continued thrusting into her, his own large hands exploring her body, gently stroking her sides and then going up to tease her breasts. This was the most vanilla sex they’ve ever had but both of them were so lost in each other’s touches, taking their time appreciating one another. Matsukawa thrusts were getting quicker and Y/n couldn’t control the throbbing in her pussy, he could feel her lightly clamp down on his cock. His hand gripped her chin, titling her head towards his own. Understanding, she pushed her lips against his, his tongue slipping in her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against his, moaning into his mouth when he accidently brushed against her bundle of nerves. The sounds of their thighs slapping against each other and their kisses filled the room.

Separating for air, she turned back to see their slightly dishevelled lovesick forms in the mirror. Her eyes went down to watch his cock push in and out of her, her hands let go of his head as she brought one down to stroke his shaft each time he pulled out, making him gasp. Her other hand went to her lower abdomen. Matsukawa caught on and watched, she smiled into the mirror before biting her lip to control her building orgasm. She could feel him twitch inside her. He could feel her juices sliding down his shaft and balls.

“I can feel you from here” She whispered, her hand rubbing her lower stomach making him quiver when her other hand grabbed his and brought it to rest on her lower stomach. Matsukawa could feel himself as he thrust into her

“Shit Y/n, I’m getting harder and it’s because of you…”

“Exactly Issei, we both are made for each other… I want you to see that and remember it always…” she moaned

Matsukawa gripped onto one hip tighter and his other hand remained on her abdomen, his self-control snapping as he began getting rougher with her, he grit his teeth,

“I see it Y/n, you’re everything I need. You take me in so well…” he purred, his fingers caressing the skin of her lower stomach before he pushed her against the cool mirror, making her squeal when her nipples pressed against the cold glass.

“Ah! Issei!” she yelped when he held her hips and began pushing into her fast, grunts and moans slipping between their lips.

“Y/n tell me you love me” He demanded, before continuing his pace, making her bounce against the mirror. Her breath and pants fogging the mirror she was resting against

“I-I love you!” She moaned and he thrust into her hard,

“Again”

“I love you!”

_Thrust_

“Again” he grunted, he could feel himself get closer and her pussy clasping around him was bringing him there faster,

“A-again..”

Something inside Y/n snapped, lost in a plethora of pleasure, she began chanting choruses of I love yous to the tall, dark and handsome man behind her.

“I love you so much Issei! Please, Im cumming. Oh, god! Issei, Im cumming!” She let out a scream as he pulled her back against him, one arm wrapping under breasts, over her stomach as the other one wrapped itself above her breasts, he watched her breasts bounce with the pace of his quick thrusts

“Me too, baby. I’m cumming too…” his low voice rumbled through he ears. Matsukawa could feel himself reach his peak

_“Don’t even think about getting her pregnant. You cannot trap my child. Babies and children don’t solve issues, remember that. If you couldn’t give my daughter a wedding, let alone a honeymoon, you really think you can provide for a child?”_

Matsukawa’s eyes snapped open, as Y/n came, he quickly pulled out, moaning when he felt himself shoot out ropes of cum. Most of it landing on her stomach.

“Oooooooh!” she let out a long moan, feeling his semen paint her stomach. She leaned against him as he rested back on his elbows. He looked at their reflection, eyes landing straight to her soiled front.

“Shit, I’m sorry Y/n… I’ll get a towel…” he was about to move but she stopped him, shaking her head

“Just hold me”

He listened as he hugged her panting form,

“I’m sorry for always doubting myself Y/n. It’s just you’re the perfect woman and I want to give you the world… I feel like a failure of a husband…”

She looked up at him and pecked his face,

“A failure of a husband wouldn’t notice how tired his wife with work… nor would a failure of a husband sneakily go through his wife’s schedule and then get his parents to dress up and entertain children for a party… I definitely don’t have a failure of a husband. You came to my workplace and spent time with the students I cherish so much… You even brought me beautiful flowers again. A failure of a husband would never do these things for his wife. It proves to me that your love for me is real. That’s all I need…” She said happily. Matsukawa could feel his insecurities dissolve. She was pulling him out of the insecurity he was drowning himself in.

Speechless, he watched as her hand slid down her stomach, her fingers rubbing his cum slightly before she brought her fingers to her lips, sucking on his essence. He bit his lip when she smiled at him,

“I’m addicted to the way you taste…”

He picked her up and dropped her on to their bed, she extended her arms out to him.

“Come here, I need a kiss. Would you mind?”

“Never”

He crawled on top of her, his lips coming close to hers.

“I love you” he whispered

She smiled

“I know, I love you too”

He kissed her one last time before they separated, and he helped her clean her front.

Y/n had fallen asleep before him, he carefully tucked in her bare form before brushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful and content. Matsukawa observed her as he stroked her hair. He began thinking of his conversation with her mother again but this time, he wasn’t feeling intimidated.

He was going to do anything in his power to keep the woman he loved.

Making up his mind, Matsukawa turned off his lap, before kissing Y/n’s temple. He got under the sheets and pulled her closer to him. Even in her sleep, she wrapped her arms and leg around him, snuggling him as he rested chin on top of her head.

_‘I’m going to prove her wrong, once and for all’_

He decided before he let sleep overcome him.


	17. Chapter 16: The Coffee Table (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a smut chapter with a dominant Matsukawa because I was feeling it (not as much as Y/n... god I wish I was her) :3

**Chapter 16**

Y/n was laying on top of Matsukawa as they both concentrated on the drama that she had become so invested in. Matsukawa didn’t particularly enjoy this cheesy soap opera, but his wife was always so immersed into it. It was one of those rare times where she was pin drop silent. He usually took this time to caress her softly, he enjoyed feeling her warmth on top of him. As usual, she was in a simple tank top and shorts, her breasts comfortably against his own chest.

“I’m sorry Hiroki, but the baby isn’t yours” The female lead blurted, and Y/n gasped, sitting up from her previous position, making Matsukawa frown, missing her warmth. Y/n bit her lip as she leaned forward, the male lead was in shock and despair.

“Who’s the father Ayaka? TELL ME” He yelled as the woman cried and hid her face in her hands,

“It’s your brother” she revealed before the credits cut in.

Y/n’s jaw dropped; she did not see that coming. Matsukawa watched her in amusement. She really was too obsessed with this drama.

“Issei, can you believe that!? I’m in shock” she said, eyes still wide

Matsukawa chuckled,

“I can see that…”

She shook her head and focused on him. His hand was grazing her knee, fingers stroking it gently. Matsukawa had been in a particularly good mood this weekend. It was the first time in a while that he had gotten back to his normal Monday to Friday schedule after weeks. Y/n had missed him, but ever since that emotional night, Matsukawa had begun to work extra hard at work.

She began thinking of how hard Matsukawa had been working, somehow after that emotional night they shared, Matsukawa seemed to be driven to work harder. She was worried that he was pushing himself too hard for her sake. Y/n thought that night she may have alleviated those insecurities, but she didn’t want to interfere with Matsukawa’s decision. This was something he needed to overcome himself, she could only be there to support him.

Matsukawa snapped her from her thoughts when he pulled her back on top of him. She let out a yelp before she realised her face was inches from his. He kept his stoic gaze on her face, and she could feel herself blushing, making him raise a brow.

“Are you feeling shy…?

He rubbed his nose against hers,

“Hmm?”

Y/n face was burning, he was being quite affectionate today. His hands were roaming up and down her body gently, he began kissing up and down her throat and she bit her lip, trying to keep in her sounds.

“Don’t hold back Y/n. You’ve been so patient with me these last few weeks... let me spoil you” he whispered before his fingers went between her legs, pinching her covered flesh making her gasp, when his fingers began stroking her back and forth, digging her shorts further into her folds.

“Come on, moan for me baby…” he huskily said as she began moving her pussy against him. One finger pressed against her nub and she let out a moan,

“What do you like better, when I play with your cute clit or when I finger you? What do you want?” He asked her, stilling his movements making her whine

“I’m not going to continue unless you tell me…” he purred, his fingers pressing against her soaked shorts. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she looked into his eyes. She could see the hint of mischief swimming in his eyes, a smirk adorning his face. Matsukawa loved looking at her helpless expression, her eyes were brimming with growing lust, she was panting a little, the heat between their bodies was extremely warm.

“I like… both…” she said shyly but Matsukawa shook his head

“You can only choose one, right now” He teased, his fingers remained still.

She bit her lip and tried grinding her hips against him, but he held her hips

“Don’t be naughty, tell me now otherwise I’ll go to bed” he warned her, Y/n caved.

“P-play with my cl-clit” she muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. He smirked,

“Cute…” He held her against him, as his feet pushed the coffee table back.

“Take your shorts off and sit there.” He said ushering towards their coffee table. Y/n shakily stood up, biting her lip when she felt her juices slowly flow through her folds. She was about to pull her shorts off but Matsukawa stopped her.

“Wait… Sit on the table first”

She listened, placing herself in the middle of it, Matsukawa leaning back against the sofa, a smirk on his face.

“Spread your legs now”

Y/n was shivering slightly, she felt a little vulgar when she leaned back and spread her legs. Matsukawa eyes zeroed in on the wet patch in the middle of her grey shorts. His dick was beginning to stir.

“I-Issei… this is embarrassing” She whined, her eyes avoiding his. She felt more exposed than when she was naked. Matsukawa bit his lip, eyes travelling to her breasts, he eyed her hard nipples pressing against the soft material of her tank top.

“Shit Y/n, I haven’t even played with your breasts yet, but your nipples are super hard. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he teased

“Don’t be mean Issei” she mumbled before he slid on his knees off the couch and onto the floor. Closer to her.

“Take off your shorts” he ordered; she lifted her hips before she shyly pulled them off. It felt weird to have her entire lower body exposed while her chest was covered. Matsukawa earned up, his hands pushing her tank top above her breasts, he pushed the material towards her lips

“Bite.”

Lost in his dominance tonight, she bit the material holding her tank top above her breasts, they were on full display for him. She felt like she was a meal being presented to him. He told her to spread her legs again, before pushing her knees wide apart. She moaned as she felt her folds spread slightly from the stretch. Matsukawa’s fingers went to rub her lips, purposely avoiding her clit.

His hands left their previous spot before they went to squeeze each breast making her moan as he massaged them. He felt his fingers slightly sink into the pillowy flesh.

“Honestly, I don’t think I could ever get tired of these”

His hands stopped groping her chest, as his fingers began teasingly pulling her nipples making her squeal slightly, Matsukawa looked at her face,

“You make the cutest sounds, just for me” he cooed before rubbing both her nipples between his fingers as Y/n could feel the throbbing between her legs grow, she couldn’t stop the wetness from pooling. She felt like she could cum just from the nipple stimulation. Matsukawa leaned forward, letting go on one nipple so that his lips could take their place, encasing it between his lips, he sucked gently, and she shuddered.

“Mmphf!” she let out when his tongue began circling it as he sucked harder. The sounds of him suckling on her made her want to close her legs from the overwhelming sensation but his body was preventing her from doing so.

Leaning back, he tugged her top from between her lips and let it rest above her chest. Her face was red and he could tell she was getting riled up now. Looking at her sternly to assert his dominance for tonight,

“Use your fingers and spread your pussy for me, I promised to play with your clit tonight… remember?” he teased, his eyes boring into hers as he leaned back to rest against the couch. Y/n hands shakily went to spread her folds for him. She was embarrassed because the lights were on and it was bright in the room. To top it off, Matsukawa was still fully dressed in his loungewear. She didn’t know how pornstars did this confidence, she was trying to compose herself, she felt close to chickening out.

Matsukawa went back to his spot between her legs, his hand avoiding her slit and directly going to her clit. She gasped when he pushed a single finger against it, moving it gently in a circle.

“O-oh Issei, fuck…” she moaned,

Matsukawa watched her hole throb, begging to be filled but he was determined to make her orgasm without fingering her. He brought his finger to his lips, coating it with his saliva as she watched, a little bewildered. He returned it back to his spot on her clit as he kept circling her hardened nub.

“Fuck Y/n, your juices wont stop flowing. You really like having your clit played with, don’t you? What about when I do this?” He flicked it a few times and she trembled, she couldn’t stop her moans, she almost screamed when he began rubbing it between his fingers.

“Issei, please… I feel weird” she mewled; she pussy was aching. It needed to be filled but Matsukawa was on a roll. He loved watching her trembling in front of him. She was completely putty in his hands. His fingers from his other hand, spread her pussy further, he decided to tease her more. Her pushed one finger into her throbbing hole, knuckle deep but he refused to move it as his other hand continued playing with the clit.

“It feels like your pussy is trying to swallow my finger… dirty girl” he grinned, his dick was painfully hard, but he needed her to come undone first.

She couldn’t stop the string of Ah’s coming from her, she could feel her orgasm building. Leaning back on the coffee table, Matsukawa eyed her nipples, licking his lips.

“Y/n, your nipples look lonely, I think you should give them attention” he hinted, and she complied. Her fingers going to tease her breasts making him bite his lips and she continued mewling and moaning. Matsukawa flicked her clit again, this time with more speed and aggression and she shrieked, her moans were louder,

“Noooo…” she moaned when her legs trembled and she gushed over the table, Matsukawa pulled his finger out of her pussy, he crouched over her panting form. Her eyes were glossy, his thumb hooked into her mouth, keeping it there before he pushed his soiled fingers in, rolling her tongue between them

“Can you taste yourself? Don’t you taste so sweet?” He cooed as she licked them clean.

He pulled her off the table and on top of him on the couch, she hissed slightly when his hand fisted the hair on the back of her head and he made her look up towards him,

“Let me taste it too…” he grunted, sticking his tongue out, making her copy him as they began rubbing against each other, Matsukawa pushed her bare pussy against his clothed erection. She let out a tiny moan, she was super sensitive. Having a clitoral orgasm was indeed a new experience but she needed him more.

She grabbed the back of his head as her other hand grabbed is chin, making him look at the ceiling before her lips began kissing and biting his neck and throat. She could feel his moan vibrate when she playfully kissing and smooched his neck, Matsukawa closed his eyes, enjoying her lips against his skin. He snapped from his trance when he felt a hand slid under his sweats. Pulling away, he pushed her off, standing up from the couch.

“I don’t think so, who said you can touch me tonight?” He teased

Y/n was feeling frustrated, she needed more.

“Issei baby, I need you…” she pleaded but he raised a brow,

“You need what? You need to be clearer”

Y/n felt the last ounce of self-control leave her, she pushed herself on the floor, sitting on her knees as she looked up at him, gripping his sweats desperately, she couldn’t control her lewd expressions anymore

“Matsukawa-san, I want your cock so badly. My pussy feels so lonely, won’t you please fuck me?” she pleaded with him. Matsukawa’s erection was throbbing, she called him Matsukawa-san, he didn’t know where that came from, but it got him excited.

“Calling me Matsukawa-san now, giving me some respect so you get my cock, I see…” he teased as she blushed

He grabbed her chin, making her look up at him as he towered over her

“I like it but Issei is better.” He grinned before he made her stand up, pulling her tank top off and discarding it on the couch. He pushed her into the bedroom and made his way to the end of their bed, before he pushed her face down before she could climb on top of it. His hands stroking up and down her back before one held her head down against the mattress. He looked at her for a second, loosening his grip slightly

“Can you breathe Y/n? Tell me if I’m being too rough” he asked, concerned 

Y/n shook her head,

“I-I’m fine baby, just fill me up” she groaned, looking back at him. Matsukawa was in a trance, she looked absolutely delicious. Her ass in the air, was coaxing him in. Pulling his clothes off before he rested his shaft against her dripping folds

“Do you want my cock, babe?” he asked, slowly rubbing his length against her, making her quiver as she nodded. She yelped when his hand collided with her ass cheek.

“Use your words Y/n. Do you want it?”

“Oh god Issei, yes, yes! I want it now…” she almost wailed as he chuckled thrusting into her hard, her eyes widened.

“OH, oh, oh, oh, ah Issei. Keep it going” she moaned, he grabbed her wrists pulling her arms behind her as he slammed into her at a wicked pace

“Sh-shit Y/n, your body makes me wild. Your pussy is gobbling me up. I’m going to cum a lot inside you tonight. You’re going to be a mess” he kept pounding into her, both lost in total euphoria

“Yes, yes, yes, Issei, fill me up to the brim. I love it when you cum inside me, I always feel so fuuulll” her words stretched when he shifted his hips, pushing into her deeper. Matsukawa’s eyes trailed to his dick pushing in and out of her, before they spotted her neglected hole. He was contemplating whether to play with her ass, but they have never done it before.

Matsukawa threw his reasoning out of the window, licking his thumb before he grabbed her ass cheek, rubbing his thumb against her other hole. Y/n’s eyes snapped open and she gasped,

“Issei!? What are you doing!?” she asked in a panic before she shrieked when his hips slammed into her harder, pushing her further into the mattress.

“Relax baby, I won’t do any more than this” he pushed his thumb in and she fisted the sheets, her toes curling. Her pussy immediately clenched hard around his throbbing cock and he groaned,

“You like that?” he moaned. She nodded,

“It feels weird, but I-I like it” she moaned when kept his brutal pace.

“Oh yeah? Do you think you can cum soon? I’m really close” he groaned,

“Me too, I’m almost there Issei. J-just don’t stop, stir me up moree” she moaned, Matsukawa cursed pulling his thumb out, making her gasp from the sudden exit. He grabbed her hips and leaned on top of her, making her spread her legs as his chest pressed against her back. Elbows caging her under him,

“Fuck here it comes Y/n, take every single drop” He grunted before he pulled out and then violently slammed into her core, holding her under him making her moan so loudly, he was sure the neighbours could hear them.

She called out his name as she felt herself climax. Matsukawa bit his lip and groaned as soon he felt his thick cum pouring inside her, he kept grinding his hips into her as he finished. Not wanting to crush her underneath him, he pushed himself off her, his hand rubbing her back as she shakily turned around and lay next to him, catching her breath

“That was really hot, shit you’re so sexy and lewd. I wish we could fuck all day and night” he muttered. She inhaled when she felt his cum drip out of her, the sensation was always a little strange to her, but she loved the feeling of fullness whenever he came inside her.

Matsukawa was snapped from his thoughts when his cell phone began ringing, sitting up. He looked at the screen,

“Okasan?” he muttered before answering the phone, trying to control his conspicuous breathing

“Hello Issei, I hope you weren’t sleeping but I wanted to ask if you and Y/n are free this weekend for dinner?” His mother asked,

“Yeah, we can make it for dinner…” he looked at Y/n who gave him a thumbs up, still fucked out of her mind.

“Great! Y/n’s parents are coming too! I thought I’d host a cute family dinner for us!” She giggled and he stilled.

Y/n’s mother flashed in his mind. He gripped the phone and told his mother they would see her this weekend before hanging up. Matsukawa wasn’t scared anymore; in fact, he was prepared for what he was going to do when he would see Chiyoko next. He had been hiding a secret from Y/n but it would all be revealed soon.

Looking at her, he realised his cum was dripping out of her. Usually he would help clean her up but instead he walked to her drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of panties before walking back to her. She was almost falling asleep. He pulled them on her, making sure they were snug. He knew she was still on birth control but the thought of his cum being inside her tonight, excited him more than usual. Was it because he secretly felt like he was defying her mother? Triumphing in his own way. Filling her up with his seed, painting her insides with himself.

He didn’t know how this weekend would turn out, but he knew he wasn’t going to walk away without Y/n. 

He was about to lie down but a tired Y/n swatted him,

"Issei, go wipe the coffee table before it stains..." she mumbled

"But.." he was about to argue, she cracked open an eye to glare at him

"I did those things on the coffee table for you, now go clean it for me, then come back and hug me" she demanded

He unwillingly got himself out of bed, pulling on his sweats on as he dragged himself to their living room to clean up their mess.

"I love you" he heard her call from the bedroom, rolling his eyes, a tiny smile on his face

"Yeah, yeah... I love you too" he called back before grabbing the cleaning supplies.


	18. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dua Lipa's - Physical came on my shuffle list today and I realised that this in fact could be the theme song for this book's couple. Idk maybe its just me.

**Chapter 17:**

“Issei, don’t you think I should bring a dish tonight as well? Wouldn’t it look bad if I didn’t?” Y/n asked stressed that morning as she drank her coffee. Their parents had only met once and that was under different circumstances. Tonight, they all would be spending time together as a family. She felt like she needed to make some sort of effort.

“No, it’s fine. Knowing Okasan, she’s probably made enough to feed a village”

He said from his spot on the couch, reading the morning paper. She brought her mug and placed herself next to him.

“It’ll be weird to see our parents mingling properly. Our fathers are similar but our mothers…” she trailed off, and Matsukawa grimaced slightly when he pictured Chiyoko’s stern face.

_“Can you really give my daughter the life she deserves?”_ echoed in his head, making him grip his newspaper a tighter.

He bit his lip trying to contain his smile. He had nothing to be afraid off. Not with her, by his side. He stared at her as she tried reading the newspaper from her spot, her hair was still a bit messy from having woken up a little while ago. He gently tucked her lock behind her ear, his fingers grazing her cheek before going back to his paper. She couldn’t contain her giddy smile, a little blush on her cheeks as she sipped her coffee.

“What’s on your mind Issei? You seem really happy today. Actually you’ve been really happy this past week…” She asked with a grin

He looked at her, a grin on his face

“I am happy… I was just thinking about when I saw you at the bar…”

She raised a brow,

“That was almost a year ago, can you believe that time has flown by so quickly!?”

He shook his head and she looked at him baffled, he put his newspaper down.

“Y/n, I’ve bumped into you a few times before that night and after Aiko’s funeral…”

Her eyes widened,

“What? What do you mean?”

He chuckled,

“You weren’t the only regular at Ichigo’s, Y/n… I’ve been going since I turned 20. Almost 8 years now. I kept noticing you, but I didn’t know how to approach you… Mostly because I thought you’d find me weird because we met under such depressing circumstances. I wasn’t sure how to approach you. One night in particular, you wore this dress. You looked really beautiful, y’know…”

-2.5 Years Ago _-_

_Matsukawa sipped on his beer, he had a hectic day at his work and today he needed a breather. Makki still lived in Miyagi and both men were enjoying their start of the weekend as they caught up on each other’s lives. Matsukawa’s attention from Makki diverted, he sat up a little straighter when he realised that she was here._

_Makki realised Matsukawa had zoned out and he turned around, spotting her. She looked absolutely breath taking, her hair had grown a little longer since then. Today, she seemed to be dressed a little fancier, she was wearing a burgundy dress. She had dabbed on a bit of makeup, he was entranced._

_“Geez Mattsun, you’ve been staring at her for months. Just go and talk to her already dude!”_

_He shook his head, sipping his beer._

_“I can’t… She met me at the funeral home. That’s such a turn off. To be hit on by a guy with such a depressing job” He said glumly watching her as she twirled the straw of her drink. She often came here alone, mainly to see Ichigo-san. He wasn’t sure how he could approach her. Why was she dressed up tonight?_

_Makki whacked his back, making him hiss and glare at him._

_“Just because Mari said that, doesn’t make it true… You don’t know this chick; she could be the total opposite! It doesn’t hurt to get to know her. After Mari, you were so down and depressed. That one encounter with that woman” He pointed at Y/n,_

_“Has made you change a little. You’ve been working hard and that’s nothing to be ashamed off. Own your job dude! Now, get up and go talk to her!” Makki forced him to down his drink and stand up. Matsukawa wasn’t nervous, per say. He just didn’t know what to say. It had been a while since he had last been with a woman but there was no harm in trying right?_

_Looking at Makki one last time as he began approaching the seat next to her._

_“Hey there, you alone!?” Another man cut in front of him, asking to sit next to her. She laughed and patted the seat next to her,_

_“Yes, I am, come join me!” she said happily as they guy grinned and shook his hand._

_“I’m L/N Y/N!” She introduced herself._

_Makki cursed under his breath, witnessing the scene as Matsukawa kept a straight face and walked to the bar, past the budding couple, ordering a drink form the bartender before he made his way back. Chugging his drink,_

_“Well… at least you tried?” Makki said before he awkwardly sipped on his drink._

_Matsukawa mumbled a thank you, chugging his drink before he left the bar._

“Seriously!? You were going to hit on me then!? I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have let him sit next to me!” she whined, wanting to slap herself. Matsukawa just chuckled

She looked at him,

“Issei, did you really like me that much and for so long!? I don’t understand, I’m not anything special…” she said pouting. He pulled her against him, his lips on her temple

“That’s one of the reasons why I love you. You don’t realise just how special you are. You’re the reason why I see my life in a different perspective now.”

She looked at him,

“Really? Issei, I think you’re giving me too much credit. What’s happened? Is there something I need to know?” She asked

Matsukawa just smiled and grabbed her hand, bringing the back of it to his lips as he kissed it gently.

“Y/n, I’ll tell you in due time, but I just need you to trust me, right now.” He said, his looked at her. His gaze oozed a sense of seriousness. Her heart was racing but she squeezed his hand tighter,

“I trust you”

**\---Fast Forward to The Evening---**

Y/n and Matsukawa walked into his family home that evening.

Y/n was a little flustered with his behaviour. He seemed a little off when they left their house and she couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. During their car journey, Matsukawa kept quiet. Y/n could sense the tension wafting off him, but she couldn’t understand why. He had been very affectionate this week but when they left; he was totally distracted. Last night they didn’t have sex, but he held onto her very closely. She was worried that he was going through one of his self-doubting moods but didn’t know how to approach him. He asked her to trust him and she did.

“Hello my babies!” Matsukawa’s mother rushed towards them and smothered both of them into her bone crushing hugs. Matsukawa’s father greeted them causally while setting the dinner table.

“Let me help you Otosan!” Y/n rushed to grab the cutlery from him and assist him as they began discussing the children in the nursery school, while setting the table. Matsukawa stared at her figure, she was in a really good mood and he felt his heart melt. He appreciated how Y/n did not find his parents overbearing. Mari used to throw jabs about his mother being too clingy. It had put a stint in his relationship with Okasan at the time but he now knew how much he appreciated her.

“What’s wrong Issei?” his mother asked, looking at him with knowing eyes. His mouth almost twitched into a frown and she caught on.

“Nothing Okasan, I have good news to share but I’ll wait till Y/n’s parents are here”

She raised a brow but backed off,

“Well I’m excited to hear this news! I wonder what it is!?” She hummed to herself before walking away to show Y/n what she prepared for today’s menu. Matsukawa went into his childhood bedroom, sitting on his bed. Looking at the old posters he had hung up during his teen years, he looked at the various photos he had stuck on his walls. His eyes landed on a photo of Mari and him. Furrowing his brows, he pulled it off the wall, crumpling it and throwing it in the bin. He didn’t need those memories. He only wanted to make new ones with Y/n now.

Maybe he would redo this room one day, turn it into a nursery for their future child whenever they’d stay here.

_‘At least, the baby would have one loving grandmother...’_ Matsukawa bitterly thought

Matsukawa was prepared for Chiyoko to cut them off because he was not going to back away, even if the richest man on the planet came for Y/n’s hand. This sudden battle came quicker than he hoped but he knew he was confident in himself after he shared the news with them. He didn’t care what her reaction would be after. He was proving his worth.

Pulling a paper out from his pocket, he stared at it for a few seconds. Thinking twice before folding it and stuffing it back in his pocket.

“Issei, the guests are here!” He heard Okasan call out.

His heart began thumping a bit harder, swallowing before he picked himself up and made his way downstairs where his parents were greeting hers, Y/n hugging them both.

“Hello” Matsukawa bowed, before asking Y/n’s father how he was. When he made eye contact with Chiyoko, he could see through her plastic smile. Her eyes were enough to tell him that she did not welcome him like the rest of her family.

For the rest of the hour there was idle chit chatter before Y/n and Okasan set the piping hot dishes on the table, beckoning the rest to come settle down. Both the fathers were currently immersed in discussing what their retirement plans would be. They were leaning towards the idea of doing a joint sailing trip, getting excited at the mere thought of fishing.

Okasan was busy gushing about Y/n to Chiyoko, who quietly nodded and focused on her dinner, giving a smile here and there.

“Oh, Chiyoko san, Y/n is just a sweetheart. We surprised her students by dressing up as Santa and giving them little goodies! They were so cute and really well behaved. You’re a splendid teacher!” Okasan gushed, as Y/n blushed and laughed. Matsukawa observed Chiyoko’s face, she was sitting opposite to him and he was reading her expressions. Every time, Okasan complimented Y/n, she’d grip her utensils harder or clench her jaw.

Okasan cut everyone off by turning to Matsukawa,

“Oh Issei, you had some news to share! Please tell me, I’m so excited. I think I have an idea.” she sung, lightly nudging Y/n with a wink, as her face twisted in confusion. Chiyoko’s eyes widened and she looked at Y/n. Scanning her face for an idea, both father’s quieted down as they asked what the news was.

“You’re not pregnant… are you?” Chiyoko said under her breath, her gaze on Y/n. Y/n felt herself get anxious. Her mother did not look happy. She quickly shook her head,

“Oh no, I’m sorry but I’m not pregnant!” She said, as Okasan pouted in disappointment. Chiyoko let out a sigh in relief. Matsukawa picked up some meat with his chopsticks,

“Y/n isn’t pregnant… not yet.” He said simply, before chewing on it.

Before Y/n could say anything,

“Excuse me!?”

Everyone was started when Chiyoko’s fist slammed the table, shaking the dishes around her, almost knocking over her glass but her husband caught it.

“Ch-Chiyoko!?” Her husband whispered

“Okasan!?” Y/n said alarmed, as Matsukawa’s parents just sat in shock. Chiyoko pulled her napkin off her lap and stood up.

“I am done with this ridiculous fairy-tale, you all are living in!”

Y/n stood up,

“Okasan!” She warned, her voice was raised a bit louder. Matsukawa kept his stoic gaze on her.

“Chiyoko-san, what’s the matter? You’re not happy that Y/n’s married to _my_ son?” Okasan frowned, starting to get offended.

Chiyoko closed her eyes and sighed,

“I apologise for ruining this meal but how are you so okay with the fact that they didn’t even tell us about their marriage until months later!? I tried to play along and be the supportive mother she wanted but I can’t do it anymore. Y/n turned down so many decent proposals for _your_ son. He didn’t even have the decency to hold a wedding ceremony.” She glared at Matsukawa, who was about to stand up, but his mother beat him to it. Okasan’s hands gripping the table, her harsh gaze matching Chiyoko’s. She never showed her aggressive nature and both Matsukawa and his father knew, she was getting serious.

“Chiyoko. Of course, as a mother I was terribly upset that my son got married and didn’t tell me. However, you must need to be reminded that they aren’t children. They knew what they were doing and as Issei’s parents, we support him because we love him. Y/n has been nothing but a delight since I met her. I see her as my own child and it’ll always be that way, but I do not appreciate _you_ throwing slander at _my_ child. My child who is a grow man and has built his own life.”

Chiyoko bit her lip and Matsukawa stood up, bowing to her.

“Issei, what are you doing? Stand up. Okasan, how could you behave this way?” Y/n said, looking at her mother hurt.

Chiyoko huffed, crossing her arms.

“Y/n wake up, this is not going to last. I even told Issei this the last time I saw him. If he cares about you then he will know what’s right”

Y/n was shocked,

“So, it was you that made my husband feel like awful for weeks. Who are you to decide what is right in my life? The most important thing in a marriage is love. It’s not anything else. Issei and I have plenty of love between us. Do you really think that if we didn’t love each other, we would be together this long? Okasan, every single proposal you sent my way, all those men looked so cold, dishonest. I’ve met men like this, and I’ve seen how they treat their wives. Issei, is nothing like them. Since the day we met, I’ve grown to love him more and more each day. All I want is for you to be happy for us.” Y/n’s tears slipped from her face as her father made his way to hug her.

“I’m sorry Y/n, I support you and Issei.” He turned to Chiyoko

“Enough is enough. I’m tired of you always making Y/n’s decisions for her.”

Before Chiyoko could respond, Matsukawa finally interrupted,

“Please listen to what I have to say”

They all snapped their attention to him. Matsukawa looked at Chiyoko.

“I have been an employee at the funeral home for almost 5 years. My salary was not the highest but that did not mean I cannot provide for both Y/n and me. My job is not the most impressive job out there, I’m aware. However, I’m not longer an employee of the funeral home. My boss is moving overseas for his retirement and out of all the employees, I was promoted to his status. I am in charge of the funeral home in Miyagi now....” He turned to Y/n whose hands were covering her mouth. Eyes wide.

“Which means I get a higher salary than before” He grinned, and Y/n and his mother let out screams of joy before they smothered him in a hug, crying.

Matsukawa hugged them both before he looked at Y/n, caressing her face. He turned to Chiyoko

“When I first joined my job, I was highly unmotivated, I thought of myself as a failure. It was your daughter who saw me for who I really was. She genuinely appreciated my line of work. Y/n defended me from the beginning of our marriage even though we were practically strangers, however she stuck with me till the end. I want to thank you Okasan, if you didn’t talk to me that day. I wouldn’t have realised my worth. I had never been afraid before but the thought of losing Y/n made me realise there are things that are worth working hard for and she’s one of them”

Y/n’s eyes got watery again,

“Oh, Issei…”

Matsukawa’s father looked at him confused,

“What do you mean you were practically strangers…?”

All the parents looked at the couple, suspiciously.

Y/n held her breath and Matsukawa’ squeezed her hand. She could hear his message through that gesture

_Do you trust me?_

She squeezed his hand back

_I do._

Matsukawa and Y/n both bowed,

“Issei and I met a day before we decided to get married.” Y/n said and their parents gasped before Chiyoko began fuming again,

“You stupid girl! How can you do something so reckless?”

Y/n bit her lip, she was scared for a second but she felt her hand being squeezed again. She exhaled and looked at her mother with a straight face

“I married him because I wanted to get away from you.”

Chiyoko’s eyes widened as Matsukawa’s Okasan, put a hand to her mouth

“Wh-why…?” Chiyoko whispered, tears dotting her eyes

Y/n fisted her dress

“You never asked me how I felt once about marriage or a husband. You never let me date when I was younger, I was always left out! That day I met Matsukawa, something happened, and I wanted to get to know him more. We both got married on a whim. I thought I was crazy because I got married to avoid you. The reason why I didn’t tell you for months was because I knew you would tell me that I would fail as his wife and it scared me because I began falling in love with him harder as time went on. It’s been almost a year and I can’t be apart from Issei. I’m sorry Okasan but if you can’t accept him as my husband, I still won’t leave him. He supported my dreams from the beginning, and I support his.”

Chiyoko sobbed, covering her eyes. Her husband trying to console her.

“I-I just wanted the best for you. I was too blind to see how you truly felt. I see it now” She bowed to Matsukawa and Y/n.

“I understand if you would never want to see me again”

Chiyoko’s eyes widened when she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

Matsukawa held her tightly,

“You’re always welcome. I would never ever take Y/n away from you. You’re here mother and I know how much I value mine. Y/n loves you; she has never uttered a single ill word against you.”

Y/n also went to hug her mother.

“Okasan, you’re my mum. I know you want the best for me, but I have found the best for me. I’ll always love you and that won’t change but I need you to support me, okay?”

Chiyoko hugged Y/n, apologising profusely

“I don’t want to lose my only child! I’ll make an effort to be supportive Y/n. You’re not a stupid child, I see now that you really are an intelligent woman.” She turned to Matsukawa,

“Issei, I shouldn’t have doubted you. You have been raised extremely well. I’m sorry for being upset about the wedding and dress. I shouldn’t have put pressure on you or made you feel insecure.”

He shook his head,

“No, actually its thanks to you that I can do this.”

He turned to a confused Y/n. Sticking out his hand to her,

“Y/n, will you divorce me?”

Everyone gasped as Y/n’s mouth almost dropped to the floor. He heart racing, did she hear him right? Matsukawa pulled the paper out of his jacket, placing it in front of her.

Divorce registration forms.

Y/n felt like her would faint

“Wh-whats going on!? Issei, why!?”

“Issei! What’s the meaning of this?” His mother yelled at him

He shook his head.

“It’s not what you think. With our savings and my new salary, I can afford a lot more than before. Which is why I’m asking for a divorce because Y/n…” He turned to her and held her hands, scanning her confused face as the tears flowed,

“Because I want to marry you again. I want to see Y/n in a wedding dress. I’m not doing this for anyone but myself and her. I still can’t give you the biggest ceremony you’d want but I can give us a ceremony with our friends and family.”

He gently pulled the ring off her finger and pushed the divorce paper in front of her. Shakily she scanned it as all the parents were silent. Not knowing what to say.

Y/n looked at Matsukawa, she felt super overwhelmed. He cupped her cheeks.

“Y/n, I’m not leaving you I promise. Nothing changes between us or our current lifestyle. We will get married again, just after we plan our ceremony.” He grinned, pecking her lips, ignoring the awes coming from his mother.

Her voice was still shaky

“G-give me the pen” she held in a sob,

"With pleasure, soon to be ex-wifey" he teased to assure her that everything would be okay.

She glared at him

“Sh-shut up!”

He chuckled, talk about deja-vu.

Her pen lingered on the paper, she looked at him once more. He looked at her again,

_Trust me._

She bit her lip,

_I do_

And she signed the paper.


	19. Chapter 18: City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a NSFW chapter :) The next one is
> 
> Sorry for the delayed update... personal shit in my real life. Lol

**Chapter 18**

Y/n sighed as she washed the dishes. She thought about the events that took place two weeks ago. It was almost better than the soap opera, that was playing in the background.

“Ayaka, I can’t lose you! Let’s run away together!” Hiroki embraced her

Ayaka shook her head and shoved him away, hiding her teary face in her hands

“I can’t abandon my child! Even if that means I have to marry your brother…” She whispered

Hiroki grabbed her hands,

“He’s _my_ son, not his! It doesn’t matter what the test results show. After what my brother did to you, I can no longer let you suffer!?” Hiroki’s fist tightened, anguish and sorrow in his eyes.

“Let’s get married Ayaka, I’ll take you both away from here. We will be free from their clutches. I love you; don’t you love me? I know you do, no matter how much you deny it.” He shook her shoulders,

Hiroki stared at her shocked face, Ayaka opened her mouth and then, the credits rolled in.

****

**_(AN: Imma bitch, I know… I wonder if I should turn this plot into another Haikyuucharacter x reader book but the level of angst….)_ **

Y/n stared at her hands, her eyes lingering on her ring finger.

_Empty._

Although, nothing changed between Matsukawa and her. She secretly missed having her ring on her finger. He was insistent on keeping it and she couldn’t do anything about it. She trusted Matsukawa from the bottom of her heart. The one thing that changed was Y/n’s mother. After that night, she had frequently been calling Y/n… to just talk… Which was a strange feeling for Y/n. It was like years of tension had vanished. Her mother had really been shaken up from almost losing her. What surprised the couple even more was the fact that Chiyoko would now drop a nice message or two to Matsukawa.

_A few nights ago, she ended a text conversation between Matsukawa and her, with a rose emoji. Making both of them raise their brows,_

_“Well… that’s a first…” Y/n said as Matsukawa hummed in response._

_Y/n phone buzzed,_

_“Oh, your mother messaged me too!” She said to Matsukawa as both of them peered into the screen. She had texted a plethora of hearts and kiss emojis, bidding her a goodnight. Matsukawa looked at his single emoji from Y/n’s mother and then at Y/n’s emoji filled text from his own mother. He pouted and Y/n giggled._

_“I’m sure Okasan will send you two emojis next time, Issei…” She teased making him eye her before he quickly embraced her, she dropped her phone from him, startling her._

_“Issei!” She whined before he began nipping her neck, his lips kissing it all over. Y/n was trying to control her moans, as soon as she felt his hands creep between her legs. She broke the kiss and pushed him away. A blush on her face, he raised a thick brow, eyeing her suspiciously. She looked away,_

_“It… feels like I’m cheating…” She mumbled,_

_“What? Why?” Matsukawa asked her,_

_She pouted, looking at her hand._

_“Without my ring, it feels so wrong…” she whispered._

_Matsukawa sighed and pulled her into his arms. His lips kissing her temple._

_“Y/n, I promise you, you’ll get your ring back. We need to plan a ceremony first…” He said_

_She looked up at him,_

_“Issei… I don’t want a fancy wedding. I just want to have your family name again.”_

_Her face nuzzling into his chest, inhaling his scent. She felt right at home. His own hand went and rubbed circles on her back, the other one on the back of her head. Long fingers, treading into her hair._

_“Me too. We don’t need anything fancy, but I want to see you as a bride… My bride.” He looked deep into her eyes. Y/n could feel herself get emotional, snuggling into him harder._

_“I can’t wait, but I realised something. We’re technically boyfriend and girlfriend now?” She asked, letting go off him and looking at him. Waiting for an answer. Matsukawa looked at the ceiling, thinking_

_“I never thought of that… You’re my girlfriend…” He came to the revelation._

_Y/n lay back on her pillow staring at the ceiling too, thinking for a second before she burst out laughing making him look at her._

_“I’m sorry but I just realised how backward we really are. We’re upset that we went from being married to dating… Geez, this could be a soap opera…”_

_Matsukawa chuckled, grabbing her hand. His thumb caressing the back of it._

_“I still can’t believe you actually married me after meeting me the night before…”_

_Y/n played with her fingers,_

_“I can’t believe that you couldn’t just ask me out on a date, like any other normal man would…” she teased, making his cheeks burn a little_

_“Y/n, you seriously made it difficult for me to forget you when I first saw you. Each time I got a chance to get closer to you, it was like you were always one step ahead of me. I was so close, yet so far... That night, I was lucky Makki had come to Miyagi that weekend. It sucked for him because he didn’t want to go home with that lady, but he did it so that I could sit next to you…” Matsukawa confessed as Y/n gasped._

_“Oh, poor Makki! How sneaky of you, Issei” she giggled for a second before she stopped,_

_“Issei… does that mean you saw whenever my ex and I were at the bar?” She asked quietly. Thinking back about how her and him were always lovey dovey at Ichigo’s. She felt guilty, imagining Matsukawa just watching them from afar…_

_“Yeah… Honestly, it was a pain to see you with that guy, so I tried to forget about you. I dated a few women, but I just wasn’t compatible with any of them. They got tired of me and left eventually, but I’m glad. I was just using them as a substitute for you. That night, when I saw you sitting by yourself. I decided that this would be the last time I would ever approach you. If it didn’t work, then that meant you were not supposed to be in my life...”_

_Y/n listened to him, intently._

_“You have no idea how excited I was when you got all shy after I winked at you. I’m secretly lucky you’re a light weight with alcohol because I depended on that drinking game to get to know you… I just didn’t expect you come home with me. Then be in my bed. In my arms… When I woke up that morning, I thought about how if you walked out my door, I’d never see you again. I know it was a dirty trick, but I remembered the issues you were having with Okasan and arranged marriages, so I just went to that office and got the forms… I couldn’t let another man take you from me, not when I finally got you.”_

_He placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat racing under her palm._

_“Y/n, the fact that you took a giant leap of faith with me and became my wife. It was crazy but it definitely was a sign that you are meant to be in my life”_

_Y/n cupped his cheeks in her hands, she brought her lips closer to his. Both their eyes closing as their lips collided in pure love. Y/n grabbed the back of his head, pulling him close. Matsukawa in turn, pulled her on top of him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Hands on her hips. Their tongues rolled against each other, before she pulled away._

_“Issei, I love you so much… I love my life with you, and I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. You worked so hard for us… for me. If it weren’t for you, Okasan and I would never have mended our relationship. You showed me how to not be afraid… I could never lose you Issei. You’ve taken such good care of me all this time.” She whispered, his lips grazing hers._

_“I’ll take care of you for the rest of our lives…” he whispered back, kissing her again..._

Y/n snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the entrance door close.

“Y/n? I’m home” She heard Matsukawa announce. Wiping her hands, she made her way to the living room where he stood. A smile on his face, making her heart melt. Smiling back, she quickly hugged him before she pecked his lips.

“Welcome back Issei! I missed you! Did you finish your errand?” She asked and he nodded.

“Mhmm, I did. Are you busy Y/n? It’s the first day of the carnival at the park. I thought we could go there as a first date.”

She raised a brow,

“First date?”

“First date as boyfriend and girlfriend, I meant…”

Her eyes lit up, 

“That’s true! Let’s go, Issei! Let me change” She rushed into their bedroom, quickly freshening up leaving Matsukawa in the living room. He just grinned, patting his coat pocket.

Double checking if it was there…

Matsukawa and Y/n walked hand in hand around all the colourful stalls. She was laughing at one of his childhood stories, while munching on some dango. Matsukawa secretly loved observing her delighted face. She was about to point at a stall when they heard a shrill.

“OJISAN”

Matsukawa let out a surprised grunt when something hard collided into his legs. Both were startled when they looked down.

“Mimi!? What are you doing here!? Where are your parents?” She asked frantically looking around, to spot her mother in the crowd. Mimi clutched onto Matsukawa’s pants, looking at him, her eyes teary.

“I lost Papa and Mama!” she began crying, Y/n bent down and rubbed her back.

“Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll find them. Come on!”

Mimi tried wiping her face, she didn’t let go of Matsukawa’s leg. He bent down and patted her head before lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders. His face twisted in a little but of pain when he clutched his hair a little too tightly.

“Mimi, let’s see if you can spot your parents like this?” he said

“Good idea Issei, let’s stay in this spot! I have some of the parents Line IDs on my phone. Mimi what is your Okasan’s name?” Y/n looked up at the little girl who thought for a second.

“Mama!” she blurted and Y/n bit her lip. This was going to be tough, of course Mimi was only 4, she might still not understand how these things worked. Matsukawa looked at Y/n, her face filled with worry.

“Don’t worry Y/n, we will find her parents soon enough. Let’s just be thankful that Mimi was very smart to come to us. Well done, Mimi. You are a smart girl” Matsukawa said to Mimi who grinned.

They waited for 15 minutes as Mimi began talking about the field trip to the zoo that was going to happen soon. She excitedly listed all her favourite animals to Matsukawa who listened and discussed his favourite animals too, she became delighted when they shared similar favourites.

“MIMI!” They heard a voice call out. Mimi’s attention diverted to the couple that frantically made their way through the crowd, towards Matsukawa.

“Hey, put my daughter down now!” The man growled before the lady next to him recognised Y/n.

“Oh, Miss Y/n!”

She whacked her husband lightly,

“That’s Mimi’s nursery schoolteacher…”

Y/n bowed as Matsukawa returned Mimi to her father’s arms. The shorter man bowed and apologised for being aggressive before.

“Sorry Miss Y/n, I just got frightened because your boyfriend is so tall!” He said as Y/n just laughed and Matsukawa chuckled,

“It’s alright, I’m just glad Mimi spotted him and came straight to him. I tried looking for your Line IDs but I couldn’t find them!” She apologised but Mimi’s mother shook her head.

“Not at all, we looked away for a second and she was gone. I’m so relieved. Thank you!” She bowed to the couple again before she decided to part ways.

“Enjoy your night Miss Y/n!”

Mimi struggled for a second before her father put her down, she made a bee line towards Matsukawa hugging his legs again.

“T-thank you Ojisan! I want to marry you one day!” She revealed making her father’s jaw drop as the women just laughed. Matsukawa got a bit awkward, the child looked starstruck. He patted her head,

“Sorry Mimi but Miss Y/n is going to be my wife. You’ll find your prince, I promise.”

“Not until she’s 30…” Her father mumbled but Mimi heard.

Mimi pouted before she burst out crying, making Matsukawa feel bad. Mimi’s father sheepishly laughed and picked her back up.

“Sorry Matsukawa-san, I’ll sort this out.” He laughed,

“Have a goodnight!” Mimi’s mother said, walking away with him, rubbing a crying Mimi’s head.

“That was so cute Issei! You’re her first crush! How sweet!” Y/n gushed as Matsukawa rolled his eyes

“Too bad, I only got eyes for you babe” He teased, making her blush lightly.

They continued walking past various stalls, Y/n spotted a goldfish stall.

“Kingyo Sukui…” she whispered to herself.

Matsukawa looked down at her as they continued walking…

“What was that?”

She just smiled and shook her head,

“I saw a kingyo sukui stall. I remembered when Otosan would take me to festivals, he would pretend to catch a goldfish for me, but he purposely broke his poi because I wasn’t allowed pets at home.” Y/n pouted at that memory. Matsukawa raised a brow and gripped her hand.

“C’mon, there’s somewhere I want to take you.” He said, intertwining their fingers as she pulled her along.

She followed him as they treaded through the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Her eyes widening when spotted the large Ferris wheel ahead of them. Matsukawa and Y/n stood in line.

“You wanted to take me on the Ferris wheel? I’ve never been on one with a boyfriend before! How exciting!” She gushed and he grinned

“When you see Miyagi from the top, it’ll blow your pretty little mind”

Y/n excitedly walked into the pod. She missed the secret glance Matsukawa made with the conductor who nodded at him and gave a thumbs up. He sat opposite Y/n who began staring out of the window as the pod slowly made its up way.

“I didn’t realise Ferris wheels were this slow” she said to Matsukawa who watched her,

“This one takes an hour to make a full revolution. It’s been designed especially for couples”

“I didn’t know that! How lovely!” She sighed dreamily, trying to eye the pod below her but she couldn’t see through the window. It was already so dark outside; she could begin to see the twinkling lights emerging as they slowly went higher.

Y/n got up from her seat and sat next to Matsukawa, her hand gripping his as she looked outside her side of the window. Both of them watched the city of Miyagi appear before their eyes. Her eyes widened,

“Oh Issei… Miyagi looks so beautiful. I can’t wait to reach the top” She whispered, her hand leaving his and she pressed both of them against the glass, still dreamily gazing at the city lights. Matsukawa couldn’t control himself as his tall frame turned and leaned over her, his hands pressing hers against the window as his lips came close to her ear.

“The only thing beautiful I see here, is you.” He whispered, making her quiver slightly as she bit her lip.

“Issei… don’t tease me” She whispered but he gripped her hands tighter, his lips ghosting her neck before he began kissing under her jaw, making her whimper.

“I’m not teasing… I’m telling the truth. You shine brighter than all of the lights in Miyagi”

He kissed her neck, his lips sucking softly on her skin making her close her eyes as she moaned.

“Y/n, I love you” He nibbled her ear as a surprised moan slipped through her lips, she clenched her thighs. The growing throbbing wasn’t easing.

“I-I love you too” She moaned

He gripped her chin and gently tilted her face towards his, before they kissed. Y/n turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer against him. Holding the back of her head tight. Matsukawa licked her bottom lip before she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. Y/n couldn’t stop her moans or panting. Matsukawa held her so tight, she could barely move her head. She could only concentrate on his tongue. A sudden, jolt of their stop coming to a halt startled them. Breaking apart, she realised they had reached the top, but their pod has stopped

“Issei, is it meant to stop?” She asked a bit worried, looking at him. He just smiled and stood up,

“Yeah, for us it is. Stand up Y/n, I want you to see this” He held his hand out to her. She clutched it and stood up next to him as he brought her in front of the window. She stood in front of him, completely starstruck. The twinkling lights of the city illuminated their forms in their dark pod. She couldn’t look away; Matsukawa had shown her something she could never forget. She turned to him,

“Iss-” She stopped, eyes widening.

He was on one knee, a familiar black velvet box open in front of her. Her hands came to her mouth as he just looked at her gently.

“Y/n, even though we already decided to get married. I wanted to redo the way I proposed to you. You stuck by my side this entire year, you brought me up when I was down. You defended me when other people tried to slander me. You’re also kind to my parents…”

His gaze didn’t waver,

“You weren’t embarrassed about my job… You saved me Y/n, without realising it. I say this all the time, but I mean it, I want you to stay by my side, forever. So Y/n, will you marry me?” He asked, looking at her.

She couldn’t control her tears, she nodded and sobbed,

“Y-yes!”

Making him grin as he grabbed her left hand and gently pushed the ring back in its place. Standing up, he let her embrace him as she kissed him hard, yet again. Pulling away, he let her compose herself for a few minutes before they sat down again. The pod began descending.

Y/n stared happily at her ring finger, lovingly eyeing her engagement ring. How nice it was to have it back. After a few moments, her face twisted in confusion. The diamond looked a little bigger?

“Issei… did you… change the ring?” She asked, looking at him. His cheeks were dusted a light pink.

“Ah… you caught me. The band is the same, but I made a few changes… I wanted you to have a nicer diamond…”

She thumbed the diamond on her finger and smiled,

“I still love it regardless, even if you didn’t change it. I just wanted my ring back because it connects me to you” She smiled at him. His bit his lip, his hand going to the back of her head, bringing her into his chest.

“Stop being so adorable, Y/n. We’re almost reaching the end of this ride and I might not be able to control myself” He grunted, looking down at the approaching ground. She fisted his shirt, her eyes boring into his. He knew what that look meant.

“Our home is a bit far from here… do you want to go to a hotel after this?” She whispered, shyly looking up at him, his hands gripped her hips tighter. He leaned down and bit her bottom lip gently.

“You don’t have to ask twice”


	20. Chapter 19: Unbridled Passion (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hotel smut :3  
> not much plot here, just a smut scene

**Chapter 19:**

As soon as the hotel room door closed, Matsukawa shoved Y/n against the door. Grabbing the back of her head, he connected their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to pull him in to their kiss deeper. Matsukawa’s hands travelled down her body to cup her bottom, squeezing it cheekily, making her gasp as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Parting away from each other, Y/n was left a panting mess against the door. Matsukawa’s fingers held onto her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

“I hope you don’t feel like you’re cheating now…” He teased, making her blush. Y/n looked at her ring, a goofy smile on her face.

“I feel like I’m back where I belong…” She muttered, gripping his jacket, looking up at him. Matsukawa looked down at his fiancé, her lips were plump from their earlier make out session, eyes lidded with desire, cheeks a pinkie hue. His hands went to the clip holding up half of her hair, undoing it and letting it fall past her shoulders. Y/n began undoing her dress, but he stopped her. Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the middle of the room where the bed awaited them. His hands travelled up and down her sides, thumbs caressing her hips.

“You know, I love it when you wear dresses…” He said, pushing her into the bed. She let out a gasp when he dropped on to his knees, lifting the hem of her dress, she was expecting him to remove it but instead his head went under her skirt. Hands holding and spreading her knees wide apart, she could feel his breath against her mound, and she bit her lip, her hands trying to stop his head from going any further.

“I-Issei... wait! Let me shower first!” She tried to push him away, but he held her firmly in place. Head coming out from under her dress, as he pulled her panties off, dropping them on the floor beside him. He cheekily looked at her and licked his lips.

“You’re only going to get dirty again, we’ll take a bath later... Right now, I wanna eat you up.”

He gripped her under knees again, bringing her closer to him. He looked up at her embarrassed face,

“Seriously? You’re getting embarrassed now?” He teased her.

Y/n bit her lip and shook her head, she grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it up, exposing her entire lower body to Matsukawa, he leaned back and hummed in appreciation when she spread her legs, giving him a clear view of her wet with slick pussy.

“I’m not embarrassed if it’s with you…” She said shyly, Matsukawa could feel his own heart race. She was perfect, she was made for him and him, her.

“Y/n, do you want to feel my tongue inside you?” His fingers began stroking her smooth mound, making her whimper lightly,

“I want to taste you so badly. Do you know addicting you taste? I love your pussy” He groaned, lips coming closer to her throbbing slick.

“Issei… don’t say such dirty things!” she hid her face in her hands, making him chuckle. He decided to ignore her, and his lips attached to her clit, making her throw her head back in pleasure as soon as he began sucking on it.

“Shit… Issei…” She moaned, his tongue flicking her clit a few times before he pulled away, his hands spreading her folds apart, displaying her throbbing cunt to his feasting eyes.

One finger lightly trailed along her folds,

“Such a pretty shade of pink” he teased, fingers flicking her clit making her gasp. He eyed her cheekily before sticking his tongue out and plunging it into her core. She moaned and fisted the sheets under her. Her pants increased with the pace of his tongue.

“Issei” She moaned, his ears pricking up to the sound of his name being uttered by her. Pulling away, his fingers took place of his tongue. Thrusting into her softly, he spread his fingers, pushing her walls apart.

“Good thing, we’re at a love hotel because you’re about to destroy the bedding” he teased making her squeal when his fingers increased their pace and his tongue went back to playing with her harden nub. She couldn’t stop calling out his name, Matsukawa’s fingers were soaked as they glided easily in and out of her dripping core. Looking at her euphoric form, he curled his fingers and aimed for the special bundle of nerves he knew, oh so well.

Y/n gasped, and her toes curled every time his long fingers grazed her g-spot.

“Issei, right there! Ngh! D-don’t st-stop! I’m close”

Her hips were bucking up against his face, he had to hold them down with one hand before he thrusted into her hard.

“Fuck yourself with my fingers Y/n, let’s make you cum, together” he purred as she moved her hips relentlessly against him. She held her breath when she felt herself come undone on his hand. She could feel the sheets under her… they were definitely on the verge of getting ruined.

Matsukawa stood up, towering over her. He leaned forward, his hands unbuttoning the front of her dress, shakingly she sat up as he pulled her sleeves down her arms, discarding her dress on the floor. She rested on her elbows, looking at him up and down. Her eyes landed on the tent starting to form in his pants. She bit her lip, arms going behind her as she unhooked her bra before leaning back. Exposing her entire body for him. His eyes lingered on her breasts, the cool air and prior stimulation hardening her nipples.

“I think it’s a bit unfair that I’m the only one who’s not wearing clothes”

Matsukawa didn’t respond, instead he pulled his top off. Exposing his solid, tall frame for her. He discarded it on the floor, joining her clothes. The pile slowly building up like the sexual tension in the room. He pulled his belt off and went to undo the button on his pants.

Y/n had recovered from her first orgasm of the night, she climbed off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him, hands moving his aside as she slowly pulled down his zipper, making his pants drop to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before looking at her eagerly awaiting eyes.

It was an unspoken agreement between them, whenever Y/n presented herself on her knees before him, they both knew she meant Matsukawa was in complete charge tonight.

“Do you want my cock, Y/n?” he asked, his thumbs hooked in the waist band of his briefs, teasingly stretching them, waiting for her answer.

“Look at me, baby” He said, a hand pulling her chin to look up at him, thumb stroking the corner of her mouth.

Y/n’s eyes were half lidded in lust, she parted her mouth as he slid his thumb in, gently rubbing her wet appendage. She sucked on it, squeezing her thighs. Fuck, he turned her on

“I want it” she whispered, watching his dick stir under his tight briefs.

“What do you want to do with it?” He teased her, as he looked down at her in clear dominance and she loved it.

“I want to suck it…” her face lingered by his clothed erection, Matsukawa could feel her hot breath against it, making him hold back a groan.

“Shit… you look so lewd right now”

He pulled his briefs down slightly, exposing his thick shaft in front of her preying eyes. She was waiting for his signal. She didn’t move a muscle, her eyes remained on the dick in front of her face. Matsukawa hands gripped her hair, not too rough but enough to assert his firmness.

“It’s all yours, baby” was all he said before she encased her lips around his head, sucking on it gently making him grunt. Her hands were about to make their way to the rest of his shaft, but he grabbed both her wrists and held them away from her.

“No hands right now, only your mouth. I know you can take it in deeper, I’ll stay still” He promised her, holding on her wrists. Her cheeks went red, but she listened and opened the mouth further, sliding it in as much as she could.

Blowjobs were something that she still needed practice with. Matsukawa’s dick size was relatively big, and he had accidently gagged her before, which put her off from blowing him for a while.

Matsukawa groaned when he felt her tongue glide over his shaft, the grip on her wrists increased. He wished he could shove it down her throat, but he didn’t want to scare her. Y/n stopped licking his length, her mouth now bobbing back and forth on as much of his length as she could. Matsukawa focused on the little noises she made around his shaft, his own panting increasing. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue.

“Y/n, can I cum in your mouth?” He asked, his cock still stuffed in her mouth as she looked at him and nodded. Fuck. She looked so cute. She kept sucking as he let go of her wrists, hands treading and gripping her hair.

“I love how I’m the only person that knows this side of you. No one knows how naughty you truly are” he grunted when she sucked harder. Y/n could feel her pussy dripping below her, she really wanted him now, but she wanted to taste him first. He did take good care of her earlier.

Matsukawa stood still, his hips almost thrusting in hers, but he controlled himself, letting out a groan when her lips circled his tip, sucking hard making his blow his load in her mouth.

“Y/n, ngh… Don’t spill a single drop.” he moaned, unable to control his pants. She moaned as soon as she felt him fill her mouth, her lips leaving his shaft, swallowing his seed. She looked up at him, innocently licking her lips.

“Vixen” he muttered, helping her stand up.

She leaned down against the bed, her ass on display for him. Y/n looked over her shoulder at him, moving her hips slightly, as if she was trying to provoke him.

“How do you want me?” She asked in a sultry tone

Matsukawa licked his lips,

“Just like that.”

He pulled his briefs off completely, making his way to stand behind her, hands gripping her hips. She bit her lip when she felt his thick tip dipping and pulling out of her throbbing hole.

“Ngh, Issei, stop teasing me already. Put it inside me, please” She begged him. He smirked, his grip tightening on her hips, she knew she was going to have bruises on her body tomorrow.

“Better hold onto those sheets tightly Y/n, because I’m going to ram you hard”

Her hands immediately held on the sheets for dear life because Matsukawa didn’t wait a second before he pistoned his hips hard into her. She let out a chorus of moans, each one louder with every thrust he made. She could feel her legs lose their strength, Matsukawa was holding her up, using his strength his pushed her knees up to rest on the edge of the bed. Y/n grabbed a pillow, resting her elbows and head on top of it. She tried holding in her moans, but Matsukawa made it impossible.

He pushed all the way in and grinded his hips against her ass. She gasped,

“It’s so deep!”

Matsukawa grunted, his hand slide down her up towards her clit. Rubbing and flicking it, she shudders against him, her pussy clamped against him hard, making him curse. She could feel another orgasm building. Letting out a string of yeahs and yeses, Matsukawa felt confidence oozing from her and he loved it. Increasing his pace, he thrusted into her hard and she let out a squeal when she came all over his dick. Matsukawa stopped when she collapsed on the pillow under her, breathing heavily. He pulled out, resting his hard shaft against her ass.

“Feel good?” He asked, a hand caressing her ass. She just nodded, watching him as he climbed into the bed, resting his back against the headboard. She eyed his cock

“Issei, you didn’t cum?”

He shook his head and beckoned her to come to him, she crawled on top of his, knees resting on either side of his hips, before wrapping around them. Still catching her breathe, as his hands caressed her back.

“You get even more beautiful, each time I see you…” He leaned in closer, lips lingering against hers,

“It’s probably because I’m so in love with you…”

She kissed him deeply before he parted away from her, his lips travelled down her neck before he found her pink nipple, sucking on it, his other hand pulling and teasing her neglected nipple. Y/n moaned as she held his shoulders tighter, Matsukawa’s hand left her nipple and grabbed on her hands down to his shaft. She gripped it, moaning against him as his tongue continued teasing and sucking on her breast.

Matsukawa grunted when she increased the pace of her hand along his length, she could feel him throbbing hard. He let go off her breast, resting his temple between her breasts as he groaned her name,

“Y/n... stop.”

She halted her actions and stared at him, his own cheeks were flushed, and his stoic face was seething with lust. Matsukawa regained his composure, he pushed her back, flat down on the bed, her legs were still wrapped around his waist. Arms above her head, her long hair was spread out around her, sone stray locks resting on her face and body. She looked a little wild, it was driving Matsukawa on the edge. They didn’t need to exchange any words between them. They knew what they wanted,

Matsukawa lined his cock with her entrance again, right before he pushed in, he leaned forward, his fingers intertwining with hers and he held her hands tightly. He kissed her the second he pushed his cock all the way in, swallowing her moans as she arched her back, her chest pressing against his. He held in his moans when he felt her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. Shit this was way too erotic, but he could only have sex like this with his Y/n. His soon to be wife (again).

His lips left hers as he rested his head by her side, his breath tickling her ear,

“Shit Y/n, I can’t wait for when we married again, I’m going to get you pregnant” He whispered in her ear, hearing that made her pussy clamp down on him and he hissed, she liked that. His hands left hers as he unwrapped her legs from his waist, hooking his hands under her knees as he pushed them wide apart, pressing down into her further, she let out a shriek,

“Ah! Issei!”

He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear,

“You’re pussy tightened against my cock when I said that.” He teased, thrusting into her slowly, torturing his own throbbing cock but he needed to tease her.

“Does the thought of carrying my baby excite you? After we get married, I’m going to cum lots and lots inside you. Ill fill you up to the fucking brim” He grunted as his brutal pace began and he pounded her into the mattress, she couldn’t stop her moans and yells of pleasure,

“Fuck Issei! Yes, yes! I can’t wait to have a baby with you. Fuck, ngh! L-lets get married fast!” she wailed; she was in too much euphoria that she couldn’t fathom what she just signed up for. She did secretly desire children with him and she knew after that one misunderstanding that he too, desired a child but they needed to discuss it properly, however right now, all that she could think of was him shooting as much of his cum as he could inside her. He was pent up so all the previous teasing earlier, she could feel him swell up inside her. Y/n knew she was going to be filled.

Both of them moaned when he found her g-spot. She gripped his arms as his pace went slightly sloppy.

“Y/n, I don’t care if its not a safe day, I’m gonna cum inside you” he told her and all she could do was nodded, trying to control her moans,

“Yes, yes please! Cum inside me now! I-it’s a safe day” Her last word stretched when his fingers found her clit again, circling it as he thrusted against her bundle of nerves. She let out a shaky oh, making him curse. She sounded so sexy right now, he was almost there.

“Baby, here it comes” He moaned, pushing into her so hard, she was sure she would be able to walk tomorrow. She screamed his name aloud, feeling herself gush around him before Matsukawa shuddered, pushing into her further as he spilled all of his cum inside her.

Feeling zonked out, he collapsed on top of her, his panting chest pushing against her own panting chest. Y/n felt his cock deep inside her, her messy was probably a mess. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, soothing his back in gentle circles as he tried to regain some energy. He came really hard. She wasn’t ready for him to slip his duck out just yet, she was connected him and she didn’t want to miss out on that feeling.

Matsukawa tried to lift himself off her, but she held him against her firmly. Not quite ready to let go. He realised she was becoming her clingy self that happened sometimes after they had sex. She would be brimming with emotion and she always wanted to stay by his side.

“Babe, Ill crush you…” he tried reasoning, but she shook her head,

“You won’t, just stay in my arms please? You just fucked my brains out and I like having you inside me. It’s all going to spill, if you pull out” she muttered shyly, making Matsukawa realise that his dick was preventing his cum from spilling out. He kissed her throat making her quiver,

“Nooo… I’m still really sensitive” she tried pushing him away, he grinned and rolled off her. They both bit their lips when his cock slipped out. Y/n could feel it trickle out of her and she cheeks reddened. Matsukawa held her knees apart quickly, making her shriek in embarrassment, trying to cover her pussy with her hands.

“W-why do you like doing that!?” she uttered mortified, Matsukawa’s eyes lingering at her messy pussy.

“Because that’s my cum, inside you. I’m the only one that gets to do this to you. It’s so fucking hot” He purred at her before dropping her legs back down, he pulled the bedsheets on top of them.

“Do you wanna sleep for a while? We can shower and then head home. I’m going to fuck you all weekend” He cooed, hands massaging her scalp. She nodded in agreement; she was feeling super tired. She wanted to wipe herself clean but sleep was overpowering her.

Matsukawa held her left hand gently, he slipped her ring off and she became alarmed for a second before he placed in in her palm.

“The diamond wasn’t the only thing I changed…” he muttered with a blush, confused she observed her ring and noticed there was an engraving

“It’s a date? But this wasn’t the day we first met?” She looked at him confused, he just smiled,

“It’s the day you told me you loved me. It’s the most important date of my life.”

Her eyes watered and Matsukawa just chuckled,

“Cry baby” he teased as she lightly whacked his arm,

“I’m not a cry baby, you just always throw me off with your romantic side” She explained, he grabbed her hand, sliding her ring back on her finger before he kissed her hand.

“You make me want to be romantic. I live to see you smile. Thank you for choosing to stay with me for the rest of our lives”

She smiled and shook her head,

“Issei, I didn’t _choose_ to, I _want_ to. I’ll be with you till the end of time”

She leaned into his arms and he kissed her.

“I’ll be with you too.”


	21. Chapter 20: Practice Makes Perfect (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ive written from my phone so its a short chapter. Sorry🙈

**Chapter 20** :

  
"Oh Y/n, you look so beautiful!" Chiyoko said as she wiped a tiny tear in the corner of her eye. 

Y/n sheepishly stood in front of the mirror in the bridal boutique. She was free this weekend to pick out a dress and she invited her mother along for this special moment. Y/n always avoided spending one on one time with Chiyoko as she grew up. Mainly because she feared the negativity her mother couldnt contain. 

Matsukawa and her decided to get married a month after Y/n's school year ended. Which was in about two months time... They both werent particularly bothered about having a fancy wedding, again because it just wasnt their style (or in their budget) to go as big as Mari. All that mattered to both of them was the fact that they would be together again. 

Y/n turned around to face the mirror and she held her breath. This dress was everything she wanted. 

**(So, where I'm from... we dont wear white wedding dresses etc.. #browngirlthings so please just imagine your dream wedding dress 😳 i struggle alittle writing about western culture but im trying my best)**

It was the perfect shade, it fit her curves wonderfully and as soon as they placed her viel on her face. She knew this was the one. After trying on countless of dresses, Y/n finally felt like a bride.

The stylist who helped her prepare, stood with a content smile

"This is from a brand new collection. Youre the first client to try it on!" She said happily

"You look really beautiful. Gosh, your fiance's jaw is gonna drop!" She gushed making Y/n blush and giggle. Her mother stared at her dreamily. She looked so mature in her eyes

Y/n eyed the price tag and she bit her lip. It was over her budget. As much as she wanted to splurge, she knew how hard Matsukawa worked to save up and she too had been saving up her share for their wedding. She knew now was not the time to be selfish. 

She awkwardly smiled at the assitant.

"Thank you but I didnt realise this dress would be over my budget. I think I'll settle for something cheaper!" She explained to the understanding assitant who simply said it was no issue and she would show her the dresses on sale. 

Chiyoko stood up and walked up to Y/n. She walked a circle around her daughter, eyeing her up and down before she grabbed the price tag.

"Okasan?" Y/n asked getting a bit nervous.

Chiyoko looked at her assistant.

"We are getting this dress"

Y/n panicked,

"Okasan!? I cant buy this dress! Its over my price range" she tried reasoning but Chiyoko fixed Y/n's skirt.

"Youre not buying the dress... I am. Its my gift to you."

Y/n gasped, she was feeling emotional again. She held her mother's gand and shook her head.

"Okasan, I cant make you do that... its expensive!" She whispered but her mother just smiled. She stroked Y/n's cheek

"Y/n, out of all the dresses, you seemed the happiest in this one. I cant take my eyes off you. You look beautiful. Please let me do this for you. It will mean alot to me." She said as Y/n bit her lip and thought for a second

"Im your mother, Ill allowed to spoil my daughter from time to time so I am paying for this dress regardless." She said as Y/n just wrapped her arms around Chiyoko

"Im so happy Okasan! Thank you so much! I really love this dress!" She gushed happily as her mother hugged her even harder

"Me too!" 

After Y/n gave me measurements. She and Chiyoko decided to get lunch before her mother would take the train back home. As they sat and ate, Chiyoko observed Y/n. Her eyes were bright, skin was glowing. She looked happy and healthy. Chiyoko awkwardly cleared her throat, catching Y/n's attention, making her look up from her food

"Okasan?"

Her mother looked at her,

"Y/n, I have a request for you. Please dont get upset but your grandmother isnt pleased that you and Issei are living together before marriage. I know times have changed but shes your father's mother and I cannot disobey her..."

Y/n bit her lip and looked at Chiyoko confused

"Y/n after your school term is over. We want you to live back and home with us in your final month"

Y/n's jaw dropped

"O-okasan... i cant leave Issei like that" 

"Its just before the wedding. This will be the last time you get to spend with us before youre married....again..." she added, eye twitching as Y/n sheepishly laughed

"It might even be healthy for Issei and you to spend some time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. Plus your papa has been extra sensitive because youll belong to another man now... also I... wanted to spend some time with you..." 

Y/n could see Chiyoko was trying hard to control her emotions. She reached out and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Im sorry Y/n, its just that your father and I also got married regardless of his mother's opinion, just because Otosan was wealthy and I was not from a wealthy family. We loved each other alot and still do. I was so hard on you because that woman made my life difficult. Everything I did was never good enough. I tried my best to be the best daughter in law I couldve been... She hated me because I couldnt concieve for almost a decade and then when I was finally had you..." 

Y/n gripped her mother's hand tighter when Chiyoko's tears began spilling and she sniffed

"I held you... this tiny little crying bundle for the first time, I had never been that happy in my life. When Obaachan saw you... she just looked at me and said she was dissapointed because I couldnt give the L/n's a son to carry on the name. I was so angry, she attacked me on every little aspect of your life as you grew older and I kept unleashing that pent up anger on you. No matter how much I nagged you, you always just smiled and laughed it off. I was so insecure about proving my worth to her that I failed to realise that you also had feelings. Im so sorry" she sobbed

Y/n's own tears fell, 

"Okasan, I know what Obaachan was like with you. I never lashed out on you because I knew how difficult life was for you. When I was a kid, I remember Id see you crying in your room when you were alone. So do not apologise to me, I too, should apologise because I married a man without realising what the consequnces could have been. I thank my stars that it was Issei. I just didnt want to marry someone rich just because you guys would have a sense of security. I was so desperate at the time that I just grabbed the pen and signed it. I was terrfied of your reaction. I fell in love with a stranger but I was so afraid that Id lose him, I couldnt face you and hid it for months. I genuinely love him with all my heart."

They both wiped their faces, laughing akwardly

"Well this was unexpected..." Okasan said before continuing

"I am still sorry about doubting Issei. As your mother, all I wanted was the best for you. I didnt realise that you already found what was best for you. He really loves you Y/n. He reminds me of your father when we were young. All he wanted to do was make me happy. When you were born and he found out it was a girl, he cried and sobbed in joy. He kept me sane all these years even though Ive probably driven him nuts..." she sighed, shaking her head.

Y/n laughed, as both women continued their conversation. Discussing further wedding plans for the remainder of lunch before Y/n accompanied her mother tl the station. They hugged, 

"Okasan, I will speak to Issei about moving back before the wedding. He might get a little upset but I do want to spend with my family before the next big step in my life."

"Im glad, do let me know. I love you Y/n" 

"I love you too, Okasan" 

**\-------Later That Evening-------**

Matsukawa's head was resting in Y/n's lap as she stroked his curly hair. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the calming sensation, almost lulling him to sleep.

Y/n was a little nervous but it wasnt like she was moving out forever. It was just going to be a month..

  
"Um... Issei, listen?" She started

Matsukawa hummed,

"Today Okasan and I picked out my wedding dress!" She announced, he open his eyes and he grinned at her. Hand reaching out to stroke her face

"Thats great! You finally found it, Im glad. Do you have a photo? I wanna see"

She shool her head,

"Okasan does but you cant see it! I want to surprise you on the day." 

He chuckled, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers

"Fine, I can wait... but I also cant wait to see you..."

She continued stroking his hair

"Issei, listen" she started and he looked up at her. 

"Um... Okasan and I were talking today..."

"Okay?" 

Y/n swallowed,

"We were thinking that I should move back after the school year ends. The month before we get married!" She explained. 

Matsukawa sat up, facing her and frowned

"But why?" He askedn Y/n held his hands

"My family is quite traditional especially my Obaachan. She isnt pleased that we have been living together all this time... I dont want her to make Okasan any more miserable than she is. Plus, now that Okasan and I are on good terms. I want to spend a bit of my time with my parents before we get married. Its only a month"

Matsukawa looked at his lap for a few seconds before he turned to Y/n

"...I understand... Our wedding is supposed to be a happy event and Ill have you for the rest of my life" he smiled, thumbs stroking the backs of her hands. 

She leaned forward to hug him

"It'll only be a month, perhaps distance will do us some good. A month without sex though..." Y/n sighed, already missing his embrace. Matsukawa grinned, tickling her sides making her burst out laughing

"We will have the most wicked wedding night ever. You better wear some sexy bridal lingerie just for me. Im going to fuck you, hard" he bit her earlobe and she tried not to squeal. His hands slid under her shirt, gropping her breasts under her bra, massaging them, making her gasp. 

"Issei!" She moaned when she felt his fingers push into her plump flesh

"Your tits are absolutely insane. You're body is outta this world. Fuck Y/n, you have no idea how much I fantasize about you. Im willing to go a month without sex for you. But..." 

He gripped her jaw and made her look into his sultry eyes

"Neither one of us are going touch ourselves when we are apart. I dont care how horny you get. I want to unleash all that pent up sexual frustration on you as soon as we reach that hotel room..."

His lips began ghosting her neck in kisses amd smooches. Y/n bit her lip, Matsukawa could feel her nipples hardening under his palms. 

"I've barely touched you and your nipples are already this hard? Naughty girl. Are you imagining our wedding night? I dont mind starting out vanilla for the first few times I make you climax..."

Her eyes opened

"First few times!?" She asked him

He grinned,

"Baby, you really think Im going to stop after a round or two. No way..." He pulled her onto his lap, grinding his hardened erection against her clothed shorts making she shudder against him. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her ear closer to his lips

"Im going to pound your pretty little ass right in that mattress. All night long. Im going to fuck you in positions, you didnt even know existed. To make up for the lack of sex from next month. How does that sound?" He whispered in her eyes as she moaned and began grinding her hips against him, she was getting wet. Her hands fisted his shirt, she began panting

"Oh god, Issei... when you talk dirty like that, I-I cant control myself" she let out a small yelp when his erection grinded against her clothed clit. Matsukawa pulled her shirt off

"Oh yeah? You used to get so shy when Id talk about your pussy. But now when I call you my slut, you make such lewd faces just like right now. Do you like being _my_ slut?" He cooed in her ear, pushing her bra to rest above her jiggling breasts. One hand cupped under her breast as he weighed it, smirking at her

"Ngh, Issei... you make me feel so naughty when we're alone. I want you to fuck me every single day in any way you want"

Her forehead rested against his. Lips dangerously close, her cheeks were red, eyes brimmimg in desire.

"Y/n, I dont think I can take it anymore. Take your shorts off now." He purred as she shakily stood up. Her pussy was throbbing.

Matsukawa reached out for his wallet on the coffee table beside him. Pulling out a condon packet before tossing it back on the table. Y/n pulled her bra off before she bent on knee on the couch as Matsukawa finished rolling the condom on. He held her hips and lifted her up. She gripped their sofa, as she balanced on her knees on top of Matsukawa. His hands stroking her bare back, teasingly smacking her bottom making her gasp as she leaned forward, her breasts pushing against his face. 

"Babe, put it inside yourself. Im gonna be busy with these babies" he muttered as his lips circled her nipple, sucking on it as she moaned, her hips slipped and she gasped when his tip pushed through her throbbing hole. She rotated her hips, biting her lips because she could feel her juices slide down his shaft. Matsukawa made her hiss when he accidently bit her a little harder than intended. He parted from her nipple and rested his face between her breasts

"Sorry baby, when you moved your hips like that. It felt sooo good" he groaned. He couldnt control himself. Her eyes widened when he gripped her hips and without warning he pulled her hips down, completely englufing him. Y/n screamed him name. His shaft stretched her so quickly that she felt herself drench his waist. Matsukawa looked down as his cock pushing in and out of her pussy. He wished it was a safe day for her but he wasnt being picky.

He pushed his hips up as she pushed hers down. Both moaning and groaning as they began grinding against each other harder

Y/n gasped as she clutched his shoulders, Matsukawa was sucking the skin of hdr breasts, painting them purple before he attacked her lips with a passion kiss, their tongues colliding as their lips smacked against each other. Noises of their thighs slapping, moans and lips filled their lounge. Y/n parted from his lips.

"Issei! Issei! Issei! Ah!" Her head pushed back as she ground her hips hard. Matsukawa grabbed her sides firmly

"F-fuck" he grunted, they both stilled as he filled his condom, Y/n's moans stretched as she felt her walls constrict around his shaft before she gushed all over him. 

Matsukasa fell back on the couch, Y/n shifted off him as lay beside him, panting. He cringed when realised that condom was still on and very much full. He pulled it off, tying it. Fixing his sweats, he begrudgingly went to discard it in the kitchen bin. Stopping by the fridge to grab. Cold water bottle, chugging half of it before he walked to the sofa and offered it to Y/n, who was still catching her breath.

"Here" he stood in front of her, offering the water to her. She thanked him and chugged her share before placing it on the table. He bent down and picked her over sized shirt up. Handing it to her, she wore it before stretching back on the couch.

Matsukawa stroked the top of her head. 

"Want me to carry you to bed? You came pretty hard" he smirked, proud with himself. She nodded, quite tired from their rendevous. Matsukawa bent down, one arm hooking itself under her knees and the other under her back. Effortlessly, he carried her towards their bedroom. Y/n giggled alittle making him smile and ask her whats up 

"Isnt this like a preview? Youre carrying me bridal style to our bedroom" she smiled, her cheeks warm. 

Matsukawa looked down at her and grinned, his eyes dancing with mischief

"Shall we do a private rehearsal of our wedding night?" He asked, standing right outside their bedroom. Y/n looked up at him, eyes glazed with lust, biting her lip

"Practice makes perfect"


	22. Chapter 21: Tiny Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an NSFW chapter :) 
> 
> I think the next chapter will be the wedding chapter. I shall be wrapping this story up soon but do my readers want a post marital, pregnancy, pregnancy sex, and also baby scenes in the book? I can add more chapters, I don't mind but I don't want people to get bored of my book :$

**Chapter 21:**

The nursery school term had ended three weeks ago, Y/n had been particularly emotional about her current class graduating. They were so adorable when they adorned their tiny graduation robes and caps, holding their (fake) diplomas. She lovingly gazed at the final photo she had taken with her students on their last day. They each looked so happy, she could read their personalities in their expressions.

She turned the screen of her phone off before she looked up at the half-filled suitcase, filling it with bits and bobs for her wedding preparation, along with more of her causal wear for the next month. Her parents were excited to have her back, she was too, but she didn’t want to face her grandmother, she was the only family member who openly refused to acknowledge Y/n after she had eloped. Y/n wasn’t particularly bothered anymore. She received Chiyoko’s approval and that’s all mattered.

Y/n’s phone buzzed, her ringtone alerting her.

“Ichigo-san?” she muttered, reading the caller ID. He had sent her a message asking her to join him for tea at his home, this evening. She happily accepted, scurrying to the kitchen to whip up a batch of biscuits for their evening tea. She hadn’t visited him in a while due to the stress of the school term ending and planning a wedding. Matsukawa walked out of their bedroom and made his way to Y/n, in the kitchen

“What’re you doing?” He asked, eyeing the baking supplies on their kitchen island.

Y/n looked up at Matsukawa and smiled,

“Ichigo-san has asked me to join him for tea today? I thought I’d make some jam cookies!” She stopped for a second, turning to Matsukawa

“Oh… is it okay if I go?” she asked, making him raise a brow

“How cute. Of course, it is, you don’t need my permission” He said, making her feel slightly embarrassed.

“Thank you Issei! I’ll make a spare batch of cookies for you too!”

Matsukawa grabbed her from behind, nipping her ear,

“I’d sure love to taste your cookie…” he muttered in her ear and she blushed

“Hey don’t tease me! I gotta finish these soon!”

He backed away from her, giving her ass a cheeky smack, making her gasp before she glared at him. He chuckled, walking to their lounge.

**\---Ichigo’s House---**

Y/n finished paying her respects to Aiko-san before she walked to Ichigo-san’s living room where he sat waiting for her, munching on her jam biscuits. She giggled, his beard was full of crumbs, Ichigo-san always looked like a jolly Santa Claus to her.

“These are delicious Y/n! They go so well with the milk tea you made!”

She laughed and sat across him, they began discussing her wedding plans and Matsukawa.

“I still can’t believe that you ended up with Matsukawa’s boy. Bring him with you next time! I’ve known him since he was a tiny toddler, Aiko and I would babysit him from time to time. He was a cheeky little one. He used to throw his volleyball around and once ruined our flowerbeds, poor guy almost got a whooping from his mother, but Aiko just laughed because he would hide behind her before he got scolded.”

Y/n laughed,

“I can’t imagine Issei being destructive, he’s so calm all the time. He can be a goofball, though!” she said grinning, Ichigo smiled warmly at her, staring at his tea.

“Y/n… you know we never had any children, right?”

Y/n stopped grinning, her lips pressed in a thin line as she nodded,

“It was one of the biggest hurdles in our relationship. No matter how hard we tried, we never succeeded. Aiko remained strong throughout, we adopted a girl once…”

Y/n’s eyes widened; she didn’t know this.

“It was the happiest month of our lives, but one day, her birth mother came back and begged us to return that child. It was the most difficult decision we made but Aiko said she couldn’t keep a child away from her mother… After that, we never tried for a child again. We gave all our love to our friend’s children, our nieces and nephews. When you came into my wife’s life, something inside her changed a little. Aiko used to tell me that you were everything she dreamt of in a daughter. She was planning on introducing you to Matsukawa but then she became ill… funny how life works…” He sipped his tea

“I miss her Ichigo-san… I see both of you as my parents. I always will…”

He smiled,

“You will always be a daughter to us, you stuck by my wife’s side until the very end. You’re truly an angel” He said, Y/n shook her head

“The true angel was Aiko-san” she muttered, her heart wrenching.

Ichigo-san stood up, walking to his staircase.

“Y/n, please give me a moment.”

“Of course!”

She sat quietly, observing Ichigo and Aiko’s photos scattered across the living room. Y/n’s eyes stopped at the love seat Aiko-san was always perched on when they shared tea together. Memories of her laughter echoed in Y/n’s mind. She truly missed her.

Y/n’s attention turned to the staircase as she heard Ichigo’s heavy footsteps make their way back down. He sat next to Y/n on the sofa, bringing a small wooden box to her vision. Opening it, he revealed a silver bracelet with a sapphire heart made in the middle.

“This is for you… It was Aiko’s.”

Y/n’s eyes widened, and she shook her head

“Ichigo-san, I couldn’t possibly! I can’t take something of Aiko-san’s.”

He shook his head, forcing her to hold the box, the sapphire glinting under the ceiling lights

“Y/n, I don’t have any children to pass this onto. It was the first piece of jewellery I bought Aiko. I know you brides have this tradition of something old, something blue and something borrowed, is it? Well… this is something old and blue. You don’t have to, but I’d like you to carry a piece of Aiko with you down the aisle. She would have been the most excited for the wedding out of us all. So, will you do me the honour of accepting this gift?”

**(AN: Y’all I had to watch this movie, Bride Wars with Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson and Say Yes to the Dress all day to learn about western weddings, lmaooo”**

Y/n’s tears slipped, and she nodded,

“O-of course! It would truly be an honour! It’s beautiful” She thanked him, before he hugged her.

“I wish Issei and you all the happiness in the world. Live your lives to the fullest, kiddos” He said as she nodded and laughed.

**\---Night-time---**

“I’m home!” Y/n announced as she slipped her shoes off before pulling on her house slippers. She was greeted with silence, the lamps were on, so she knew Matsukawa was home. Hanging her purse on the door hook before she made her way to the bedroom. She heard the shower running and smiled. It had been a pleasant day and she had a lovely time with Ichigo-san. She secretly wished; he could also accompany her down the aisle alongside her father but Otosan would’ve been offended.

Making her way to the bed, she spotted a goldfish, swimming happily around in its fishbowl, placed on their writing desk.

“Aww how cute!” She giggled to herself, making her way to the bed. Y/n stopped in her tracks, doing a double take and began walking back to the table.

“Huh? Where did you come from!?” She asked, bending down and observing the fat goldfish, its orange and golden scales shimmering in the dim light. This goldfish… it was kind of weird looking… He looked a little angry?

Y/n was entranced by the angry little goldfish, that she didn’t hear the bathroom door open. Matsukawa nearly had a heart attack when he spotted her shadowed form crouched over their desk, face almost against the fishbowl.

“Jesus, Y/n, you scared me!” He said, making her stand up in alert, looking at him and pointing at the fishbowl.

“Did you… get a fish?”

Matsukawa looked at the goldfish, swimming in a circle. Squinting his eyes for a second,

“Oh yeah, I forgot about him…”

Y/n was confused,

“Care to explain?” she asked, Matsukawa dropped his towel making his way to the closet, to find a fresh pair of shorts. Y/n gasped, covering the fish bowl so the fish couldn’t see.

“Issei, don’t flash him!”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, pulling his shorts on before he walked back to their desk, next to her.

“I went out for drinks with Makki, I got a bit tipsy and then when I was coming back home, I saw this pet shop was open… I remembered that you said your Otosan would pretend to catch a goldfish for ya, but his poi would always break. Next thing I knew I was inside the shop and Makki picked out this lil guy... I brought him home for you… So… surprise?”

Y/n didn’t know what to say, she looked back at the grumpy goldfish, placing her finger against the glass. He got startled at first, swimming way before his lips puckered and pressed against the glass. The glass blocking him from her finger, she giggled

“That’s so cute! Did you name him yet?” She asked, Matsukawa shook his head,

“He’s for you so you can name him”

She focused on the little guy,

“Well he looks grumpy for a goldfish… how about Grumpus!?” She asked Matsukawa, waiting for his response. He raised a brow

“Grumpus…? I mean he’s yours so you can name him whatever you want. Now that I’m looking at him, he really does look angry… What kind of fish did Makki pick out, seriously?” Matsukawa tapped on the glass, making Grumpus dart back and Y/n smacked his arm lightly

“Don’t scare, Grumpus! How mean, Issei!”

He watched her in amusement

“Sorry babe, I’ll be careful next time. How was your tea then?” Matsukawa asked, sitting on the bed, towel drying his damp hair. Y/n placed her hands-on top of his, moving them from his towel as she took their place.

“You’re being too rough with your hair…” she said, her hands gently drying his head.

“It was a lovely evening, I learnt about how much of a ruffian you were as a kid! Nearly got your ass beat by Okasan for ruining Aiko-san’s flowers, hm?” Y/n joked, removing the towel from his head, him looking up at her, raising a thick brow

“I sort of remember that… Aiko-san saved me” he chuckled as she giggled, she thought for a second,

“Issei, one minute” She said, leaving the room and making her way to her purse, pulling out the wooden box Ichigo gave her. Making her way back to him, she sat next him on the end of the bed. He eyed the box and she opened it.

“Ichigo-san gave me this as a gift. It was Aiko-san’s. I tried to say no, but he insisted. I shouldn’t feel guilty right?” She asked him

Matsukawa eyed the blue stone; he couldn’t remember this bracelet on Aiko-san but he usually never eyed these things. Y/n bit her lip, looking at it

“It looks really expensive… He said it was the first piece of jewellery he got her. This has so much sentimental value and he gave it to me. Um… He said it’s because I was like a daughter to them. He wants me to wear it when I walk down the aisle because it’d be like she’s at our wedding…”

Matsukawa gently closed the lid, getting up and placing the box by Grumpus’ bowl. He sat back down next to her, arm around her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty. You have every right to be gifted this because they wanted you to have it. No one has forced Ichigo-san to give this to you. He’s giving it because he genuinely loves you. You took really good care of them Y/n. You’ll be wearing it in her honour” He said, pulling her against him, her head resting against his shoulder, her heart pacing a little

“It makes me feel better that you think of it in that way. I will cherish it forever” She said, looking at the box across the room. She grabbed his hand, playing with his long fingers, her slender ones looked so delicate against his. Her own ring glinting in the dim light.

“Ichigo-san told me that before Aiko-san got ill, she was planning on introducing us to each other. Did you know this?” Y/n said, and Matsukawa shook his head,

“No… it’s the first time I’m hearing of it”

Y/n faced Matsukawa, crossing her legs and looking at him, he turned his body to stare at her.

“On the way home, I began thinking and don’t make fun of me, but… This really is destiny, isn’t it? You and I, both, were connected through someone without realising it. Even your mother said, if Aiko-san had a daughter, she would have loved for you to marry her. Ichigo-san confirmed that they see me as their own daughter, and then she wanted us to meet as well… It’s almost as if, from the beginning, I was always meant to be with you, but we faced many unrealised obstacles. Our paths were meant to cross eventually... It’s inevitable. You found me, Issei”.

She whispered, scooting closer to him. He opened his arms, welcoming her cuddle. He felt warm on the inside

“I always knew it had to be you, right from the beginning. You’re really too good for me, Y/n” His arms wrapping tighter around her. She shook her head,

“Don’t say that… We both are good for each other. I’m going to miss you next month, but it’ll be over before we know it. Promise me, you’ll take care of Grumpus while I’m gone!” She said, looking up at him. He wanted to laugh at her adorable face, she tried to act serious, but he wasn’t buying it

“He’ll be fine, you should be more worried about me. How am I gonna survive?" he said glumly

“It’s going to be tough for me too. Issei, this place better be spotless when I come back. I will be mad if its messy!” She warned him and he rolled his eyes

“Yeah…yeah…”

She raised a brow,

“Seriously Issei…” She muttered, he looked at her, smirking a dark glint in his eyes.

“My baby is being a bit little demanding tonight… I only have one demand right now…” He began kissing her jaw, lips sucking along her jawline, she whimpered

“Issei…”

He smirked against her skin, hands going to unbutton her shirt, Y/n’s eyes opened, looking ahead, trying to concentrate.

_Uh?_

Grumpus was staring at her with his large circular eyes, from his fishbowl. Y/n snapped back to reality, feeling a little awkward with the mini audience. She pushed Matsukawa away,

“We can’t!” she gasped, and he frowned,

“Why?”

She pointed to the desk; Matsukawa’s vision followed

“He’s watching us…” she said, and he closed his eyes, sighing

“He’s just a fish… goldfish literally forget shit every three seconds.” He reasoned,

Y/n shook her head,

“I can’t… It’s weird for me now.”

Matsukawa switched sides with her,

“There. Now you can’t see him, and he can’t see you.”

Matsukawa went back to unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her lacy bra to him. Y/n leaned forward and began kissing his neck, he groaned eyes snapping open, lidded with pleasure. His gaze flicked across the room.

_Oh._

Matsukawa stared at Grumpus, who in turn was stationary, staring at Matsukawa. He almost looked pleased?

_‘What a weird fucking fish…’_ Matsukawa thought as he tried to ignore Grumpus, focusing on his fiancé. However, his attention went back to to fishbowl. Fucking hell, this fish was still staring… Matsukawa stopped Y/n.

“Shit… I get what you mean. He’s really staring… its creeping me out.”

She sweat dropped, turning and looking at the fish who began swimming in circles again.

She looked back at Matsukawa,

“Maybe we should put him in the lounge?” She suggested.

  
Matsukawa stood up, making his way to the desk and lifting up the bowl

“On it.” He said, dashing out of the room and towards the lounge.

He placed Grumpus’ bowl on the windowsill. Staring at the weird fat fish for a second, before his poured some goldfish flakes for him…

“That should satisfy you tonight, tiny voyeur.” He muttered before he walked away, marching back to their bedroom where Y/n waited.

He frowned when she was curled under the blanket, her eyes were drooping.

“Sorry I didn’t realise how tired I was…” she said guiltily.

He quietly walked up to her side, gently tucking her in properly before he pulled himself into their bed, scooting closer to her and she lazily nuzzled into his chest.

“Love you, Issei…” She muttered

He kissed her temple

“Me too”

Matsukawa was thinking of the month ahead of them and then his thoughts wandered to his future. He began thinking of a child… Would Y/n be scared if they started trying right away? She was 25 and he was 28, they had been together for a year now. They would have to save up after this wedding, but he also couldn’t wait any longer. He never ever expected himself to be so desperate for a child, but something ignited in him the day he thought she was pregnant. Whenever they spent time with Karin’s family, he loved how loving Y/n was with her children.

Matsukawa eyed his cupboard, he thought of the booties he had hidden safely in the safe. He was going to give them to Y/n when they have their first baby. He didn’t know that she had found them already so he clinged onto that little expectance of her surprised look of joy when he revels them to her.

How would she look pregnant?

He imagined her bidding him farewell for work, a hand on her heavily pregnant stomach as she waved him goodbye with a warm smile on her face.

All those months he tried his best cumming in her on her safe days, with tiny ounces of hope that she would become pregnant, but Y/n was particular about her birth control. Matsukawa didn’t want to pressure her at all. This was a big step in their lives, and it would take a toll on her body too. He had to take one little step at a time, however, he still wanted to know her thoughts about a baby. There wasn’t any harm discussing it again.

Y/n stirred in his arms before she turned around, her back pressing against him, her butt against his crouch, as pervy as he wanted to be. He too, began feeling tired after thinking very hard about the upcoming future. His arms wrapped under her chest and he held her close, closing his eyes and letting sleep succumb him.


	23. Chapter 22: The Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the big day is around the corner, the next chapter will be the wedding *w* it'll probably be a long chapter mainly because im planning on making it SMUT city. So please prepare yourselves (n ur coochies) for a very detailed and long post martial smut session, I think it might be the longest smut scene ive ever write because this is after all, a Porn with a Plot series ;););)

**-A Week Before the Wedding-**

Chiyoko set the dinner table and Y/n’s eyes lingered on the empty chair in front of her. She sighed, three weeks at home and her grandmother refused to talk to her. Y/n would try entering Obaachan’s portion of the house however, she was met with the same rejection from her nurse, who said that the lady of the house is currently not entertaining anyone, including (especially) Y/n.

“Forget about it, Y/n, if she wants to be a miserable old hoot, so be it.” Chiyoko said grumpily as she finished the final touches for dinner. Y/n sighed before her father entered the room, he was joyfully chatting on the phone to Matsukawa’s father. Both men had become the best of buddies, they had taken their future retirement plans of fishing quite seriously. Bidding farewell, he put his phone away, laughing heartily.

“Y/n, Matsukawa-san and I decided to bring Ichigo-san with us on our fishing trip this summer! Darling, we are going to have so much fun!” He laughed, patting Chiyoko’s shoulder before he sat in front of Y/n, who smiled. She was glad Otosan and Matsukawa’s father were getting along. Okasan and Chiyoko had become on friendly terms after that tense night, in fact Chiyoko enjoyed the plumpy woman’s company. She was a bag full of sunshine and giggles, it often shocked Chiyoko how happy this woman was. It was contagious

“I’m glad Kenta, it’ll be a lovely summer” Chiyoko grinned before she joined them on the table.

“Itadakimasu!” They all chanted before digging in.

The last three weeks sleeping away from Matsukawa had been hard for Y/n. She felt like she was back in school, waking up in her old bedroom. Matsukawa was still working so they only met on the weekends to finalise their wedding preparations. The wedding was going to be in Miyagi only. They both didn’t get tine alone together as their mothers both decided to tag along to give their inputs for the ceremony.

Both were disappointed when the couple opted for an intimate wedding in the garden of the hotel they planned to stay at, as well as dinner afterwards in a private room. The mothers wanted to go big, but Y/n insisted that she did not. They both refused financial help from their parents, they got this far by themselves and wanted to see to it completely.

As Y/n laid in her bed that night, she began thinking of the venue.

Her and Matsukawa by chance were shown this garden space by the wedding planner. Y/n eyes spotted the large gazebo standing in the middle of the hotel gardens. She loved the natural greenery and a myriad of vibrant flowers that surrounded the area. The way the sunlight had peaked through the leaves of the trees, the lights and shadows further highlighting the gazebo. The hotel was by all means was lovely and classy. Their guest list consisted of just their close friends and family members. The limited number of guests gave the couple, the chance to splurge out a little more with their wedding décor. So far, everything was going smoothly

Y/n was nervous this time, despite being divorced already. She felt anticipation for the week ahead. She was actually getting married this time. As content as she was, with signing the paper, now that she actually got to plan and organise her wedding, it had been a tiring yet exciting experience. Matsukawa was enthusiastic in his own manner, his own childhood friends especially Makki, doing his part to help out in whatever ways he could.

Y/n would have expected Karin to help her out however, she had given birth the weekend before Y/n had moved back to her parents’ house. She began thinking of that eventful weekend for Matsukawa and her.

_The next morning when they had awoken. The couple got ready to enjoy their last weekend together. They had decided to enjoy Saturday and Sunday fulfilling their ‘needs’ before Matsukawa would drive her home._

_“Hurry up and finish your breakfast, the day has just begun Issei!” y/n said cheerily as she greeted Grumpus, pouring his flakes in his water. He had been here a week now, but Matsukawa was still put off by him, he only seemed to like Y/n…_

_“I’m almost done. Gonna shower after this, wanna join me?” He asked her, smirking before he sipped his tea. She wiggled her brows at him,_

_“Starting our weekend plans early I see… I’ll go fill the tub!” She giggled skipping to their bathroom. Matsukawa grinned, chugging his tea before he put his dishes in the sink. He was looking forward to their early morning romp._

_*Ding Dong*_

_Hmm?_

_It wasn’t so early, but they weren’t expecting company. Y/n’s head popped out of the room, making her way to the lounge as Matsukawa opened the door. Karin’s husband stood there frantically, Riku in his arms._

_“Ohayo Matsukawa-san, Miss Y/n! I’m very sorry to barge in on you guys like this!”_

_Y/n walked up next to Matsukawa,_

_“On no, not at all! What’s going on?”_

_“OJISAN! MISS Y/N! HALO!” Riku yelled as Haru-san shushed him. He bowed to the couple,_

_“Karin’s been outside the city at her parents place for the last two weeks. My other kids are with her too. Riku refused to go because he wanted to be with his papa… Unfortunately, I just found out that she’s gone into labour, it will be a long one. I couldn’t get a plane ticket for Riku and I can’t leave him with anyone here except you guys! I should’ve called beforehand, but the baby is early and it’s an emergency!”_

_Matsukawa looked at Riku, who was confused now_

_“Haru-san, don’t apologise. Of course, we will take care of Riku. Karin needs you so you should be there with her. I’ll be sure to keep you updated on him” Matsukawa said and Y/n was surprised, he was quite open about it. What a considerate fiancé she had. She nodded,_

_“Yes! Riku is going to have a lot of fun with Ojisan and Miss Y/n this weekend! Right Riku?” She reached out and grabbed the little boy, holding him in her arms. Riku was getting flustered,_

_“Papa, you goin’ to mama and baby?” he asked, his voice shaky_

_Haru-san sighed and patted his head,_

_“Papa will come back in two days and bring you to see baby and mama, I promise. Will you be a good boy?”_

_Riku’s tears began pricking his eyes. He had never been without either parent before._

_“Papa, don’t leave!” he began sobbing and Haru-san frowned, feeling guilty for abandoning his son, taking Riku back and hugging him_

_“You’re a brave boy, you’ll be okay. You’re going to have a lot of fun. This is a sleepover with Miss Y/n and Ojisan okay? Isn’t that cool? Your first sleepover!” Haru reasoned as the young boy sniffed and nodded,_

_“Okay…” he mumbled_

_Y/n felt her heart wrench. Poor Riku must’ve been so afraid, a young child would assume that he was being abandoned even though it really wasn’t the case. Matsukawa reached out and held the young boy, looking at Haru-san._

_“Did you pack his stuff? Y/n was his teacher so I’m sure she already knows everything about Riku” He turned to her and she grinned giving a thumbs up_

_“Of course, I do! Come on Riku, lets say bye bye to Papa, when he comes back you will see the new baby too!”_

_Haru-san bowed again, giving her Riku’s weekend bag, filled with his essentials before the couple wished him luck and watched him leave. Riku was trying to be brave and hold in his tears, but Matsukawa wasn’t fooled. He shut the door and there was an awkward silence._

_“Do you want to see Grumpus?” Matsukawa asked, Riku looked up at him_

_“Gwumpus?”_

_Y/n giggled, as Matsukawa brought the boy to the windowsill. Riku’s eyes widened, he was excited to see the fat goldfish swimming around in his bowl._

_“So fat! Hi Gwumpus!” Matsukawa let Riku stand on a chair by the closed window. Riku was enamoured by the fish, who in turn was looking right back at him._

_‘Such a weird ass fish…’ Matsukawa thought to himself, Riku tried to put his hand in the bowl, startling Grumpus_

_“Oh no! Don’t do that Riku, you’ll scare him!” Y/n said as Riku retracted his hand and bit his lip_

_“Sowy…”_

_Matsukawa felt his heart break in two._

_“It’s okay, you just wanted to be his friend! Grumpus likes his new friend, how about we put him in your bedroom then he can be your night time buddy!” Y/n suggested as Riku cheered!_

_“Have you eaten little guy?” Matsukawa asked and Riku nodded,_

_“Mhmm!”_

_Y/n giggled_

_“So… what do you want to do today? You’re our guest this weekend so we can do whatever you want” Matsukawa said and Riku gasped,_

_“Park!”_

_Matsukawa grinned,_

_“Sure, Ojisan will shower and then we can go? If you behave, we can get icecream too”_

_Riku stood up straight,_

_“I behave!”_

_Making Matsukawa grin, patting his head before he walked to the bathroom. Y/n pinched Riku’s cheek lightly_

_“Are you excited for the new baby? You’re going to be a big brother!” She asked, helping him climb off the chair as he wandered around their house, Y/n following behind him closely, a smile on her face. Riku was behaving well right now… but Matsukawa had no idea how much of a terror he could be. Riku was one of the naughtiest children in her class. Matsukawa had only met him when he was around his parents, so he was in for a surprise._

_“New baby is stupid!”_

_Riku let out a huff off air, obviously angry because he was no longer the baby of his house._

_“Stupid is a bad word. You shouldn’t call the baby a mean word, Riku” She gently explained to him. Obviously younger children tended to get jealous when a new sibling would come, it was a normal part of the process. Riku’s attention went back to the lounge where he climbed onto the sofa, holding the remote. Y/n turned the tv on for him before she decided to tidy up the living room._

_Matsukawa was ready in 20 minutes, grabbing his things, he looked at Y/n, who finished dressing Riku up in his clothes. She looked so maternal, he loved it._

_“You’re not coming?”_

_She shook her head,_

_“I’ve got a lot of stuff to do! Go on without me, there’s still time before lunch so I’ll have it ready for you guys!”_

_She still had her weekend chores to do and she wanted to set up the guest room for Riku, so she was not going to accompany them to the park. Riku skipped towards Matsukawa clutching his hand, dragging him to the door, Y/n following them._

_“Bye bye Miss Y/n!” He announced, both of them chuckling before Matsukawa patted the boys head again._

_“Riku, I think we should go to the toilet first. You drank juice earlier” Y/n said as Riku let go to Matsukawa’s hand, holding hers as she guided him to their toilet. Matsukawa waited patiently until they returned, Riku’s damp hand grasping his again._

_“See you later, babe” He said, leaning forward to peck her on the cheek._

_“Bye!” She giggled, pecking him back_

_“Blegh” Riku let out, making them grin before Matsukawa headed out._

_Y/n shut the door and turned back to the slightly unkempt flat. Happily eyeing her cleaning supplies,_

_“Finally!” She sung out, looking forward to making their flat shine._

_Soon, a few hours passed by and it was almost lunch time. Y/n had made pasta, a favourite amongst her students. Riku would be pleased, as soon as she set the table, she heard the front door unlock. Making her way to the lounge, she was met with an overly excited Riku who made a bee line towards Grumpus, happily greeting her along the way before he began chatting to the uninterested goldfish. Looking back at the door, a slightly dishevelled Mastukawa walked back in. His curly hair a bit unkempt and he seemed… out of breath…_

_“Did you run a marathon?” She asked, raising as brow. Matsukawa just looked at her, a little bewildered_

_“This kid… it’s like he’s an energizer battery. He literally bounced all over the park, chased a dog after poking its butt and then he nearly jumped in the fountain because he wanted to go swimming… I thought we could bond over volleyball, but he kicked the ball into the duck pond…”_

_Y/n giggled, coming closer and fixing his hair._

_“So… you’ve finally seen Riku’s true colours. He’s one of the naughtier kids. I was gonna warn you but then again, the surprise was worth it.” She grinned,_

_“Minx…” he muttered, about to make a grab for her but they were interrupted when said kid, jumped between them_

_“Food pwease?” He asked Y/n, who smiled and nodded_

_“Let’s eat, I made pasta!” She sung out and he cheered_

_Matsukawa sighed in relief as soon as he sat down, Riku sitting beside him. Lunch smelled delicious and he was excited to dig in. Y/n served Riku, adjusting a napkin, tucking it in his shirt before he began stuffing his face in contentment. They shared a fun conversation while they ate, until Riku dropped the pasta on himself and both Y/n and Matsukawa. Due to her job, Y/n was used to getting messy, but Matsukawa cringed a little… He liked these pants…_

_“Sowy…” Riku muttered, his eyes almost welling up in tears_

_“It’s okay sweetie, you ate everything so I’m proud of you!” She said patting his head, making him smile happily. Matsukawa watched; she was so good with children. Her level of patience was amazing. She lifted Riku up and Matsukawa took note of the little boy’s hand innocently resting on her breast. His eye twitched, he shouldn’t be getting jealous of a little kid._

_“Come on Riku, you can have a bubble bath with me! It’ll be fun” She said, and he cheered but, for some reason something inside Matsukawa snapped, he stood up and pulled Riku into his arms, confusing Y/n and Riku._

_“Sorry but I’m the only man who can take a bath with Miss Y/n. You’re gonna have a bath with me, instead.” He simply said, walking away as Y/n looked at him blankly. Was he seriously getting jealous of a 4-year-old…?_

_“He’s an even bigger baby than Riku…” she muttered, shaking her head, she cleared the kitchen, feeding Grumpus one more time before she made her way to the bedroom. She could hear them chatting in the bathroom and she smiled to herself, trying to eavesdrop._

_Matsukawa was busy washing the shampoo out of Riku’s hair as he began blabbering about the park. Matsukawa realised that he felt like a father in this moment, one day he would be taking his own, (hopefully tamer) child to the park, he could do all this daddy-son/daughter stuff with them in the near future. He smiled to himself, this wasn’t so bad after all._

_Y/n was about to go back to the lounge when she heard them getting out of the bath. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Riku yell,_

_“It’s bigger than Papa’s!” He happily announced, pointing as Matsukawa was left speechless, a little embarrassed but secretly proud as he wrapped the towel around himself quickly. Matsukawa was further embarrassed when he heard Y/n howl in laughter from the other side of the door. He groaned; she was never going to let him forget that…_

**_Later that Night_ **   
_  
Y/n tucked Riku into bed that night. He was zonked out after his favourite Ranger cartoon finished. They read one of his bedtime story books before his little head sunk into the pillow, hand still clutching hers. Y/n gently played with his hair. He was a hyper kid, but he always had the best intentions. Riku's eyes gently closed as she lulled him to sleep.  
  
Matsukawa watched from the door, listening to her humming before she crept out of the bed, careful not to stir him awake. She raised a finger to her lips before she checked on the sleeping boy one last time. They walked into their own room, shutting the door as Matsukawa sighed, both of them falling onto the bed, staring at the cieling  
  
"He really is one of a kind. Like a little comedian..." Matsukawa said as Y/n giggled  
  
"He seems to have really bonded with you. Youre a natural with children" she said smiling. Matsukawa hummed, thinking about bringing the topic that had been lingering in his mind for a while  
  
"Y/n, do you think Id be a good father?" He asked quietly. Her eyes widened as she sat up, looking down at his face. Her heart began racing  
  
"I think you'd be a wonderful father, Issei" she said, gently playing with a curly lock of his hair. His eyes remained on her for a few seconds before he trailed away  
  
"You'd be the world's most perfect mother..." he muttered, and her cheeks flushed  
  
"Issei... do you want a baby?"   
  
He didn’t think twice and as she expected, he nodded  
  
"For a while now... but only when you're ready. I just wanted to be honest with my feelings. I hope you don't mind..."   
  
She shook her head  
  
"Of course I don’t! I’d love to have a baby with you but... let’s start trying after we settle down from the wedding. I am on the same page, but I would like to be mentally prepared as well. It’s a huge step" she explained, and he nodded  
  
"I understand, I’m just glad we got to talk about it." He said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She hugged him from behind, arms wrapping around his chest tight  
  
"You're so sweet Issei. I can’t wait for us to get married soon! A new life awaits!" She announced and he grinned, tilting his head so that she could peck his lips  
  
"It’s a shame Riku is here now... we can’t continue our plans for the weekend... I guess the next time we are gonna do it is now on our wedding night..." he mumbled as she began kissing his neck  
  
"It'll be one hell of a night though... So, you better conserve all the energy" she teased, nipping his ear. He turned around trapping her under him, arms caging her  
  
"I think we can sneak in one goodbye round at least? You just need to be quiet" he muttered and she giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to her lips but before they could join, the sounds of Riku crying alerted them  
  
Y/n sighed, sitting up  
  
"Poor baby, he must be feeling scared. I’ll go to him..."   
  
Matsukawa stopped her, opening their door  
  
"I’m going... why don’t you head to bed." He said leaving the room, she smiled to herself. Settling herself under the sheets. _

_How sweet._

_Matsukawa walked into the guest bedroom, Riku was sitting up and whimpering. The grown man, crouched down by the side of the bed, stroking his soft hair._

_“Bad dream?” He asked and Riku sniffled, nodding_

_“I miss papa…” he whimpered_

_Matsukawa felt sympathetic, poor guy was in a new environment. It must have been terrifying for him._

_“You’ve been such a good boy. Your father will be so proud of you when he picks you up on Monday. Do you want to sleep with Miss Y/n and me?” He asked, Riku immediately nodded and crawled out of the sheets and into Matsukawa’s arms. He stood up and carried the toddler to their bedroom. Y/n’s eyes widened, when Matsukawa walked back in with Riku, settling him in the middle before he got in too._

_“You’re sleeping here tonight?” She asked and Matsukawa nodded,_

_“Mhm, Riku will sleep better then? Right”_

_The boy nodded, Y/n outstretched her arms, offering to cuddle with the child but Riku turned around and scooted towards Matsukawa making her heart break. She tried not getting offended as Matsukawa just grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out sat him, he felt the toddler snuggle into him as he began patting his back, his large hand providing comfort to the child who was lulled to sleep._

_Y/n whispered a goodnight and decided to sleep as well. Matsukawa looked down at Riku, he couldn’t wait to be a father._

_“Ngh!” He grunted when Riku accidently kicked him in his sleep_

_‘Maybe I can wait just a little bit longer…’ Matsukawa thought to himself._

**\---Present Time---**

Y/n laughed, it was a fun weekend, Karin ended up having another son. Out of four kids, her second was a girl but the rest were boys. He was a cute one, looked just like Riku. She remembered how sad Matsukawa was when he drove her home, she thought it was because she would be gone a month but turns out he was missing his little friend, who ditched him the moment Haru-san came to pick him up.

Matsukawa didn’t know but when Y/n moved back home, she stopped taking her birth control. It had been almost a month without it. She had thought really hard that weekend after their conversation and she realised that she had nothing to lose. Matsukawa really showed his paternal side that weekend and it somehow moved her. A baby would be challenging because they both would be new parents. She could handle toddlers, but she never really handled babies. Y/n wasn’t worried, she kept thinking of how painful the delivery would be, but hundreds of women give birth on a daily basis. It’s part of life.

Her child would be the luckiest child on the planet because Matsukawa would be their father.

“Just one more week left Mrs Matsukawa…” She whispered to herself


	24. Chapter 23: Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be a smut chapter but ive decided to dedicate the entire next chapter to the smut. this was quite fluffy and I wanted to keep it that way :3 Dont kill me... Ill upload the next chapter by tomorrow :D

**Chapter 23:**

Y/n stared out of the window out at the hotel gardens as the hairdresser began fixing the final touches to her hair. She could see that the guests had arrived and were settling down. Matsukawa was done there too, she couldn’t see him, her window was too high up but she knew he was there… waiting. Y/n looked down at one of her curled long locks, Matsukawa had made a simple request from Y/n when they were planning the ceremony before she moved home.

_During their usual lazy days at home, Y/n skimmed through bridal magazines while he lay in her lap, playing with her long locks. She began showing him various pictures of brides._

_“What about this one?” she asked pointing to a bride with an up do. Matsukawa shook his head,_

_“It’s nice… but I’d like it if your hair was open… But it’s your choice… Your hair was one of the first things that caught my attention when I first saw you.” He said with a light blush dusting his cheeks_

There was commotion outside her hotel room. Sighing, she clutched her bouquet tighter, before she looked at the weather. It was a bright and sunny day, not too cold, not too hot. She was getting married soon. Matsukawa and she had not seen each other since the weekend, almost a week ago when they finalised the wedding preparations. They decided not to video chat in the last week because they wanted to suffer in suspense till the big day.

The hairdresser adjusted her long veil, moving it to rest behind her head. She didn’t want to cover her face. Y/n could feel her heart was beating fast. She was finally going to be with Matsukawa forever. They had no stress after the confrontation with their parents. In fact, it had been smooth sailing since.

She sighed as she thought about her final night at home. Both her parents were super emotional and so was she. Feeling a bit sad, she remembered how she snuck into her grandmother’s portion after dinner and knocked on her bedroom door, announcing her arrival. However, she received no response. The nurse tried to get her to leave but Y/n insisted on getting her message across through the wooden door.

_“Obaachan, I know you have disowned me but I’m sorry. I am getting married tomorrow, regardless of how you feel. My husband is a very good man, he has the best heart I’ve seen in a person and I know he will take good care of me for the rest of our lives. I just wish… you would come and see for yourself… That is all.” She said before she apologised to the nurse, walking away._

A knock on the door, broke her attention.

“Oh… Its open!” she yelled, as the doorknob turned. Chiyoko and Karin walked in.

“Oh my!” Chiyoko let out, a hand resting on her cheek. Karin also looked starstruck

“Y/n! You look absolutely stunning and super elegant! You’re wearing makeup and your hair, wow! Good job!” Karin said to the sheepish stylish who thanked her before excusing herself out of the room to give them privacy.

“I hope I look alright; I didn’t want to go too heavy…” Y/n muttered, she had butterflies in her stomach. Her mother looked at her,

“You look beautiful. Don't tell me you’re getting wedding jitters? You look nervous” She said, and Y/n nodded, looking up at both women

“I’m just a little nervous… is all. Did Obaachan come?” She asked

Karin and Chiyoko exchanged awkward looks

“I’m sorry Y/n, but I don't think she’s coming…” Chiyoko said

“Oh… That’s a shame. I really wanted her to meet Issei.” She said, smiling sadly at her bouquet. Karin rubbed her shoulders,

“Hey Y/n, what matters right now is that you’re getting married…again!” She laughed, as Y/n tried to control her goofy smile

“Issei is looking really handsome by the way. You guys are making me nostalgic of Haru and my wedding! Oh, except it was in the countryside… and it was traditional… I was also pregnant with our first kid… Which is why we got married in the first place… Okay this doesn’t remind me of my wedding anymore… I wish my wedding was like this” Karin whined, as the other women just laughed

“Say… how’s baby Hiro doing? Is Riku managing with a new brother?” Y/n asked, the little cute terror flashing in her mind. Karin sighed,

“Hiro is fine, he’s with Haru downstairs. We’ve given him a pacifier so he shouldn’t cry but I told Haru that if he does than he has to make a run for it so that your ceremony isn’t disturbed! Riku was jealous at first but now he’s super overprotective… Won’t let anyone touch his baby brother… It’s cute!” She laughed. Y/n felt less nervous and more at ease with Karin’s banter.

Chiyoko looked at the clock, it was almost time. She went to the dresser table and picked up the wooden box. A smile on her face as she walked back to Y/n, opening it. Aiko-san’s sapphire shining in the sunlight. Chiyoko carefully lifted it out of the box, putting it aside before she asked Y/n for her hand. Karin quickly held onto the bouquet, quietly watching.

The older woman grabbed her daughters had as she wrapped the bracelet around her wrist.

“You know… for a man to give you something very precious to him, has made me realise just how much you took care of that couple. It’s a shame I couldn’t meet this Aiko-san but the stories Ichigo-san has told me about you taking care of her and him… I realised just how proud of you, I am. My daughter is a kind, selfless woman…intelligent too…” She added, coughing awkwardly as Y/n stared at her mother in shock. She was proud? Chiyoko continued as she fixed the clasp of the bracelet.

“Y/n, I look forward to seeing you and Issei continue growing together. You picked an extremely suited gentleman for yourself. He has been nothing but your rock since I’ve met him. I can confidently call him my son.” She said smiling as Y/n could feel her eyes welling up

“Oh, come on now, you’ll ruin your makeup and you don't want Issei to run away from the altar now do you?” Chiyoko joked as they all giggled. A knock on the door alerted them, the wedding planner had stuck her head in the room

“Oh, wow L/n-san! You look breath-taking! I’m sorry to interrupt but its time! Your father is waiting in the lobby downstairs

Y/n took a deep breath, Karin excused herself to go to her family, she carefully hugged Y/n, so that her dress wouldn’t crease.

“Goodluck” She whispered, before she smiled and walked out.

Chiyoko held her hand out and Y/n grasped it. She felt like a child again, she was glad her mother was with her. What she didn’t know, was that Chiyoko felt like she was teaching Y/n how to walk again. Flashbacks of the tiny toddler holding her hand as she took her first steps, now an independent woman taking her first steps into a new life. Y/n squeezed her hand, bringing the emotional woman back to earth.

“Ready?” She asked and Y/n smiled

“I’m ready”

**\---Meanwhile---**

Matsukawa stood under the gazebo, an excited Makki chatting to him

“I can’t believe you’re actually getting married properly this time, dude! Who knew the woman that you pined after all these years would be the one? Y’know, it’s all thanks to me…” Makki said, elbowing Matsukawa’s side gently making him to at the shorter man

“Really?” Matsukawa said, raising a brow. Hanamaki scoffed,

“I had to flirt with that older woman for you… The things she tried making me do that night…” He shuddered and Matsukawa held in a smirk. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had walked into the venue, both looking amazed at the settling. Oikawa spotted Matsukawa and with a grin, he dragged Iwaizumi along to the groom

“You actually made it Oikawa? All the way from Argentina?” Matsukawa said, a little shocked as Oikawa gave him a thumbs up.

“Of course, how can I miss out on seeing Y-n-chan in a dress? I bet she’s gonna look so adorable! You’re so lucky Mattsun, she’s so sexy…”

Matsukawa glared at the brunette, who snapped out of his daydreams and looked sheepishly at Matsukawa, apologising. Iwaizumi bonked him on the head,

“Control yourself Shittykawa!”

“Ojisan!”

Riku ran between the group of tall men, wrapping himself around Matsukawa’s leg. Haru-san running up to them, clutching the sleeping baby in his arms.

“Riku, come back now! Sit with your brothers now. Ojisan is busy” Haru apologised but Matsukawa shook his head, lifting the little ruffian up.

“It’s fine Haru-san, there still a bit of time. How are you Riku? I like your little tux, you look so handsome”

Riku’s chest puffed out, he was proud of his fancy new clothes. Haru-san took the boy back to his seat as Oikawa began wiggling his brows at Matsukawa.

“My... my… someone’s definitely ready to be a daddy. You seriously got my hopes up when you told me Y/n was pregnant…” Oikawa sighed, and the rest of his friends looked at him

“Excuse me? Y/n is pregnant? No way, congratulations!” Iwaizumi began as Makki stood there shocked

“No… I misunderstood at that time. She’s not pregnant. Not yet, at least” He said simply as his friends’ eyes widened, and jaws dropped

“Wow, you really don't hold back eh?” Oikawa teased before the wedding planner began ushering them to their places with their respective bridesmaids. Makki grinned at Kimiko, looking her up and down, he was clearly smitten by her. Matsukawa eyed his parents in the front aisle. His mother was already dabbing her eyes as his father squeezed her hand. However, his attention went passed the guests, an old woman and her caretaker were walking towards the seats. He didn’t believe it, but he recognised her from the photos… Y/n’s family began standing up and greeting the old woman, whose face reminded stoic as she ignored them and walked to the front row, seating herself down. Matsukawa raised a brow; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her. He was currently anticipating his soon to be wife’s arrival.

Matsukawa stood up straight, the violins in the background had begun to play.

Y/n could hear the music begin, she held her breath. Her father, Kenta, hooked her arm into his. His eyes were glassy with emotion

“Y/n, you look so beautiful. My daughter, all grown up.” He said, as they made their way to the entrance. Y/n smiled but stopped in her tracks, waiting by the door…

“Ichigo-san?” She said, looking at her father confused as Ichigo-san smiled warmly.

“I know how much you mean to each other. He looked after you like his own child, in my stead, you’re carrying the memory of his wife down the aisle. How could I not let him be part of this moment?” Kenta said, as Ichigo-san made his way to Y/n, offering his arm to link with Y/n’s.

“Wait!” She said confusing the men.

“Otosan, switch sides. I’m wearing Aiko-san’s bracelet on this hand. Ichigo-san should take this one!” She said and both men chuckled, what a lovely gesture. They both didn’t think of that. Kenta shifted to her other side and both men linked their arms with hers.

“Issei, is one lucky lad. I’m glad you both found each other…” Ichigo said as he looked towards the garden. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had begun making their way down the aisle. The wedding planner checked her watch before ushering for the doors to be open

“This is it…” Kenta whispered, taking a deep breath and so did she. Y/n was met with the warm glow of the sun, she could smell the fresh flowers. Somehow, her nervousness vanished. She wanted to see Issei now. As they made their way to the other end of the gazebo, Y/n tried not to blush when all the guests stood up and began staring at her in awe. She could hear gasps, sweet compliments and clicking of cell phone cameras from the people around. Quickly skimming the crowd, her eyes landed on her friends who were grinning so widely, then she spotted Karin’s family, all of them grinning as Riku was being held back by his older brother.

Y/n slowly began walking down the aisle towards the gazebo. The crowd had gotten silent, everyone could not take their eyes off her. She looked so mature, she oozed finesse but what struck everyone off guard was the warmest smile she had adorning her face.

Matsukawa felt his heart race as he saw her figure approaching. He almost couldn’t see anyone else except her, making her way towards him. The streaming light slipping between the spaces of the trees above them, hit her in all the right angles. Her hair was gently flowing in the breeze, she could easily have been mistaken for nymph.

“Holy shit…” He heard Hanamaki whisper behind him. He would’ve made a face but right now, he was lost in her smile. Y/n’s gaze didn’t waver from his eyes as they stared at each other. He quickly outstretched his hands towards her when both older men parted, hugging her once before they made their way to their seats. Chiyoko wrapping an arm around a sensitive Kenta, as he leaned into her.

As soon as Matsukawa held her hand, he exhaled

“Y/n… You... I can’t... You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… I could kiss you right now” He whispered, her cheeks burning as he got close

“Ahem.”

The priest **(AN: So, do priests officiate these kinds of weddings? I’m not sure but If I’m wrong pls correct me)** cleared his throat, causing Matsukawa and Y/n to stand straight. They stared at each other warmly as he began to officiate the wedding.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” He began.

Y/n had gotten emotional during their vows. Matsukawa had said some pretty sweet things that she didn’t expect.

“Y/n, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. It was a challenge to get your attention, took me almost a year…” He trailed off, making everyone chuckle as she giggled,

“However, the moment you let me sit next to you, I couldn’t let you go. Any normal person would have just asked you out, but I asked you to marry me and you agreed. The fact that you married me on the spot meant that you weren’t normal either...” She pouted slightly but he smiled continued,

“It meant that you were perfect for me. You brought nothing but the best out of me. You stayed by my side, no matter what. Y/n, you have to be the most incredible woman I have come across. Each day I spent with you, made me want to be a better version of myself, for you. This past month without you felt like a lifetime, I don't think I can be apart from anymore. You are the light in my life…”

She would have cried, had Matsukawa’s mother not beaten her to it.

Matsukawa himself was trying to keep his composure during her vows

“Issei… From the moment we first met, my life has been nothing but bliss. The way our relationship began… I don't think I would have had it in me to take that leap with any other man but somehow, when you asked me to marry you... Nothing else mattered, it felt so right. You certainly showed me how compatible we are…” She giggled and he felt his cheeks burn slightly.

“How glad I am for following my intuition. You changed my entire life in the last year. You saw me in another light, you opened doors in my life which I didn’t even know were closed. I want you to know that you are stronger than you think…” She looked him straight in the eyes, hands gripping his tighter

“No matter how many obstacles were thrown at us, you climbed them and took me with you. You are a fighter and have the kindest heart I have ever seen in a person. I did not know what love was until you found me. I promise to take care of you for the rest of my life because I know you will take care of me” A tiny tear slid down her face, Matsukawa forgot where he was for a second, his hand cupping the side of her face, thumb stroking her tear away.

“I love you” The both said, stopping as they grinned at each other, blushes on their face when the crowd awed.

The ceremony went on smoothly, as they slid their rings on each other’s fingers. Hands holding each other tight, they were almost there…

“I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may now kiss the bride” The priest ended, smiling as he stepped back.

Y/n yelped when Matsukawa grinned and grabbed her hip and the back of her head, he dipped her as his lips crashed into hers. Without thinking twice, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss as the guests began cheering and clapping.

Matsukawa and a red Y/n straightened themselves as he offered his arm to her, she smiled up at him, hooking her arm with his as they walked down the aisle together, happily.

“We did it, Issei” She whispered, looking up at him.

“We did” He grinned as they lead their guests to the banquet room, they were hosting their dinner in. The rest of the evening had gone smoothly, a lot of sweet, funny and drunk speeches from friends and family, everyone enjoyed the dinner being served. Y/n and Matsukawa stood together in the middle of the room, she was happily chatting about their ceremony when she quieted down, looking past Matsukawa.

“Obaachan…?” She whispered; Matsukawa turned around. The old woman was staring at the couple, her nurse behind her. No one spoke as the woman stared Matsukawa up and down. Y/n almost flinched when the old woman stretched her hand out, she was taken aback when her grandmother stroked her face.

“Congratulations. You look beautiful. Your husband seems like an honest man.” She turned to Matsukawa, who bowed. He was also taken aback when she patted his back

“Visit me soon, I would love to get to know you.”

Was all she said, as she let out a tiny smile and walked away. Y/n and Matsukawa looked at each other, speechless.

“She’s quite vague…” Oikawa muttered behind them, scaring Y/n

“H-have you been there the whole time?” She asked and he rubbed the back of his head laughing,

“Yup!”

Matsukawa sighed,

“I think that bridesmaid wants to talk to you” he said, ushering towards a blushing bridesmaid staring giddily at the brunette. Oikawa shook his head,

“I got my eyes on the wedding planner, so if you would excuse me…” Oikawa sung as he left them alone, skipping towards the clueless wedding planner.

Matsukawa’s arm wrapped around her waist, fingers grazing her hip

“Y/n, I can’t wait for tonight. You’re finally gonna be back in my arms. I hope you’ve been practicing your yoga while you were gone” He grinned at her cheekily as she giggled, playfully swatting his arm.

“Issei! There’s people around!” She whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard before she looked up at him,

“You’re in for a surprise tonight, big boy…” She muttered, biting her lip. He could feel his cock stir but now was not the place or time.

“Y/n, don't tease me right now otherwise I’m going to have to punish you later... You don’t wanna be punished tonight, now do you?” He muttered, eyeing her cleavage from where he was standing. She was feeling a little bold, she turned to face him, staring up at him

“If it’s you… I don't mind your punishments, but you promised the first few rounds were going to be vanilla tonight. Better adhere to that” She said, and he grinned, both hands gripping her hips now

“Don't worry, I’ll be taking my sweet time with you. All night long. We have the room for two nights, don't be expecting to see daylight till we check out.” He teased and she giggled, her cheeks were red, leaning up as they kissed again.

“Oh my… I cant wait for tonight Matsukawa-san.” She teased back


	25. Chapter 24: Wedding Night (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest smut Ive ever written, took me two whole days. Theres a horrible monsoon in my city, everything been destroyed and flooded, probably not going to have electricity for a few days so I decided to finish this chapter ASAP. My laptop crashed in between, but I got it fixed, the IT caught a glimpse of my smut on Microsoft Word because my laptop crashed in the middle of writing this... It was the first thing we saw when he fixed my laptop and turned it on :$:$:$
> 
> So safe to say, I need to find a new IT guy...... 
> 
> My god, this was a challenge to write. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! <3<3<3

**Chapter 24:**

As the evening came to an end, Matsukawa and Y/n bid their guests farewell. They both held hands as they entered the elevator. Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other’s warped reflection from the chrome gate of the elevator. Y/n’s heart was beating, she was nervous but excited. Despite having sex with Matsukawa usually on a daily basis, she felt like this was her first time, all over again. Maybe it was the month apart or the fact that she stuck to her word and didn’t masturbate.

It was a win-win situation, every time she had the urge (which was a lot) after they video chatted, she would instead do yoga. Chiyoko would praise her for being conscious of her health before the wedding, which would make Y/n feel awkward, because she had other intentions.

Matsukawa wasn’t nervous, in fact, he didn’t know what to do first. He was torn between, fucking Y/n the moment the door closed, or showering… or showering with Y/n? A month apart from her, had certainly made him crave her desperately. He went many nights where he barely slept. Every corner of their home, igniting a sensual or lewd memory. Even though, he implemented the touching ban, he cursed himself on many days when he _really_ missed her. She had driven him crazy with unbridled lust since dinner. She was an angel during the day, but it seemed as night drew near, her devilish side was beginning to stir. She was awfully quiet, and he knew she must have been thinking of the same thing as he.

He caressed her hand as he led her to their hotel room. Matsukawa swiped the room key, looking at her once more, hand on the door handle.

“Are you ready Mrs?” He asked her gently.

She looked up at him,

“I am” She said

He pushed open the door, the dim lighting coaxing the couple inside. Y/n walked towards the middle of the large room; it was definitely romantically decorated just for them. A few scented candles lit around the room; the bed was covered in rose petals. She felt like she was in a romantic movie. Looking at her gleaming face, Matsukawa would have to thank Oikawa later, his status an Argentinian Volleyball player had its perks when it came to “pulling strings” for his friends. Originally Oikawa was not coming hence he decided to spoil the couple with this hotel room as a wedding gift (he didn’t really give them a choice). Oikawa being in charge of booking the room meant he was indeed in charge of the décor as well…. There were a lot of roses… Was the sensual music chosen by him as well? Matsukawa would never know.

Y/n turned softly towards him, her eyes scanning him slowly, from top to bottom. She sat on the end of the bed, sighing a little.

“What’s wrong?” Matsukawa asked, placing his blazer and tie on the chair before he walked to her and crouched down. She ushered towards her feet,

“Sorry… walking in these heels all day has been tiring. My feet are a bit sore but I’m fine!” She laughed. Matsukawa hummed as he lifted one of her feet up, sliding her heel off before he did the same with her other foot. Y/n quieted down as he began pressing her feet, trying to ease the soreness.

“They do look a little red…” He said, fingers gently massaging around her bones, she let out a little moan and Matsukawa looked up at her, raising a brow.

“I-it feels good…” She reasoned and he smirked, lifting her leg higher, his lips grazing her ankle.

“Issei…” She whispered, clutching the comforter under her. His lips slowly danced up the smooth skin of her leg, he pushed up the material of her dress, giving him new territory for his lips to travel across. Y/n began whimpering when he dropped the material of her dress back down, he began leaning closer to her, his face inches away from hers. Matsukawa slowly lifted himself towards Y/n, who in turn was biting her lip waiting for him to make his move.

“You’re mine now” he muttered, his stoic face radiated warmness as he stroked her cheek. Y/n’s hands cupped his face, her fingers creeping into his curly locks

“I’ve been yours since the day we met” She whispered, closing her eyes and pulling him close. Matsukawa pushed his lips against hers tenderly, their kiss was slow and sensual, they were trying to convey their feelings for one another through it. Y/n’s arms wrapped around his neck as he gently laid her down on the bed, his lips leaving hers as he went straight to her neck and collar bones, dotting them with kisses and nips making her mewl lightly. She gasped when the hand that rested on her knee slowly travelling up her thigh, amiably grazing her inner thigh as it reached her panties. Holding her breath when one finger began rubbing her slit through her panties.

“Y/n… I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this wet?” He smirked at her, her cheeks were red, she tried to control her shaky voice when another finger joined in, rubbing her a bit faster.

“It’s because I’m with you…” She muttered shyly avoiding his dark eyes. Matsukawa’s smirk darkened, he wanted to take her roughly at this very moment, but he promised to take it slow. Afterall, he wanted to shower his bride with all his pent-up love.

“Ah!” She shuddered, her eyes wide when he pushed her soaked panties to the side, his fingers pushing into her squelching hole. Usually Matsukawa would fuck her fast but this time, his fingers were slowly, stroking her spongy walls, he scissored his fingers, stretching her throbbing hole making her moan, her arms couldn’t hold her up any further. She dropped down below him on the mattress, the rose petals on the mattress, scattered around her form.

“Issei…” she muttered; he scanned her flushed form. Both of them were still fully dressed but Matsukawa was severely turned on,

“This dress you picked… you look stunning today. I seriously couldn’t take my eyes off you… I wanna make you cum at least once while you’re wearing it. It is a special occasion after all” He winked at her.

Y/n looked at him, her cheeks were dusted pink, eyes hazy with growing lust as his fingers continued their teasing pace. She shuddered, her pussy clenching around his fingers.

“Oh… your hungry pussy is trying to swallow my fingers” He teased her

“If you talk like that… I think I’m going to cum” She mewled when his long fingers grazed against her bundle of nerves, Matsukawa thumbed her clit, something she loved. Y/n gasped and bucked her hips, she held onto her dress as she moaned his name. Matsukawa felt his cock twitch against his trousers, he was getting hard. His thumb rubbed her clit hard and she gasped,

“Shit Y/n… I don't think I can pull my fingers out; it seems you _realllyy_ like having my fingers inside you?” He asked her, grazing her g-spot and she moaned, his free hand gripped her jaw gently, lips almost touching hers

“Do you like being fingered by your husband? My hand is getting super sticky with your dripping juices.”

His dirty talk was sending her on edge, he pushed his fingers against her g-spot, rubbing it fast as she began grinding her hips against his hand faster. Her pants were non-stop, she was almost there. Matsukawa missed her presence so much, but he needed to tease her. Thumb slowly circling her clit

“Did you keep your promise? Were you a good girl while you were away? You didn’t touch yourself now, did you? I think you’ve been good, because you’re fucking my fingers so well” He asked, his fingers going slow and she whined, she was so close. She moved her hips a little faster to keep the build-up going

“I didn’t, I swear I’ve been good, just for you! Please let me cum. Please, _please”_ Her voice almost cracked, Matsukawa eyed her red face, her hair was spread out around her, her eyes brimming with tears of desperation for release. Matsukawa grinned, he pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her loud moans when his fingers began pounding into her. Their kisses were sloppy, and the sounds of their moans filled their room

Y/n parted from his lips, his thumb flicked her clit and her hips stilled as she moaned out his name, her walls clenched around his as she felt herself climax on his hand. She was breathing hard and Matsukawa felt his cock strain against his trousers. Sitting above her, he displayed his drenched fingers in front of her eyes, before he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked them off, she could feel face burning slightly.

“That’s dirty…” She mumbled and he shook his head,

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing.” He smirked at her, leaning forward towards her face

“Do you want a taste?” He teasingly asked her, his tongue slipping out. Y/n shakingly grasped the back of his head, her own tongue snaking out as he rubbed his against hers, she could taste herself and she wanted more. Feeling bolder, her hand cupped his bulge through his trousers, and he hissed lightly

“Issei… you’re really hard. Let me make you feel good too?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. He bit his lip, before he sunk his hear into her shoulder, sucking on the bare skin gently

“By all means… I’d like that” he groaned when she squeezed his erection. He stood up, undoing his clothes, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he stepped out of his trousers, he was about to pull his briefs off, but she stopped him. Pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed, she sunk onto her knees between his legs. Her eyes staring at his swollen cock. Matsukawa grunted when a finger gently trailed along with shaft before she began rubbing his slit gently. It was wet and sticky with his pre-cum.

“Issei, you’ve never been this hard before. It looks bigger than usual” Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed as she looked at him. He looked away a little embarrassed. A month apart seemed to have made him a bit shyer.

“I stuck to my word as well. I haven’t… Since we last did it and that was a while ago” He muttered and she giggled, her fingers wrapping around his cock as she began bobbing her hand back and forth, making him groan.

“I told you I had a surprise for you… actually I have a few but this one I’ve been pretty excited about” She said, a little bit of mischief in her eyes. He raised a brow,

“Is it a good surprise?” he asked cautiously, and she giggled, her mouth making its way to his engorged tip.

“You tell me…” She whispered, blowing a puff of warm breath against his shaft, making him fist the sheets under him. He groaned when her mouth opened, her saliva dripping down his shaft before she engulfed his tip, sucking on it. He let out a moan, she barely did anything, but he felt like he would cum any second. Her mouth glided down his shaft before pulling back up when she reached her usual limit. She kept bobbing against him faster, making him moan and shudder.

Matsukawa’s eyes popped out when he felt her push further down, he tried to pull her off

“Y/n, wait! You’re going to deep, you migh- Oh god…” He moaned when she held his hips and pushed himself down her throat. Fuck, this was the best surprise, she moaned around his shaft and her tongue played with the thick pulsating vein on the underside. Matsukawa groaned, feeling the vibrations of her moans. He looked down at her and his cheeks flushed. She looked so lewd with her face stuffed. Still wearing her wedding dress, Matsukawa was turned on. This was so erotic, no woman could ever deep throat him and here she was, her nose almost touching his base.

“Fuck Y/n!” He grunted, she kept sucking him. She knew he was holding back so her hands clutched his and brought them to her head. Mastukawa clutched her head tightly, trying not to move her head deeper, he didn’t want to choke her. Especially tonight. She pulled off his shaft,

“Issei… I don't mind if you want to go a little rough. I can handle it, I promise” She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from having him in so deep. His hands were still intertwined in her long locks, she was catching her breath, his cock resting against her cheek. She looked so erotic right now

“Y/n, where did you learn that?” He asked, raising a brow. She blushed, nuzzling her cheek against his shaft. Shit. She looked so cute.

“Let’s save that for another time… Right now, I want to make you cum” She muttered,

Matsukawa grunted when she grabbed his length and guided it back to her lips, her head bobbing fast, his grip on her head tighten and he felt more confident in his wife. He moved her head along his shaft, and she handled it like a champ. He moaned when he felt her hum against his cock. She could feel him twitching around her tongue, Matsukawa let go off her head as his hips jutted forward, pushing himself down her throat. She moaned when she felt him spurt inside her mouth. Matsukawa panted as she pulled off his length, mouth filled with his cum, she felt embarrassed, but he gripped her chin making her look up at him before she swallowed his seed.

“Did you like that?” She asked, stroking his chest. He was still panting but he managed at grin

“That was so sexy, I can’t believe you managed to take me in all the way. It was definitely a new experience for me.” 

She giggled, licking the corner of her lips before she stood up and faced her back towards him.

“Take it off…” She muttered and his fingers made their way to the delicate white zip, in middle of her dress. He pulled her zipper down, watching the skin of her back being exposed. He leaned in, kissing the middle of her back and she bit her lip. The dress dropped down on the floor and she bent down, giving him a splendid view of her ass as she picked it up and placed it on the chair with his clothes. Matsukawa was about to push her down on the bed, but she stopped him

“Do you mind if I quickly shower? I have another surprise so you can’t come with me.” She said, he pouted, and she giggled.

“Just relax” She purred before she walked into the bathroom. Matsukawa stared at her intently as she winked and shut the door

_Lock._

“Minx…” He muttered to himself, lying down on the bed, trying to calm himself down from his post orgasmic state. Matsukawa sighed as he heard the shower running. He was picturing her face earlier when she was between his legs. Even while doing something so salacious, she still had the look of love swimming in her round precious eyes. He smiled to himself, vanilla sex was nice, but he was going to fuck her silly now.

Y/n sighed in content, feeling the grime of the hairspray wash off from her locks. She felt really proud of herself, she didn’t gag today. Matsukawa had looked like he really enjoyed it, she hadn’t heard him moan that much before, he sounded really raw. She eyed the bag she brought with her to the bathroom. Slipping out of the shower, she grabbed the fluffy white hotel towel, drying herself as best as she could. Laying her fancy skincare out by the sink, she began adding additional nourishment to her skin. She wanted to look her best for tonight. Looking at her, glowing skin in the mirror, she smiled. Catching her reflection, she felt like she looked different, more mature. She knew she was a married woman now. It was real for her now.

Dropping her towel, she pulled open the bag, her hands shifting through the pastel pink crepe paper, pulling out its contents. This may have been the lewdest lingerie set she had eyed. It was embarrassing picking this out when Chiyoko was wandering around the bridal boutique. Her mother would have certainly fainted that her daughter picked out the kinkiest bridal themed lingerie. Y/n had to order it online to avoid an awkward encounter with Chiyoko.

Pulling on the white French lace bralette over her bust, she fixed the tiny white bows on the cups, it was almost translucent enough to make Matsukawa go wild. The bra pushed her breasts up high enough to really accentuate them. She was secretly smug about her bust. This bra really did them justice. Fixing the matching thong next, she made sure the thin strings holding it in place were tight enough to keep it from slipping but loose enough for him to untie it when he needed. Finally, she pulled on the lace garter belt, they rested comfortably around her thighs as she fixed the lace belt they attached to, around her waist.

Quickly ruffling her hair, dabbing on some rouge lipstick and spraying a bit of perfume, she gave herself a once over. She was feeling a bit embarrassed now. She looked a bit too erotic. She dabbed the lipstick off, her lips faintly tainted by them. Y/n remembered that this set came with a thin, mesh robe, pulling it out from the bag, she wrapped it around her form. Taking a deep breath before she made her to the door.

Matsukawa sat up when he heard the door open. Y/n was shy now, she quietly walked in front of him. Her cheeks were dusted a pink hue, eyes darting to the side of the room. He caught a glimpse of the white garter, peaking from under her robe. She had his attention now. He wasn’t in the mood for vanilla.

“Well… don't you have a surprise for me?” His voice was low, he was eyeing her form in the dim light. It was bright enough for him to make out her features, she certainly looked fresh from her shower. Her submissive bedroom nature was radiating from her now. His own dominance has begun to show as well. Y/n bit her bottom lip, she knew that the real night has just started. Slowly her hands undid the sash that was holding the robe closed. Dropping the sash on the floor, she pulled open her robe, displaying herself to his feasting eyes.

“Fuck…” Matsukawa slipped under his breath. Her face was burning but she had a slight naughty look lingering. She enjoyed being on display for him, it was already making her wet. Dropping the robe on the floor, Matsukawa stood up, walking towards her. He circled around her slowly, staring at the delicious skin peeking from the right places. Her legs were feeling weak, she felt like his prey. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

Matsukawa stood in front of her, his tall form looming over her.

“Look at me Y/n.”

Y/n inhaled, looking up and meeting his gaze. She wanted to touch him but at the same time, she knew to wait. Matsukawa’s hand started caressing her from the side of her face, stroking down her neck gently, then the space between her breasts, she quivered when his fingers gently glided down her stomach, feeling the lace of her garter belt. He avoided the spot between her legs, hand going down to her thigh, a finger hooking into the garter belt as he pulled it slightly before letting it snap back against her thigh

“Ngh!” She slipped and his attention was drawn back to her face

“Did that hurt?” He asked and she shook her head

“No…” she muttered, he pulled her against him, her chest pressing against his. He brought his lips to ear

“You look so naughty; I just want to eat you up” He whispered.

A finger caressed her lips, she began kissing it lightly, still looking at him

“I’m all yours” She whispered

Matsukawa didn’t wait another second, he pushed his lips against hers once more, guiding her to the bed, without breaking their heated make out session, he pushed her down, climbing on top of her. Mastukawa hands gripped her head, hands cupping her ears. Y/n could hear the sounds of their kissing more clearly, she rubbed her thighs together, it was getting too intimate for her. Matsukawa gently bit her bottom lip, he pulled it lightly before letting go. Sitting back, he admired his wife. An arm above her head, head tilted to the side as she panted. His hands glided all over her body, he eyed her lingerie.

“Damn Y/n, this is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten. I would’ve taken a picture to remember this moment forever, you look insanely sexy, its driving me crazy”

She giggled, moving her legs together, she rested on her elbows, her bust sticking out.

“There are a few more surprises…” She blushed and he looked at her, she ushered towards the bows on her bra.

“You can untie these…” Her voice was lewd, she looked back at him suggestively. Matsukawa’s fingers danced towards her breasts, he cupped them, his fingers rubbing against her hardened nub, the friction making her moan as her head pushed back, making her arch her back further. He quickly grabbed an end of each bow, pulling them open. He cursed when the triangles of the cups dropped down, her breasts peaked out, being held up by the straps of the bra.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He said, his temple resting between her breasts. She smelt so good, she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in closer.

“I just wanted to look sexy for my husband” She purred. Matsukawa looked at her for a second before his lips began attacking her breasts with nips and kissing. He was leaving small purple hickeys around them. Y/n gasped lightly when his lips found her nipple, sucking on it harsher than he would usually, his teeth grazing her lightly before his tongue rolled over it. She gripped his shoulders hard, trying to keep in her moans.

Matsukawa’s hand sneaked down to her thong, his fingers lightly touched the material. He grinned to himself, she was wet. Sitting up, his fingers went to pull her thong off, but she stopped him. A blush as she muttered,

“Final surprise… you don't have to pull them off, just untie them.” She bit her lip and he could feel his cock strain against his briefs. He untied the strings letting her thong fall off. Her garters were still attached, and this made her look extremely sensual. He eyed her dripping core, licking his lips before he hooked his hands under her knees. She let out a puff of air when he spread her knees wide apart, exposing her entire dripping core to his eyes. She felt a little embarrassed, but Matsukawa always made her comfortable, so she kept her legs wide apart.

“Hold your knees for me.” He told her, her hands took his place, keeping herself spread out for him. Matsukawa’s hand crept towards her core but completely avoided it as his hand went to rest on her abdomen before he glided it up the middle of her body, feeling up her smooth skin before he trailed it back down.

“My wife looks so tantalising, all spread out for me. I gotta taste this pussy…” He mumbled, his hands gripping under her ass before he lifted her hips, bringing her core to his lips ( **AN: Oh look, I made a rhyme)** He stuck his tongue out, looking at her cheekily before he rested her knees on his shoulders, his fingers spread her pussy,

“Shit, I can see your hole is throbbing, you really want this, huh?” He teased her, fingers flicking her clit making her moan.

“I-I do, please Issei!” She begged,

“Please what? Tell me baby, use your words” He cooed, rubbed her clit, ignoring her needy aching pussy

“Please have a taste…” Her hands covered her face in embarrassment

Matsukawa smirked before he dove right in, his tongue pushed in deep and she groaned, he could feel her walls clamping around his tongue, Matsukawa cheekily brought his fingers to continue stimulating her clit. Y/n was so lost in euphoria that she could not stop grinding her hips into him. Matsukawa pulled away and she whined.

“Do you want me to continue?” He asked and she nodded, smiling sweetly. He lay down and coaxed her towards him

“Then sit on my face.”

Y/n was stunned, she was used to him bringing her core to his face, but she had never actually sat on it before. She was feeling a little conscious now. Matsukawa’s hand stroked her ass cheek, and she yelped when he smacked it lightly

“Y/n, you don’t have to, if you don't want to. It’s okay” He said to her sweetly, she eyed the tent in his trousers. He was giving her all the pleasure she wanted, surely, she could do the same.

“No… I want to do this”

“Good girl” He purred

Y/n crawled towards him, feeling shy when she braced each knee on either side of his head. Matsukawa’s dick was definitely straining in his briefs now, it was almost painful. He pushed them off his hips to let his erection be free from its confines, while he eyed her from his angle. His hands held her ass up, massaging her skin tenderly. He had an amazing view of her breasts and the fact that she still had on parts of her lingerie but she most intimate places were left uncovered, made his erection stand attentively, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Her dripping pussy just inches away from his wet appendage.

“Go wild” was all he said before he brought her hips down, pussy meeting his tongue yet again. She threw her head back; this angle caused his tongue to push in deeper. Y/n was so wet that her hips rotated easily around his mouth and tongue. She couldn’t hold in her moans anymore, between moans and gasps and the wriggling of his tongue, she could feel her orgasm approaching. Matsukawa opened his eyes, he could feel her slick dripping down his chin, she tasted so sweet, he could sense her approaching orgasm and without missing a beat, he held her hips still causing her eyes to snap open and her to let out a little shriek when his tongue left her pussy and suckled on her clit, he pushed two fingers inside her and aimed straight for her g-spot. The moment he rubbed it, she quivered and felt her orgasm approach

“Oh god, Isseiiiiii!” She moaned, her knees giving up as she accidently sunk onto his face, he used it to his advantage to push his tongue back in, tasting her juices before he helped push her off and lie down. Y/n was lost in her post orgasmic senses, Matsukawa wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to make her cum all night long. Despite her pussy throbbing, she wanted more but she was feeling too weak to move.

Matsukawa rubbed her head gently,

“That was amazing Y/n, you did so well. You should wake me up for work like that one day” He teased her, and she blushed, biting her lip

“I could… You do like to eat, first thing in the morning” She teased back, giggling making him looking at her with a grin before pulling her into his side, she nuzzled into him, her lips going to her favourite spot, nipping and smooching his neck and Adam’s apple making his groan lightly. He tilted his head, giving her more access as she worked on marking his sweet spot with her little territorial mark, her hand danced along his chest before making its way down to grip his shaft. He grunted, one eye closing due to the pleasure as he looked at her dainty hand wrapped around his twitching cock. She gently bobbed up hand and he moaned, he needed to be inside her now. Grabbing her wrist, he stopped her, and she looked at him confused when he sat up

“That’s cute Y/N, as much as I’d love that right now. I want to fuck. Let’s both feel good together” He said, standing up and making his way to the desk, where his bag lay. Matsukawa contemplated between grabbing a condom or the entire box. Shrugging to himself, he grabbed the box and brought it back to bed with him. Y/n eyed the condoms and bit her lip. It wasn’t a safe day, he knew that, but she didn’t want him to use protection.

Matsukawa was about to peel open the foil packet when her hand stopped him, he looked at her and she shook her head, she had a look of innocence dancing in her eyes,

“Y/n… you mean…?” He asked a little unsure if he understood what she was implying

She smiled at him warmly,

“I stopped taking my pills a month ago…” She revealed, shyly playing with her fingers and he dropped his condom, his heart was beating fast. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck again

“I thought about it hard since we spoke, and I realised that I want to have a baby with you. I may not get pregnant right away, but I want to start trying now. The thought of you, being the father of my child…” She brought a hand of his, and placed it on her chest, he could feel her heart thumping against her skin

“Makes my heart go wild, I’m so happy that I married you” She smiled at him.

Matsukawa turned and hugged her so hard, they both fell down on the bed and she laughed when he began smothering her with kisses all over. The atmosphere felt different now, somehow, it felt even more passionate than before. Matsukawa lay her down comfortably against the mattress, his hands gripped hers above her head before he scanned her features yet again. She looked so in love at this very moment, it couldn’t stop his own heart from beating quickly. Both of them didn’t say a word, when he let go of one hand, to guide his cock in her slick pussy.

“You ready Y/n?” He asked her, his hand going back to grip hers again. She squeezed them tightly

“I’m ready, Issei” She said breathlessly.

He slowly pushed the tip in, and she bit her lip, holding in a moan. He groaned, he missed feeling the sensation of her creamy pussy against his shaft. This was the wettest he had ever felt her, her juices were spilling

“Shit… it feels like you just came from me penetrating you. Does the thought of carrying my baby excite you that much?” He asked as he began rotating his hips, she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him to push inside her deeper as she clutched his hands tighter, Matsukawa bent down until his chest rubbed against hers, he pushed his mouth towards hers, kissing her hard, they didn’t wait a second before their tongues danced against each other, swallowing their moans, Matsukawa kept his thrusts at a steady pace, he went is deep and slow, letting her feel every inch of him

“Issei, cum a lot inside me, tonight.” She mewled into his ear and he felt his self-control snap, he kissed her hard, moving his hips fasters making her groan into his mouth. He parted from her mouth, observing her. His own face was starting to flush

“I’m gonna fill you to the brim, baby” He whispered, sitting up straight, he unhooked one of her legs from his waist, bringing up to rest on his shoulder, he clutched it tightly before he began pistoning his hips, making her moan out his name

“Give it to me Issei, I want it so bad” She moaned, making him curse

“You’re going to take every single drop Y/n” he said, slamming his hips into her hard and she gasped, arching her back. His dick had rubbed against her g-spot

“Ah! Yessss! Yes! Yes!” she kept calling out, their pants were getting faster, they both were almost there. Matsukawa kept his pace, he could feel their organs pulsating quick,

“Shit Y/n, your pussy is really milking my cock” He grunted, and she mewled, with a final thrust, she held her breath and he groaned, spurting ropes of his cum inside her. She felt her pussy clamp around his spurting shaft, her own juices gushing over him. She lay amongst the messy crumpled sheets of the bedding, catching her breath.

Matsukawa pulled out, a messy streak of his cum following after. She didn’t need him to ask her twice, she knew what he wanted. Spreading her legs and letting him watch his seed slip out of her and onto the sheets.

“You came quite a lot” She said, Matsukawa just hummed, his fingers collecting some of his leaking juices and she held her breath when he pushed them back inside her, pushing his essence back inside.

“I’m going to cum a lot more inside you” He mumbled, making her legs quiver slightly. Eyes going to what she had expected, his limp dick, only to be met with his proudly standing member. She sat up, mouth slightly agape

“You’re still hard?” She asked and he grinned sheepishly

“Well… I told myself I was gonna fuck you, till you get pregnant”

Making her blush.

Matsukawa stood up from the bed, making his way to the window. They were pretty high up, so he could see the city shimmering below them.

‘Gotta thank Oikawa for sure, now’ He thought to himself.

Turning back to observe the bed, there she was, laying against the pillows, watching him calmly. His heart squeezed in his chest, she looked so pure, as if he didn’t just defile her ten minutes ago.

He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his hand towards her, beckoning her to make her way to him. Y/n crawled from her side of the bed, shifting towards him. Growing lust oozing from her now,

“Sit on me with your back against my chest, now” He growled. She squeezed her thighs before she stood up and he held her hips, bringing her down to rest on him. She felt his cock rub against her pussy. Y/n leaned back, as Matsukawa’s lip kissed her shoulder and she let out a sigh of contentment. His hands groped her chest, fingers rolling her soft nipples between them, making her shudder as they hardened.

“Put my cock inside you” He ordered her gently, fingers still playing her nipples. Hands sinking in her breasts, jiggling them. While he was preoccupied, her hands shakily grabbed his dick, he spread his legs, making her spread her knees involuntarily. She bit her lip and bringing his cock back to her pussy

“Y/n…” He grunted, his rough nature coming back out

“Rub it against your pussy first, don't hold back your moans. You know I like hearing them” He grinned and she held his shaft against her folds, moving her hips, coating it in her wet juices, when his shaft was slick enough, he helped her lift her hips before she gasped as she sunk down on his thick cock. She could feel each inch, sliding inside her, filling and stretching her. Due to Matsukawa being quite tall compared to her, his feet were firmly planted to the ground whereas hers weren’t even close, resting on his lap, he began moving his hips upwards, plunging into her and she squealed. Matsukawa’s eyes lingered towards the window, a dark mischievous glint in them.

“Issei?” Her eyes snapped open when his hands hooked under her knees. She yelped when he stood up, holding her against him as she panicked her hands going behind his head to hold on to him. She could feel every ridge of his cock as he made his way towards the window.

“What are you doing? Someone might see!” She whined but he chuckled darkly

“So? I want everyone to know that I got the more beautiful woman in Japan to marry me.” She blushed when he pushed the curtains wide apart, a little mortified when her pussy clamped around him, making him smirk

“Someone likes the idea of being watched hmm? Tell me, whos fucking you so good?” He held her tight, his cock thrusting in and out of her as she moaned

“Y-you are!”

He stopped thrusting, holding her knees in place, he b it his lip, he could feel his previous essence and her juices sliding down his shaft

“That’s not what I want to hear…”

She wanted to whine in frustration, but she knew what he wanted, as he began moving his hips at a slow place

“M-my husband is fucking me so good!” She let out and his pace increased, he liked that

“Who’s going to fuck you until your belly round with his baby?” He groaned, her hands leaving his neck, to brace herself against the window. He let one knee go, one leg standing while he kept hold of the other knee, his fingers flicked her clit and she hissed

“Y/n, answer me previous question”

Her face was burning, she turned her head to look up at him, her eyes were brimming with tears of passion

“My husband is going to fuck me till I’m pregnant…” She bit her lip, eyes not leaving his.

“Fuck, you’re so cute babe…” He muttered, dropping her other knee gently as she braced herself against the window, shuddering when her breasts pressed against the cold glass.

Matsukawa felt like he was going to cum fast, after their earlier round, his cock was still sensitive. He pushed her further into the glass, his own hands bracing the window, above her on either side as he moaned, pushing his hips into her hard as he came in her again. She moaned and shuddered when he slipped out of them and she felt his essence drip out of her. Her pussy was still throbbing, she wanted to cum, but she was feeling so full from his loads.

Matsukawa’s sweaty chest was against her sweaty back. He was panting heavily and so was she, his fingers crept towards her slick pussy as he circled and rubbed her clit

“Issei…” She let out and his lips kissed her ear, nibbling her lobe

“I came too fast earlier, sorry baby. Whenever you call me your husband, it really excites me… So, I’m going to make my wife cum now because you’ve been such a good girl” He cooed, nibling her lobe before he plunged his fingers inside her messy throbbing pussy. She arched her back and moaned his name, moving her hips against his fingers. He could feel their mixed cum slipping down his fingers. She kept chanting his name, feeling her orgasm approach. The window in front of them was starting to get foggy from their hot panting breaths. The entire room probably smelt like sex by now.

Her toes curled and she still her hips when he rubbed her bundle of nerves, letting out a loud moan, she came all over his fingers and he praised her. Matsukawa stood up straight before swooping down and holding her in his arms before she would collapse from her weak knees. He brought her towards the messy bed, laying her down before he climbed in next to her, letting her scoot into his, wrapping herself around his side, her panting chest pressing against his while he stroked her shoulder blade, calming her down from her euphoric high.

It must have been the overwhelming emotions Y/n felt, especially when she could still feel his sperm inside her. Her hands danced up and down his body again,

“I really love you” She began, and he looked at her,

“I really love you too” He kissed her temple, the arm around him tightening

“Will you be upset if I don’t get pregnant?” She asked, a little anxious. Matsukawa shook his head,

“Y/n, of course not. We have a whole life ahead of us. It’ll happen when its meant to be” He kissed the back of her hand and she felt more at ease, her hand resting on her abdomen

“It’ll be so weird to have a round belly… I’ll become chubby, y’know… my body won’t be like this after I give birth. What if you don't find me sexy anymore?” She asked concerned again and he chuckled, grasping her chin making her look at him.

“Y/n… I think you’re incredibly sexy, no matter what state you’re in…” His hands glided over hers, pressing softly against her lower abdomen

“It turns me on so much, whenever I think of you with a swollen belly. You’ll be carrying my… _our_ child and your breasts… whenever I think about what will happen to those when you get pregnant… Shit… I can’t control myself. No matter if you gain weight, lose weight, if you have a stretch mark or two. It doesn’t matter, it’s part of our lives. I mean who knows, in ten years, I could be bald and with a beer belly… Wouldn’t you still love me?” 

He looked at her and she cringed, pretending to think about it. He grinned, smacking her bottom hard, making her squeal

“Of course, I’ll still love you!” She nuzzled into him. He could still feel her lingerie. She must have been a little uncomfortable by now.

“Sit up, babe. Let’s get these off you, you might feel uncomfortable sleeping like that” He said, sitting up with her, helping her unhook her bra off before she stood up and he helped her pull her garters off. Now that she was standing fully nude in front of him, he gave her body a once over. His cock was beginning to stir again. His hands stroked up and down her sides, making her quiver and bite her lip. He eyed her nipples, slowly hardening again

“Y’know, I can’t wait to fuck you while you’re pregnant too… It’ll be so damn sexy. You’re going to be the hottest MILF on the playground. Every man’s gonna wish that you were his but…” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him, his hand pushing the back of her head closer to him, their lips almost touching

“…you’re all mine.” He whispered, crashing his lips against hers.

The newlyweds romped and fucked till signs of sun rise began. The bed was official ruined, the had almost fucked in every possible spot in the room, from against the walls, the window (again), on the soft carpet, Matsukawa even fucked her in the bathroom… Y/n and him were both convinced that she would definitely be pregnant by the end of this weekend. She thought she felt full earlier, but it was nothing compared to now. Her belly looked just a tad bit swollen from all that cum, that she had to lay a towel on the mattress before she finally called it a night (morning). Matsukawa was exhausted too, his hands still pressing her swollen abdomen. He was super proud of himself for not jerking off this entire month. He really did release all the pent-up sexual frustration inside her.

Checking his phone, while trying not to stir Y/n awake, it was almost 6am. That was probably one their most intense nights. His eyes were beginning to close; he could no longer keep himself awake. He hugged Y/n, bringing her closer to him before he let himself fall asleep.

Matsukawa had the nicest dreams, he ever had in his life that morning.

**Three days later**

Oikawa was skimming through his cell phone, looking at the photos from Mattsun’s wedding. He had captured some cute shots of the couple and was going to send them later.

“I hope they enjoyed the hotel room, I really went all out on that décor” He said proud of himself

_Bzz Bzz_

His phone alerted him, and he realised he received an email from said hotel. It was the bill, which he didn’t mind, except he had already paid…. Confused he opened the message and his eyes nearly popped open. He was charged for the cleaning fee… TWICE due to some damages….

“What the ever-living fuck…. Those animals…” He muttered to himself, searching for his wallet.

_'Fucking Mattsun…'_ Oikawa thought to himself, a single tear dotted in the corner of his eye as he opened his wallet to take out his credit card. Why did this always happen to him?


	26. Chapter 25: Marriage Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters, my laptop has gone bust. Ill be writing this from my shitty phone, no internet for a few days... so Im dependant on my mobile data lmao

**2 Months Later**

  
Y/n sat on the edge of the toilet seat, face in her hands. The last few weeks, she had been super excited and had been anticipating taking a pregnancy test. Her breasts were sore, and she felt hungrier, she had the signs. She waited for Matsukawa to leave for work that morning, giving him a sweet kiss before he left for work. As soon as he left, she checked the clock. She still had time before she had to go to the nursery.   
  
Double checking that he wouldn’t come back in, she excitedly skipped to the bathroom.   
  
“I drank so much water when I woke up, good thing Issei left, I don’t think I can hold it in any longer!” She whined to herself before she quickly pulled open her cleaning supply cabinet, moving the bag of laundry tablets aside, she pulled the pink pregnancy box out. Hands shaking in excitement.   
  
“I can feel it already” She smiled warmly to herself, hand on her stomach and she tried to form a connection with the ‘growing life’ inside her. Placing the box on the sink next to her, she quickly pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet.   
  
However, her jaw tightened, and she felt her heart actually break into two.   
  
  
Blood.   
  
  
“….my period… again...” She whispered to herself before she placed, she held her face, she could feel her tears well up. How was this possible? They had gone all out the last two months, completely raw (especially during her ovulation) and yet… she wasn’t pregnant? She changed her diet as well, incorporating more fruits and vegetables for a healthier lifestyle.   
  
  
Quickly finishing her business, she glumly reached for a tampon. Standing up, she eyed the pregnancy box, her eyes welled up in tears again. This was the second time she was left disappointed. She really had been expecting to get pregnant after their wedding night but alas the couple was surprised with her period on their honeymoon. Matsukawa had laughed it off and said they had plenty to time to try another time, that it was okay. He was just happy to be with her.   
  
Y/n, however, was bothered by it. He had been excited about fatherhood and she had begun daydreaming of their future as parents since they had talked about it. She had clear visions and expectations of her future as a mother, now it all came crumbling down at this moment. Y/n shoved the box back at the back of the cabinet. She didn’t want to see it at this very moment.   
  
How could she face him? He would be so disappointed. Ever since his promotion, he had more tasks and roles to fulfil hence his timings had been slightly haywire due to trying to adapt to this bigger manager role. He had to train the new apprentices and see to all the funerals being catered by them.  
  
Y/n quickly fixed her appearance before rushing to the front door. She was going to be late!   
  
**\-----Lunch Time at the Playground-----**   
  
Y/n sighed as she rested her chin on her, sipping her coffee in silent despair as she observed her new students running around the playground. Her new students were bright and cheery. Another great batch of keen learners.   
  
"Y/n....? y/n?" Karin shook her shoulder, snapping the daydreaming woman from her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry Karin! I was just making sure the nee students were playing nice!" She lied, making space on the bench for Karin and baby Hiro who was nuzzled securely in his baby sling. Y/n bit her lip when he grumbled and did a tiny little yawn. He was so cute. Karin stroked his chubby pink cheek lightly before her attention went back to her friend  
  
"You haven’t been yourself since this morning Y/n... Talk to me" She placed a hand on Y/n's.   
  
Y/n bit her lip, she wasn’t emotional per say but she was sullen. Hiro stirred again and Y/n looked at his curly golden hair, just like Karin's. Riku had taken Haru-san's dark hair. They looked alike but their personalities differed. Hiro was calm and gentle. She couldn’t stop herself from placing her finger in his hand, instinctively he wrapped his tiny fingers around her. He was so pure; it made her smile.   
  
Still looking at Hiro, Y/n couldn’t control her words  
  
"I’m just disappointed because I got my period today..." she said quietly making Karin raised a brow  
  
"Why?"   
  
Y/n looked back at her friend before her attention went back to her students  
  
"Issei and I have been trying for a baby since we got married again... Remember that misunderstanding I told you about? He’s been wanting a baby since then… Its been two months but I’ve gotten my period each time. I’m just upset because I thought with our stamina and endurance, I would’ve been pregnant, like that!" She snapped her fingers, startling Hiro who quivered while Karin didn’t even need to glance down, she just pulled out a pacifier from her pocket and popped it in his mouth, within a second he calmed down  
  
"Sorry Hiro..." Y/n said sheepishly. Karin was awfully quiet. Lost in thought, making Y/n look at her concerned  
  
"Karin...?" She asked cautiously before the blonde woman shook her head, her frizzy hair shaking erratically.  
  
"Y/n... you don’t need to worry about this. Sometimes it doesn’t happen right away. With my first son, I got pregnant the first time Haru and I decided to do it without a condom... we were in college so... it was a challenge. We didn’t expect it at all... but after we got married, we planned for the second two children. It took me a long time with them both, I had a miscarriage before Mai and another one before Riku came along..."   
  
Y/n gasped lightly, holding Karin's hand tighter.   
  
"Oh Karin... I’m so sorry"  
  
Karin shook her head,  
  
"No, it’s alright. I have four babies now!!! I am blessed but... what my point is, my first and Hiro were both unplanned and not expected. Unlike Mai and Riku... I learnt that when you expect things, they are least likely to happen however if you try to not chase it, it’ll come to you when you least expect it. You're still young and you just got married! Matsukawa and you should have sex for pleasure, not with the intention to make a baby on the mind. That stress and expectation doesn’t help. It will put a damper on your relationship eventually… I think that’s why my Hiro is so calm and gentle. Haru and I had a very sweet and intimate night when we conceived him and I think this baby absorbed all that love" She had a blush on her face, hands clasping her red cheeks as she shook her head in glee, remembering that passionate night when their kids stayed with their grandparents for a weekend.  
  
Y/n giggled at the older woman, Hiro calmly sucking his pacifier as the noisy children ran about. It was nice to work in a nursery; Karin's life was easier because she could bring Hiro along. Y/n could also one day bring her baby to work too... How sweet would that be…  
  
"You're right Karin. It’s quite early in our marriage and I should stress myself over this. I’m nervous to tell Issei that I’m definitely not pregnant. He might get disappointed…” She bit her lip, eyes wallowing in despair, Karin shook her head,

“You don't have to word it like that Y/n. Just subtly bring up that you started your period casually. Maybe if he tries to instigate sex, just say you can’t! Don't word it in a way which makes it obvious you’re disappointed, it will make him feel bad too. I wish I had done that with Haru… At one point, I thought our marriage was going to crumble! Luckily, I came to my senses and realised that he had feelings too, that I wasn’t going through it alone. So, just think about how your feelings with affect your husband, of course you don't need to hide anything from him, just be careful with how you word it. He is your life partner after all, honesty is what makes a relationship thrive.”

Y/n stared at Karin who was lovingly staring at the top of her son’s hair, peaking from the sling. Her fingers massaged the top of his head and his eyes closed in contentment as he suckled on his pacifier.

As the day ended, Y/n greeted the new batch of parents while she bid farewell to her new wonderful students. One of the mother’s had walked in to pick up the final student left in her class. The heavily pregnant woman tried bending down to pick up her kid’s lunchbox and bag making Y/n rush to her,

“Oh no, Ma’am, please let me!”

She bent down and picked up their belongings, handing them to the smiling woman.

“Thank you Miss Y/n. Sorry for being late, I’m quite tired today, as you can see... My husband usually picks him up. Today he was a bit busy, so I came in his place! It’s lovely to finally meet you!” She shook her hand and the lady eyed her wedding ring.

“Oh my! You’re married, you’re so young!” She gushed and Y/n blushed lightly

“I’m 25… don't let my looks deceive you! Recently, married, it’s been two months!” She laughed with the mother.

“How wonderful! I miss the newlywed phase, after the first baby, the honeymoon period goes by fast…” She sighed, looking at her son, making Y/n a little awkward but the lady placed a hand on her protruding stomach, a warm smile on her face,

“I’m making it sound awful, but you do discover a new feeling of love in your relationship. Its good it’s still early in your marriage, enjoy it!” She laughed before she bowed and grabbed her son’s hand, walking out of the room. Y/n quietly cleaned up before she locked her classroom and decided to head home.

As she walked through the streets, she began thinking about the events of today. She stopped when she began thinking of how her parents struggled to conceive, maybe it was in her genes? Should she go to the clinic and get tested?

_No._

She shook her head, it’s too early to panic over this. She shouldn’t stress herself so early in her marriage, Matsukawa had a new position and he must have been exhausted too. She couldn’t add onto that exhaustion. In fact, she should be helping him alleviate it. That’s what a supporting partner would do. Y/n’s eyes caught site of the shop she stood in front of. Her eyes went to the mannequin wearing a subtly sultry baby doll set.

_‘The last time I wore something sexy for him was our wedding night…’_ She thought to herself,

Y/n realised after the wedding night; she never made an effort to dress up for him anymore. She was more obsessed with her ovulation calendar and they did it in whatever state she was in. Even though Matsukawa had never complained once, she felt guilty. She was obsessing over getting pregnant, more than he was… During their first marriage, it was nothing but fun and loving throughout, where they enjoyed each other’s company. She didn’t want to lose that spark. It’s what brought them together in the first place.

She finally found peace. With a smile on her face, she headed into the shop.

“Time to treat myself… oh and Issei…” she giggled to herself.

**\---Later that Evening---**

“I’m home” Matsukawa called out, slipping his work shoes off and into his home slippers. Dropping his briefcase and hanging his coat. He inhaled the familiar tantalising smell of his favourite dish

“Cheese-filled hamburg steak…” He muttered; his stomach growled right on time. He made his way to their kitchen where Y/n was humming to herself, placing their meal in the middle of the table. She spotted Matsukawa and a large grin came onto her face, making his heart melt. She looked really cute in that apron

“Welcome home Issei! I had some spare time today, so I made your favourite!” She ushered to the piping hot steaks on the table. He pecked her cheek before he sat down and waited for her,

“How was your day?” He asked and she smiled, sitting in front of him

“It was great, the new students are so sweet. They’re all starting to make friends now, so hopefully it’ll be more lively tomorrow!”

She asked him about his day, and he shrugged, telling her it was quite busy and hectic

“Both the interns mixed up the funeral dates. We almost got grilled by the families but one of my apprentices managed to fix the blunder, saving my ass. Thank god for her…” he muttered, before thanking her for the food and digging in…

“Her? I didn’t know there were women working there?” Y/n said, was she feeling jealous?

Matsukawa hummed,

“She’s new, fresh graduate. The only girl working with us so far but she’s quite passionate, it’s been easier with her around” He said, and Y/n’s clenched her chopsticks. Yeah, she was getting jealous…

“That’s nice, I’m glad you have someone to rely on at work” Y/n said, a fake smile on her face, Matsukawa didn’t catch on.

“This is delicious Y/n, I don’t know how you do it. I tried making this once during college, it came out like charcoal. My roommate had to cook for us for the remainder of my year” He chuckled, and she looked at him, he was really cute, she couldn’t stay mad at him. Afterall she was married to him, not that apprentice of his.

“Hey… you make good ice!” She teased and his foot slid against hers, making her squeal lightly.

“Cheeky girl” He muttered, sipping his water making her giggle.

While Matsukawa showered, Y/n cleared up, she stretched her back before grimacing. She was starting to get a cramp.

“Oh… not now” She whined, quickly pouring herself tea and grabbing a painkiller. It was a heavy period today. She lay on the sofa, eyeing Grumpus’ fishbowl, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen, maybe he was hiding in his tiny castle. Y/n received a little surprise when she moved back in. Apparently during the one month touching ban, Matsukawa began decorating his fishbowl to pass the time. When he admitted that to Y/n, she couldn’t stop laughing. The image of Matsukawa crouched out the fishbowl, decorating it with tiny plastic trees, a castle and colourful pebbles to get his boner to calm down, made her hysterical. Matsukawa and Grumpus still didn’t see eye to eye… She found Matsukawa’s beef with marine animals quite interesting…

“Yo… whats up? Not feeling well?” He asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to her, the scent of his shampoo invading her nostrils. She hummed, rubbing her bloated belly.

“Got my period today, it’s a bit heavy so… I’m just feeling uncomfortable, is all.” She said, pouting. He looked at her stomach, but she couldn’t read his neutral expression.

“Do you want your hot water bottle? It might help?” He suggested but she shook her head,

“Nah, I’ll do a bit of yoga before bed. Stretching will help.” She replied

Matsukawa frowned,

“Can’t imagine what that feels like, thank god I’m a man” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“Gee... thanks honey”

He winked at her, before he patted her head. She felt like a little kid in this moment

“Sorry babe, I thought you’d find it funny. Bad joke. Want me to give you my _special_ massage?” He offered and she eyed him suspiciously. His _special_ massages always ended up in some form of sex and today she was not in the mood. She eyed his fingers cautiously,

“Not today. If you touch me, I will make you sleep on the couch” She scowled, and he raised his hands in the air

“Noted…” He said, leaning back as he eyed her, slightly grouchy form.

“Do you want to cuddle?” He asked, his aloof face staring at her. She pouted before she scooted into his arms

“…yes…”

“Come here”

He wrapped her in his warm arms, his head resting atop of hers. She could see his content reflection from the blank screen of their tv. She missed moments like these with him, where it was just them two. No sex, just pure affection. Y/n stiffened slightly when she realised that she hadn’t thought of the early morning disappointment she had. She genuinely enjoyed her time alone with Matsukawa, she really missed it. His arms tightened around her, as he pulled himself to lie on the couch, with her on top of him. His hands gently massaging her lower back, she moaned lightly. It felt really nice. His kept circling his fingers on her warm skin, he eyed her face.

“Y/n…” He said and she looked at him, love and affection filled in her eyes. One hand began rubbing her scalp. He looked so passionate, was he going to have his cheesy romantic moment where he told her, he loved her? She secretly loved it when he did that during their intimate moments.

“Yes Issei?”

“Can we at least make out?”

……

……….

………….

After a few moments of blank silence, Y/n stood up, shaking her head

“Seriously even when I’m on my period… Goodnight, you horn dog…”

She walked to the bedroom

“Y/n, I won’t do anything else, I promise!” He called after her.

She shut the door and he sighed, leaning back on the couch

He thought that maybe his antics earlier would have distracted her from being on her period. As her husband, he knew she was bothered by getting it. It meant that they didn’t succeed again. Matsukawa in general was alright, he knew it would happen eventually. He didn’t want her to pressurise herself over this. She was upset during their honeymoon, but she did her best to hide it. He knew she was going to be blue about this again, but she would eventually come to her own terms. He wouldn’t make her feel pressure at all. Maybe he would talk to her soon.

Matsukawa loved having sex with her, but he didn’t just want to do it with the sole intention of making a baby either. They should be enjoying their sex life, not forcing it. His attention was brought back to their bedroom door opening, turning to see, Y/n’s head was sticking out the door, facing him.

“Okay, it’s been five minutes but I missed you so can you cuddle with me in bed? We can make out too?” She said shyly, a blush on her face. Matsukawa grinned, standing up and making his way to their bedroom, a hand on her hip

“Of course…,” He purred, he squeezed her bottom and she gasped

“Issei, I do not give you consent to touch me tonight. Your tongue stays in my mouth or else, you’ll be sleeping with Grumpus. Besides, I’m on my period…” She warned, and he sighed.

“Marriage is bliss” He sarcastically muttered under his breath, she eyed him

“What was that?”

He shook his head,

“I said, I understand baby”

She smiled, pulling him into bed with her.

“C’mon lover boy, give me a bit of love but a lot of cuddles”

He smiled, pulling her in closer

“You don't need to ask twice”


	27. Chapter 26: Cry About It Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspo for this chapter
> 
> Cry About It Later by Katy Perry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry theres no asap pregnancy. I do like having realistic aspects to my stories. Since theyre adults, i wanted to show the hardships married couples face. 
> 
> As a woman with PCOS, which is quite common for a lot of women. This chapter was written in dedication to us ❤
> 
> (not saying Y/n has pcos but ive seen alot of couples struggling. Stay strong to any of my struggling readers ❤)

**Chapter 26:**

"Y/n? Im home, sorry for missing dinner" Matsukawa put his things away and was puzzled when he was met with a dark home. No lamps? He eyed Grumpus, he was swimming soundly in his bowl. Walking down the hall, it was dark. Was she not home? He slipped into the toilet. His clothes were stinking from the bbq joint he treated his new coworkers to. He wanted to freshen up.

Slipping his work clothes off and putting his sleepwear on, he quickly washed his face and threw the empty facial wash bottle in the bin. He eyed the bin.

He had a bout of deja vu.

Bending down, he picked out the pregnancy test peaking under a few discarded tissues. A single line. 

Shit. 

She did it again without telling him. Another failed test. He felt a surge of glumness in his heart. He threw it back in the trash. She was definetly home. He knew where she was now.

Today was not a good day for the couple. They had reached their 4 month mark of marriage however 4 months in and there was still no sign of a pregnancy. Y/n lost count of the amount of negative pregnancy tests she had recieved. 

Matsukawa sighed, he peeked through the crack of their bedroom door. She was still in the same spot, sitting on the floor of their dark bedroom, back against the bed as she blankly stared out of the window. He could feel his heart wrenching for Y/n, over time he could see how it had secretly affected her mentally. She was less talkative, always lost in thought and no matter how much she smiled, her eyes couldnt hide their sorrow. He wanted to be there for her, afterall she was there for him during all of his hardships. It was his turn now.

Matsukawa pushed the door open, the creaking alerted Y/n but she didnt move a muscle. He quietly padded over to her, before he sat on the floor next to her, both of them staring outside the large window at the twinkling lights. Matsukawa held her hand, gently squeezing it before he looked at her face. The gesture caused her eyes to well up in tears from all the emotions she was bottling up

'Im so sorry Issei, I took another test again but... it was the same. Y-you must be so dissapointed" her voice broke and she sniffled, hiding her face in her lap as she hugged her knees

"No Y/n... ofcourse not. I am a little sad but not because youre not pregnant. I just cant stand to see you like this anymore... Its not anyones fault, okay? Not yours or mine."

She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head and she began sobbing

"I-i, kn-know but everyone around me k-keeps asking if we are going to have a baby soon and then when I see other mothers pick up their kids from the nursery. I get so jealous and I feel awful. Y-You really wanted a baby too and you'd make the most perfect father! Out of everyone, I feel like I've failed you" she kept crying and he sighed wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry out her emotions. She kept them bottled up all this time and he wanted her to take it all out on him. 

  
"You havent failed anyone, especially not me. Everything takes time Y/n. We just have to be patient but Ive been thinking about this hard. I think we should stop trying for a baby. I dont like seeing you like this." He said, grabbing her face and making her look at him with her bleary vision. His thumbs wiped her rolling tears only to be replaced with more tears.

"Y/n, I want us to go back to our normal lives. No more ovulation calanders, no more weird diets, no more scheduled sex or weird pregnancy enhancing positions... I want to have sex with you when you want to have sex with me. Not with the intention of making a baby anymore. Lets go back to having fun. I want to see my old Y/n back. So what do you say? You can take your time, dont worry. I'm always here" he stroked her head and she had calmed down slightly, thinking his words over. 

"Karin said the same thing but I totally ignored her advice... I shouldve talked to you. You're right Issei, I want to go back to the old us. I didnt realise that I might have strained you alot during these few months and thats not right. You have so much on your plate..." she sighed and he gripped her chin, making her look at him

"You and I are a family already, dont forget that. Our relationship is going to hit the 2 year marker in a few months. Now isnt that exciting? Ive been married.... twice..." he muttered quietly and she blushed, "...to the woman of my dreams. Thats all I ever wanted. Being by your side is all that matters." 

She turned and wrapped her arms around him

"You're face is so decieving sometimes..." she mumbled against her warm chest while he raised a thick eye brow

"My face...?"

She nuzzled into his chest

"You have the best poker face I've seen on a man so when you say such sweet things like that, it throws me off sometimes. You just, always know what to say..." 

He smiled, she was beginning to feel better.

She sighed, turning around again, back against his chest, legs tangled with his as they quietly stared at the city outside. 

"Its the same for me, you always know what to say too. You don't hide your emotions and you dont let me either. You've always been there when I needed you most" 

He titled his head to rest on the bed. Y/n looked at their legs. His stretched out way further than her own. She didnt realise what their height differences may have looked like to some people. It made her giggle lightly causing Matsukawa to crack open an eye in curiousity 

"Whats so funny?" He asked and she shool her head, looking back at him. The twinkling lights of the city reflecting lightly on her face but more so, in her eyes. He was entranced

"Oh? I'm feeling happy because I realised just how much I love you" 

Matsukawa stared at her with his usual stoic face and her cheeks began heating up. She did say something extremely cheesy, even for her standards. She yelped when Matsukawa startled her and tackled her into a bear hug making her laugh loudly when his curly hair tickled her neck and his lips began kissing up and down the side of it. She could feel his cheeky smirk against her skin. In between nibbles, her squirming and light moans. Matsukawa kept attacking her neck

"Now *nibble* when *nip* you *suck* say *nibble* cute *lick* shit *nip* like *smooch* that *kiss*..." his lips ghosted her ear, his handles rubbing her sides

"It makes me fall in love with you even harder" he muttered

Turning, she moved her lips towards his, as he leaned forward. They slowly pressed against one another. She could faintly taste the flavour of his tea lingering on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him in closer and he held her hips. 

She moaned lightly when his tongue glided her bottom lip. Y/n slipped open her lips and welcomed him to slip inside. Their breathing was heavier, she could feel his love radiating through their affectionate kiss. His hands crept up her shirt and her attention diverted when he cupped her chest. She pulled away from their heated kiss, hands on his chest. Matsukawa sat ul straighter, holding her lower back to keel her balanced

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded

"Sorry Issei but I dont really want to do it tonight... Ill make you feel good, if you want? But I just want a breather from sex, if thats okay?" 

Matsukawa stroked her face

"Ofcourse its alright Y/n. Dont apologise and theres no need to make me feel good. Its better when we both are feeling good, together." He said smiling at her and she smiled back, hugging him again

"Matsukawa Issei, you are the most considerate man Ive ever met. How did I get so lucky!?" She giggled and he chuckled, 

"Nah, Im the one who was lucky. C'mon, lets go to bed. By the way Y/n, we both get a week off at the end of this month. Lets say we take a trip somewhere? Theres this really nice onsen, they do private rooms for couples on a discount... we both know how much you love your discounts... so what do you say?" He asked her and she thought about it. 

"Onsens and discounts!? Those are two words you know I love hearing. Sounds like fun! Im excited already!" 

She stood up and helped Matsukawa up as she began chatting about the benefits of onsens for the skin. He chuckled listening to her, discuss it enthusiastically. She had finally been distracted from the pregnancy ordeal. He didnt know how long he could make it last but he was going to try his best to make his wife feel like her old self again. They kept chatting about it as they lay down and faced each other. After a few more minutes, there was silence. 

She was looking at him, looking at her. They didnt need to exchange words. Everything that had to be said was told. She was ready to stop trying, she was ready to love and be loved by Issei. Her one and only. 

'It'll happen when it happens...' she thought to herself as a single tear escaped her eye. It didnt slip from his notice. Matsukawa wiped it away, his warm hand cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes, rubbing her face into it. He knew what she was thinking because he thought the exact same thing. But he had to be strong for the both of them. This wasnt his place to go weak, it was Y/n's turn to be the comfort in the relationship

He hadnt lost faith in them. 

  
The Week Off

Matsukawa and Y/n enjoyed the cool breeze of the highway as the radio blasted some cheery pop music in their car. She had a smile on her face as she soaked in the warm rays of the early-winter sun shining down on her. 

She was excited to get out of Miyagi for a while. She couldnt wait to breathe in the fresh forest air where the onsen was located in. It was fairly new and was a popular locstion for couples. Matsukawa had shown her online when he brought it up and she was excited at the thoughts of them wearing yukatas. 

"Issei, you're going to look so handsome in a yukata! I'm so excited. We have to take pictures for our wall!" She uttered excitedly as he grinned, keeping his eyes on the road ahead

"Sure" 

She grinned leaning back in her seat, watching the cars that passed them. Since that night, Matsukawa and her didnt have sex. Somehow, she just wasnt in the mood. She secretly felt guilty because he would be very polite about it each time and would never let her relieve himself in other ways. But she still couldnt stop the lingering thoughts. 

She secretly went to a fertility clinic a few days ago. They did a few routine tests on her however they couldnt find any problems. She was supposedly healthy. So she was left even more baffled. The only advice the gynocologist had was to take less stress.... which didnt help. Hopefully the onsen would destress her and Matsukawa. 

She still wasnt in the mood for sex but she did pack the new baby set she bought a few weeks ago. She never wore it and found it when she was packing for their trip. She wanted to help Matsukawa release that pent up frustration he had hidden in his pants. It wasnt fair on him anymore. He was holding back for her sake. 

Somewhere along their drive. Y/n had nodded off, as a few hours passed. She was lost in a haze of confusion when the car had stopped. Matsukawa waited patiently for her to adjust to their new setting as she cleaned the sand in her eyes and blinked hard a few times

"Had a nice nap?" 

She nodded, looking at the lush greenery outside the window

"Are we here?" She asked and he nodded

"Yup, we are in the carpark. Shall we go check in? Im quite tired too. Lets grab a quick lunch and then have a nap?" He suggested and she nodded. She was still tired too and it was almost 12pm. His plan sounded nice. 

Matsukawa and her got out of the car. She pulled her scarf closer as she inhaled the mossy damp smell of the cold air. It felt so clean. She was starting to feel good. Matsukawa grabbed hold of their luggage as they entered the sleak onsen. Being greeted by the staff members as they walked towards the reception. Y/n took note of all the lovey dovey couples, some were young, some old but they all had the same look of affection and adoration in their eyes as they wandered around

Matsukawa spoke to the receptionist as Y/n's double checked their luggage.

"Y/n?" A voice said and she stood up, her eyes widening

"Sosuke... what are you doing here?" She said confused. Her ex boyfriend standing in front of her as he laughed awkwardly; rubbing the back of his head

"Im here with someone... what about you? You look so different, almost did a double take when I saw you" He said

"She's here with me." A voice cut through and Soskue was taken back by the tall man towering over his ex-girlfriend. Y/n smiled as Matsukawa stared the other man down. He knew who he was very well. The same man Matsukawa would curse everytime he had his hands on Y/n at Ichigo's. The same man who sat next to his wife before he could.

Soskue hestitantly offered his hand to Matsukawa to shake

"Pleasure to meet you... Im Soskue." Matsukawa grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Beunknowst to Y/n, he gripped the shorter man's hand harder than he intended making him grimace. It was a warning sign for the other man.

"Matsukawa Issei. Y/n's husband." Was all he said and he took secret pleasure in watching her ex's eyes widen for a split second looking at the couple back and forth

"Y-you're married to him? Whoa.. I-I mean congratulations!" He stammered at Y/n laughed when he eyed their rings

"Thank you! Its been 5 months now! I met Issei right after we broke up!" She said happily and Matsukawa smirked to himself. His wife was so innocent... That mustve rubbed salt in Soskue's wounds because it looked like it did.

"Funny how life works, huh?" Matsukawa said before the receptionist handed their keys to him as Y/n looked puzzled. He happily pocketed them before he wrapped an arm around Y/n. 

"See you around Soskue. Hope you have a good time with your girlfriend!" She waved turning towards the elevator. Matsukawa glanced at Soskue, his face was no longer friendly. Soskue knew he was telling him to back off. 

"She's become really beautiful. Damnit!" He muttered to himself when the lift doors closed and he caught a final glimpse of her. Her husband was scary, he couldnt imagine someone as innocent as her, by his side. 


	28. Chapter 27: All I Need Is You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I never expected this book to ever be popular... It was initially supposed to just solely be Porn with a little plot but I think because of everyone's support and love for Y/n and Issei. I actually managed to form a serious storyline. I found this book more pleasant to write than my Bokuto one as I was very new to writing fan fiction and now when I read it, there are things I would've changed but I won't because it was my first fan fiction. 
> 
> I took my time with this chapter, Im not used to vanilla at all so writing it is a challenge. Its strange tho, in reality Im not such a big fan of romance, it makes me cringe but i love writing about romance, it just hits different. All my future haikyuu!character x reader fanfics are mainly going to be fluffy af because I just don't like dealing with toxic shit and I want my books to habe positive messages if possible. Too much negativety in real life lol and i dont want to bring that into my stories. Writing is my therapy. 
> 
> Anyways, im thinking for my newer books, all of them are going to be relatively the same. Porn with good plots because thats what I like writing. Im thinking of starting 
> 
> Satori Tendou X Reader next. What do you think? Let me know please❤

**Chapter 27:**

Y/n stretched as she sat up in their futon

  
"Man, I needed that nap!" She said to herself before she turns and observed Matsukawa's slumbering face. She could hear his light snores as his chest heaved up and down gently. Their room was a lovely traditional Japanese room. They had the most comfortable futon laid out for them that the moment they lay down, both of them were knocked out. They had to wake up extremely early to prepare for the long drive in order to make their check in time.  
  
Y/n felt bad that he drove the entire route. She offered to drive at one point, but he immediately refused making her flummoxed, but she didn’t argue. She pulled the sheets up further on him, to keep him warm in the chilly air of their room. He was probably exhausted due to his overwhelming schedule that he had just gotten accustomed to.  
  
He needed a break. Matsukawa was almost thirty, as he was getting older, he could feel it in his body. He wasn’t as energetic as he was like a teen. Now if he tried to play volleyball, he found himself out of breath faster or his back would start aching lightly after his gym sessions. Signs of the tiny ounces of youth leaving his body.   
  
Y/n was three years younger than him therefore she too, had not reached thar stage of feeling old yet. Sure, she had aged a little and her body wasn’t as firm as it was before, but it’s part of life and she accepted it. She was just glad that she was growing old with him.  
  
'As long as I can give you a child before you turn 30...' She thought, almost slipping into a slump when Matsukawa stirred and grumbled lightly, distracting her. His thick brows furrowing slightly before he cracked an eye open. She was the first thing he spotted. What a pleasant way to wake up.  
  
"Had a good nap?" She cooed, leaning forward to stroke his curly hair as he let out a deep breath, enjoying the sensations of her thin fingers   
  
"This futon is amazing... we should ditch the bed and buy a futon instead **" (AN: Oh look, another rhyme)** **  
  
**He said, sitting up and stretching. Y/n eyed his yukata thar had loosened during his nap. She couldn’t help but eye his chest peaking beneath his clothes before he eyed his face. He had a light stubble, usually he opted for a clean face, but he was quite tired from work and didn’t really have time to shave it off. She nuzzled into his cheek before she pulled away hissing  
  
"Your stubble hurts..." she whined while rubbing her cheek. Matsukawa felt his face, it did feel a little rough. He stood up and left the warm futon, walking to their bathroom. Y/n watched after him, confused when he just left abruptly. Maybe he needed to use the toilet?   
  
After a few minutes and sounds of the sink running. Matsukawa walked back and sunk into the futon. She yelped when he pulled her on top of him, rubbing his smooth damp cheek against her  
  
"Better?"   
  
She smiled  
  
"Did you shave just for me? You didn’t have too, y'know..."   
  
Matsukawa just grinned,  
  
"If I didn’t shave then I would’ve scratched your cheek. Besides, I like a clean face"   
  
Y/n smiled and pecked him, before she stood up, stretching and fixing her bed hair. Matsukawa standing up too, adjusting his clothes.   
  
"Shall we go for a walk? They’ve got some really nice stalls lined up and then we can grab some dinner at their restaurant or room service. Up to you?" He said and she grinned  
  
"Let’s go for a walk? I’m ready for the fresh air!"   
  
Matsukawa chuckled as he pocketed his wallet and waited for her to freshen up. They left their room hand in hand and made their way to the entrance where they were then directed to the gardens connected to the forest. Y/n was taken aback, and Matsukawa enjoyed the look of joy on her face. A lazy smile gracing his stoic features as he amusedly watching her click photos of everything including him   
  
"Bend down, I want to take a selfie!"   
  
Calmly, he bent down as she angled the camera, his hands resting on her hips as he stroked them gently with his thumbs. A warm blush on her cheeks as he smiled and she titled her head, kissing his cheek  
  
Click  
  
"Aww now that’s cute! I'll send this to our mothers! Gotta make it my wallpaper too! Oh, I’ll send it to you as well!" She blabbered as she happily stared at the photo. Matsukawa was glad that she was enjoying herself. She was being her usual chirpy self.   
  
Matsukawa patted her head, before he grabbed her hand and walked down the path. There were a few other couples, doing their own things and he stared at the edge of the forest, stopping  
  
"Y/n, look it’s a Sika deer" he said pointing and her vision followed to the small spotted deer in front of them. She looked like she hadn’t reached adulthood yet. Her doe eyes were round and misty as she calmly munched on leaves from a shrub.   
  
"Wow, she’s so beautiful!" Y/n muttered, and Matsukawa looked at her  
  
"How do you know it’s a girl?" He asked  
  
"I just do..." she said, and Matsukawa looked  
  
"Oh yeah... she doesn’t have any balls..."  
  
Y/n tsked, lightly whacking his arm  
  
"Don’t ruin the moment Issei!" She whined but they both quieted down when the doe began approaching the couple.   
  
A staff member approached them, and the deer didn’t get startled by her. She kindly turned to the couple,  
  
"We give snacks for our forest visitors, provided you be gentle with them. She seems to like you both, it must mean that you are good people. Animals sense these things. Here.." she chuckled as Y/n held her hands out and the lady dropped a paper bag filled with rice crackers in them.   
  
  
"Enjoy yourselves!" She called out before turning back towards the inn. Matsukawa took the bag from Y/n and told her to hold her hands out as the deer curiously waited. She was being so quiet, concentrating on being calm and not letting her excitement scare the animal off.  
  
"Oh my gosh... she's coming!" She whispered loudly to Matsukawa who grinned. He wanted to laugh when he heard hold her breath as the doe's snout crept close to her palms. After a few cautious sniffs, she began eating the crackers. Y/n trying to keep still when the wet slimy tongue tickled her palms. Matsukawa gently began patting the top of the animal's head as it calmly munched on the last few crackers.   
  
Y/n was still star struck as she too began petting the deer. She had never been this up-close to one. It was surreal for her. The doe began nuzzling into her and she laughed  
  
"Oh! She really likes me, I’m so happy!"  
  
She smiled as she nuzzled against the doe's head too  
  
 _Click_  
  
Her attention went to Matsukawa who was sheepishly holding his phone, a blush on his face  
  
"Sorry... you looked really cute so..."   
  
"It’s okay! It’s a nice memory to have!"   
  
She was about to reach out to the doe once again, but a crack of a twig startled her, making her turn and run into the forest.   
  
"Oh shoot! Sorry about tha- oh Y/n?" A familiar voice called out. Matsukawa wanted to roll his eyes. This fucker had to spoil their moment  
  
"Oh! Soskue!" Y/n said as they turned to the man and his girlfriend. She seemed to look like a nice person, a little clueless. He introduced them to his girlfriend, but Matsukawa didn’t care. Why was he trying to talk to Y/n again? Matsukawa kept quiet as his wife had a quick chat with her ex before he said his goodbyes and left with his partner.  
  
Matsukawa was a bit annoyed as to how friendly Y/n was being. It slightly bothered him that Soskue knew what she was like in the bedroom. He probably knew about her lewd side too and that bothered him a little (a lot).   
  
"Issei, what’s wrong? You feeling cold out here? Shall we go see some stalls!?" She offered and he gave her a smile. Holding in his jealousy.   
  
"It is a little cold, c'mon babe. Let’s go..." he muttered, grabbing her hand and going in the opposite direction of where Soskue went. Y/n being the slight airhead she was, didn’t notice as she gleamed at all the approaching stalls in front of them. She dragged him to each one and they observed various trinkets, making a list of things to get on their last day. Matsukawa was busy staring at one stall that he didn’t realise she disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back, she tugged his sleeve.  
  
"Issei, I heard there’s a shrine nearby. Let’s go tomorrow and give a prayer" she said quietly, and he was taken back. They both weren’t particularly religious, but she looked like she was looking forward to it  
  
"Of course we can, I’ll ask the receptionist for details after dinner. Ill drive us there"   
  
As they wandered around a bit more, Matsukawa listened to Y/n as she hoped to see the deer again.  
  
"It’s like we formed a connection!" He smirked as they sat down, looking at their menus and deciding what dishes to order. The couple enjoyed their dinner and had walked out of the restaurant. They did decide on having a night dip in their private onsen. Y/n was looking forward to the healing powers of the water, as the onsen's selling point claimed.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, could you please come back and check the bill again. I think we may have overcharged you!" A waiter had rushed out to stop them. Matsukawa looked at Y/n  
  
"Wait here, I’ll be right back" he turned as she sat on a bench nearby, humming to herself, thinking about the pleasant meal they shared. It was really nice to just talk about life with him. She was startled when she heard a giggle. Her eyes dropped onto a family, the parents listening to their toddler babble as they both held a hand each. Walking out of her vision  
  
"How wonderful..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"I keep running into you in random places" her attention snapped, and she looked up at Soskue  
  
"Oh hi! Where’s your girlfriend?"   
  
He invited himself to sit next to her and Y/n scooted a bit further from him. Giving them space  
  
"She’s in our room, um... where’s your husband?" He asked quietly. She shuffled her feet  
  
"He's just sorting out our bill inside! I'm waiting for him" she laughed, happy as usual. Sosuke sighed and turned to face her. He had a troubled look on his face  
  
"Y/n... You know I made a mistake breaking up with you so abruptly. I was just scared that I couldn't keep up with... you know... that.... So, I thought if I broke up with you first then I wouldn't have had to go through the pain of you breaking up with me.... but you seem so happy now that I’m jealous. You weren’t this happy when we were together... I let a good woman go and now I’m suffering. All these other women just don’t cut it..." he trailed off and she felt awkward. She didn’t know what to say, instead she fiddled with her wedding ring.  
  
"Sosuke... I’m sorry but I had no intention of breaking up with you. You were the one who did it without talking to me. There isn’t any point in bringing this up anymore... What’s happened, has happened and I’m very much in love with my husband. Don’t compare other women to me. It’s not fair on them. You should be with your current girlfriend, who looks like she really likes you instead of talking to me..." she smiled gently as Sosuke looked at her. His hand extended to touch her face, but she leaned back before standing up.  
  
"...y/n..." he muttered  
  
"Please don’t touch me so casually. I don’t ever want my husband to misunderstand, what type of woman I am. I think this is the final time I will speak to you Sosuke. Thank you for telling me your feelings but they mean nothing to me."  
  
He stood up angrily  
  
"He doesn’t deserve you Y/n!"   
  
Y/n was about to retaliate when a hand held hers back.  
  
"I do not appreciate you talking to my wife when she clearly has shown no interest" Matsukawa's voice broke through. Y/n quieted down as she huddled beside him. He looked furious but his tone was his usual cool and collected.   
  
"I-I’m sorry but I-" he tried explaining himself  
  
"You're the one who doesn’t deserve her... Y/n go call the elevator. Give me a moment..." Matsukawa said. She hesitantly looked at the men before she turned towards the lift. Matsukawa's sharp gaze went back to her ex. Sosuke braced himself when Matsukawa extended his hand. He was taken aback when he was handed a sleek business card.  
  
"You manage a funeral home?" He asked reading the card, perplexed by this outcome. Matsukawa nodded,  
  
"Mhmm, this will be handy for you because the next time you ever try touching my woman. I will personally organise your cremation"  
  
Sosuke swallowed when Matsukawa's gaze darkens before he turned around  
  
"Don’t talk to my wife again, One-Minute Wonder." He waved the shorter man farewell. Walking towards Y/n, as the lift doors opened. She hooked her arm into his grinning up at him. Sosuke looked at the business card in his hand. Matsukawa Issei's name lingered in his head. He pocketed the card, sighing.  
  
"What was I doing... she married now... That Matsukawa is so morbid... " he shook his head, walking away.  
  
Y/n glanced at Matsukawa, he looked pleased, but he also looked a little annoyed  
  
"Issei... I’m sorry but I tried to tell him to go away. I swear I didn’t have any other intentions!" She explained and he looked at her  
  
"I know... I heard your conversation, but dude was getting a bit too free there. He didn’t touch you right?" Matsukawa asked, clenching his fist, ready to go back downstairs and beat the guy. She shook her head.   
  
"No, I got up before he could! It kinda creeped me out... I'm glad you came in time!"   
  
Matsukawa frowned. He began picturing her in bed with that guy and it was making him upset. His slimy hands all over her... his lips on hers. They quietly walked to their room, but he didn’t turn on the lights. She turned to him confused  
  
"Issei?"   
  
  
He just gave a tiny smirk,   
  
"You haven’t seen our open-air bath yet? I asked them to prepare it while we ate. He stalked to the wooden separators at the end of the room. Pulling them open, letting the fresh night air in. The steam and mist from their private onsen dancing up to towards the night sky. She enjoyed the chill of the cold air. Their bath was beautiful, just like the photos online. They had a lovely view of the forest  
  
Matsukawa had quickly showered before he tied a small bathing towel around his waist. He could hear the shower still running but he couldn’t resist as he stepped into the warm water. He sighed in contentment. His body was feeling nice and relaxed.   
  
"Wow..." Y/n muttered making him turn towards her. She was shivering slightly, clutching her towel close to her form. Her wet hair tied up in a messy bun as Matsukawa coaxed her to join him. He stuck his hand out to her as she stepped in carefully.   
  
  
"Oooooh, this feels great!" She moaned in relaxation. Before her and Matsukawa moved towards the edge of their bath, closer towards the forest. They could hear the buzzing and chirping of crickets, hoots of owls and other forest dwellers. This was serene. Y/n was calm as she gazed at the scenery. Matsukawa was still a bit bothered by Sosuke. He wanted to enjoy the scenery with her but the image of Sosuke kissing Y/n at Ichigo's kept flashing in his mind  
  
"Damn it..." he muttered, making her looked at him confused  
  
"Issei, why so glum baby?"   
  
He folded his elbows on the edge of the bath, resting his chin on his arms as he stared out at the scenery.   
  
"I’m just mad because that guy tried to touch you. I keep picturing you both at Ichigo's... He was always there, whenever I tried to talk to you... Seeing him here, it just irritates me... Sorry you probably think I sound like a kid..."  
  
She moved behind him, pressing her front into his back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Her arms sunk under the water, wrapping themselves around his waist  
  
"Issei..." she cooed  
  
"It’s not childish at all. That’s how I felt when I met Mari. I was so complexed at first because I kept picturing you and her together. In my head, she looked so good standing next to you. But... when I realised there was no way, you would go back to her. I now can only picture myself with you. And it’s perfect.... when Sosuke tried coming near me, I was ready to get up and come to you. He tried bringing up the past, but I had no intention of listening to his side of the story. None of that matters now because I have you!" She hugged him sweetly and he blushed lightly as she continued  
  
"Think of it in this way, maybe if Sosuke didn’t sit next to me that day and you did instead. Maybe things would have gone differently. What if we had broken up instead? I like the way our relationship panned out. Look at where we are right now! You're the only man I’ve ever gone on trips with. I never did these things with my exes... just you."   
  
She stepped back as he turned to face her. She cheekily splashed a little water on him, and he splashed her back making them laugh  
  
"Thanks Y/n, I didn’t think of it like that. You're right... but..." he pulled her in closer, lips almost touching hers  
  
"...I still can’t help but get jealous..." he purred before he kissed her, she kissed him back. Their tongues rolled against one another, she wasn’t sure if her face was burning from the steam or from his gentle caresses.  
  
"Issei..." she muttered, her head tilting back as he began kissing her neck   
  
"Y/n... your skin feels so smooth... Y/n? Y/n?" He looked up when she didn’t respond  
  
"Y/n!?"  
  
Her body was red, he sighed, it must’ve been too hot for her in the onsen. She passed out. He felt like his was in a cliché josei manga **(AN: *sips tea* little does he know** **👁👄👁** **....)** **  
**  
"We were getting to the good part too..." he mumbled as he lifted her out of the bath and into their room.  
  
Y/n grumbled as she felt the breeze of cool air hit her face. Cracking an eye open, her blurry vision was met with a bored looking Matsukawa who was fanning her with a paper fan  
  
"You're awake? Feel better?" He asked and she sat up embarrassed  
  
"Oh gosh, did I faint?"  
  
"Yup" he said with a smirk  
  
"Couldn’t handle all that loving, huh?"   
  
She blushed as he rested on his side, his yukata was fully open, and she couldn’t help but stare at his smooth skin. Not a blemish or flaw in sight. She didn’t realise her open yukata was loose. Her bare breasts on display to him. He calmly grabbed her robe and tied it properly as she became redder.  
  
"I’m so sorry, it had gotten really hot and I passed out!" She said, shaking her head.   
  
"As long as you're feeling better" he said, smiling as he twirled her curling hair. He checked the time   
  
"Perfect" he mumbled before he got up,  
  
"There’s something you have to see, can you stand?" he said as he extended his hand out to her. She grasped it and pulled herself up. Staggering a little before finding her balance. He went to the other end of the room, another wooden door. But it was small, he slid it to the side and helped her onto the balcony. The air was colder now, and she shivered  
  
"They’ve got blankets here, don’t worry. Come sit here" he propped himself on a floor cushion and patted the space between his legs. She moved herself to sit down there and he wrapped a blanket over them. She huddled into his warmth.  
  
"Better?" He asked and she nodded  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
It was very quiet on this side of their room. They couldn’t hear any crickets chirping or the forest animals. It was extremely dark, only the moon light illuminated the tops of the trees as they swayed gently in the wind.  
  
"It’s so tranquil..." she uttered as they stared the placid scene. Matsukawa could see her chilly breath as she exhaled. His own nose was feeling red  
  
"Y/n, look... its starting."   
  
"What?"   
  
She squinted her eyes, staring into the darkness. Finally, she spotted one twinkle, then two, three and suddenly there was a burst of tiny dots hovering and floating around the darkness. Her eyes widened, as she leaned forward, out of his arms as she clutched the wooden railing of the balcony. Matsukawa followed behind, wrapping them once again in the thick blanket as he stared at the scene around them.  
  
"This forest in particular has a lot of fireflies and they come out at specific times. The receptionist was telling me to keep an eye out for it. She said it was something we shouldn’t miss." Matsukawa told Y/n, his chest was against her back as he loomed over her, watching the yellow lights dance around.   
  
"She was right..." Y/n whispered, absolutely mesmerized. Matsukawa shuffled a little and she suddenly became aware of how warm his chest was against hers. She couldn’t feel the cold anymore. His hands slowly shifted to cover her own. Their wedding rings lightly clinked. He gripped them a little tighter. She welcomed them, her fingers fiddling with his  
  
"We really needed this" she said under her breath, watching a puff of cold air appear in front of her face.   
  
"We did.... just look at those fireflies go. There’s so many of them" he muttered  
  
"Thank you for brining me here, Issei. I feel like I can breathe again" she leaned back into him and he wrapped them in their blanket completely. His chin on top of her head. She could feel his crotch rub against her backside and she bit her lip  
  
"I’m glad, you look like you’ve had a lot of fun. I just wanted you and me to have some time alone, away from the city. We needed a break. The change of scenery is nice, I like seeing you smile"   
  
Her vision dropped lower as she squeezed the beam, she was holding  
  
"I haven’t been fair to you since we got married. I should’ve been considerate of your feelings. You're working so hard and I’m adding unnecessary stress on you. That’s selfish on my part. I was just really excited about us having a ba-" Matsukawa put a finger on her lips, silencing her. He pulled it away and made her look at him  
  
"Y/n, no baby talk on this trip. It’s just you and me right now, nobody else exists. Let’s focus on each other, okay?"   
  
She cupped his hands, cold breath fanning their faces.  
  
"I'd really like that Issei..." she whispered as their cold lips collided. The blanket slipped off them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Matsukawa held her tightly, rubbing her sides. The shoulder of her yukata slipped, and he kissed her bare skin making her quiver.   
  
A cool gust of wind made them break apart as she shivered.   
  
"Let’s go inside Y/n... it’s warm"   
  
They stood up as he slid the sliding door open for her. She felt better when the heating warmed her feet and Matsukawa sighed folding the blanket to put away, while he shut the balcony door. While he was busy looking to put the extra blanket away. Y/n dashed to her bag, grabbing the baby doll she had bought a few weeks prior.   
  
Matsukawa didn’t notice when he heard her shuffling in the bathroom. He stretched his muscles before he dimmed their lights. Laying comfortably in their shared futon  
  
"Seriously... we need to ditch our bed. This is so much better" he muttered, patting the futon beneath him  
  
"Issei... are you asleep?" Y/n called out softly. He shifted, not realising she had made her way out  
  
"I’m awake. Ready for be-" he stopped as she stood in front of him, a little shy. His eyes landed on the sheer baby doll wrapped around her. He could make out her matching panties and his eyes landed on the see through mesh, perfectly displaying her breasts  
  
"I don’t think I’m ready to sleep yet..." she shyly twirled a lock of her hair before she locked eyes with him  
  
"...are you?" She finished and he threw his blanket off, extending his arms  
  
"Come here now, foxy babe" and she blushed... he’s never called her that before. She dropped to her knees in front of him as he brought her into his arms, holding her in place as he showered her lips with kisses. His hands danced along the mesh material. This set gave her an innocent, yet alluring charm and he couldn’t get enough  
  
"I love it when you wear such sexy shit for me. You make me go wild" he growled against her neck. She gasped when his hands cupped her pillowy chest, squeezing her flesh gently making her moan. He shifted and she found herself laying in the middle of their futon. Matsukawa pulled his robes off, discarding them next to him on the floor. She was expecting him to ravish her but was taken aback when he began to softly kiss her. His fingers skimmed her body, one hand pushing her babydoll up to rub the skin of her stomach. A finger gently went along the underside of her breasts.   
  
"I want to make love to you tonight. I don’t want to fuck. I’ll do my best to be gentle. Only if you want to…" he said softly. She moaned when his hand travelled down, it stretched open and rested on her abdomen. He could feel her warm skin radiate under his palm, as her stomach lifted up and down slowly. She caressed his face, looking at him with gentle warmth.

“I want to… Be gentle with me tonight, Issei…” She whispered. Getting up, he quickly went to turn the lights off. The room was dark except for the streams of moonlight slipping into the room. Stalking back, where she lay waiting for him, he bent down and crawled towards her form. She eagerly stretched her arms out, inviting him. She felt cold for the few seconds he had left their futon. Embracing his body heat again.

“Issei… you always take my breath away” She muttered as he kissed her passionately. Matsukawa’s hands travelled to her shoulders, his fingers slipping under the thin straps of her baby doll, pulling them down. His lips moved down towards her collar bones, she bit her lip and quivered when he began nibbling and sucking on them, leaving small purple spots behind. Y/n’s own hands began caressing his skin, travelling up and down his back.

Matsukawa couldn't control himself, he began grinding their clothed cores into each other when he went back to her lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth, playing with hers until she pushed her tongue into his mouth, he let her enjoy that little victory as she sucked on it lightly before she rubbed her tongue against his again. They both had sat up straight, still in a heated make out. She squirmed when Matsukawa’s fingers began pinching her hardened nubs through the mesh fabric, making her moan out in surprise, into his mouth. Matsukawa parted from her,

“They’re so hard… is it because you’re feeling cold or… am I making you feel hot?” He groaned, when she grinded into his a little harder and he accidently squeezed the nipples between his fingers a little tighter than before making her, yelp in surprise.

Matsukawa placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her

“Sorry baby but you’ll need to keep those sexy moans down because the neighbours might get hear… I don’t want anyone to interrupt us tonight.” She quieted down but she couldn't stop her heavy breathing, she was sure her wet panties had stained his boxers, the tent in them was obvious.

Matsukawa managed to pull the straps of her babydoll off completely, however he only pushed her nightie down enough to expose her plump breasts, his hands immediately going to fondle them in secret delight. His thumbs, circling her hard buds as he massaged them gently. Y/n’s face was red, a fist to her mouth as she tried to keep her moans down, Matsukawa decided that he wanted to tease her, bad. He began pulling on them simultaneously and she gasped, her panties were soaking now.

“You’ve made quite the mess on me, dirty girl” He smirked against her skin as she shivered in delight, her face was red

“I missed this Issei, but you’re teasing me too much!” She choked out, clutching his biceps when he flicked her hardened buds

“Are you going to cum from me playing with your cute pink nipples, Y/n?” he grinned, she was getting embarrassed but also turned on by his cheeky demeanour.

“No, Issei! Don't t-tease me!-Ah” She moaned, when his face dropped lower and he welcomed one into his mouth, his warm tongue playing with her nipple, rolling it around his tongue, making her gasp. Her pussy was throbbing, she was feeling hot, it was almost as if they weren’t in the middle of a chilly forest. Matsukawa’s free hand sneaked into her panties, but he didn’t move those fingers, instead he could feel her throbbing against him as she began trying to grind her hips against his fingers to receive more stimulation. He kept sucking her breasts, lips switching with his hand from one bud to another. Y/n couldn't stop her legs from slipping down the futon as she held herself up with her hands holding her up. Her panting was erratic, and Matsukawa knew she was going to cum, just by having her breasts played with. He was glad, because he didn’t think he could hold on any longer.

She fisted the sheets under her, toes curling, she couldn't control her moans as she felt her stomach tighten. Holding onto his arms tighter, Matsukawa flicked her buds one last time and she felt that coil inside her side

“Issei!” She stretched out, her arms giving up as she fell back on the futon, her legs shaking, biting her lip to hold in her screams as she came. Matsukawa pulled his wet hand out,

“You really came from just that, amazing…”

She was panting lightly, Matsukawa eyed her, she was looking at him with her coaxing eyes. Beckoning him to come closer to her, he knew what she wanted. Sitting up, she crawled into his lap, crossing her ankles around his lower back, Matsukawa titled his head back, exposing his neck for her and she couldn't stop her lips from kissing his throat, he grunted, biting his own lip when she held the back of his head, biting and sucking his neck a little more harshly causing him to moan. He could feel his cock painfully push against the fabric of his boxers

“Y/n, I don't think I can wait any longer…” he muttered, making her stop her ministrations, looking up at him

“I want you to make love to me… Let’s feel good together” She purred; he could feel her long hair tickle the hand resting on her back. Matsukawa leaned forward, holding her carefully as he pushed her to lay back down. She sunk into the soft futon. His hands slipped under her babydoll, hooking his fingers under the waist band of her panties, he dragged them down. She lifted her legs so that she could easily pull them off. Matsukawa dropped them on the floor. Looking over her form, her negligée was pushed up, only covering her stomach at this point but neither of them cared. Staring at her with his stoic face, a hand crept down to twirl with piece of her hair…

“Your hairs grown really long…” He muttered, she smiled

“I know… maybe I should cut it?” She suggested and he shook his head,

“No… You know how much I love your hair… you can’t”

She giggled,

“And you know how much I love you… Fine, I won’t cut it!” She grinned. Matsukawa grinned back at her, stroking the top of her head

“Good girl”

Those two words made her quiet down. It stirred something inside her, he seemed to really warm her heart. She knew how much he adored her; it gave her solace. Y/n at this moment didn’t care about getting pregnant, she realised just how content she was in life with Matsukawa by her side. All she wanted right now was to just feel him, stretching her arms out towards him,

“Issei… come” She urged and he obediently, stood on his knees, pulling his underwear down, exposing his thick and hard shaft. She spread her legs, giving him a delicious view of her dripping folds.

“Shit…” He said under his breath, she looked way too hot for him. Y/n gasped when he grabbed her ankles, lifting her legs straight up in the air, resting against his chest. Instinctively she locked her ankles and he wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping her in place.

“Issei… what are yo-OH!” She moaned when he pushed into her core. She felt tighter because of her legs being closed together and held in place, Matsukawa groaned, feeling her warm walls encompass him

“Y/n baby…” He groaned, “…You’re clamping down on me so hard, shit…”

She moved her hips, trying to find a rhythm with him as he began thrusting into her, he pushed in a little deeper and her head fell back, hands fisting the sheets tighter as she moaned. Matsukawa kept this pace up until he could feel them both throbbing against each other. She kept muttering that she could feel another orgasm approaching but Matsukawa wasn’t done yet. Hands travelling down her legs, until they grabbed under her knees. She unlocked her ankles and he pushed her knees toward her chest. She moaned because as he pushed her knees down, he pushed himself on top of her without removing his cock.

She felt his weight on top of her, but she squealed because this was the deepest his cock ever was inside her. She was feeling euphoric, she couldn't stop her drenched pussy as he went in deeper. Matsukawa leaned forward, resting against his forearms on either side of her head. He groaned in her ear, making her clamp down harder on him

“I love you Issei” She moaned, making him bit his lip. Even at such an intense moment, she was being so cute. Matsukawa’s face travelled towards her, they both looked at each other, before she leaned up and quickly pecked his lips, making him blush

“Feeling shy?” She teased and he was brought back to reality.

“Of course not, I was just thinking that I love you too.” He said, shifted a little and they both moaned. Matsukawa didn’t let her say anything further as he began jutting his hips into hers, pushing himself faster, she began panting as his thrusts were hard and intense, the position they were in, caused for deep penetration, her hands dug into his shoulders

“I-Isseiii… you’re in so deep. It feels really good” She breathed out, trying to push her hips up against him. She could feel all that stress she had built up in the last few weeks, dissipate. Instead she focused on their sweaty bodies, rubbing against one another. Matsukawa had to cover her mouth when his pace became brutal, he was trying to chase his own peak, her throbbing and clamping walls were helping him. He couldn’t help from moaning,

“It feels so good being inside you” He purred, lifting his hand so that he could kiss her instead, swallowing all her delightful moans and squeals when he braced his knees into the futon, their kisses were sloppy and Y/n could only focus on the wet sounds both their lips and her squelching pussy made as he pushed in and out. Her face was red, his warm chest, rubbing against hers as he rested on his forearms again, holding himself up so that he would crush her entirely, but when he grazed against her g-spot, she gasped, breaking away from their kiss, her hands grabbing his own hips, trying to push him in further

“R-right there! Oh gosh, I think I'm going insane”

Matsukawa pushed into her body deeper, his chest pressing against hers hard, he had her hips pinned down now, knees to her chest, keeping her exposed for him and he increased that punishing pace making her moan and squeal, she may have cum already without realising it.

“Fuck Y/n, you’re drenched, my cock is slipping into you so easily. Your pussy is probably moulded to the shape of my dick now” He panted, as she grabbed her pillow, turning her head to the side as she let out a long moan

“F-fuck yeah, yeah it is Issei. My pussy is only for you” She cooed, and he cursed, she was beginning to talk dirty which meant her orgasm was approaching, he felt that little ounce of reasoning inside his head, break. Y/n’s eyes snapped open; she felt his dick grow bigger inside her. Matsukawa had a more aggressive look to his face, pulled all the way out, she whined when she thought he was pulling out completely, but she shrieked when he slammed into her hard, his balls hitting her. She could feel a little bit of her juices squirt out. Matsukawa kept pulling out and then slamming into her hard, she could almost feel the tip of his dick kissing the entrance of her womb. Her moans were loud but at this point neither of them cares about the supposed neighbours

“Issei, Issei, Issei” She kept chanting, he knew her orgasm was almost there. Still inside her, she squealed when he pulled her up for a second, letting her slide down deeper on his slick cock before he fell sideways on the futon, both of them facing each other

“Y-Y/n, I'm about to cum. Wrapping your leg around my hip now” He grunted

“M-me too” She groaned, wrapping her leg around his hip before he pounded her and she squealed in pleasure, she hugged him harder as their lips connected, they felt like animals. This was super intimate, he pulled away from her and kept whispering and muttering about how much he loved her, and she rotated her hips, trying to push his cock in deeper. He hit the bundle of nerves and she stilled, her hands tightening as she hugged him harder

“C-cum with me” She moaned, and he grunted, still thrusting his hips as he felt her gush around his shaft. He didn’t think twice, his hands grabbing her ass as he pulled her hips down when he slammed into her hard, one last time. Her orgasm intensified and he moaned feeling her walls milking his cock.

“Y/n… fuck, take it all” He moaned, making her moan out a long ‘Yes’ as she felt him fill her up to the brim, Matsukawa grunted when he felt his cum spurt out, his cock remained deep inside her as he sunk his head into her shoulder, breathing hard, ropes of cum still spurting from him. She still feeling the warmness fill her up, they were panting, chests heaving up and down as they calmed from their euphoria’s.

Matsukawa held her close, he was feeling the tiredness of the day catch up. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, but he could feel her kissing him, then his neck as she kept muttering about how much she loved him, it lulled him to bed. She quietly petted his hair, feeling his slightly sweaty scalp. Breathing in his scent, she felt calm and safe. His softening dick was still buried deep inside her, but she didn’t mind, it had been a while since they last got intimate and she felt at ease again. Staring at his sleeping face, she began stroking his cheek. She was still breathing a little heavier, trying to catch her breath but she was so lost in his features, her thumb grazing his thick brow and he grumbled slightly, making her giggle.

Suddenly, feeling a light chill, Y/n moved so that she could pull his cock out from her, making him groan in his sleep, stilling her. She fixed her nightie before she pulled the blanket on top of them, snuggling into him. Her breath hitched for a second when she felt his cum, dripping out between her legs, at this point she was used to this secret kink of his, somehow along the way, she got roped into too. It always made her feel closer to him.

“All I need is you…” She whispered to the slumbering man.


	29. Chapter 29: Its Just Dehydration

** Chapter 28 **

**Almost 3 Months Later**

It was a late Saturday morning, Y/n grumbled and stirred in bed. Matsukawa and she had gone out the night before for dinner, to get a change of pace from cooking. She was exhausted from the nursery classes this week; she even fell asleep during naptime which she had never done before. It was embarrassing when the toddlers had to wake her up. Her assistant Ito even tried before giving up when she swatted him away in her slumber.

Earlier this morning Matsukawa had to leave for a long day of work, he had two funerals to see to today. She could barely open her eyes when he tried to kiss her goodbye, it was a lucid moment for Y/n. She only registered the closing of their bedroom door before she collapsed back into a deep slumber. The couple had forgone their baby fever and had instead been channelling their energy into their jobs, marriage and friends. Since the onsen, the couple had stopped bringing up the topic of starting a family, they still had time. Instead they began enjoying their private lives even more.

Groggily, she checked the time on her cellphone, eyes watering from the bright screen before she cursed and stumbled out of bed. She needed to freshen up, Y/n hated being lazy on the weekends but today she felt drained.

“Ugh...” She groaned, feeling nauseous as she dragged her feet to the bathroom, sitting in the toilet she again muttered another curse. Was she starting her period? She was spotting, something her body had never done before, however due to her lethargic state, she didn’t think too hard about it. Getting up and flushing the loo, she was about to strip for a shower, when her stomach gurgled, feeling like she was about to gag, Y/n didn’t think twice before clutching the rim of the toilet seat, and vomiting out last night’s dinner.

“Oh god…” She muttered, feeling slightly better before she quickly felt queasy again from the after taste. Brushing her teeth made her feel a little better but a bath would hopefully recover her. Filling the tub and pouring some scented bath salts, she stripped and looked at her figure. Nothing different but she was looking a bit sickly, her skin was pale and despite sleeping a lot, her dark circles were prominent.

“Man… Issei is going to think I'm a wreck!” She said to herself, frowning at her reflection.

She turned to check the temperature of the tub, before she stepped in and sunk herself into the warm water. Y/n sighed in content, as she leaned back and began daydreaming. Her nausea was dissipating. She began thinking about the onsen trip. They had picked up their sex lives once again, the month after that, they had started romping around like they had done when they began dating. However, since this month began, she was getting tired faster and always opted to sleep instead of make love. Even last night when they got home and Matsukawa was attacking her neck with kisses, all she had on her mind was to pee and then sleep. When he grabbed her chest, she grit her teeth because it hurt a little.

_“Issei… I’m really tired, I’m sorry… not tonight darling.” She mumbled a little grumpily and he gave her space when she weakly pushed him away._

_“Sorry Y/n, you do look tired. You didn’t eat that much either, not feeling well?” He frowned, when he eyed her face._

_“There must have been something wrong with the meat, it was stinking a bit. Made me lose my appetite. I wonder if I caught a stomach bug…” She looked at him, twisting her mouth. Mastukawa put his hand to her forehead, and hummed_

_“You don't feel feverish… Weird because you aren’t looking so good.”_

_She frowned, she needed to pee AGAIN. She had been using the toilet a lot more frequently, but her water intake didn’t increase. She turned towards their toilet._

_“Issei, I going to go change and head to bed. I really need some rest…” She sighed and he nodded, turning to the fishbowl where Grumpus was once again, just staring at the couple. Sighing, he was used to it now…_

_“I’ll feed this guy and Ill join you in bed after a while. Shall I make you some tea?” He asked and she shook her head, her bladder was about to explode._

_“I'm good!” She blurted before rushing to their bathroom, leaving him confused._

Y/n gasped when she felt herself slip into the water from her sleep like state, almost submerging her head in the water. Clutching the rim of the tub in a death grip, in a panic she pulled herself up, gasping, her heart was racing.

“W-what’s wrong with me!?”

She had never fallen asleep in the tub before, it was something she was a little scared about since she was young. This was quite unnatural. Feeling uneasy, she stood up and wrapped herself in a towel. As soon as she stepped out, she hissed and clutched her head. It was beginning to hurt. She was getting worried now. Carefully she manoeuvred herself to the bedroom, quickly collapsing on the bed. She curled herself into a ball, groaning at how her body was betraying her. A headache and nausea together, were a nightmare. She cursed at herself because she was supposed to restock their medicine box last month. She took advantage of the fact that Matsukawa and her hardly fell ill. Now she was lamenting her laziness. Time passed and she didn’t even realise that she fell asleep.

Y/n woke up and groaned, her headache was gone but she was not feeling good at all. She hissed again as she stretched from her foetal position, her hair was dry now and so was the towel around her body. She gasped when the wall clock was nearing 3pm.

“I have to go, get this checked out… Should I call Issei?”

She was hesitant, he was working till 7 today and she didn’t want to distract him during the services. It would look so unprofessional on his part. Groggily, she reached for her cellphone and called Karin. Luckily, the older woman had picked up in a bright and cheery tone, only to gasp when she heard how weak Y/n sounded.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Karin asked and Y/n wasn’t sure if it was from being ill that she felt overwhelmed, but tears formed in her eyes.

**(AN: Idk about you guys but I'm not an emotional person in general but whenever I get ill, I don't know why but I start crying when I have to explain my symptoms or feelings to someone, lol)**

“I-I don't know…” Her voice cracked “…I think I need to go to the hospital but Issei is working today and I-I do-don't want to bother him!” She sobbed and Karin immediately called for Haru, telling him to look after the kids and to find their car keys.

“Sweetie, I’m coming to you right now. I’ll take you!”

Y/n muttered a shaky thank you before disconnecting the call. She slowly went to her closet and picked out a loose dress to wear, before she haphazardly tied her hair. Grabbing her purse, she unlocked the front door before collapsing on the couch, feeling nauseous again. Minutes, felt like hours but she heard the frantic ringing of the doorbell before the handle turned and Karin barged in.

“Y/n!?” She called out before the younger woman weakly called out from her spot on the couch.

“i-I’m here…” she groaned, and Karin rushed to her

“Oh gosh, you are looking awful. Y/n we need to go now, come on!” Karin pulled her up and they slowly walked out of the apartment. Karin blasted the air conditioner as Y/n tried calming down. The fact that Matsukawa had no idea, made her feel guilty. He would be upset at her for not telling him but, how could she?

“Y/n… you haven’t been looking well recently. I heard from Ito you fell asleep during naptime! You have even been nodding off during break times too… Haven’t you been eating? You’ve lost a little bit of weight, I’m worried hun!” Karin clutched the steering wheel, looking at Y/n, who looked like she was about to fall asleep again.

“Let’s just see what the doctor says… Thank you Karin, you’re a lifesaver…” She whispered before her eyes closed. Karin concentrated on the road, making her way to the emergency. The blonde woman may have panicked a little as she hastily parked in the parking lot before she rushed and got a wheelchair, forcing Y/n to sit on it. Taking the girl inside, Y/n began feeling queasy from the smell of the sterile environment, the brightness of the lights wasn’t helping her. Y/n concentrated on speaking to Karin while they waited their turn, after an hour, she was finally called in.

“Oh my, it’s you…” The doctor sighed when he recognised the familiar woman who pushed him in his wheelie chair from his patient/her husband. He remembered her clearly because in his 5 decades of practice, no one had ever done that to him… He straightened up when he realised, she was not looking too good. Y/n was too tired to speak, and Karin gave her input as the doctor listened while checking Y/n all over, as he picked up her wrist, lifting her arm before he dropped it down.

“Miss Y/n, you seem to be weak from being severely dehydrated. I’m going to hook you up for an IV drip, you will be taken to one of our hospital beds. I think after a drip or two, you’ll feel much better, however if I may run some additional tests with your permission, just to find the underlying reason. It doesn’t look like food poisoning, it could also be signs of vertigo. You don't suffer from vertigo, do you?” He asked and she shook her head,

“I’ve never been dizzy…”

He just nodded, writing down in his register before he called in a nurse to help her change into a gown and take her urine sample. Karin followed behind, looking at the time. It was almost 5pm. Y/n would be here for a while…

“Y/n, I will call Matsukawa-san, he needs to know”

She shook her head,

“N-not yet… He finishes by 7… Call him by 6:30, if I'm still here…”

Karin frowned, she didn’t want to prolong it in case something was serious, but she also decided to just wait it out, Y/n was always particular about Matsukawa and his job. Karin respected that. She followed behind the women before she seated herself onto the spare seat by Y/n’s bed. After 20 minutes, Y/n returned, looking sluggish as ever before she was laid down and her arm was pricked by the IV needle. Karin told her to go back to sleep, that she was here. Y/n closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. As soon as the clock had struck 6:30pm. Karin opened Y/n’s purse, taking her cell phone out to call Matsukawa.

Matsukawa scanned the service room, going through the pews making sure no one had left any items behind before he went to check on his employees, making sure if they had checked off all the deliverables from the two funerals that had been managed. He still had one client to meet before he could call it day. Sitting down in his office, about to go through some paperwork when his phone buzzed, alerting him. Looking at Y/n’s caller ID, he picked it up

“Y/n? Hello” He said

“Matsukawa-san, its Karin!” He raised a brow, why did Karin have her phone?

“Karin-san…? Where’s Y/n? Is everything alright?” He asked her, hearing her sigh

“I’ve taken her to the hospital, apparently she was severely dehydrated. They’ve given her a drip for now, so she should be fine, but we will be here for a while! I thought I should let you know. Please don't be annoyed at her, she told me not to call you until 6:30 because you had a lot of work today!”

He frowned, standing up from his office chair, telling Karin he was about to come when his door opened, and his next client walked in. He knew he couldn't just cancel on them; it was a funeral home. You can’t delay funerals…

“Karin-san, I will be there within 40 minutes. Thank you for being by her side, I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay Matsukawa-san, the doctor has just arrived, I will see you soon!” Karin said.

The call ended and he reluctantly sat down in his place, his wife on his mind.

** Back to the Hospital **

It was just a little after 7 when her eyes opened, she was feeling much better, still a bit weak but better from this afternoon.

“Y/n! How are you feeling darling?” Karin asked, smiling as she munched on some animal crackers, that she had pulled out her purse earlier. Y/n smiled lightly,

“Karin, you’re a life saver. I feel so much better! They said I was dehydrated?” Y/n asked, as Karin’s eyes widened, she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to contain the creepy grin on her face.

“Mhmm! Yes, you were! Dehydrated… yes… just dehydrated…” Karin nodded her head quickly, sounding very fake… Y/n was confused by her gibberish but before she could question it. A nurse walked in, looking as chirpy as ever

“Oh great! This drip is almost done! How are you feeling?” She asked, fixing her scrubs before she unhooked the empty bottle, grabbing another saline drip to hook up.

“Oh, I feel much better! Thank you! Will I be able to go home after this?” Y/n asked, and the nurse nodded.

“That’s wonderful! Yes, you may, we have a few medicines that you will need to pick up. They’ll help you for the next few months”

Y/n’s brow raised,

“Next few months!?”

Before the nurse could respond, the door opened and a stressed Matsukawa walked in, eyes landing on Y/n as he rushed to her. The nurse blushed lightly, a little taken back by the tall, dark and handsome man, forgetting her previous conversation. The middle-aged woman stared at the loving couple, finishing setting up the drip, smiling to herself before she left the room.

“Y/n, you should’ve called me… It doesn’t matter if I had work or not, I should always be the person you call first, no matter what” He scolded her as she bit her lip, blushing

“I'm sorry Issei but I didn’t want to disturb you! I'm much better now! Look” She ushered to herself, and he checked her face. She did look better compared to this morning, he eyed the needle tapped securely in her arm, frowning at her slightly bruised skin. Matsukawa turned to Karin and bowed,

“Thank you so much Karin-san, you really helped us out. I’m here now if you want to be with your family” He said, and she smiled

“It was my pleasure! I will take my leave now” she went to pick up her bags before Y/n nudged Matsukawa, ushering towards her heavy bags

“Karin-san, let me help you to your car” He bent to take her things as the older woman smiled and turned to Y/n who thanked her again, she waited to Matsukawa to leave the room before grinning

“Oh, hush Y/n, you know I’d do anything for you in a heartbeat! By the way, I think you’ll be needing to call me soon.”

Y/n was confused,

“What do you mean?”

Before Karin could respond, the doctor had walked in and Karin just laughed,

“You’ll know what I mean! Bye bye Y/n, goodbye sir, lovely chatting to you!” She grinned at the old man, who smiled

“Of course, Ma’am, take care!”

She left and he sat down next to Y/n reading her chart,

“Miss Y/n, according to your report. You had been quite dehydrated, probably due to stress. Of course, your symptoms may have collided due to your condition as well.”

“My condition?” She asked confused, and he raised a brow

“I'm surprised your friend didn’t tell you… She looked like she was ready to explode…” He said as Y/n blinked at him, still confused

“Tell me… what?”

He looked up from his report, smiling gently

“Congratulations Miss Y/n…” he began, and her heart raced, her bottom lip quivering, as she clenched the sheets, waiting for him to continue.

“You’re pregnant! I had an inkling during your examination, which is why I made you give a urine sample. According to my report, you’re around 10 weeks, I can schedule you in for an ultrasound whenever you want in two weeks. The dehydration and your pregnancy combined had taken its toll on your body today, but I'm glad you came to us. The IV drips will make you feel like brand new tomorrow!” He laughed as she began sobbing in joy. All her ailments had faded in that moment of joy. The doctor reluctantly patted her back as she composed herself, but she was still in shock

“How is this possible? I started my period this morning! There was blood!” She started and he shook his head,

“According to my nurse, you were just spotting. Spotting is a normal occurrence for some women in the early stages of pregnancy. That was not your menstruation cycle.” He explained to her.

“I'm sorry, I just really wanted this” She sobbed, and he nodded in understatement, letting her release her emotions.

“Your husband will be thrilled when we tell him, I'm sure” He announced, and she stopped crying, clutching the doctor’s collar, pulling him close, shaking him lightly.

“Do not tell my husband Sir! I have been dying to surprise him if I ever found out I was pregnant, and you will not take that joy from me! Book me in for an ultrasound, any time after 4pm in the weekday. Do. Not. mention this to him”

He pulled away from her, a grumpy look on his face

“Please control yourself Miss Y/n. I will keep this information to myself”

He fixed his collar, standing up to shake his head at the sheepish woman, who had an ugly grin on her face, making him sigh as he left the room.

“…and here I thought she was normal… What a violent woman…” he muttered.

Y/n’s heart was still beating fast, looking down towards her stomach, a hand rubbing it lightly. There was life growing inside of her. The doctor had said around 10 weeks, right? She tried doing the mental math in her mind before giving up and pulling her phone calendar out. Counting back the weeks, her finger hit the week that was marked for their onsen trip. She thought about the trip, they didn’t do it every day per say but she was a hundred percent sure it had to be from their first night there. The only reason why she believed this, was because it was the first night in a long time where she didn’t have the intention of getting pregnant, she just wanted Matsukawa. Them working on their issues together, were being rewarded by higher beings. She even secretly prayed at the shrine the next day, not for a baby but for Matsukawa and her to be showered with nothing but good news and joy.

“I can’t believe it” She whispered to herself, a tiny smile forming on her face. She felt like her life had changed within this hour. It felt like the signs were obvious all along. Due to all the stress she accumulated over the months, she completely stopped buying pregnancy tests because she was certain it wouldn't happen. Y/n was excited to surprise Matsukawa, he was going to be ecstatic. But how would she surprise him? Could she even keep this secret to herself for so long? At least Karin knew, she could get her help.

“Y/n? They said we can leave within half an hour. Your drip is almost over. Hopefully, you’ll be fine tomorrow” Matsukawa said when he walked in, making his way to her to stroke the top of her head, she smiled feeling relieved

“I feel so much better! In fact, a little energetic, you still haven’t eaten so once we reach home, I’ll make us dinner!” She cheered but he shook his head

“You’re going straight to bed; I’ll cook for us.”

Y/n’s breath hitched, and she was feeling queasy thinking about the last time he cooked… Matsukawa’s food was no-go zone. The few times, he tried to cook. The dishes were almost inedible…

“Issei… I think I can mana-“

“No.”

** An Hour Later **

Y/n had stepped out of her shower, feeling rejuvenated and a bit hungry now. However, she pouted and went straight to bed as Matsukawa had instructed her. She was a little uneasy with what he was stirring up in the kitchen. She secretly prayed he was not making his version of stew… because the last one looked like an abomination.

Matsukawa walked into the room with a tray and two bowls. She pulled the duvet, covering his side of the bed to help him get into bed easier. She held the tray for him as he slid in, get cosy before he grabbed the tv remote and turned their tv on, leaving a random show on.

Y/n anticipated what was underneath the plates, covering their bowls and Matsukawa eyed her uneasy expression, rolling his eyes

“Calm down…” He lifted the plate “…I made us instant ramen, it’s almost 11 and I didn’t want to make a mess with my experimenting… you’d just get mad” He said, and she giggled

“Thank you Issei, instant ramen is great and so is a clean kitchen!” 

He grinned, lifting his own plate up before they dug in, eyes glued to the television. Even though she was watching the random movie, her thoughts were elsewhere. She would have to keep this secret for two whole weeks. She wanted to surprise him with the ultrasound photo, but she also wanted to do something super special for him. He longed for this and he deserved to hear this. She knew he kept his feelings about their failed attempts to himself because he was trying to support her, but she knew, he really felt it, deep down. Matsukawa took their empty dishes back before he pulled himself back in bed. She turned the television off, and faced him.

“How are you feeling? Gave me a bit of a scare today…” He muttered, his stoic face gazing at her. She smiled gently, holding his hand under the duvet

“It was an awful morning, not going to lie but thank god I was just dehydrated. The drip really helped!”

Matsukawa hummed before frowning, squeezing her hand

“You should’ve called me immediately. Don't hide stuff from me Y/n, you’re my wife, not an inconvenience. I promised to take care of you, so let me” He said, and she avoided his eyes. He was feeling hurt and she felt bad

“I promise I’ll call you, if it ever happens again” She said, and he smiled softly

“Come here.” He pulled her into his chest, and she melted snuggling into him

“I’m sorry Issei” She said, and he stroked the back of her head

“Its okay, I'm just glad Karin was there for you. Haru-san and her are good people.”

Y/n’s eyes widened, remembering Karin’s words

“I need to call Karin tomorrow!” 

Matsukawa looked down at her

“Why?”

She froze, she couldn't tell him yet but she had to call her first thing in the morning when he went to the gym.

“Oh, um to thank her again for today! She stayed with me for a long time today despite having a baby and her other children to take care off!”

Matsukawa nodded, it made sense to him

“How’s… Riku? I miss him…” Matsukawa muttered, and she giggled, he was so cute sometimes

“He’s great, he’s gotten taller apparently and he’s been behaving better apparently. Maybe we should have dinner with their family soon, it’ll be fun to see the kids again”

He nodded

“That’d be nice…” He let her nuzzle into him, before he placed a hand on her forehead

“Hmm, your temperature seems normal. Great, that means I can do this…” He muttered and she looked at him confused,

“Do wha-”

He cut her off by kissing her sweetly and she closed her eyes, kissing him back. He pulled away from her

“I don't wanna see you in a hospital bed, ever again. That really disturbed me” He mumbled, looking slightly distressed and she felt bad because most like in 9 months… he would be by her side when she’s in the hospital again. Poor guy, had no idea what was coming his way

“At least now you know how I felt when you hurt your arm… speaking of which, I had the same doctor that you did! He was really nice to me this time!” She said and Matsukawa raised his thick brows

“Really? I hope you didn’t push him out of the room again” He said, and she remembered how she shook the old guy in panic early this night, sweat dropping to herself. She was probably blacklisted in his books

“But yes… I now know how you felt. It’s not nice seeing the person you love in pain. I have to take extra good care of you from now on” He hugged her, and she blushed

“You’re such a softie, Issei”

“And you’re not? I absorbed all this softness from you” He teased, making her lightly punch his arm as he chuckled. She felt the urge to pee and sighed, shuffling out of bed

“Ill be right back, bathroom.” She said and he nodded

“I’ll miss you” He said and she rolled her eyes, a little blush on her cheeks

“Drama queen” She muttered before rushing to the loo.

Matsukawa smiled, eyes following her as she walked away. He was so relieved that she was back to normal. Y/n closed the bathroom door, her back against it. She was so close to just blurting out that she was pregnancy, it had only been a few hours and she nearly ruined her own plans to surprise him. Looking at herself in the mirror, her skin no longer sickly pale. She looked so much better, she ignored her bladder as she stood sideways, a hand on her belly

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered to herself.


	30. Chapter 29: Other Ways (NSFW)

**Chapter 29**

“Matsukawa Y/n? We’re ready for you!” The nurse sang as Y/n held her breath and stood up from her seat. She awkwardly smiled as she came inside the tiny dark room, the nurse ushered her towards the bed

“Please lie down, while I set the machine up, I’ll need you to lift your shirt up and pull your trousers a little lower” She said cheerily as she fiddled with the monitor. Y/n was nervous, for the last two weeks, she felt like she would explode. She didn’t know if it was her mind playing tricks, but she swore her belly was looking a smidge bigger. She kept having anxiety Matsukawa was going to figure it out, but he had been busy with work and by the time he would reach home, he was ready for dinner and bed.

Y/n was looking forward to his reaction. She wasn’t sure how she was going reveal it to him yet, but she knew it would be something memorable. This was a big moment in their lives. She shuddered when the nurse began applying the cold gel on her abdomen.

“Sorry, forgot to warn you, it’s cold, did you drink water?” The nurse asked and Y/n nodded

“I drank a lot; I actually really need to go” Y/n sheepishly laughed with the nurse

“That’s good, its important when doing an ultrasound. You’ll be uncomfortable for just a few minutes but let’s see your little miracle now, shall we?” The nurse asked

“Yes, please!” Y/n said eagerly.

The nurse hummed as she began moving the device around her stomach, her eyes glued to the screen, trying to detect the new life. It was quiet for a few minutes and Y/n was getting anxious, her heartbeat was increasing as she held her breath.

“Sorry, I’m trying to find the foetus, it takes some ti- Oh! There you are!”

Y/n let out a sigh in relief, her eyes went straight to the screen, her heart was beating fast, the nurse pointed to a grey blob, which looked prominent. She could make out the tiny life.

“That’s your baby, they’re quite tiny right now but you’re twelve weeks along, I can’t see any abnormalities so that’s goo- Oh, Miss Y/n?”

The nurse looked at the emotional woman, who began crying as she glanced at the screen

“I’m sorry, it’s just I still can’t believe this is real…” She whispered and the nurse smiled gently

“It’s very much real… This is going to be one lucky baby; I can tell you’ll be a wonderful mother”

Y/n burst out crying as the technician let out an awe and began patting her

“We were trying for so many months and it just never happened, I honestly thought I may have not been able to conceive” Y/n wept as the nurse listened

“Miss Y/n, it happens to many women, some factors could also be from stopping birth control. Did you know that it can take a few months for you to actually get pregnant when you stop birth control after a long period of time **(AN: I googled this** , **relying on this info lol)** Were you using birth control before this?”

Y/n nodded,

“I never missed a single pill for around 4 years… almost. I only stopped taking it a month before I got married and haven’t since… It took five months…” Y/n realised, her eyes widening

“From your charts, you have no abnormalities, in fact your uterus is quite healthy. I would probably assume it was because you stopped birth control, it can take up to three months before some women can conceive and maybe longer for others. You have nothing to worry about, your baby is perfectly healthy. Shall I print out this scan?”

Y/n wiped her tears and nodded eagerly

“Yes please! Thank you for telling me this information, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I can’t wait to tell my husband” She smiled, staring at the grey blob on the screen, her finger reached out to stroke it.

“It’s my baby…” She whispered

“Ma’am… I'm sorry but you can’t touch the equipment like that…” The nurse said awkwardly as Y/n pulled her hand back, apologising.

“It’s no problem, here is your scan. Please make sure you’re taking your supplements and in your next scan, we can listen to the baby’s heartbeat, okay?”

Y/n grinned

“I can’t wait, thank you again!”

As Y/n began making her way home, she couldn't help but think of how she could break the news to Matsukawa, this was way harder than she thought! Since she had found out about the pregnancy, she was treating herself as a fragile being, like right now. As she was walking home, she tried staying as far away from the pavement as possible. If she saw a smoker, she would cross the street or wait for them to cross

_‘I'm not taking any chances!’_ She thought to herself

As she walked past various shops, she began thinking about the tiny little being inside her. Y/n’s heart melted, despite the constant urge to pee constantly and the boughts of nausea she had to mask from Matsukawa, she was extremely happy.

She stopped walking when she spotted an aquarium shop

“Oh! I need to get Grumpus’ food!” As she spotted the different fish swimming around their tanks behind the window display. An idea popped into her head

“That’s it!”

She rushed in

\--------------------------

Matsukawa sighed as he turned the doorknob to his home. His back was aching slightly due to doing some heavy lifting at work. Either he was getting weaker or caskets were getting heavier… As soon as the door cracked open, the smell of his wife’s cooking creeped through. He instantly felt better, he straightened his posture, looking forward to seeing her.

“Y/n, I’m home” He called out expectantly, and as desired, her head popped out from the kitchen door

“Welcome home, Issei!” She sung, her cheeks a lovely pink hue and he caught a glimpse of her adorable (his favourite) girly cooking apron she wore.

“How was your day!? I’ve made your favourite” She blew him a kiss before she spun back into the kitchen. He grinned to himself as he dropped his briefcase. Then he loosened the collar of his shirt, slipping his coat off. Slipping on his home slippers, he made his way to the kitchen where Y/n was humming to herself happily as she placed the steaks on the table before ushering him to sit

“A lot of heavy lifting today… Think I’m getting old; my back hurts a little…” He muttered, smiling at the bubbly woman in front of him.

“You’re not an oldie yet, you have almost another year left till your 30” She laughed, making him warm

“How was your day?” He asked as he began plating up, she froze for a second, quietly plating her dinner. Her silence made him look up at her, raising a brow.

“Y/n?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at him and giggled

“It was just wonderful!”

He grinned,

“Really? That’s great Y/n! Tell me about it in bed, right now I need to wolf down this steak. Its fucking incredible and I'm starving” He grinned, and she giggled

They dined casually, just have their usual banter. Matsukawa sensed her giddiness, but he didn’t question it. Y/n was after all a hyper and fun-loving woman, so he didn’t sense anything odd in her behaviour. He was glad to watch her munch on her meal in delight.

"Hey Y/n, I'll wash up tonight. Why don’t you relax?" He said and she hummed, standing up a little quickly.

"Oh no, why don’t you take a bath? I’ve already filled the tub; the bath should still be warm for you! Ill join you in bed" she smiled, and he insisted again but she was persistent, so he gave up and headed for a shower.

Y/n quickly washed the dishes, she was very excited. When she kept the last dish in the drying rack, she walked to their lounge.

"Issei?" She called, waiting for a response until she realised the shower was now running

"Okay, perfect!"

She skipped to her bag and pulled the ultrasound out.

"I hope this works" she whispered to herself, putting the ultrasound in its hiding place before she made her way to the bedroom. Feeling nervous, she stripped her day clothes and quickly pulled on a nightie before she crawled into bed, waiting for him. To ease her tension, she began watching the news on tv as she (im)patiently waited for Matsukawa

After 15 minutes, the bathroom door opened, light and steam pouring into the room as he emerged into the bedroom, towel loosely around his waist. Y/n clutched the sheets a little tighter as she sat up straight. Eyeing his body, his face remained its sexy poker faced self as he pushed his damp hair back. She felt herself throb slightly, cheeks burning a light pink.

Matsukawa grinned,

"Are you watching that movie or has something else caught your attention?" He winked at her and she laughed

"Im sorry; you looked so handsome!" She blurted and he felt a little embarrassed, chuckling as he walked to his closet, grabbing his sweats and a shirt to change into

Y/n pulled herself closer to the middle of the bed as he slid in, arm around her shoulders, before he directed his attention to the movie. She bit her lip when his fingers began caressing her bare shoulder innocently. It was just a simple gesture, but she could feel her lusty side stirring.

She wrapped an arm around him, her head on his chest making his other hand went to play with her wavy locks. She wasn’t sure if it was her pregnancy or that he had just stepped out of the shower, but he could smell the soap on him stronger than before. He smelt so good.

Matsukawa's brows jumped when he felt her plump lips softly kiss him under his jaw. He grunted when she kept slowing kisses all over his throat, she was inhaling his scent deeper which each kiss

"B-babe?" He groaned but she couldn’t hear him, she just really wanted him however Y/n stopped when she felt her nausea kick her slowly. She pulled away and groaned, making him snap out of his daze. Looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder and she nodded

"Sorry, dinner may have been a little heavy. I’ll be fine, I’ll get some water" she said, about to slip out of bed but he stopped her

"I'll get it, stay in bed. We have some stomach medicine, I’ll go check."

Y/n's eyes widened; this was it. As Matsukawa headed to the kitchen, she called out

"Issei! I forgot to feed Grumpus!"

"Sure, Ill feed him" he called back. Making his way to the kitchen, filling a glass before he grabbed the container of goldfish flakes. Walking to the living room, he placed the glass down. Making his way to the window.

"What the...?" He muttered.

Y/n had crept in the hallway, hiding as she watched his reaction

Confused Matsukawa bent down; a sticky note was on the bowl?

**'He deserves a family...'**

Lifting the note off, Matsukawa bent down to get a better look and was amused when he spotted Grumpus and another goldfish, slightly smaller than him, swimming in circles together

"There’s two of you now..." he trailed off when he spotted a tiny goldfish appear from the plastic castle swimming up to the other two. The three of them playing around. Y/n was so cute, she got him a partner and kid. As he stared at the bowl, his vision adjusted as he realised there was bright sticky note on the other side of the bowl.

Y/n felt her heart speed up as she slowly walked closer to him. He stood up straight, grabbing the envelope behind the fishbowl, reading the pink sticky note, confused

**'Because...'**

He flipped open the envelope and pulled out a photo? There was a large sticky note stuck in the middle. Matsukawa's heart was beating fast, when he read the final note

**'3 is Company <3' **

He pulled the note off and his hands began shaking as his eyes widened. He stared at the ultrasound, confused before his eyes scanned Y/n's name in the corner. He slowly began putting two and two together and he felt his legs tremble, his heart was racing. Y/n shuffled closer and he was alerted. Alarmed, Matsukawa turned around, and Y/n was slightly taken aback. His eyes were large, shining with small beads of tears. He stared at her

"Y/n...." he whispered, his voice a little shaky. He was in shock and she smiled shyly

"Issei..." she said softly as he looked at the photo and then back at her

"Y-Y/n?"

She came closer to him, calm as ever but she felt a little emotional

"Issei" she grasped his hand, bringing one to her stomach, smiling

“Yo-you’re…?” His voice shook, “pregnant?” He whispered

She looked at him, her eyes glossing over

“I am” She whispered

She didn’t expect Matsukawa to react this emotionally, but he dropped to his knees, grabbing her waist as he nuzzled into her stomach. Her hands caressed his curly hair,

“This is the best day of my life Y/n” He began, standing up and pulling her close

“I love you so much” She said, and he swooped in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, he had almost her feet off the ground. He let her down, as they both parted for air. His hand went back to caressing her stomach, nuzzling into her

“Y/n, you’ve made me the happiest guy alive. When did you find out?” He asked her, as her hands crept up his shirt, feeling his warm back

“The day Karin took me to the emergency room, I had been very exhausted because I was pregnant, it was so hard keeping this from you, but I really wanted to surprise you!” She explained and he kept pulling her close, kissing the top of her head

“I sure am surprised… I can’t believe you managed to keep this a secret, that must’ve been tough for you” He teased her, laughing making her giggle too

She turned towards the fishbowl, looking at her fish happily swim around the bow. Matsukawa too, remained standing behind her, his large hands hadn’t left her stomach. They were still protectively cupping nothing, but he didn’t want to let go. To think that his baby was inside her, right now, he wanted to jump in joy. Y/n could feel his crotch against her backside, she began feeling aroused again. She grabbed the goldfish flakes, bending slightly to drop a few pellets in, purposely pressing her ass into his crotch harder. Matsukawa bit his lip; her nightie was very thin and so were his sweats.

Y/n turned her head and her eyes flashed a dangerous swirl of lust, she bit her lip, grinding herself a bit harder into him.

“Issei… I really want you, right now” She purred, standing up and turning around to press up against him. His cock was beginning to stir, he could feel her hands begin to travel up his shirt again, feeling his chest. Shuddering slightly, when her palms grazed his nipples.

“Y/n…” He groaned closing his eyes for a second, letting her feel him up

“Baby…” She cooed at him,

Matsukawa’s eyes snapped open and he stepped back, confusing Y/n. The moment she called him baby, he realised that there was a baby inside her, this very moment. His baby.

“Issei, what’s wrong?” She asked, he rubbed his temple, awkwardly

“Sorry Y/n… but I don't think we can do it tonight…” He said and she froze, she swore her jaw was going to drop to the floor. Matsukawa didn’t want to have sex!? This had never happened before, he never said no.

“Wh-what!? What’s wrong?” She asked, worried now

He rubbed the back of his head,

“I… don't want to hurt the baby…” He mumbled, his cheeks a light pink as he stared at her stomach, imagining the small fragile being inside

“You won’t hurt the baby! We can do it, I promise!” She insisted but he shook his head

“Y/n… I don't want to risk it… please…” He said softly but she picked up his hesitation. She sighed,

“I understand but I’m still going to remind you that it is completely safe…” She pouted and he hugged her

“Tell you what, when’s your next appointment? If the doctor approves, then I’m on board but until then, no sex.”

Y/n went pale

“That’s in two weeks…”

Matsukawa raised a brow,

“So? We’ve done this before; we can do it again” He reasoned and she was getting annoyed

“I wasn’t pregnant then. My hormones were not raging like they are right now… If anything, I need it now than ever” she fisted his shirt, looking at him in annoyance.

Matsukawa felt guilty staring at her angry doe eyes, before a little idea popped into his head. His face swooped down and his lips began kissing her up neck towards her ear, slowly, and she immediately began throbbing

“Tell you what… I won’t fuck you till the next scan, but we can still do other stuff. I can make you cum in other ways…” He whispered, licking the shell of her ear, making her quiver as she moaned against him. She knew what he meant but she needed to hear it

“What other ways…?” She asked innocently but they both knew otherwise. Matsukawa’s hands gripped hers and he brought her to the bedroom, bringing her to their bed. He pulled his shirt off before he sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, back against his chest

“Well…” he began, a hand underneath her thigh, holding her leg up, stroking the skin. His other hand went to her breast, grapping it gently, a finger pressing against her soft nipple through the material before he began circling it

“I can use these long fingers, you love… I can use them to play with your breasts…” She felt goose bumps, when his hand left her thigh and cupped her other breasts, mimicking his other hand. She couldn't stop her moans; her panties were wet, and it was only getting wetter. Matsukawa kept his voice low and he continued his naughty whispering

“You love it when I rub these, right?” He asked her, as his fingers began tweaking her hard nipples, rolling them between the pads of his fingers

“Issei” She moaned, throwing her head back, giving his lips more access to her neck and throat, his hands kept squeezing and massaging her breasts, fingers still continuing their torturous pace on her nipples

“Fuck Y/n… in just a few months, these are going to be filled. Oh god, the thought of it gets me excited” He revealed making her gasp, she wasn’t sure if it was from the stimulation or embarrassment

“Don't say that! It’s embarrassing” She whined making him chuckle. She could feel his warm chest vibrate lightly against her back. His hand left her breasts and down to her knee. Stroking up leg, pushing his nightie up. As soon as her panties were exposed, he leaned over the shoulder. Grabbing the waist band, he stretched them, peering inside at his treasure.

“Babe… you’re soaked. I think you really like the idea of letting me play with your breasts for the new few months…” His hand pushed into her underwear, cupping her mound as he pushed two fingers inside, she gasped, grinding herself against him. Matsukawa kept his pace before he pulled his hand out, showing her the excess of her slick dripping down his fingers.

“Now it wonder what’s going to be sweeter, your milk or…”

She turned her head to face him, her lewd face anticipating the moment, he licks his fingers clean, not breaking eye contact

“…your pussy” He ended before she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against him, her tongue pushing into his mouth to taste herself. She moaned, when his hands pulled her panties down, she lifted her hips, kiss still intact as he pulled them down further before she raised her knees and discarded them completely. Matsukawa leaned back a little, pulling his lips away. He pushed a stray curly lock of his hair out of the way.

Y/n was startled when he leaned down even further, bringing her down with him. Her back still against his chest but he didn’t mind, he pulled the strap of her nightie down, exposing one breast and his other hand pushed her dressed up, exposing her entire lower body. Y/n didn’t know how or when he pulled his sweats down but she inhaled sharply when his dick poked out from between her thighs, pressing against her slick folds

“I’m not going to put it inside you, but we both can still feel good together” He groaned when he felt her slick juices drip against his own twitching shaft. She pushed her thighs together, the plump flesh comfortably surrounding his length making his groan as his hands grabbed the sides of her thighs, moving them up and down. She moaned when she felt her clit rub against his cock as they bobbed back and forth between her folds

“Oh god, Y/n… Your thighs are like silk… shit, I’m so lucky…” He groaned when she began grinding against him faster, her panting was hard. She was feeling super turned on, her face was red and her eyes were brimming with tears of passion.

“I feel so good, you make me feel amazing all the time. Ngh” She stopped talking and gasped when his fingers began flicking her nipple, his other hand on her stomach again

“I told you I could make you cum in other ways. You’re so wet, I can’t tell if you’ve orgasmed already. If the doctor gives the go ahead, I think it’ll be super sexy seeing you ride my cock in a few months…” His fingers began caressing her abdomen, his dick still rubbing itself between her thighs and against her folds. He continued,

“…with your stomach swollen with our baby. Oh god, I can picture it now, its driving me crazy, Y/n” He groaned and stilled, letting her move her hips, continuing her pace before her eyes opened when he hooked his hands under her knees, spreading her legs wide apart.

“Issei! O-o-oooh!” she stuttered, feeling his slick cock pressing hard against her dripping folds. Matsukawa bit his lip, he could feel her juices drip down his shaft and down his balls, dripping on the bedsheet below him. His hands squirmed to go under her thighs, fingers creeping to grip her inner thighs

“My dirty girl wanted to cum so badly… I'm gonna make you cum hard” He purred before he began thrusting and she shrieked, feeling the intense grinding of his cock rub between her folds. Every time the ridge of his head, bumped into her clit, her pussy clenched hard and her moans sounded like little squeaks, making him feel even more exciting. His dick was on the verge of his climax, but he was trying his best to keep it in.

“Issei! Issei! Issei! Issei!” She kept chanting, she was pulsating hard and he cursed

“Fuck Y/n, I can’t… I'm gonna cum” He groaned, his thrusts were getting more frantic and her eyes were glued to his cock.

“M-me t-too” Her voice stretched when she fist the sheets under him, her hips thrusting against him hard one more time. She screamed feeling herself gush hard on themselves before he moaned, stilling his hips as he came. He shot ropes of cum out, most of it hitting her stomach and chest. She fell back onto him, both of them panting hard.

“Shit Y/n, you squirted again…” He said panting as he stared at the ceiling, she couldn't register what he said but she felt his hands back on her (messy) stomach, rubbing her cum against her skin

“You came so much Issei” She said panting

“Sorry baby, Ill clean you up in a minute. I didn’t expect myself to cum so hard but see… we can have sex in other ways, like this for two weeks, right?” He asked hopefully as she slipped off him and stood up. He sat up eyeing her,

“Well, you’ve convinced me! I can handle this for two weeks!” She grinned, making him smirk at her before he eyed her soiled front.

“Y/n stay in bed, this was way more intense than I have planned. You should rest. I'm gonna clean you up” He pulled her back into the bed before he stood up and went to their bathroom to grab a wet towel.

Y/n smiled at him; he was so cute with his protectiveness. She felt so lucky to have him. Matsukawa had fixed his clothes before he walked back to her sitting form, sitting on the floor in front of her. She leaned back as he wiped her front thoroughly, only being gentle when he reached her stomach. She eyed him warmly as he concentrated on trying to rub her skin as lightly as possible. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making him look at her, her loving gaze throwing him off guard

“You’re going to be the best father…” She said, softly cupping his face. He dropped the dirty towel, his palms now resting on her knees as he leaned forward. 

“You really think so, Y/n?” He asked, she came closer to his face

“I know so” She whispered, eyeing his lips as he eyed hers. They both closed their eyes as they delicately pressed their lips together, Y/n smiled into their kiss. She truly felt so happy right now. Matsukawa may have the best poker face around, but she knew just how ecstatic he was.

They climbed into bed as soon as her head hit her pillow, she was completely knocked out. Matsukawa chuckled as he watched her sleeping figure. A tiny smile creeped onto his face when he began lightly scratching her scalp, watching her stir slightly before smiling in her sleep, welcoming his touches. He lay on his side, scooting closer to her, a hand travelling under her body and the other over, pulling her snug, into him. It was a cliché, he never understood in movies until now, when he cupped them against her belly again.

Closing his eyes, he felt a little embarrassed, but he wanted to form a connection with his growing baby, he loosened his grip when Y/n stirred, turning around to face him before snuggling into his chest. His eyes widened when he felt her stomach against his, she felt really warm. Wrapping his arms around her again, he held her close to his body

That night, Matsukawa didn’t sleep until much later. He kept watching over Y/n, while he daydreamed about fatherhood and his life with Y/n by his side. He had been wishing constantly for them to be parents, all this time and it was finally happening.

_‘I’ll take care of you two, no matter what…’_


	31. Chapter 31: Things That Go Bump In The Night (NSFW)

**Chapter 30**

“Issei, look!” Y/n raised her voice, excitedly standing sideways, staring at her body in the mirror. She was 16 weeks now and her bump was noticeable if she wore shirts that were tight enough. Matsukawa turned from his laptop, staring at her hands surrounded her growing belly. She looked really happy; it was probably because her morning sickness phase has alleviated. There were sometimes where she felt nauseous, but it was bearable. He stood up, making his way to her. A hand circling her stomach making her warm inside. Matsukawa grinned,

“You look really cute, wait I need to take a pic for my collection” he told her, pulling his phone out. She felt a bit shy posing for him, but he had been excited about documenting her process once a week. As soon as the phone clicked, Matsukawa grinned again, his lazy eyes looking content as he held his phone up to show her the photo

“My babies are looking super cute” He said, his mouth turning to a half-hearted smile.

She blushed, quickly squeezing him into a hug

“You’re so sweet!” She gushed; he hugged her back.

“Is the baby moving yet?” He asked, rubbing her belly, his palm lingering on her belly, expecting to feel a kick but there was still nothing after a few seconds. His hand moved and she rubbed her bump. Shaking her head,

“No kicking yet, I think it’s still too early. We still have around 6 months left; they’ve got plenty of time for that.” He patted her bump for good measure before turning around.

Matsukawa went back to finish some of his work while she rummaged through her closet to find looser clothes. They had yet to tell their parents, in fact only Karin and Haru knew. Matsukawa had to tell his friends. Y/n was pretty excited and wanted to tell their parents together. They were going to his mother’s house for dinner tonight. Y/n’s parents opted to stay over at Matsukawa’s parents’ home instead. Y/n was a little relieved because hiding her pregnancy would have been tough! She was already stocking up on her magazines, books and they were scattered around the house. He was going to text his group chat; it was probably the easiest solution, but he knew he should call Hanamaki and tell him first.

Matsukawa sent his last email as he sat back and thought of the ultrasound scan last week. It was the first time both Y/n and him had gone together and they both heard the baby’s heartbeat. Both were left speechless. He reminisced about the gentle pitter patter of the ultrasound machine; it was like music to his ears. He was suddenly distracted when he could hear Y/n muttering to herself about tonight’s outfit choice before he went back to his thoughts

_The technician turned the machine off, Matsukawa was helping Y/n wipe the gel off her skin while their scan was getting printed. Y/n clutched her 12-week scan and waited for the nurse to show her the 14 week one. She did a comparison of the photos_

_“Oh wow! It looks a little bigger, doesn’t it?” She said excitedly and he smiled_

_“Yeah, definitely, that’s a good sign” He said gently_

_The nurse looked at the awe-struck couple before clearing her throat_

_“Are there any questions you would like to ask?” She asked, before Matsukawa could response, Y/n cut in_

_“My husband is too scared to have sex because he is well-endowed… he thinks he will hurt the baby…Can you convince him otherwise? I'm desperate”_

_“Y/n!” Matsukawa was a little mortified at how casually she said that. The nurse was laughed_

_“Matsukawa-san, the baby is cushioned by her uterus walls. Penetration and intercourse are completely safe, in fact, I encourage you to make love to your wife whenever she wants. Its healthy and great for couples who have actually gone past their due date. Sperm can help in inducing labour becau-”_

_“Um, that’s alright! I get it, thank you!” He cut her off, making the nurse giggle and Y/n glared at him_

_“Two weeks…”_

_He tried not to roll his eyes,_

_“I suffered for two weeks because of you...” She pouted and he sighed, before patting her head_

_“I’ll make it up to you tonight” He purred_

_The nurse felt herself blush,_

_“Oh my, what an active couple!” She gushed, breaking their moment, making them feel embarrassed_

“What do you think? It’s not obvious, right?”

Matsukawa turned back to look at Y/n who finally changed into some trousers, a tight shirt and then a loose sweater on top. In total honesty, he couldn't tell

“Not obvious at all, you look real nice” He winked and she giggled

“You need to get ready too, we have to leave soon!”

“Alright alright…” he muttered, getting back up and heading to the bathroom.

**\---Later the evening---**

There was laughter all around as the parents began discussing their children when they were growing up

“Issei was just a terror when he was little, he would purposely knock down our vases or colour on my walls with lipstick. One time, he pulled our neighbour’s cat’s tail! But, he learnt his lesson, he came into the house covered in scratches! The ruffian” Okasan giggled as Chiyoko hummed in approval, sipping on her sake

“Y/n was a little diva…” Chiyoko said softly with a grin

“I-I was not!” Y/n argued, making her father laugh

“Oh! She was such a little darling. Y/n, would climb on our dining table and pretend she was a singer, she would sing on the top of her lungs till we had to beg her to stop” Kenta explained as everyone laughed

“How sweet! Y/n, I’d love some baby photos of you, actually I'm making a cute little collage with Issei’s baby photos as we found a surplus of them a few days ago! I want to put your photos as well!” Okasan gushed, making Y/n grin

“Sure! That’d be wonderful!”

They all moved to the lounge sitting and talking about more fun memories as a family. Y/n kept glancing at Matsukawa. He was quite relaxed, but he knew she was itching to tell the news. He smiled at her and gave a thumbs up, indicating that she could tell them whenever she wanted.

“Y/n, you alright sweety? You’re awfully quiet tonight” Kenta asked, stroking her head as everyone’s attention diverted to her. She sheepishly laughed, fanning her face and standing up.

“It’s a little hot, that’s all. I’ll just take my sweater off!” She insisted, turning sideways for everyone to get a view of her belly as she pulled her sweater off. There were a few moments of silence, no one knew how to address the elephant in the room. The mother’s looked at each other’s, eyes slightly wide. Chiyoko didn’t know how to ask because maybe Y/n could’ve have gained weight, she knew the girl had stopped trying for a baby so... To the other Okasan, it was obvious but then again, it wasn’t. She was confused. The fathers were totally oblivious, directing their attention to discussing sports

Y/n laughed at the flustered reactions, before bending to open her purse

“Oh, Okasan, I actually do have baby photo you could use for that collage…” She said grinning as she pulled the photo out an handed it to the two seated mothers. Both of them grabbed an end of the ultrasound, eyes wide as dinner plates before they both shrieked, bursting out in to tears, and hugging Y/n tightly, scaring their husbands.

“Wh-whats happened!?” Matsukawa’s father asked alarmed

“Darling, Issei and Y/n are having a baby!” Okasan cheered as Kenta’s jaw dropped

“Wh-what!?” He looked at Chiyoko, who wiped her tears and rolled her eyes

“Keep up, Kenta! Gosh!” She scolded him as he awkwardly chuckled before he went to hug his daughter

“How wonderful, I'm going to be a grandfather! Congratulations, you two” he beamed, letting go to Y/n to hug Matsukawa.

Chiyoko also went a pulled Matsukawa into a death grip, taking him off guard before he smiled, hugging her. Matsukawa’s mother then took over, kissing Issei all over his face in delight

“Oh, my little boy is going to be a father! I'm so happy!” She beamed, still teary as his dad patted him on the back

“How far along are you?” Chiyoko asked as they all sat down, far more excited than earlier

“16 weeks, to be exact! I found out last month!” Y/n explained “We wanted to surprise you guys together, but today was the only day you could come into Miyagi”

Chiyoko thought of a second, before rubbing Y/n’s stomach. She then turned to Matsukawa’s mother

“Hey look, they told us this time… I wouldn't have been surprised if they showed up with our grandchild, after the birth…” She joked, making Matsukawa and Y/n sweat drop as their parents rolled with laughter, reminiscing about their first secret marriage…

“Oh, come on, we’d never keep this a secret from you!” Y/n whined making Chiyoko laugh and pat her back

“I was just teasing you!” She laughed. Matsukawa grinned,

“Hey, we needed to tell you guys as soon as possible because we will need our designated babysitters to be prepared too”

Okasan slapped her hands to her cheeks,

“Oooh! I'm just so excited, dear, we are going to make Issei’s room into the nursery, wouldn't that be so adorable?” She said giddily as her husband just hummed in response

“I needed a new project to work on, this will be fun” He grinned

Kenta turned to the young couple,

“Do you know the gender yet?” He asked Y/n, who shook her head

“Issei wants to know but I don't. It’s our first baby! It’ll be cute to be surprised!” She insisted as the mother’s agreed

“Of course, no matter what it is, it’ll be the sweetest surprise!” Okasan said and Chiyoko nodded

The night continued with now everyone gushing to the couple about what Y/n should expect during her pregnancy and the ups and downs of a newborn. The grandparents already planning family trips and holidays. Matsukawa and Y/n were going along with their excited parents, but Y/n caught Matsukawa staring at her, he had a happy glint in his eyes, she smiled back at him. Oh, how she loved him…

**\---Timeskip---**

As Y/n’s belly got bigger, Matsukawa began getting more protective, from not letting her cook until he was there in the kitchen with her, to driving her to the nursery school and then leaving his own work early to pick her up. By 22 weeks, she couldn't really hide her pregnancy anymore, not that she did but a lot of mothers from the nursery would be excited to gush about her pregnancy, they’d also tell her or give her pointers for the upcoming months. Some were helpful and some caused her to worry. Karin told Y/n to ignore what they side

“Everyone’s body is different Y/n! Surely your pregnancy will also be different from others!” She assured her after one of the nursery mother’s told Y/n she had soiled herself during her labour and Y/n had never thought that was a possibility until she searched in on the internet… only to be horrified as she found online pregnancy blogs. A mother joined in the blog to discuss how embarrassed she had gotten when the colours of her nipples had changed during her pregnancy, resulting in Y/n again searching online if this was true and gained more anxiety

“I couldn't have sex with my husband after he commented on them! Gosh it was super embarrassing for me” Y/n read the woman’s comment before she turned to Karin, horrified and showed her the blog.

“Karin, is this true!? They become darker!?” She asked stressed

Karin just grinned, sipping her coffee

“To be honest, mine went darker but only with the second pregnancy. Ignore this blog Y/n, your body goes back to normal after the delivery!” She said but Y/n began thinking of her husband, her shoulders slumped

“But what if Issei finds them… gross? What if doesn’t get turned on by me?” She revealed, biting her lip. Karin just smiled

“Y/n… it doesn’t happen to everyone so relax and even if it does… Let me tell you, one thing”

Y/n looked at Karin,

“Men don't care, because to them boobs are boobs, they love em, regardless! I don’t know why but once you start lactating, it drives some of them insane. They think with their dicks” Karin sighed, thinking about her own husband before shaking her thoughts

“What I mean is, Matsukawa is going to love you regardless. Men become very protective when their partners are pregnant, something about you carrying his child. Its an internal ego boost for them. They find it pretty hot. Now I definitely know, Haru would have loved baby number 5 just because he thinks I’m really hot when I'm pregnant but jokes on him because he’s getting a vasectomy… I just need to tell him, that is” She grinned, and Y/n giggled, feeling better

“Thanks Karin… I needed a bit of reassurance there. My feet are a bit swollen today, look…” Both women looked under the table at her swollen feet

“Now that’s one thing I definitely hated when I was pregnant… Sorry Y/n but you can’t escape swollen body parts…”

Y/n sighed before the bell rang and Karin and her assembled their students before they departed for class. Y/n’s new students were intrigued that Miss Y/n had a baby inside her belly. A lot of questions of the baby’s origins were asked but Y/n politely avoided the topic, giving the excuse that the baby was put in her belly one night by the stork. The kids seemed to have bought it. They day went on smoothly, she did get a headache in between but Ito was kind enough to take over while she rested. As the day was coming to an end, her students made her sit on the carpeted floor before the tiny toddlers all surround her, still starstruck with her belly

“Miss Y/n, can I touch baby!?” One asked

“Mama said its wude to ask Miss Y/n that!” Another butt in and soon there was a little debate between the kids, but Y/n chuckled and leaned back.

“It’s okay, you can touch the baby but gently, okay? Gently.” She instructed them as the toddlers with wide shining eyes began placing their tiny hands on her stomach, she wanted to laugh because she knew they were expecting to feel the baby move…

Matsukawa had happened to arrive a little earlier than usual, but he knew his way around the nursery and Y/n didn’t mind him waiting for her inside the classroom. In fact, he had become slightly popular with the mothers who were picking their toddlers up. Often stopping to chat with the stoic man, who was polite enough to respond to their slightly nosey queries before the mothers would later huddle together to squeal over the handsome mysterious man. Matsukawa turned the door of her classroom only to raise a brow when he was greeted with Y/n sitting on the floor, with her eyes closed, all her tiny students surrounding her, palms on her belly. It looked like some sort of ritual, they all had their eyes closed and were quiet, almost focused.

He didn’t know whether to watch or make his arrival known but he glanced at Ito who blushed before he shrugged and patted the chair next to him, in the corner of the room as he sorted out the art supplies. Matsukawa made his way to Ito, whispering greetings to each other before he eyed his wife, who cracked open an eye to see her students still concentrating on her bump, a little grin on her face.

“Did you all give your secret messages to the baby?” She asked and the kids opened their eyes eagerly, nodding

“Miss Y/n, when I gave my message, the baby moved!? Did you feel it?” A toddler asked and Matsukawa was alert now, the baby was moving? Y/n kept a calm face, patting the child’s hair

“I did sweetheart, your message must have been very special to make the baby move” She grinned, watching the child gleam

“No fair! Baby didn’t move when I gave a message!” Another kid cried but Y/n reassured him

“Don't worry, the baby is sleeping right now but when they’re awake, I’ll let you try again! Promise!” She reasoned and all the children agreed before the school bell rang

“Alright kids, your parents are outside, are we ready to go home? Ito-kun, will help you out!” She turned to Ito before her eyes widened, as Matsukawa was leaning on the table, heading resting on his palm as he watched her with a love-struck gaze. She blushed before giggling and waved to him as he winked and blew her a kiss. Ito-kun awkwardly coughed, before he stood up and opened the classroom door, letting the mothers and fathers in to get their children.

Matsukawa, himself, got up and walked to his still seated wife, extending his hand out

“C’mon gorgeous, let’s get you up” He said as she grasped his rough hand as he gently pulled her up.

“Thank you, Issei!”

She rested her hands on her lower back, stretching herself out, Matsukawa placed his large palm on her belly, expecting to feel a kick like her student but pouted when he felt nothing. Y/n looked at his expressions amused,

“What’s wrong?” She asked but he shook his head

“How was junior today? Behave well?” He asked and she laughed

“Junior is fine, seemed to have a good day, felt like they were having a dance party in there...” She said and he raised a brow

“Really, now?”

“Mhm, but junior’s day has gotten more excited since I spotted Papa dearest, they’re really bouncing inside there!” She laughed and he pressed a bit harder on her stomach but frowned

“I still can’t feel anything…” He muttered

She smiled at him,

“Baby, it’s still too early to feel a kick yet. I think only I can feel the baby move but that’s cause they’re inside me…”

Before Matsukawa could respond,

“Oh! Matsukawa-san! Come to pick up Miss Y/n again!?” A mother gushed, rushing to the couple, ignoring Y/n but she didn’t really care. This mother was a single mother in the nursery, it was a pretty messy divorce. Ever since Matsukawa had begun appearing to drop and pick up Y/n, this lady in particular had to make sure she would talk to him at least once. Y/n didn’t really feel threatened, she was busy making a baby and Matsukawa wasn’t really giving this woman a lift either, so they found it amusing as she still tried her luck.

He politely responded, chatting to her for a minute before her own daughter pulled on her trousers, asking to go home. Her mother seemed annoyed but bid them farewell before leaving the classroom

“Does she not realise you’re married… to me?” Y/n asked, amused and Matsukawa chuckled

“What can I say? I'm a total DILF.” He winked at her and she burst out laughing

“You sure are…” She winked back at him

“Ahem… Miss Y/n… I can lock up if you guys would like a… head start?” An eavesdropping Ito-kun said with a blush, fixing his glasses. Matsukawa grinned and patted him on the shoulder

“Thanks buddy” Before wrapping an arm around Y/n, grabbing her bag for her

“See you on Monday, Ito-kun!” She called as they left the classroom

Ito began putting away some left-over material, his face still red

“Matsukawa-san will be a total DILF, for sure…” He sighed dreamily, picturing a shirtless Matsukawa.

During their drive home, Y/n and Matsukawa chatted about their day before he stopped at a traffic light.

“Say Y/n, did the baby really move when that girl felt your stomach?” He asked her, she looked at him

“Oh… No, the baby didn’t… To be honest, I think she felt my stomach growling because I'm quite hungry… I just didn’t what to shatter her hopes…” She laughed and Matsukawa sighed in relief

“Okay good, I want to be the one who feels junior kicking first” He said, clutching the steering wheel, turning another street and Y/n raised a brow at him

“Oh? And what if junior kicks when you’re at work?” She asked and Matsukawa frowned for a second before looking at her

“Then lie to me. I don’t want you to shatter my hopes either” he grinned, and she laughed

“Deal!”

“Issei, can we get takeout? I’ve been thinking about burgers all day long”

He stopped at another red light and glanced at her, as her eyes got round and puppylike

“Please? Your baby is hungry too.…” She said, sticking her bottom lip out and rubbing her stomach. Matsukawa dramatically hissed, closing an eye, clutching his chest

“Shit… my heart… It can’t handle your cuteness… How can I say no to that?” He said grinning and she cheered in delight, squeezing his arm in delight

“You’re the best! Y/n laughed as she turned her head looking out of the window with a wide smile. Matsukawa smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter before the car behind him honked, alerting him that the light was green.

“Tch… asshole” He muttered, before riding away

\-----

Matsukawa sighed as he stretched from his shower, washing off today’s grime.

“Y/n, the baths still warm for you. You sure, you don't want help getting in? Leave the door open”

Y/n turned from her spot of the bed, a little unsure. Her body wasn’t really looking too good right now

“Issei, I need some privacy too, Ill be fine! I promise” She said, hoping to convince him, he frowned

“Okay but at least leave the door unlocked, I won’t come in unless you say so.” He said and she nodded

“Yeah, okay!” She made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door

“Make sure you hold on to the wall bar when you’re getting up and sitting down” He called through the door and she rolled her eyes.

“I can manage…” She called back and he grumbled an okay.

She frowned as she stripped her clothes, standing in her bra and panties.

“Oh god…” Her eyes widened when she realised her stomach was starting to show her fresh forming stretch marks on what was once her unblemished skin, her fingers traced the strawberry coloured lines on the sides of her bump, before she took a deep breath

“This is normal… this is normal…” She whispered to herself, unhooking her bra and dropping it on the floor. Staring at her breasts, she began realising how much her back was aching today… They looked bigger… They felt bigger… She already had a bust before the pregnancy and now she was starting to feel like a human cow… Her lip quivered. Y/n turned around from the mirror, pulling her panties off. She shook her head,

“I'm still sexy” She said to herself, nodding before slowly climbing into the warm tub.

She bathed quite quickly, feeling upset at staring at the pink marks that very visible in the bath water… Y/n changed into her loose night gown, but she donned her bra. Today, in particular, she was feeling embarrassed with her breasts… She hadn’t felt like this since high school when puberty finally caught up to her male classmates.

“I’ll just take it off when we go to bed…” She reassured herself before walking into the bedroom. Matsukawa wasn’t there, so she quickly dived under the duvets, pulling it up to her chin as she turned the telly on

Matsukawa was busy feeding ‘The Grumps’ as Y/n dubbed them. He felt responsible for the new editions in the house and therefore made it his loyal duty to feed them every night. He began thinking of how sexy Y/n was looking today. There was something about her, today. She looked really alluring. He knew it was because her belly was swollen, and it was because of him. He felt that secret pride when he was with Y/n in public. Everyone knew she was pregnant, and everyone knew that it was _his_ baby. It was symbolic of her being his, forever.

The same woman he was hung up on for years. The same woman who showed him how to love his life again. The same woman, who married him twice.

Matsukawa sauntered back to their bedroom where she was snuggled in their duvet.

“Hey cutie” he smirked at her and she smiled

“Hello”

Matsukawa turned off the lights, before he went to the television, powering it off. He climbed into bed, scooting closer to her, making her turn sideways as he pressed his chest into her back. She snuggled into his warm chest, moving her arms up as he slid his hands down to take their usual spot on her stomach, his long fingers stroking her stretching belly.

“Four more months” She murmured to him and he hummed,

“We’re gonna have a summer baby” Matsukawa replied,

“That’s nice, I love summertime” She said softly before he leaned in and began kissing her neck, one hand resting on her bump as the other one began feeling her side. Her bottom lip shook lightly

“I-issei…” She whispered, clenching her thighs when he began suckling on her neck and then kissing under her ear. He groped a breast and she gasped, squirming out of his grasp, leaving him slightly confused with her reaction. She sat up; arms wrapped around her chest

“Y/n? Sorry, did that hurt?” He said, sitting up and she shook her head with a blush,

“No no… It’s fine but um… if you want to do it, can I keep my dress on…?” She asked, looking away, leaving him baffled

“Why? Are you feeling cold? I’ll turn the AC off…” He said, getting out of bed but she held his arm, making him stay in place

“No, it’s not cold, I just don't want to take it off but you can take my panties off?” She offered but he frowned.

“Why do you not want to take your clothes off…?” He thought for a second… “Actually… you didn’t let me come into the bathroom today either…” His eyes widened and he turned to her,

“Y/n… are you hiding your body from me?”

She kept quiet before she quickly lay back on her side, too ashamed to face him

“I'm just not looking my best right now…” She said, staring at the window. Matsukawa frowned, grabbing her shoulder and tried making her face him

“Y/n, look at me.” He said but she refused to move her head

“Y/n… Look at me.” He asked again and she refused, he let go off her shoulder and climbed out of bed, walking to her side before he dropped to the floor, looking at her face. She was clutching the duvet, but he could see the tiny tears dotting her eyes

“Y/n… don't be sad… Talk to me, baby” He said, stroking her face as she bit her lip

“Issei… I realised today that my body will never be the same again… I'm just scared, okay” She sobbed

“I'm scared, you’re going to get turned off by me and now you probably think I'm stupid for being like this” She whined, Matsukawa looked at her amused, she was crying but also trying not to cry. It was adorable, he shook his head, chuckling while wiping her tears.

“You silly girl...” He simply said as he stood up

“Huh?” Y/n quieted down, a little startled by his stand movement when he towered over her

“Oh!” She shrieked when he grabbed the duvet and literally threw it off the bed, leaving her with nothing to cover her. Matsukawa stared at her blankly, not giving her time to react as he grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it off her in lightning speed

“Issei!” She gasped when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him before he climbed on top of her, she tried to move but he held her wrists on either side of her.

“What are you doing!?” She yelled at him mortified but he kissed her quickly silencing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth, she squirmed and moaned, feeling his wet appendage rub her own, she felt herself give into his passion, closing her eyes but he parted from her quickly

“I'm showing you how silly you are. You think you’re turning off?” He asked as he pushed his erection against her panties, grinding into her

“Look at how hard you’ve made me… I’ve been thinking about pounding you in my bed, all day long. You really think you don't turn me on?” He pushed his hips into her further making her gasp where she felt him rub against her clit, making her moan

“Issei, I'm sorry…” She muttered, her cheeks pink but she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes. Still sitting above her, he released her wrists and she covered her belly.

“I have stretchmarks now… I noticed them when I was taking a bath… It just doesn’t make me feel sexy, okay…” She said honestly, he leaned back, placing his hands on hers

“Y/n… let me see…” He asked gently but she shook her head

“Let me see…” he pleaded lightly, she gave in and loosened her grip, moving her hands away. Matsukawa wasn’t fazed by her stretch marks at all, he gently stroked the pink lines.

He stared at her swollen stomach, he could feel his cock stir slightly as he eyed her breasts, they had certainly grown, he licked his lips as he saw how the tops of her breasts were almost spilling over her bra.

“Babe…” He purred, stroking her skin, making her quiver

“You have no idea how insane you drive me, with that body of yours. You’re so fucking sexy” He growled lightly, pushing his clothed erection against hers, reminding her that he was incredibly turned on right now. He bent down to kiss her neck, lips making their way to nibble her collar bone, Y/n was feeling super sensitive, she felt her panties get damp with lust as he keep grinding into her, hard. She was panting lightly as his hands went under her back to unhook it. She gasped, when he pulled it off her and quickly cupped her breasts… Matsukawa groaned as she blushed,

“Y/n” He whined but he decided not to give in, his grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled her arms above her head, holding them into place.

“Nooo” She whined but he directed his attention to her round breasts, licking his lips making sure he made eye contact with her. She quivered,

“I'm going to let go of your hands, don't even think about hiding them from me” His voice was deep, he was being serious. She bit her lips, letting her hands come down to her sides, pushing her breasts closer together. Matsukawa groaned; his cock was straining for release from his sweats. He gently cupped her breasts, weighing them lightly, enjoying their plumpness

“Fuck Y/n, I always loved these boobs, since the day I met you… but they look incredibly lewd right now. I think I’ve fallen in love with them all over again. Do they feel full?” He asked and she felt a little embarrassed at how eager his tone was.

“A… little, I guess…?” She said unsure about telling him the truth. He looked like he didn’t believe her, his thumbs brushed her nipples making her gasp as she clenched her pussy

“Don't lie to me, baby…” He purred, his thumbs flicking them faster as he began grinding his hips back into her clothed core, she tried to match his hips. Matsukawa began pulling and pinching them between his fingers making her mewl under him.

“Oh… oh Issei! God” She moaned, her hormones were raging, she felt like she could cum from just this

“Feeling good?” He cooed, as he pulled her nipples up, simultaneously making her moans louder as he kept playing with her breasts

“Yeah, it feels real good…” She purred, eyeing him with lust ridden eyes, Matsukawa grinned as he leaned back, pulling his sweats off and grabbed her legs, letting her wrap them around his hips, pressing her core into his crotch

“You’re so wet, I can feel it through my briefs, Y/n.” He teased, pushing his hair back as she blushed and covered her face

“It’s because you’re so sexy, Issei” She replied truthfully, and he grinned, pulling his shaft out of his briefs. He leaned forward and pulled his pillow towards him. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties

“Sorry baby, you’ll need to lift these hips for a second” He said and she listened, lifting her hips while he pulled his pillow under her, elevating her hips comfortably before he pulled her panties off, humming in appreciation at the wet slick before his fingers stroked her folds making her shudder

“Mmm… Issei” She whispered, her legs were shaking, he licked his lips, resting his knees on either side of her, his heavy cock resting on her slick pussy. He looked down at his wife, her breasts were heaving with her pants, one hand rested on her stomach as the other one lay idly over her head. Matsukawa hand went to her stomach, his hand stretching and stroking up the middle of her body before slowly tracing it back down, she shivered in delight

“Fuck… I'm gonna put my dick between those tits one of these days” He admitted, and she blushed

“Pervert” She muttered, and he grinned

“You make me want to do pervy stuff to you” 

Tapping his cock against her, he smirked, she looked so lewd right now.

“I could fuck you all night long” He cooed, pushing the tip of his shaft into her. Her toes curled and she felt herself gush, lightly moaning as he raised a brow

“Did you just cum?” He bent forward, nibbling her ear lobe, not pushing himself too hard on top of her

“Y-yesss” She moaned, closing her eyes

“Dirty girl, I haven’t even pushed it all in. Do you want it?” He groaned, as her walls clamped around his tip, she could feel it throbbing, her juices sliding down slowly.

“I want it… please…”

He didn’t wait a second as he slid his way to the hilt and she threw her head back,

“Ah!” She moaned, clutching the sheets above her head, her body was being pushed up and down the mattress as Matsukawa guided her hips back and forth against him, her hair was shuffling, wildly being spread out. He bit his lip, eyeing her body.

“Holy shit…” He muttered, eyes widening. Y/n was too lost in her euphoria to realise that her breasts had begun leaking thin streaks of milk. Matsukawa’s cock hardened even more inside her, making her gasp,

“Issei! Its stretching me so good” She moaned loudly and his cheeks were bursting red, Y/n looked extremely erotic, he held her hips and began thrusting hard into her, she couldn't stop her moans or wails. The hormones made her body feel out of control. She was feeling euphoric the second he kissed her and now she felt like she was on the verge of floating into space. She rested on her elbows, panting. She now felt how wet her chest was, gasping she realised she was leaking

“Oh-Oh my god!” She shrieked, covering her breasts, mortified. Matsukawa growled, grabbing her wrists, holding them above her again

“Y/n, they’ve been leaking for a while now. No need to hide it” He cooed, squeezing her breasts, the pressure caused more milk to squirt out, making her groan. Her cheeks were flushed, she was embarrassed

“Issei!” She started, he ignored her, letting go of her wrists, diving down to pull a nipple into his mouth, alarmed she tried to stop him

“Issei, no! S-stop, this is embarrassing!” She squealed but he grabbed her hips, carefully flipping them around, he lay on his back, pushing her body over him as he sucked her tit, before she could react, she moaned when he jutted his hips, pounding into her core. Matsukawa was engrossed at the moment; he didn’t think he would’ve thought of this as a kink but because it was Y/n out of all the women in the world. He loved every single inch of her. He embraced every single change in her body. Releasing her breast, watching them jiggle and bounce over his face, he grinned

“You taste real good, it’s really sweet…” He purred as she felt herself clamp around his length making him grunt, his cock was throbbing hard

“Y/n ride me now” He growled, and she held his hands as she adjusted herself on top of him. She gripped his hands as she began bouncing on top of him, Matsukawa watched her breasts leak before he eyed up her pregnant body. All of his fantasies had built up to this moment, the same fantasy he had been so desperate to see since he knocked her up.

“Fuck Y/n, you look so fucking sexy. My naughty wife, riding my dick so well. I’ve always dreamt of you riding my dick, while being pregnant. Shit, it’s a dream come true because your leaking too” He let go of her hands of squeeze her breasts against, making them leak more and she slipped down further on his dick, making them both gasp, she stilled her hips, calling out his name, legs trembling as she came. Matsukawa grunted, pushing his cock into her, feeling his climax burst, spilling into her. Before Y/n could drop to the mattress, he quickly sat up, holding her steady

“Whoa, there… I got you. You did amazing, such a sex goddess” he cooed, and she blushed, hissing when he pulled his dick out, helping her lay down, as she panted. Matsukawa got off the bed, pulling his sweats on, and then went to grab his damp towel which rested on the dresser, quickly walking back to Y/n, he glanced at his cum spilling from between her legs. If he had the energy, he would’ve fucked her again because something about his pregnant wife, letting his cum drip out of her made him feel naughty. This was quite lewd.

He ignored his dirty thoughts, and wiped her body clean

“Thank you” She whispered, smiling at him

“Nah, its nothing” He said, wiping her one last time before he dropped the towel and helped her slip her gown back on. She grabbed his hands, shaking her head

“No, I mean, thank you for making me feel comfortable with my body. I feel so much better now.” She kissed the back of his hand and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head

“Don't ever hide your body from me, okay?” He said softly and she smiled

“I promise, never again”

He stroked the top of her head, before he leaned down to kiss her

“Good girl” He muttered before he bent down to grab the duvet, he had rudely chucked off the bed, draping it over Y/n, who’s eyes were drooping. He climbed in beside her, pulling her once again back into him, his hands resting on her belly. She placed a hand on his, as they both were almost lulled to sleep

_Bump._

Matsukawa and Y/n’s eyes snapped open, they both sat up, facing each other,

“D-did you…” Matsukawa started

“Feel that?” Y/n ended,

Eyes wide as they stared at each other, before they both broke out in grins. Y/n laughed, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him close

“The baby kicked for the first time and we experienced it together! Your hopes didn’t get shattered!” She said in glee and he laughed, trying to feel her bump, seeing if he could get another reaction but there was nothing. Y/n eyed his precious face, he couldn't contain his smile, she felt herself get warm

“I love you, Issei…” She cooed and he looked at her sweet face, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were shining, he cupped her face

“I love you too…”

They both leaned in, kissing softly. Matsukawa leaned away, hand rubbing her bump

“Man… I could really go for another round again” He said feeling his stamina, Y/n giggled

_Thump!_

“Oh! That was a little harder, did you feel it?”

Matsukawa retracted his hand, a little startled

“Issei?” Y/n asked confused

“That seemed like a warning kick…” He said, making her sweat drop, laying back down

“You’re such a clown, sometimes” She giggled but he was still convinced that was a warning kick from his child, laying down next to her, he rubbed her stomach

“I'm sorry baby…” He said to the bump, making Y/n roll her eyes.

“Issei, come on, lie down and spoon me!” she ordered him, making him relax, as he got into his position, making her feel secure as she closed her eyes

“Goodnight gorgeous” He whispered, and she smiled.


	32. Chapter 31: Perks Of Marriage (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of smut in the beginning

**Chapter 31**

Y/n walked back into the bedroom this fine warm morning; she woke up earlier than Matsukawa who was still zonked out from his nightshift. She smiled looking at his face, he couldn’t contain his light snores. She placed her juice down, treading to him softly. Her belly was big now and there was still almost 10 weeks left so plenty of room for the baby to grow bigger. She was looking forward to her maternity leave in 2 weeks, as much as she would miss her students. The pregnancy was starting to tire her out way more than she expected. For a woman as fit as she was, she thought it would be a breeze. But she had her days… However, today was a good day.

Y/n bent over Matsukawa, lightly stroking his curly hair, making him stir but he refused to wake up. He was definitely in a deep sleep. She giggled, standing straight, feeling pressure on her bladder. Cursing lightly, she made her way to the toilet to relieve herself.

When she came back in the room, Matsukawa must have felt the warm of the morning because he kicked off the duvet from his form, enjoying the light breeze for the air con. She noticed his shirt had risen up, the bare expanse of his abdomen and stomach being exposed to her eyes. Y/n couldn't help but eye his crotch, it was almost as if the light peeping from the curtains was coaxing her to come closer. One second ago, she was eager to finish her juice and now all she could think about was giving him a surprise wakeup call. Feeling cheeky, she opened the curtains slightly, letting more light in but not enough to disturb him. Carefully making her way to their bed, she made her way between his legs, grabbing her blessed pregnancy pillow (which Matsukawa loathed because not only did it take up half the bed, it also prevented him from cuddling her in bed sometimes) to rest her belly on, her face close to his crotch.

Her fingers began stroking his length lightly through his sweats, Matsukawa was still in a deep slumber, but his cock was beginning to wake up. Y/n really wanted to taste it; she could feel her mouth salivating for it. He had been treated her so well during her pregnancy, even last night, when he came back super late. He had to make sure that she was okay, despite being exhausted. The last few weeks, had been dry for them both. Mostly because she was too tired to romp and he too, had been working overtime to train the staff when he would be gone for paternity leave. She didn’t understand her hormones, sex wasn’t even on her mind until she saw his skin peeking from under his clothes. Now all she could think of was giving him the best wakeup call

As soon as the tent began forming, her fingers itched into the waist band of his pants, carefully peeling his sweats down, exposing his hardening shaft to the morning air. She swallowed; she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Leaning forward, she sneakily licked up his length, freezing when she heard his groan. When she reached his tip, she opened her mouth, blowing air against him. Matsukawa shuddered lightly, grunting as he tried shifting his hips, but she held onto them, keeping him in place.

“Here goes…” She muttered, inhaling deeply before she engulfed his shaft, her hands rubbing the rest of his length as she bobbed her head, she could already taste a bit of his precum, making her rub her thighs together. Her breasts were pressing against his thigh and she suddenly felt very very lewd. She sat up to pull her shirt off, watching as Matsukawa lay panting lightly, still in his slumber. Y/n went to unhook her bra but instead she pulled the front of it up slightly, leaning back into her original place on her ever so heavenly pregnancy pillow. Resting her bump comfortably before she shuffled forward pushing his length between her breasts before she let her bra go, it snapped back into place, squashing his cock between her breasts. Y/n licked her lips, leaning forward and sucking on the exposed part of his exposed tip and shaft.

Matsukawa began grunting, he was feeling really good all of a sudden. Was he having a dream? He moaned and gasped, oh man, he was feeling so good. Groggily, cracking an eye open, he could suddenly feel the weight on his legs, keeping him in place. Squinting hard a few times, the sensations on his cock were now very prominent. A little shocked, he sat up on his elbows, eyes wide

“F-fuck! Y/n!” He groaned, at the lewd sight. Y/n’s erotic face was still sucking his dick, but she was looking at, her eyes flashing her cheekiness. Matsukawa’s eyes lingering on his cock that was stuffed between her plump breasts that were being pushed up by her bra. She released his tip, with a little pop

“Good morning, baby” She purred, circling the tip of his cock with her finger before pressing it against his slit, making him hiss as she rubbed it softly

“Did you sleep well?” She asked him innocently, still rubbing his slit making him grunt and bite his lip before he cupped the side of her face

“I slept real good… In fact, I think I’m still dreaming…” He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She grinned; he eyed her flushed cheeks in the morning sunlight seeping through the curtains. She slowly batted her eyelashes, looking at him. She pulled herself up, releasing his hard cock, letting it stand erect as she carefully slid on to the floor by his side of the bed

“Sit up…” She purred and he didn’t need to be told twice, sitting up, he scooted to the edge of the bed, kicking her cursed pillow off the bed. Before he spread his legs, letting her pull his sweats down even further below his knees. She was about to resume her special blowjob, lifting his bra forward again.

“Y/n take it off…” Matsukawa said before he leaned forward, trying to make his way to the clasp.

“You sure? What if they leak?” She said, a little uncertain, making him look at her

“Have you taken a bath yet?” He asked and she shook her head

“Not yet…”

“Problem solved.”

He unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall free as she slid it off. Leaning forward, he cupped each breast, massaging them lightly

“Awesome, they feel full” he grinned, and she blushed

“Karin was right… men love boobs, no matter what”

Matsukawa smirked,

“We do and I’d really love to put my cock between these…”

He squeezed them again and she moaned, eying his cock again. She wanted to taste it so badly, again. Matsukawa leaned back as she sat on her pillow to elevate herself slightly, he spread his legs further and she looked up at him, winking before she pushed her breasts together, encompassing his cock between them

“God babe… this feels amazing” He groaned, feeling his dick being squeezed in between her plump flesh. It was no secret that Y/n was blessed with a rack. When they first began dating and even now, often times on their dates, Matsukawa would find himself glaring at multiple men, who were often mesmerized by his wife and her curvy body. Y/n would be totally oblivious as usual because she was only enamoured by Matsukawa. He was relieved when she got pregnant, because other men would avoid staring:

1, Because he was always behind her.

2, His protective threatening aura around her was blatantly obvious that he would not pertain perverts ogling his (pregnant) wife.

He cupped each breast, moving them around his cock

“Put it in your mouth, baby” He said, and she leaned forward, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Matsukawa felt the warmness of her breasts resting on top of his thighs. Watching his throbbing shaft between her tits made him get harder, his hands gripping the back of her head, pushing her down his length further,

“Ahh f-fuck! Keep it up babe, I’m almost there” He groaned, as Y/n hummed and sucked harder, her breasts pushing against him. She moaned when she felt herself leak on his lap, but she was too far gone in trying to coax out his orgasm to care. Matsukawa cracked open an eye, witnessing this lewd sight. He moaned, holding her head in place causing her to mewl around his cock

“I’m cumming, Y/n!” He moaned, stilling his hips as he came inside her mouth before he collapsed back on the bed, panting. She happily lapped his seed before licking his softening dick clean.

“Dream come true?” She asked him amused and he just grinned,

“Fuck yeah, naughty girl” he played with her hair making her feel giddy.

“Come up here, lemme make you feel good as well” He said, extending his hand to her to help her up but she shook her head

“I'm good, weirdly enough, I just had a craving to suck your dick” She said casually, and he raised a brow

“A craving….?”

She nodded,

“Yeah! Its these pregnancy hormones, I’m telling you! In general, I'm not a fan of tasting your cum-” She quickly closed her mouth, eyes wide as she began gritting her teeth when she realised, she let her little secret slip, and Matsukawa’s jaw dropped

“Wait a second… You don't like blowing me?” He asked, a little mortified because she always seemed so willing and happy to do it. She quickly shook her head

“No, no! I love blowing you, but since I’ve gotten pregnant, I don't like the way it tastes so much… but… I don't know why today, I just really really wanted to blow you and you tasted real good, I promise.” She licked her lips and he blushed, he was feeling a bit grumpy from her revelation, he didn’t believe her last comment,

“…well that’s nice to know, I’m sure it did…” He said a little grumpily and she giggled,

“Oh, c’mon Issei, I’m sure there’s some things in the bedroom, you don't like either” She said but he huffed and stood up, crossing his arms,

“Well since we’re letting secrets slip out… your hand jobs suck.” He simply said and she gasped, feeling mortified

“They do not! You’re always moaning” She said alarmed and he grinned, nodding

“Uh yeah they do… Sometimes I feel like you’re going to break my dick off my body! Those ‘moans’ are the sounds of me trying not to cry… You grab it too hard!” He revealed, twisting his hands mimicking her aggressive handjobs making her feel super embarrassed, whacking his arm, 

“Don't be so cheeky!”

He began laughing at her cute flustered face, his earlier glumness disappearing, before he pulled her up, hands grabbing her ass.

“C’mon cutie, I don't think we can handle anymore revelations… let’s take a bath and just relax” He said, marching her towards the bathroom. She smiled,

“That sounds good…” She leaned up and he leaned down to kiss each other, quickly pushing his tongue in her mouth, only to cringe when he tasted himself and pull away

“Blegh…” he said, sticking his tongue out and she looked at him amused

“See what I mean…” she said, only to yelp when he smacked her ass.

“Don't be so cheeky…” He mimicked her, making her laugh as she dragged him to the sink

“It’s one of the perks of marriage, we can be honest with each other” She said, grabbing their toothbrushes, handing his to him

“…sounds like a drag to me…” he muttered, and she rolled her eyes

“Let’s brush our teeth first, then we can make out in the bath, speaking off which…” She suggested, and he rolled his eyes at his casual wife as she went to turn the bath on, coming back to him

“Minx”

She laughed before she gasped, clutching the sink

“Ooo…” She groaned

Matsukawa leaned forward, holding her stomach, he could feel the baby moving a bit friskier than before

“Damn, I think baby’s just woken up… you okay, kid?” he asked his younger wife as she clutched her back, standing straight.

“Yeah, I'm okay… ugh, stop calling me kid, Issei… you sound like a cradle robber” She groaned, rubbing her bump

“Shit… I don't know if your child just kicked me in the bladder or my stomach…” She frowned, feeling the immediate urge to pee

“I'm not a cradle robber… and don't you mean _our_ child?” He asked amused, before he resumed brushing his teeth. She glared at him, before turning towards the toilet

“Not at this moment, I don’t…” She mumbled…

Matsukawa spat the minty foam out, rinsing his mouth, grinning at her reflection in the mirror

“Don't stare!” She whined and he turned towards the bath, turning the tap off. Stripping, he placed himself in their tub, moments later, she appeared by the side.

“Here…” Matsukawa offered his hands, she clutched them as she carefully climbed into the bath, turning to nestle herself comfortably between his legs. She sighed in relief, leaning into his chest as he brought his hands to rub her swollen bump

“They’ve finally settled down” he noticed, and she sighed

“I'm always on edge now, sometimes they’re calm for hours and then other moments, they’re kicking like no tomorrow. I didn’t realise how tough rearing a child was” She said, and he smiled

“You’re doing an excellent job Y/n” He kissed her cheek, making her break into a smile

“You’re so sweet!” she turned to try and hug him but atlas the bump came in their way. She pouted and he chuckled, turning her back around so that he could lean into her body, hugging her.

“I’m glad this tub is big, the three of us can bathe together soon!” She laughed and he grinned, imaging the perfect family scenario.

“Now that’d be nice”

**\---Le Timeskip---**

Weeks flew by and there was nothing but suspense. Her due date went by and there was no signs of a labour… Matsukawa felt bad for Y/n, she hardly slept at night, even the damn pillow didn’t help. No warm beverage or cuddle, he could offer helped her. It was one of those nights again, he woke up hearing her groan. Sitting up, he turned to see she was already sitting at the edge of the bed, her face resting in her hands as she leaned over, sniffling

“Hey Y/n… What’s wrong?” He crawled towards her, rubbing her shoulders

“I really want to sleep but the baby just won’t stop moving, everything hurts” She sobbed, and he sighed, rubbing her back. She was overwhelmed with exhaustion,

“P-please just take me to the hospital. I want to push this baby out now” She whined, into his chest, he tried to hush her

“Y/n, I know it’s really tough right now baby… but you just have to superman through this. I'm here with you” he tried reassuring her but she rolled her eyes, wiping her tears

“Why couldn't you be the one who has to carry the baby? Y’know like seahorses…” She muttered and he felt amused

“Now if it was biologically possible, I would’ve carried the baby…” he said, secretly relieved that he was born with a penis. Truth be told, the idea of labour freaked the shit out of him. He felt really bad that Y/n would have to go through that. He snapped from his worries when she giggled

“Feel better?” He asked and she nodded

“A little but not really… I’m gonna walk around the apartment for a bit, okay? Go back to bed” She told him, standing up, clutching her lower back as she waddled to their door. Matsukawa lay there for a few minutes, but he couldn't sleep. He felt guilty about being able to easily sleep into a slumber whereas Y/n could only dream of it. Shaking his head, he threw the duvet off, venturing into the darkness to find her. She wasn’t in the kitchen or lounge, a little baffled, he went to their nursery/guest room and there she was, her hand gently caressing the crib, the other one pushing the mobile above it to swing slowly.

“You’re still awake?” She asked, not turning around. She knew he was there. Matsukawa quietly went up to her, hugging her from behind.

“How can I sleep when you’re not next to me?” his voice was just shy of a whisper, she smiled softly

“I’m so glad you’re with me, you make it so much easier for me” She whispered, closing her eyes when he rested his chin on top of her head.

“Do you wanna come back to bed with me?” He asked her and she nodded,

“Yeah…”

He held her hands, bringing her to the hallway. Matsukawa stopped when she stood still, confused he turned around and that’s when she held her bump, letting out a little yelp

“Agh!” She leaned forward and he held her

“Y/n! Are you okay?”

She clutched his arm and he was startled when water rushed from between her legs and on to the floor.

“I-Issei…? I think my water just broke…” She said in disbelief and he too, was frozen, staring at the puddle. He snapped out of his daze when she groaned again

“Oh… I think that was a contractiooo-” He jumped back when she hissed and trailed off,

“Y/n, sit down. I’m getting the bags and we are gonna go to the hospital. Alright? Give me 10 minutes, call your parents.” He told her, helping her to the sofa, handing her his cell phone before he rushed to the nursery to grab their things.

Matsukawa was trying not to panic but he realised the next time they entered this house; it will be with their child. He felt goosebumps, he was excited. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Quickly, changing into more appropriate clothing, he grabbed Y/n’s trainers for her, rushing to her and helping her slip them on. She clutched his shoulder

“Issei, I'm scared.” She whispered, tears dotting her eyes and he quickly kissed her

“Y/n, don't be... It’ll be alright, I promise. I’ll be right there by your side” He reassured her, as she took deep breaths. Matsukawa stood up, extending his hand to her,

“Y/n, are you ready to go?” He asked her gently, gazing at her face. She was still scared but his reassuring look made her remember that she was not alone. She shakily gripped his hand, squeezing it a bit tight when another small contraction came.

“I-I’m ready…” she whispered


	33. Chapter 32: By Your Side

**Chapter 32:**

“I can’t do it” Y/n cried, looking up at Matsukawa, she tried her best pushing, but nothing was happening, she was extremely exhausted. He stroked her sweaty hair, holding her hand tightly

“Y/n… I know you can do this. You’re almost there” He whispered gently, rubbing her back as she sobbed again

“I-it hurts so much!” She wailed,

“Matsukawa-san, I can see the head. Just another push or two, and your baby will be in your arms in no time. Alright, now on the count of three.” The midwife urged her, counting slowly to three. Y/n held her breath as she pushed with all her might, letting out a pained moan. He tried not to grunt, when she squeezed his hand with all her might too, holding in his pain. If her delicate hand could make him feel that much pain, then who knew how much pain she was going through.

Matsukawa’s breathing stopped, once he heard the piercing shrill cries of his baby echo in the room.

“My my, would you look at that? It’s a sweet little boy!” The midwife gushed, quickly wrapping the baby in a blue towel and handing him to Matsukawa, who stared at the crying infant. His cheeks were so pink, he was beautiful. He felt tears prick his eyes,

“Y/n… we have boy!” He said happily turning to her, she stared at the baby in a daze, a little smile on her face and he immediately got worried, she wasn’t responding and her colour, it wasn’t looking right. It was at that moment when her heart monitor was beeping like crazy and Matsukawa felt everything around him go into a blur, as he helplessly called out to her, watching her close her eyes before the midwife called the other nurses

“It looks like she’s haemorrhaging, call the doctor immediately. Put her on the oxygen now.” The midwife instructed as he stood there helpless when another nurse took his son from his arms, and another escorted him out,

“Y/n! Y/n!” He yelled, turning back trying to go back to her but the midwife stopped him

“Matsukawa-san, please wait outside” She said, and he shook his head, looking at the nurses surrounding the love of his life in panic.

“No, I can’t leave her alone, please, I need to be by her side” He said in desperation, but she shook her head,

“I’m sorry but it’s not allowed, we need to prepare her for surgery. We will do our best, I promise but you need to wait outside” She said softly, pushing him through the doors as he turned around in shock, looking at Y/n’s figure on the bed. She looked really pale… Almost like she was dead. Death had never phased him, but it was a totally different experience when your lover is on the brink of it. He was terrified

He began shaking.

Fuck.

“Y/n…” he muttered.

Minutes, became hours, he was sitting on the bench outside the emergency, his face in his hands.

“Issei… sweety?”

Matsukawa looked up, Okasan was standing above him, a look of worry on her face

“Okasan…” he muttered, she sat next to him, an arm around his shoulders

“Issei… is she okay?” She asked gently but he shook his head

“I don't know…” He said before tears pricked his eyes and he began sobbing. His mother closed her eyes, hugging him harder. He felt like a little boy in her arms again

“It’ll be okay, our darling is a strong girl! I just know it”

He gave a very tiny smile, or at least tried to

“Thanks Okasan…” He mumbled…

  
The next two hours went by and he was pacing. Both their parents had arrived, all equally tense with worry. There was no news of the baby or Y/n. Chiyoko rubbed Kenta’s back as he couldn't contain his tears, Matsukawa’s father mirroring her actions with Okasan.

Matsukawa slumped on a chair, looking at the floor. Memories flooding in his mind

_-_

_"Excuse me, but I am capable of paying for my own drinks, thank you very much!" She grumbled before chugging her drink._

_Matsukawa grinned at Y/n,_

_"Whoa, slow down there. A little woman like you should pace herself. Otherwise who’s gonna take you home?"_

_She scoffed and looked at him with a stern look._

_"I can handle my drinks pretty well."_

_"Really Miss Y/N? Do you think you can outdrink me?"_

_Y/N smirked before beckoning the bartender towards them. She ordered another round of drinks as the man next to her remained amused._

_"Before we begin, I’m Matsukawa Issei." He stuck his hand out toward her._

_"L/N F/N" she shook it._

He closed his eyes, another memory,

_-_

_"Y/N, think about it. Last night on the way to my place. You complained your mother is forcing you to move home and get married, my parents are the same. If you marry me, you can live here and continue teaching. Our families will leave us be. I dont think I can sleep with another woman again. We both like sex so we can do it all the time. You can move in with me too." He insisted._

_She sat there thinking._

_Thinking it over. She looked up from the form and into his eyes as he waited for a response._

_"Give me pen"_

_"With pleasure, wifey"_

_"Shut up!"_

Another one,

-

_“You love me, too?” She asked in shock._

_He nodded,_

_“I do, I love you, you cry baby” He joked before she punched his hard stomach, making him smirk._

_“Cutie” He said before he grabbed her and pulled her in for the deepest kiss they’ve ever shared._

_“Issei” she whispered when they parted._

_-_

_“…You are the only person in my entire life who would keep me uplifted ever since we met. Our compatibility is so out of this world, more than just on a sexual level. I feel it here too”_

_She placed her finger where his heart was, feeling his heart race under his skin._

_“Every time you doubt yourself, I will be here to tell you that I love you and make you realise just how amazing you are, because it’s the truth.”_

_-_

_“Yo-you’re…?” His voice shook, “pregnant?” He whispered_

_She looked at him, her eyes glossing over_

_“I am” She whispered_

_She didn’t expect Matsukawa to react this emotionally, but he dropped to his knees, grabbing her waist as he nuzzled into her stomach. Her hands caressed his curly hair,_

_“This is the best day of my life Y/n” He began, standing up and pulling her close…_

_-_

“Issei? Issei?” Matsukawa snapped out of his daze, his mother wiping his stray tears. He looked up at her, her eyes were sore and puffy. Matsukawa had no energy in him, they were taking too long in there, something had to be wrong…

The doors opened and a familiar man walked out, everyone surrounding him

“S-sir, how is she?” He asked, staring at the old man intensely. The doctor sighed before he smiled

“She’s doing great, she lost a lot of blood, but we managed. She’s asleep so I cannot let everyone in to see her at the moment. If possible, could you come during the morning visitation hours?” He turned to the parents who all were busy crying in relief. The doctor smiled before he turned to Matsukawa

“You’re permitted to stay with Miss Y/n, of course. I have to admit, I didn’t doubt her one bit, from our past encounters, I was aware that your wife is a very strong woman” He grinned at Matsukawa, who startled him by enveloping the short old man in a hug,

“Th-thank you so much” he sobbed, and the doctor froze for a second, before he hugged the new father back.

“You both make a wonderful pair; your son is one lucky baby.” He said gently, as Matsukawa stood up, grinning

“Can I please see her?” He asked and the doctor nodded

“If you would follow me” He walked away,

Matsukawa bowed to the parents,

“We will drop by in the morning, rest well darling” Okasan kissed him as they all left.

Matsukawa’s heart was pacing, he was very anxious. He was relieved that she was okay, but he had to see it to believe it.

“She’s in there…” The doctor pointed to the door in front of them. Matsukawa bowed and thanked him again, the doctor patted his back

“You’re a good man, Matsukawa-san…” He smiled before he turned and walked away. Matsukawa pushed open the door and he held his breath. She was laying in her bed, snug. Her face looked content; she was in a deep slumber. He stroked her face softly, she didn’t stir. Her chest heaving heavily but she didn’t look disturbed,

“You did so well, baby…” He whispered, before he leaned in to kiss her softly

“I love you so much Y/n. Don't ever scare me like that again”

He stood up, dimming her lamp a little bit more, till he heard a coo behind him. Matsukawa froze, her turned around and realised a cot was by the window…

He was trembling slightly as he made his way to the source of the gurgles. He looked into the cot, his heart squeezing

“Hey there little guy… I didn’t know they brought you in here…” He cautiously scooped his hand under the small soft head, his other one holding under the swaddled wrap as he lifted his son into his arms. The tiny infant blinked around, his eyes still adjusting to their new environment, but he was a noisy fella. He cooed and gurgled a lot

“Do you know who I am?” he asked, bringing the baby closer to him, his finger stroking his delicate soft cheek

“I’m your Otosan” He whispered, watching his son rub his finger with his chubby cheek before he gurgled again. Matsukawa chuckled.

The door opened and a nurse popped her head in,

“Matsukawa-san, could I take the baby for feeding? Your wife won’t be awake for a few more hours and she needs rest after the surgery. I’ll bring him right back” She promised, and he nodded, carefully handing his son to her. He walked to her bedside, sitting on his chair before he leaned forward to rest his head on her bed, not realising that sleep washed over him. He was exhausted

A few hours passed by and Matsukawa’s eyes opened, the rising sunlight was streaming into their hospital room. His neck ached but he didn’t care. He stood up to check the baby, he was sleeping soundly. Smiling at the boy, Matsukawa was alert when he heard grunting behind him. He turned around and sure, enough she was stirring. He quickly went to her side, stroking her face,

“Y/n, baby? You awake?” He asked and she grumbled before she cracked open an eye…

“Issei?” She called out and he smiled

“Yeah, I’m here… How are you feeling?”

She groaned, sitting up,

“Like shit.” Was all she could say, and he laughed,

“That was one hell of a night, kid… You really scared me” He trailed off, feeling upset at the earlier events. She looked at him confused before her eyes widened and she looked at her shrunken bump

“Issei, I had the baby?” She asked in disbelief and he grinned

“You did” He leaned forward to kiss her, but she shoved him away

“Where’s my baby!? Take me to our baby now” She demanded, feeling panicked that she was not with her child. He rubbed her back

“Relax, he’s right there…” Matsukawa said, ushering to the cot.

Y/n’s lip trembled,

“It’s a boy?” She asked and Matsukawa kissed her cheek

“We have a son” He grinned, and she sobbed

“Br-bring him to me now” She demanded, and he made his way to the baby. Y/n held her breath when she heard a soft coo, her heart was pounding when Matsukawa brought the blue bundle towards her. She let out a laugh and sob, when she held him in her arms

“Hi baby!” She cooed, nodding her head in glee, staring at the adorable cherubic face. “Ooh, he’s just so sweet. Oh my gosh, Issei! He’s got your eyebrows!” She laughed in delight, her finger tracing the delicate forming brows on the baby’s face, Y/n froze when the infant’s face changed from contentment to despair, as he began his shrill cries

“Oh no…” She said softly, rocking him gently

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. You don't have your daddy’s eyebrows; you can stop crying now” She joked, and Matsukawa rolled his eyes

“Seriously Y/n?”

A knock on the door disrupted him, another nurse popped her head in

“Good morning, I hope you’re feeling better Miss Y/n?” The nurse asked and Y/n nodded looking at her son

“I feel amazing” She said grinning and Matsukawa smiled,

The nurse handed Y/n some water, which she happily gulped down, as Matsukawa tried rocking his son to calm down

“I think he’s hungry. Do you want to try feeding him? He needs to learn how to latch” The nurse asked, and Y/n nodded,

“Yes please!”

Matsukawa handed the baby to Y/n as the nurse helped the baby latch onto to her, Y/n cringed for a second, looking at Matsukawa who raised a brow,

“This feels weird…” She whispered to Matsukawa and he chuckled. The nurse smiled and let the couple be

Matsukawa eyed the suckling infant,

“Y’know, he makes really cute sounds when he’s feeding…” Matsukawa said, and she blushed

“Issei, turn around. You’re staring so much” She felt embarrassed and he rolled his eyes

“Y/n, I’ve been sucking those breasts longer than Junior has and you’re getting embarrassed now? Did you forget what we need last week when I suc-” She cut him off,

“Issei! Don't say such things in front of the baby”

“Y/n, its literally been 8 hours since he’s been born, he won’t remember this conversation” Matsukawa said but she shook her head

“Still!... Anyways, we can’t keep calling him ‘Junior’ or ‘The Baby’, I think we need to come up with a name now.” She said looking up at Matsukawa before she looked at the suckling infant, Matsukawa stroked the baby’s cheek

“He’s really going at it, huh? Definitely my son” he grinned, and she rolled her eyes

“Actually, I’d have to agree… but now let’s think of a name!” She said eagerly and he hummed, he had chosen a few names

“I like Souma…” He said, gently rubbing the top of the baby’s head. Y/n thought for a second before she looked at Matsukawa

“I like it” She smiled at Souma

“Welcome to the world, Matsukawa Souma” She cooed as the baby unlatched and stared at his parents.

“Awe, would you look at that?” Y/n said to Matsukawa,

“He’s just so cu-Oh god!” They both were startled when he opened his mouth and vomited her breast milk on her… They were quiet for a second before Matsukawa burst out laughing, making fun of her

“Damn, that was amazing” He laughed, and she whined before she laughed as well.

“Issei, hold him… I need to wash up…” She cringed, pressing the button to alert a nurse she needed help, less than a minute later, she came back and observed the messy woman. She had an amused smile on her face, wiping Souma clean and handing him to Matsukawa

“Welcome to parenthood, Miss Y/n! C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and then we shall give the baby a bath”

Y/n stood up, the nurse helping her as they slowly walked to the private bathroom. Matsukawa looked at Souma, a grin on his face

“Oh, you’re gonna be a little troublemaker, I can tell”

Souma gurgled and Matsukawa chuckled, bring Souma closer to him so that he could kiss his little forehead

“My son…” He said gently.

**\---Fast Forward to Night Time ---**

Y/n and Matsukawa had arrived home, later that afternoon with their parents and Souma in tow. Both sets of parents, showing them how to take care of a new born from nappy changes, feeding time (Much to Y/n’s horror when Chiyoko demanded to see if Y/n was latching Souma properly and Okasan followed, both of them huddling into her nursery to peer over her shoulder, making comments on Souma’s suckling). Matsukawa was dealing with his father and father in law, as they began double checking if Matsukawa baby proofed his apartment properly, they tried giving him pointers, which fell on deaf ears. As soon as evening approached and their parents left, both of them collapsed on the couch, Souma had fallen asleep earlier but they both knew he’d be awake soon…

Matsukawa’s phone buzzed and he checked the screen. It was from his group chat, Makki had forwarded the photo of Souma, Matsukawa had sent him

**Makki: Presenting Mattsun Junior! Cant believe our Mattsun is the firsto ne outta us to have a kid. Sharing his pic because I know Mattsun will forget…**

Truth be told, he did forget… He sent a photo to Makki because he kept calling him and he didn’t have the energy to converse…

_Bzzz_

**Shittykawa: Oh my gosh, cute! He’s got ur caterpillar brows, lol. He looks just like you, daddy!**

**Iwaizumi: ^Did you just call Mattsun, daddy?**

**Makki: LMAO**

**Iwaizumi: He’s an adorable fella, congratulations Mattsun!**

**Oikawa: You know what I meant, don’t be mean :x**

Matsukawa raised a brow, he began typing

**Mattsun: Thanks guys, this lil guy is Souma. Come and visit soon**

He put his phone away, looking at Y/n who was napping on his chest. He rubbed her back gently and she opened her eyes, looking up at him

“We have a child” She said and he looked at her amused

“We do.” And she shook her head

“No as in yesterday, it was just you and me here and now today, we have a baby!”

He chuckled before his smile dissolved,

“You know, I thought I almost lost you there… They wouldn't let me be by your side when you went for surgery… I feel guilty… I couldn't keep my promise” He said softly as she looked up at him. 

“Issei… Don't feel guilty, that wasn’t your fault okay. I was passed out anyways. I don't even remember giving birth or the surgery! You could’ve just lied to me and said you were there” She laughed but she shook his head, gripping her chin

“I could never lie to you. I promised to take care of you, I just feel bad because I couldn't be by your side”

She leaned forward, rubbing her nose against his, a content smile on her face

“Do you really think I’d leave you behind like that? I promised to take care of you too… Don't you know you married a strong woman?” She teased him, pecking his lips but he held her face, pushing his lips against hers harder. She moaned lightly, before they parted

“I married the strongest woman, out there. God, you’re perfect for me. Did you see our baby? He’s a fucking looker. Fuck, I'm nervous thinking about him as a teenager… He’s gonna be a heartbreaker, I can feel it” Matsukawa said and Y/n laughed,

“What are you going on about? He looks like an angel, he could never be a player! I have mother’s intuition, y’know” She said, tapping the side of her head. He grinned at her,

“Oh god, I’d like to fuck you right now, but you have stitches…” He said, looking at her

“Are you in pain Y/n? Can I get you anything?” He asked and she hummed,

“Well, I certainly do not want to romp right now. My lower body is aching like a bitch, but I do need something…” She trailed off and he raised a brow,

“What?”

She cupped his face,

“I want another kiss” She purred, and he grinned, pressing his lips against hers. She hugged him gently and he hugged her back before they parted again.

He chuckled, about to comment on her adorableness but they both stilled as they heard the gurgles begin erupting from the monitor.

“I’ll get him…” Matsukawa said to Y/n, she nodded and leaned back into the sofa as he made his way to the nursery

“Hey buddy, you hungry? Well you’re in for a treat. Her boobs are out of this world” He cooed to his little bundle of joy, chuckling to himself as he walked to Y/n in the lounge, she was glaring at him

“What?” He said and she pointed to the monitor

“What are you telling my son?” She said and he laughed sheepishly, damn she heard him on the monitor… He passed her Souma

“The truth.” He said simply, sitting down next to her. Watching her unbutton her top, exposing her breast

“There you go, c’mon Souma” She cooed, encouraging him to latch. After a few seconds, she let out a sigh in relief when he latched as she leaned back. Matsukawa rested on his elbow, quietly watching Souma

“Y/n, save some for me…” He muttered and she looked at him blankly

“You’re unbelievable Issei. They’re for Souma now, not you” She said, and he frowned,

“Y/n, I was just joking. Please don't take your boobs away from me” He pretend begged her and she rolled her eyes, blushing

“Maybe when my stitches have healed…” She mumbled but he heard it, grinning at her cheekily

“They said two weeks… I think we both know that we can handle two weeks without doing stuff…” He teased and she blushed

“Do not talk about dirty stuff while I’m feeding your baby…” She said

“He will not remember this Y/n… Kid’s don't retain memories until they become two… I’ve read my share of parenting blogs too…” He said and she giggled

“Alright alright… I get it” She looked down at Souma, who was ever so engrossed with his dinner. She stroked his face,

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Issei but I love him more than you…” She admitted and he raised his brow, looking at her

“No need to apologise, I feel the same” He said softly and she looked at him

“Who knew we’d get this far in life, huh?” She said and he smiled

“I always knew you were the one” His gentle voice rang through her ears.

She smiled, when he hugged her from behind, eyeing his son

“Now I really wish I didn’t have these stitches…” She mumbled and he laughed

“Two weeks… Y/n. Two weeks” He said

(Unfortunately for the couple, they didn’t realise that she could remove her stitches in two weeks but then she needed to heal for an additional two months. They also didn’t realise how hard their sex life would become with a newborn. They were in for a surprise….)


	34. Chapter 33: Those Little Pick-Me-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be ending in maybe 2 chapters :D not sure yet

**Chapter 33**

****

5 and a half months later

Y/n carefully placed Souma on the couch, she cautiously stepped back, holding her camera in her hand

“Okay baby, stay! I need this photo for the wall” She said, extending her hand, motioning for him to sit still. The little chubby baby eyed the shiny camera in his mother’s hands. Y/n grinned, quickly bringing it up to her face

“That’s it Sumoo, I’m almost don-NO!” She whined when he casually slumped from his seated position and fell on his side on the cushiony sofa, looking confused as ever as he gurgled at his mother.

Y/n groaned,

“Sumoo… mama is never going to get that picture for the wall”

Souma was still huddled on his side, his drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Both of them staring at each other before he broke out with the sweetest little smile, making Y/n squeal as she put her camera down and scooped him up

“Oh my gosh, you’re just too cute!” She squealed, twirling her son in the air making him giggle. It was a Saturday afternoon, Matsukawa was working. Since it was Y/n’s day off, she spent it doing her favourite thing. Spending time with Souma

She felt like he was growing real fast, he was starting to look more and more like Matsukawa, Y/n smiled to herself as she stroked Souma’s brows. He was look extra adorable today, that she felt like dressing him up for photos. Souma didn’t look pleased at first when she dressed him, in cute shorts and a nice tiny dress shirt, of course he was not pleased when the tiny bowtie came on. It was a battle but of course she won. She glanced at the clock,

“Oh, we have to meet Karin at the park soon, let’s get you into something more causal eh? Aren’t you excited to meet your best friend, Hiro!?” She asked Souma excitedly, who looked at her blankly. She sweat dropped,

“You look just like your father when you do that…” She shook her head, before she took him to his nursery

****

** At the Park **

****

Karin and Y/n laughed as they watched an ever so calm Hiro, gaze at Souma’s face. Souma had snatched Hiro’s stuffed toy, but the blonde baby was calm as ever, not really caring as Souma tried to eat it

“Man Karin… How is Hiro so calm? I don't think I’ve ever seen him cry!”

Karin sighed, looking at Hiro, massaging the top of his curly hair

“Oh, he cries but like hardly…. To be honest, Haru and I lost out on a lot of sleep in the beginning, not because of him crying but because he wouldn't cry! I’d get so worried about Hiro sleeping soundly throughout the night… Haru and I weren’t used to it… My other babies were so restless and always crying. Unlike my other kids, Hiro is just so calm… Everyone will be running around; my house could be in chaos, but Hiro’s expression never changes. See!?” She swiped through photos on her phone and sure enough, Hiro’s expression was exactly the same, even when Y/n glanced up from the phone, Hiro still sported the same expression, staring blankly at her and she sweat dropped.

Souma was smaller than Hiro, who was already a year old, but they seemed to like each other. Souma was a little bit on the hyper side, so he balanced out with Hiro pretty well. Y/n stroked the top of Souma’s head as he tried playing with her juice. Y/n pushed the box away

“No Souma, you can’t have the juice” She said, and he didn’t care, he turned his attention back to Hiro’s toy. A few minutes later, Y/n spotted the baby swings, they were finally vacant

“Come on Karin, let’s push the boys” She said happily as Karin agreed, as they began swinging their sons back and forth on the swings slowly, both babies were fascinated, giggling. Making their mother’s laugh,

“So how is Matsukawa-san?” Karin asked and Y/n sighed

“Busy… Poor guy, he’s been working really hard since his paternity leave ended. I feel bad for him because he hardly sees Souma, by the time he comes home, Souma’s already asleep and when Matsukawa wakes up, he has to get ready for work and leave… Even I haven’t seen much of him…” She sighed, pushing Souma in his swing gently, as he giggled, she smiled softly, Karin hummed as she pushed Hiro, who didn’t really care…

“How are things between you two?”

Y/n frowned, pushing Souma

“They’re okay…. I guess” She mumbled, and Karin gave her a sceptical look

“Is this Y/n I'm speaking to? The same Y/n who is always babbling on about her love for her hunky husband who can’t keep his hands off her?” Karin teased and Y/n kept her frown, pushing Souma

“He’s certainly hasn’t put any hands on me… not since before Souma….” She trailed off and Karin’s jaw dropped

“You guys haven’t done it in 6 months!? Who are you people!?” She asked shocked and Y/n sighed

“Parenthood…” She said smiling, and then gently holding his neck before Souma could lean over the seat, getting groggy. Karin’s phone buzzed and she checked the screen

“Sorry Y/n, we have to leave, gotta take Hiro to the paediatricians for his check-up”

Karin said, pulling a sleepy Hiro out of his seat, he yawned before he nuzzled into the crook of his mother’s neck. Y/n smiled,

“I’ll stick around a little longer, Souma’s about to fall asleep, might take this time to enjoy the outdoors!” She laughed before kissing Hiro’s little temple and bidding Karin a farewell. She pulled Souma out, letting him lay in his stroller.

“C’mon darling, you need to eat first” She sung as she skipped to her baby bag, pulling out a picnic blanket and her shawl, settling them under the shade of a tree. She smiled as she pulled him out of his stroller and onto her lap, wrapping the shawl around them. Feeling secure, she unzipped her blouse, now blindly being able to latch Souma. Breastfeeding in public used to make her uncomfortable, she never understood how relaxed Karin was about it when Hiro was born, but then again… four children. When Y/n finally started going back to the nursery, she was allowed to bring Souma with her. She would try being alone to feed Souma but then again, she couldn't also leave all her tasks to Ito. She needed to learn how to manage, so when Karin began feeding Hiro during breaktime, Y/n would shyly do the same with Souma and eventually as the days passed on, she realised no one gave a shit and she finally stopped giving one too.

Resting her back against the tree trunk, she closed her eyes

“Damn, you’re pretty hungry today…” She murmured a tiny smile on her face.

She began thinking about her conversation with Karin. Matsukawa and her hadn’t s had sex in 6 months… Actually, she was still pregnant with a belly when they last did it… Did she even remember how to have normal sex (well the sex her and Matsukawa have)?

Sure, there was a quick hand/blowjob/fingering session here and there, but she missed that fire, that passion both of them had between the sheets. When was the last time he held her down and pounded her? He stopped calling her dirty names when she got pregnant… She noticed… Maybe, this was the reality of marriage and she needed to face it. Their first marriage was a rollercoaster, they were literally dating, experimenting the fuck out of their sex lives… She was previously living in Lala land when she assumed life would be the same after Souma.

‘We were actually pretty stupid for getting married at first sight… What if Issei was a conman or something…’She thought to herself, cradling Souma

‘Imagine if we weren’t compatible…’

She stopped rocking Souma, peering anther wedding ring. It twinkled in the light and she smiled

“Nah… that’s impossible to imagine” She smiled to herself, Souma turned his face away, signalling that he was finished. She adjusted herself before she unwrapped her shawl, dropping it on the blanket. She rocked him gently, patting his back for a minute until she heard that familiar burp

“Good boy” She smiled, letting him lay on the picnic blanket. He lay there for a few seconds, glancing at the dancing leaves above him before their gentle swaying lulled him to sleep. She let out a tiny awe, pulling her phone out

“Let’s take a photo for Papa, shall we?”

She lay herself down next to Souma, phone above their faces as she posed for a few photos

“Aw man, these are so cute! Maybe we should put you into baby modelling Sumoo!? I bet you could make Mama rich” She said gleefully, imagining her celebrity baby rolling in that cash. She laughed, shaking her head

“Nah, I don't want to share you with the world. You’re mine” She booped his little nose gently, making him frown for a second before he relaxed, continuing his peaceful siesta. She giggled, forwarding her pictures to Matsukawa.

She didn’t realise that on the other side of a tree, there was commotion, until she heard a shrill voice

“Bastard!”

She glanced at Souma, making sure he was still asleep, she needed to tell this woman to calm down before she woke him. Y/n stood up, walking around the tree

“Excuse me, could you pl-oh…?” Y/n stopped as she eyed the flashy woman, dressed head to toe in designer, even with the large framed sunglasses and large black sunhat, she knew it was

“Mari…”

Mari furiously disconnected the call and growled, turning to Y/n, before she froze for a second.

“It’s you… Didn’t recognise you there, must be because you’ve gained weight” She spat out, folding her arms. Y/n rolled her eyes,

“Nice to see you too… Going to a funeral? Because you sure are dressed like it” She snapped back

Mari huffed, turning her head away. Y/n realised the woman was on the verge of tears. She didn’t know if she should turn around or ask her what was wrong. She cursed at herself for doing this but, she glanced at Souma.

Still asleep, good

She sighed,

“Um, not that I care but… are you okay?” Y/n asked, and Mari huffed

“Well, Little Miss Nosey… of course not. I’m getting divorced because my husband is a two… no… FOUR-timing bastard. Played me for a fool all this time”

Y/n kept quiet and Mari looked at her angrily

“Go on, say something, laugh at me! Tell me I deserve it, for being so awful to your husband and you! GO ON” She yelled in fury. Y/n walked towards Mari, startling the taller woman when she hugged her

“I’m sorry Mari, no one deserves that… Not even you”

  
Mari froze, she burst out crying and Y/n soothed her.

“Mari, you’re a woman who values herself highly. I admire that about you… You want nothing but the best for yourself. I’m sorry your marriage didn’t work out; it will take time to heal but it’s not the end of the world. You don't know what tomorrow will bring. It’ll be okay” Y/n assured her, and Mari pulled away, taking her sunglasses off, wiping her mascara.

“Ugh… what are you… Dr. Phil?” She rolled her eyes and Y/n frowned, deciding to go back to the other side of the tree; Mari looked at her

“Thank you…” she muttered and Y/n stopped, she looked at Souma. He was okay and no one was nearby, so turned around, crossing her arms

“Did you just say, what I think you said?” Y/n teased, and the other woman scoffed. Mari glanced at Y/n, before she looked at her heels

“How’s… Matsukawa?” she asked quietly and Y/n bit her lip

“He’s great, been busy with work and other stuff” She said, and Mari just nodded

“I see…”

Before Y/n could respond, Souma began wailing and she cursed,

“What is that…” Mari said in disgust and Y/n rushed to Souma

“Hey there… sorry darling, you must’ve been scared. I was only gone a minute, promise” She cooed, scooping him in her arms. Y/n heard a little gasp and looked at Mari who was peeking from behind the tree. She rolled her eyes

“You might as well come here; people might think you’re a pervert or something… You look pretty suspicious”

Mari’s face became red as she stalked to Y/n, her eyes glued to Souma who had finally settled, he let out small whimpers when he saw Mari and Y/n internally grinned.

“Mari, this is Souma. He’s my son” She smiled, looking at Souma and Mari felt her heart drop. He looked just like Issei…

“Is that Matsukawa’s….?” She whispered and Y/n glared

“ _He_ is Issei’s son. We are still married…. shocker!”

Mari kept quiet, she felt that stab in her back and Y/n bit her tongue. Mari looked at her, and whispered,

“Matsukawa always said he wanted a son first…”

Y/n clenched her fist, this woman had no right to lament her broken relationship with Mastukawa, not after all the shit she pulled

“I’m sorry Mari, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just you were pretty horrible to us, you ridiculed my husband, his career, his self-esteem was ruined… you cornered me, insulted me, brought up your intimate moments with my husband, made fun of my family background and you just referred to my child as ‘that’… So yes, I don't like you”

Y/n turned, strapping Souma into his stroller, quickly grabbing and folding the picnic blanket and stuffing it under the stroller. She gripped the handles, glancing at the quiet woman

“I’m glad you’re leaving Jiro. I hope the next man you end up with; will treat you better and maybe help you become a nicer person. Take care of yourself” She said, before she walked away with Souma. Mari stood there, thinking about Matsukawa. She began slowly remembering memories of them, they were such beautiful memories and she lost them all…

Souma’s face was embedded in her mind

**Evening Time**

Y/n quietly closed the nursery door, Souma had just fed, and it was time for another nap for him. Y/n still couldn’t believe that she bumped into Mari. She contemplated telling Matsukawa about it but then again, there was no point. Why bring up the past for him? They had moved on and have a kid. All that mattered was that she would get to spend time with him tomorrow on his day off.

She hummed as she began heating up their dinner on the stove. Going around their apartment, she began picking up and cleaning Souma’s toys, their laundry and other stuff till she was satisfied. Checking on the stew, she grinned. It tasted pretty good. She began setting the table when she heard the door close

“I'm home” She heard him call out and she smiled when he walked into the kitchen

“Hey there” She smiled, and he grinned, walking to her, both of them hugging and kissing each other

“Busy day?” She asked and he nodded,

“It was pretty tiring till I got a little pick me up” He grinned, and she raised a brow

“A pick me up?”

He flashed her his phone screen, his background was one of the photos she sent earlier, and she smiled, hugging him harder

“I think this is my favourite photo so far, already sent it for printing… for your wall” He said, and she was ecstatic

“You know me so well! I was thinking of printing one for the wall!”

He nodded,

“I know how much that photo wall means to you, you’ve built a pretty great collection babe”

She grinned, letting go of him

“I know!”

Matsukawa chuckled, stretching his limbs before he eyed the baby monitor. Y/n looked at him

“He’s gonna wake up soon, shall we eat first?” She said and he nodded, they both dug into the food, talking and laughing about Souma’s antics. Y/n couldn't stop staring at him, everything was just perfect for her. Well almost… she clenched her thighs, she _really_ missed him. How has he been so calm about not having sex in almost half a year? Usually Matsukawa, always tried fucking any chance they got but he’s been awfully chill.

After they ate, he quickly showered and came out just in time for Souma to wake up, demanding a feed.

“Looks like my little bud is finally awake” He grinned, bending to pick up Souma, as he gurgled in his father’s arms. Matsukawa rocked Souma as he walked to their bedroom where Y/n was lying in bed, watching the television. She grinned, sitting up, baby talking to Souma, who was beyond happy to see her. Matsukawa pouted,

“He likes you better than me” and she giggled, unbuttoning her blouse, letting her breasts free, as Matsukawa passed Souma to her, his eyes not leaving her breasts as they jiggled. They looked pretty full and he felt his dick stir. He ignored it and slid onto his side of the bed, turning to talk to her

“Don’t be fooled, your kid is just a sucker for boobs… literally” She giggled, and he grinned,

“Because those boobs are…” He leaned forward to cover Souma’s ears as he suckled,

“…fucking delicious…” He teased and she blushed, calling him stupid. Matsukawa kept grinning, stroking Souma’s soft curls. He stared at Y/n; he was really at his limit. To be fair, he was at his limit since her stitches were removed. He remembered what a shocker it was for them when the senior doctor, who was now familiar with the couple and their (horny) antics, told them they had to wait at least two more months, as the months went on, they had become so lost in being new parents that every night, Y/n looked exhausted and he didn’t want to overwork her. Finally, when Souma’s sleep patterns sort of calmed down, his paternity leave ended and so did hers. Work added an extra load onto the new parents… Eventually sex, just became forgotten. He didn’t even count those quickies in between. I mean, her hand jobs had finally gotten better but he missed being inside her. He missed their old sex life too.

He looked at Y/n,

“Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow? Just you and me?” he asked, and she looked at him

“and what about Souma?”

Matsukawa hummed, as Souma finished and he took him from Y/n, placing him on his shoulder, patting his back

“Since the parents are on their sailing trip, we can call a sitter?” He suggested and she frowned

“No… I don't think I'm so comfortable with that…”

Matsukawa decided to be honest,

“Y/n, I want to fuck you.”

She blushed at his bluntness, turning to him, eyes wide

“Issei! The baby” She said, alarmed and he ignored it

“Y/n, it’s been months… are you telling me that you don't want to have sex?” He asked and she kept quiet

“No… I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I really miss our old sex life, I thought life would be the same after Souma, I didn’t know how busy we would get”

Matsukawa smiled when Souma burped, he settled Souma on his stomach, as the boy lay on his back, cooing and gurgling at the moving colourful pictures on the television. His attention went back to Y/n.

“By date, I mean the moment the babysitter gets here, you and I are going straight to a love hotel where we are going to fuck to our heart’s content, like we used to. What do you say?” He asked, holding her hand, stroking it softly and she didn’t think twice

“Let me ask Karin if she can look after Souma tomorrow”

Matsukawa grinned,

“That’s my girl”

** The Next Morning **

****

Matsukawa was fresh out of the shower, dressed and excited about his ‘date’ (fuckfest) with his wife. He made his way to Y/n who was waiting in the lounge

“Well don't you look like a fucking treat?” He said, she was wearing one of her more fancier day dresses, it was a little short but at this point, he didn’t mind at all. She was wearing it for him after all. She giggled at him before she checked her phone

“Is Karin arriving soon?”

Y/n shook her head,

“Sorry Issei, Karin can’t babysit, Riku bumped his head, she’s taking him to the doctor”

Mastukawa groaned and slumped on the couch

“Shit…”

She smiled,

“Don't worry, I found someone to babysit Souma” She said happily, and he looked at her,

“Who…?”

She froze, turning to him

“Please don't be mad….”

Matsukawa sat up…

“Y/n… you didn’t… please don't tell me…”

_Ding Dong_

Matsukawa glanced at her before he reluctantly went to the front door and opened it

“Hello there, daddy!” Oikawa grinned, looking ecstatic as ever

“Fuck”


	35. Chapter 34: Don't Call Me Daddy (NSFW)

** Chapter 34 **

Matsukawa reluctantly drove, as Y/n hummed to the radio.

“Y/n, out of all the people, you chose Oikawa?” He said, frowning

“Oh Issei, the last time we met Oikawa-san, he said he’s great at babysitting. He babysits his nieces and nephews from time to time, when he’s in Japan! He’s your friend, don't you trust him?” She asked.

Matsukawa huffed,

“…its exactly because he’s my friend that I don't trust him. He used to post weird shit when he babysat his own sister’s kids… God knows, what he’s doing to my little guy” Issei ranted and she rolled her eyes

“Souma will be fine, I trust Oikawa-san. Unless you want to cancel our plans and go back home? I’m sure we can wait another 6 months to do it…” She said under her breath and he looked at her, raising a brow

“You’d rather have sex, while our son is being taken care of by a man-child?” He said and it was her turn to frown

“You’d rather a stranger take care of Souma instead of your childhood friend? You’re making me sound like a bad mother… I just wanted to spend some time with you…”

Now he felt bad, he let one hand leave the steering wheel and placed it on her bare knee, stroking it

“Sorry babe, I guess I’m anxious because I’ve hardly seen Souma lately… I thought I’d be more relaxed about it, but I’m stressed. Oikawa better not make him cry” He muttered, and she smiled

“It’s okay, I understand. Oikawa-san will call us if it’s an emergency. He’s an adult, he can handle it…. Say, do you want to grab breakfast instead? Even if I get to spend just an hour with you, I’ll be happy! We can then go back to Sumoo” She grinned and so did he,

“I am pretty hungry, wanna eat crepes?” He asked and she cheered,

“Let’s go!”

They happily chatted throughout their meal, playfully flirting with one another. It felt so good to get one on one time together, Matsukawa enjoyed staring at her glowing face, her cheeks were a lovely pink hue. She looked perfect. Y/n was busy enjoying her sweet crepe, arguing with Matsukawa over his choice of savoury.

“Crepes should only be sweet! Savoury crepes just don’t sound right…”

He rolled his eyes,

“Savoury crepes are delicious, expand your taste palette, Y/n. You’re missing out”

Both of their phones buzzed, a forwarded message from Oikawa, Y/n opened her phone,

“Aww look Issei, Souma looks so happy! Oikawa’s got him in the bouncer! See, he’s alright” She said, and Matsukawa hummed, feeling relieved that his son was not in distress.

“He does look pretty happy” Matsukawa smiled and so did she, as they finished their meal.

“I had a pretty nice date, Issei. We should do this more often, I missed this” She said, kissing him on the cheek as they strapped their seatbelts on. Matsukawa started the car,

“Me too babe, I missed talking to you, I got to see your beautiful face for an hour straight, no distractions” He grinned as he began driving. She looked pretty sexy today, he hadn’t seen her wear a short dress in a long time. Her legs looked so soft… He felt bad that he cancelled out on the love hotel, but he still had doubts over Oikawa’s babysitting skills. Matsukawa’s thoughts were distracted when she stretched

“Maybe it’s good we’re getting home, my boobs are getting pretty full” She sighed, grabbing her chest and Matsukawa eyed her. The gears in his head turning…

“Souma’s got milk at home, right?” He asked and she hummed

“Yup, I pumped plenty for him this morning. I showed Oikawa-san where the bottles are and how to heat them”

Matsukawa hummed, nodding.

“Fuck it” He muttered, and she looked at him confused

“Issei, what-woah!” She was startled when he took a sharp turn, off route to their apartment

“Where are we going!?” She asked alarmed and he kept his eyes on the road

“Our date is back on; Souma will be fine with Shittykawa.” He said and she blushed looking out the window,

“Somebody trusts their friend, all of a sudden” She teased, and he grunted

_‘HA, he fell for it! Suckerrrr”_ She thought, winking to herself in the sideview mirror, proud that she used her breasts to her advantage. She was horny and wanted to fuck. She was not going to wait any longer, not after how he promised he was going to fuck her today. She was going to get what she was promised

As soon as they entered the lift, Matsukawa’s hand went under her dress and he squeezed her ass and she gasped, blushing

“Eager?” She teased and he grinned, leading her towards their room. The moment the door closed, he held her up against the wall, diving down to kiss her lips. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck brining him closer. He licked her bottom lip and she didn’t hesitate, opening her mouth letting him slip in, Matsukawa’s hands travelled to the end of her dress, his hands creeping under to rub her skin back and forth. She shuddered, her head tilting back, letting him attack her neck.

“Fuck Issei, I missed this…” She purred, and he smirked, releasing her neck. She moved forward, hands going to the ends of his shirt, before she could pull it up, he grabbed her wrists, holding them away from him

“I don’t think so.” He muttered, eyes gazing into hers, intensely. He pulled her towards the bed, making her squeal when he threw her on top of it. Matsukawa stood by the side of the bed, staring at her form, her dress had already ridden up, shyly hiding the apex of her thighs. She bit her lip, battering her eyelashes sweetly at him. Matsukawa threw off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, dropping them to the floor. His fingers danced along her thigh

“Get on your knees” He said, and Y/n’s eyes widened, Matsukawa was asserting his dominance after a long time. She clamoured off the bed, dropping to her knees. She was shaking in excitement; she hadn’t seen this side of Matsukawa in a very long time. She was almost not used to it. Her face flushed as she faced his hips.

Matsukawa made her watch, his hands going to unbutton his pants, slowly pulling the zipper down, he enjoyed watching her so mesmerised, she didn’t realise that she was squirming lightly

“Tch, is my dirty girl getting turned on, already?” He teased her, his voice was low, deep and so alluring. She felt her panties get wet; his bedroom jargon was coming back. She loved it. Matsukawa gripped her chin, making her look up at him. One thumb pushing its way into her mouth, stroking her thumb, making her moan.

“I asked you a question”

She froze, his hands left her face, he held the waist of his pants. Waiting for her response,

“I’m so wet, Issei…” She purred and he smirked, dropping his pants, she clenched her thighs, toes digging into the soft carpet. Matsukawa pulled the waistband of his boxer, she was anticipating the moment he would pull them down but he just grinned, sitting at the edge of his bed. He pushed his curly hair back, eyeing her

“Don't you think it’s a bit unfair that I’m not wearing anything, but you still are?” He hinted, eyeing her dress. She stood up on shaky legs, pulling the ends of his dress up, dropping it to the floor. Matsukawa’s dick stirred as he eyed her lingerie. It had been too many months; he was so used to seeing her maternity lingerie that it didn’t faze him. She hadn’t worn sexy lingerie in a long time, this was a treat for him. Y/n blushed when she realised, he was grinning,

“You’re so fucking sexy Y/n, just looking at you has made me so hard”

She eyed the tent in her briefs,

“Issei… please…” She asked him but he shook his head

“Please what?”

She bit her lip, coming closer to him, his hands gripped her waist as she climbed on top of him, hands wrapping around his neck. She pushed her lacey core against his covered erection, slowly grinding her hips

“Please fuck me” She begged, panting in his ear. Matsukawa gripped her hips, holding them still. His cock was pressing against her slick panties, hard. She held in a moan, feeling her clit rub against him.

“Not yet. First…” He flipped them around, making her gasp when her back hit the mattress and he rested above her, his hands groping her breasts, squeezing them gently

“I’m going to enjoy these, fuck, do you know how much I miss them?” He said, his hands pulling the straps of her bra down, they then tried to creep under her back, to unclasp her bra. She shyly covered her chest preventing him from pulling it off, making him raise a brow, she turned her red face away

“I’m a little embarrassed” She muttered, and he growled,

“Move your hands” His tone was serious, and his eyes had darkened, she was taken back, but she complied, moving her hands away, letting him pull her bra off, freeing her breasts from their confines. Matsukawa licked his lips, he rested his back against the headboard, stretching his arms out, beckoning her to come to him. Y/n was severely turned on, crouching forward as she crawled to him. Matsukawa eyed her breasts, his cock was pressing painfully against his boxers

“Fuck yes, you look so sexy right now. My dick’s going crazy” He groaned, as she crawled into his lap, her chest right in front of his face. Matsukawa pressed his face between them, making her squeal

“Issei!” As she laughed and he smacked her bottom, making her laughs end in a gasp. Still nuzzled between her breasts, he mumbled

“Seriously, the kid’s been hogging these for months. Let me be selfish for today, okay.” He tried justifying himself and she chuckled, her fingers treading through his hair.

“It’s okay to be selfish from time to time…” She leaned up, giving him more access to her chest, his lips began dancing and pecking her the space between her breasts. She moaned when his hands cupped each one. He looked up at her,

“Damn, they feel full. Doesn’t your back hurt?” He asked, a little concerned, his fingers massaging her lower back in circles and she shrugged her shoulders

“I’ve gotten used to it” She said, and he frowned, he held her steady as he sat up straight. He flipped them over so that she could rest against the pillows.

He stroked her face,

“Isn’t that much better?” He said and she smiled, her hand brushing up his arm. Matsukawa stroked her sides, he eyed her breasts, he really needed a taste. Y/n observed him, she wanted to giggle because he looked just like Souma when he realised it was feeding time.

The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree…

She felt a little shy, but she opened her arms out for him,

“They’re all yours” She cooed, and he grinned, his hands immediately squeezing them, fingers rubbing and pinching her nipples. Y/n moaned, her head throwing back in the pillows,

“Fuck Issei, it feels so good” She mewled, her hand travelling under her panties to rub herself, of course it didn’t go unnoticed by him. Matsukawa rolled her hardened buds between his fingers, palming the underside of her breasts

“My little slut is back; does it feel good touching yourself?” He asked, flicking her nipples and she moaned, stroking her slit,

“Fuck yes” She purred, moving her hand faster. Matsukawa kept his focus on her nipples, rolling them, his grin appeared as soon as he noticed the same drops starting to leak. Matsukawa eyed her hand; her pace had increased but he wouldn't allow her to reach her peak. His hand swooped down to grab her wrist, pulling it out, making her whine.

“lewd woman…” he muttered, eyeing her fingers

He licked her fingers slowly,

“Fucking missed this taste, but I’m thirsty for these” he cooed, head diving down to encase a nipple, making her head push back into the pillow, her hands pulling his locks slightly. His hand squeezing her other breast, more milk leaking out, all over his hand. They both were super turned on, he left her breast, licking his lips

“Sweet” He winked at her and she flushed,

“Stop…” She muttered and he grinned, flipping her around. She squeaked when he held her hips, bringing her ass towards him, while he pushed her into the mattress. She yelped when he smacked her lace cover cheek, the sting making her hiss slightly but damn, was she soaked.

“Keep this ass up, just like that” He said, and she kept this pose, shaking her hips slightly, inviting him closer. Matsukawa’s erection was straining so hard in his boxers that he slid them off. Crouching back towards her, his hands slowly pulling her panties off. He felt his dick throb as beads of precum began dripping from his cock. His hands slowly grabbing her ass, squeezing and rubbing it softly, he eyed her dripping slit, her hole was throbbing. She was desperate to be fucked but he was feeling too excited, he stood on his knees behind her, she quivered when he grabbed one hip. She was waiting for him to plunge into her, but she let out a yelp when his hand collided with her ass, a little harder than before

“Agh! Issei!” She purred and he grinned, the arousal was overflowing between them, but he wanted to tease her more. He eyed her pussy, it looked delicious. He wanted to dive right in, but he missed being rough in bed. He wanted to remind her that he still hadn’t lost his sex drive and he knew she hadn’t either. His hand collided with her other cheek and she mewled

“This is your punishment Y/n” He purred, smacking her again, making her hiss and she fisted the sheets, pushing her ass towards him

“P-punishment!?” She squeaked when he smacked her again

Matsukawa eyed her smooth skin, slowly becoming a light shade of pink but he wasn’t done. He began rubbing her reddening skin,

“You called my friend to babysit my child, without telling me. Cheeky minx. When did you save his number? Do you guys text?” he asked, feeling just a tad bit jealous

_Smack_

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

She bit her lip, holding her moan and he grunted in disapproval, smacking her a little harder and she squealed, her pussy was madly clamping on nothing. She was desperate to be fucked by Matsukawa now

“I-I’m sorry Issei, I had no choice” She whined, trying to push her pussy against his cock but he held her hips

“Will you tell me next time this happens?” He said, his cock dangerous close to her slit. She bit her lip, feeling his thick tip kissing her slick entrance. He grunted, feeling his head get slick with her juices. He kept lightly pushing and pulling away.

“Yes, yes! I promise, so please just fuck me already” She whined, looking back at him. His heart raced slightly, she looked so seductive right now, fisting the sheets, her teary eyes gazing at him, begging him to fuck her.

Matsukawa eyed her other entrance. He’d never fucked her ass, they’d been together 3 years but rarely experimented with anal. A few fingers once in a while but he wanted to do the real thing. However, he would have to gently coax her into it. But for now, he licked his lips, leaning over her making her moan when his cock rubbed against her slit, as he reached over for a condom.

She mewled at the loss of contact when he pulled away, rolling the latex over his dick. Matsukawa stood over the edge of the bed, pulling all the pillows towards him, stacking them on top of each other on the floor. She moved from her position, confused with this pillow wall he was making… He looked at her,

“Get up”

She shakily stood up from the bed, he grabbed her wrist making her face the pillows, she yelped when he pushed her over them, her stomach and chest pressing comfortably on top of them, Matsukawa dropped on his knees behind her, he aligned himself with her pussy

“Tell me, how badly do you want it baby?” He cooed and she looked at him, panting lightly

“Fucking pound me” She purred, biting her lip and he didn’t think twice, he grabbed her hips, slamming into her pussy making her moan and mewl loudly. With each thrust, she let out a delighted moan

“O-ohh! I missed this! Yes Issei, god, yes!” She kept moaning and he couldn't control himself. When was the last time they were this vocal? He couldn’t remember but he kept thrusting into her hard. She grinded her hips in the pillows, trying to match his rhythm but give her clit attention too

“Shit… baby keep making those sounds for me. I want you to fucking scream my name”

His hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair, making her head tilt back

“Issei!” She uttered, her eyes closing from the increasing pleasure. Her core was throbbing so tightly, squeezing his cock, milking it. She mewled when his grip on her hair tightened

“Who’s making you feel this good?” He asked, slamming into her hard once and he stopped moving, she gasped from the abrupt halt of his movement. Matsukawa loved bringing her to the edge, oh how she missed his teasing but at the same time… she really wanted to cum.

“You are!” She mewled, rolling her hips but he stayed stationary, grunting, trying to control himself. He smacked her ass with his other hand, and she gasped, not expecting it

“Fuck, looking at my slutty wife trying to fuck herself on my cock so desperately is driving me insane…” He groaned, pulling out as he stood up and she gasped, feeling empty, her pussy was aching for more. Matsukawa sat on the edge of the bed.

“If you want my dick so badly… Come get it…” He smirked, his voice was low and deep. She wanted to whine because he was really edging her, but she knew if she played along, he was going to send her to the brink of euphoria. She crawled towards him and he felt his dick hardened even more, when her hands grasped his knees, pushing herself up to stand. His hands grabbed her ass, helping her climb back on top of him as she pulled his dick against her empty achy cunt. She eyed his face, her lips dancing dangerously close to his. Her hands cradling his face. Matsukawa felt his dominant demeanour crumble slightly,

“C’mere baby” He whispered, and she smiled, immediately diving down to kiss him. He moaned holding her ass firmer to keep her steady as he rolled his tongue against hers, his cock twitched hard against her core. She moaned, angling her hips without breaking their heated kiss. Matsukawa pushed her down, making them both moan. She parted from him; face nestled into the crook of his neck.

“Oh Issei… you’re so deep inside me” She panted, moving her hips. Matsukawa grunted, thrusting his own but her bouncing was making it impossible to gain control. He was feeling his own euphoria, using the very little ounce of self-control he had left. His hands hooked themselves under her knees, making her wrap her legs on around his waist. He held her steady, grunting when he felt her juice slide down his length.

“Hold onto me” he said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while her ankles crossed against this lower back. Matsukawa didn’t give her any time to prepare. He held her and stood up, manoeuvring her hips as he began fucking her hard. She threw her head back, her moans were loud. He was sure, every other couple on this floor could probably hear her. She kept calling out his name and he gritted his teeth, pushing and pulling her up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so dirty Y/n, your breasts have been leaking like crazy. My entire front is soaked” he grinned dirtily, thrusting into her hard. She was too lost with reaching her peak that she didn’t register his words.

“Issei, keep going. Please, please, I'm so close” She panted, the fact that her movements were constricted made all her focus go to the heat building up in her stomach. She would feel that peak almost burst. Her hands fisted the back of his sweaty hair, their chests were rubbing against each other. She couldn't tell whether they were sticky from sweat or her milk, but she wanted to keep going. Matsukawa turned, laying her on the bed, he unhooked her legs from his waist.

Grabbing under her knees, she squealed when he pushed them against her breasts, plunging his dick further into that. She clutched the sheets under her, the pressure was too intense, he kept grunting as he pounded into her as deep as he could.

“Keep going, please Issei! I’m almost there!” She mewled, her moans and pants filling the room. Matsukawa couldn't control his throbbing anymore, his thrusts were getting sloppy, but he kept his brutal pace, almost feeling bad for Y/n, but he was holding back a lot and he could no longer sustain his wild sex drive. He had to reach his peak, but he needed her to reach it with him.

“Hold your legs for me” He groaned, and she almost didn’t register his orders but somehow, she managed to hold her knees in place as one hand drifted to her clit. His fingers began pressing and rubbing her clit making her moan loud. She was sure, her throat was going to be sore and raw after this but at this point, she was so close to cumming that she didn’t care. As soon as Matsukawa began flicking her clit, she gasped, her eyes closing,

“Issei! Fuck, fuck, oh god… YES” She screamed, letting her knees go as she pushed her hips against him hard, making him groan as he began cumming. Her own orgasm had blown her away. She lay on the bed, motionless, just ptrying her best to catch her breath. Matsukawa pulled out, collapsing next to her, hand over his eyes as he lay there panting.

“Shit… Y/n, that was intense… are you okay?” He asked, turning to look at her wiped out form. She looked at him, a cheeky grin on her face.

“I fucking needed that, it was amazing” She purred, turning to wrap herself around his body. Matsukawa grinned, he could smell the sex in the air but fuck, did he relish in it. Y/n glanced at his softening cock, eyes on his condom. She lowkey missed it when he came inside her but she hadn’t gone back to birth control yet… She wasn’t even sure if she wanted too, not after the hectic year they had before. She sat up, Matsukawa eyeing her as she leaned forward to pull it off him

“I forgot I was wearing one…” He muttered, watching her tie it and discard it on the floor… He raised a brow at her, and she shrugged lying down next to him again

“You just fucked my brains out… I don't think I want to walk to the trashcan right now. Let me cuddle you” She cooed, as he turned to his side, pulling her into him. Sticky skin, pressed against each other

Matsukawa hummed in happiness when she began her usual habit on attacking his neck and throat with kisses and sucks. He missed this; it was one her sweet little habits after sex. He found it weird the first few times but now he loved it. It made him know that she was happy. He looked at the clock, they still had some time left. Then he wanted to get home to see him little guy.

Y/n was watching his face, wondering what he was thinking about. Her thumb brushed his brow, making him look at her.

“Do you want to go shower, maybe? I’m feeling a little gross now…” She said and he chuckled, kissing her lightly.

“Yeah, let’s go. Do you want to do something else before we go home?” He asked and she thought,

“Let’s keep it simple, let’s go for a walk in the park next to our place? Then we can relieve Oikawa-san from his duties…” She giggled and he was content. They cringed when they pulled away from each other, they were feeling very grimy now but Matsukawa gave her Y/n a cheeky look, and she raised a brow

“You’re thinking about shower sex… aren’t you?” She said and he broke out in a grin, quickly smacking her ass, making her yelp

“Issei!”

He swooped down, quickly carrying her in his arms

“Who knew my wife was a mind reader too?” He said and she laughed as he carried her to the bathroom.

**\---Two Hours Later---**

It was almost evening time, Y/n and Matsukawa laughed as they walked hand in hand around the park. They both were feeling extra joyful after finally releasing pent up feelings. Y/n giggled at his flirtatious remarks. She felt slightly young again. They sat down on a bench, facing the duck pond as they watched the evening sun, reflect against the shimmering water, Matsukawa offering a lick of icecream to her.

“Try it” He said, and she leaned forward to take a lick only to gasp when he purposely pushed it against her lips, making them wet and sticky with the vanilla cream.

“Issei!” She whined bit he leaned closer, kissing lips before he licked them

“Tastes so much netter now” He grinned, and she blushed, giggling

“Today was the best! I felt young today, we need to do this more, okay?” She said to him and he smiled

“Definitely, every moment I spend with you is the best Y/n” he said softly, and she felt her heart melt. Matsukawa threw his icecream in the bin, next to their bench before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head into him as they sat in comfortable silence

“I love you Issei” She said eyed the ducklings as they swam by. He smiled, looking at them too

“I love you too babe”

She grinned, he looked at her

“You think Souma’s alright?”

She nodded,

“I checked my phone, nothing from Oikawa. He said he would call or text if there was a problem. So its probably okay, we need to start trusting people with Souma otherwise we will never get one on one time like this..” She said and he nodded in agreement

“True, I’m sure hes okay” He sincerely hoped.

They quietly rested against one another, watching the pond in peace

“Oh my gosh, your son is so cute!” A woman squealed behind them

“I know right! He’s the cutest baby in the world” A familiar voice rang through the air.

Matsukawa and Y/n eyed each other in confusion before they turned their heads… Matsukawa cursed under his breath,

“Are you serious…”

Oikawa was standing a little further away behind the couple. Souma’s familiar stroller in view as 3 women were surrounding it. Oikawa had his hands on his hips as the women began gushing about his fatherly skills

“How sweet, he looks nothing like you” One woman said, eyeing both Oikawa and Souma. Oikawa stopped for a second before he let out a sad smile…

“He takes after his mother… Oh how I miss her dearly… It’s just me and my little man now” He said, lifting a confused Souma in his arms, caressing his curly hair

“That fucker…” Matsukawa said under his breath, but Y/n was giggling,

“This is pretty funny. Souma’s his wingman” She giggled

The three women gasped, their eyes getting teary.

“Oh gosh, what happened to her?” One asked a little reluctantly

Oikawa shook his head, looking at the sky, feigning forlorn eyes… Matsukawa groaned at how cheesy his friend was… Oikawa certainly was still his flirtatious self… some things don't change.

He rolled his eyes when Oikawa placed a hand on his chest, a smile on his face,

“It’s just us now… but I'm still very grateful”

Y/n sweatdropped,

“Did he really just kill me off?” she said in disbelief and Matsukawa sighed, watching Oikawa coo at Souma, who looked at him blankly. His fingers stroked his cheek

You’re such a good father!”

Matsukawa gritted his teeth, watching Oikawa put Souma in his stroller, before getting out a milk bottle, probably trying to impress the woman with his ‘fatherly skills’. He tested a few drops on his hand,

“Great it’s not too hot” he said, before he licked it off and Y/n gasped, and Matsukawa stilled

“He doesn’t know that’s your breast milk right…?” He asked in disbelief as Y/n paled…

“No…” She said, shaking her head slowly

Matsukawa was trying not to get worked up, Souma wasn’t really looking distressed, he looked quite content with his milk bottle as the women began chatting with Oikawa, but he had enough. He was going to give Oikawa a taste of his own medicine

“So, you’re single?” One asked, a little flirty, Oikawa smirked,

“No, he’s not. That’s my kid” A voice cut behind him and Oikawa held his breath, turning around awkwardly

“M-Mattsun… Hi! Fancy seeing you here” He chuckled nervously but he was taken aback when Matsukawa draped an arm around him, hand on his shoulder

“I’m Souma’s other father. The one he looks like…” The women looked at the men bewildered, and Oikawa paled a bit,

Matsukawa squeezed his shoulder,

“I thought you were going to be home all day… Imagine my surprise seeing you at the park. You should’ve texted me? Imagine how shocked Id have been, coming home to an empty apartment. You’ll need to be punished tonight” He muttered making Oikawa and the three women blushed. Y/n was trying to control her laughter on the bench. Matsukawa was hilarious sometimes.

“I-its getting late, I think I'm going to head home now” One woman said and the others agreed, turning away

“Um… your son is simply adorable” One said before she walked away. Y/n got up, making her way to Oikawa who had now parted from Matsukawa, arms crossed,

“Geez… thanks Mattsun, I was just about to get one of their numbers… Now they think we’re a couple…” He pouted as Y/n walked up to Souma, who began smiling and drooling when he recognised his mother. Matsukawa frowned at Oikawa,

“Serves you right, idiot. You should’ve told us if you were going out with Souma, not cool dude” he said, and Oikawa rubbed the back of his head

“I'm sorry Mattsun! But this park is literally right next to your place! I didn’t think it was a big deal bringing him down here. It was boring sitting indoors, so I decided to take him for some fresh air! He hasn’t cried once; I even fed your fish before I left!” Oikawa reasoned and Matsukawa glare softened when he looked at Y/n kissing Souma, his hands extended, and she automatically passed him to Matsukawa.

“Hey buddy” he grinned, lifting Souma in the air as he giggled, his tiny hand now in his mouth. Matsukawa smiled, and Y/n grinned looked at the brunette.

“It’s alright Oikawa-san, it’s the first time we left Souma alone with someone who wasn’t our parents, for so long, so Issei got a bit worried! He seemed to have a good time so thank you!” She bowed and he chuckled,

“It was no problem Y/n-chan! I had a lot of fun, he’s quite a happy baby” Oikawa gushed before Matsukawa looked at him, making him quiet down, still feeling awkward from the scolding earlier

“Next time, text us if you’re gonna take Souma out” Matsukawa grinned and Oikawa looked at him in joy

“You mean, I can babysit again!?” He asked hopefully and Matsukawa rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, you can”

Oikawa hugged Matsukawa, squishing Souma between them

“Thank you, daddy!” He said gleefully and Matsukawa cringed,

“D-don't call me daddy! Its fucking gross coming from you” He spat and Oikawa laughed, ignoring him. Y/n laughed at Souma’s horrified reaction, his lips wobbling

“Oh dear, here it comes” She said and right on time, Souma began wailing making Oikawa step back. Matsukawa bounced him gently

“Well done, you almost smothered my kid” He said and Oikawa rolled his eyes

“You’re going to far now, I said I was sorry…”

Matsukawa nodded,

“I know, I'm not angry but its fun pissing you off” He teased before he turned to Y/n, passing a now calm Souma back to her

“C’mon Y/n, we’ve got the car so we can take Souma home”

They all began walking towards the parked car, Y/n went to strap Souma in his car seat while Oikawa was about to get in the back seat only to be blocked by Matsukawa jamming the folded stroller on the seat.

“Um.. Mattsun, I left my stuff at your house…” Oikawa said, and Matsukawa got into the driver’s seat

“This is your punishment” He said started the car and Y/n rolled her eyes,

“Issei, you’re being mean”

Oikawa knocked on the window,

“C’mon Mattsun!!! This is going too far” He whined and Matsukawa, sipped his sunglasses on, looking at Oikawa, before he rolled the window a little down. Y/n sighed,

“Issei… you let him sit in the car. He took care of Souma all day, you’re being mean. Souma is perfectly happy and healthy. Now you stop being a man-child and let your friend sit in the car. Matsukawa looked at Y/n, who had her arms crossed, scowling at him

“Fine.”

He unlocked the doors, letting the boot pop up. Oikawa cheered, opening the door, pulling the stroller out and putting it the boot

“You’re an angel Y/n-chan! I cant believe you got married to this demon” He muttered as Matsukawa looked at him from the rear view mirror

“What’dya say?” He aksed and Oikawa turned his attention to a sleepy Souma

“Just drive” Y/n laughed making the men chuckle as Issei drove home. Oikawa stayed for an hour longer, chatting with the couple about his day with Souma. Y/n was appreciative that Oikawa followed his naptime schedules. Y/n went to bathe Souma so Oikawa decided to leave, Matsukawa stopped him at the door

“Hey Oikawa… I'm sorry for earlier. Wasn’t cool of me to tell you off like that. I do trust you with Souma, so you can take him out whenever you want, just text me…” He said and Oikawa grinned, pulling him in for a hug

“Thanks Mattsun, I promise I’ll text next time. I hope you and Y/n had a great day, cause it sure looked like it” He purred, winking at Matsukawa who rolled his eyes

“It was pretty good, yeah” he said, and Oikawa wiggled his brows,

“I know it was, you were probably _very_ busy since you didn’t call or text me once to ask about your son. Hence, why I didn’t really call you either…” He winked and Matsukawa’s cheeks went red. He understood Oikawa’s point

“Okay… I get it, I'm a hypocrite”

Oikawa just laughed, slapping his back, making Matsukawa grunt

“Nah, you’re a first-time father, I get it. But, you gotta let me use Souma to pick up some chicks again. He’s a total babe magnet” Oikawa said, and Matsukawa smirked, feeling a bit proud because his son shared his locks

“It’s definitely the brows, fucking trademark” Matsukawa said, and Oikawa nodded,

“Agreed… Anyways I’m gonna go now. I'm going back to Argentina in a few days, lets grab a drink with Makki and Hajime.” He asked and Matsukawa nodded, bidding him farewell

“See you”

He sighed, shutting the door. Making his way to their bedroom where Y/n sat on the bed, holding Souma up as she gently brushed his hair. Matsukawa grinned at his adorable child. Laying on his side of their bed,

“Don't you look so fresh and handsome” He said eyeing Souma’s chubby arms. Souma gurgled as Y/n smiled, putting the brush down as she lay on her side, Souma resting his back against her stomach, Matsukawa chuckled at his little double chin, his finger going to caress it but Souma made a grab for his finger, bringing it to his mouth. Matsukawa grinned,

“I really missed you kid” he said, watching Souma got to town on his finger. He lifted Souma, cradling him in his arms as the baby just gurgled and Y/n giggled, reaching to her bedside, grabbing his pacifier. Placing it between his lips as he gently suckled. Y/n blew the baby a kiss, as he happily flapped his arms and legs making the couple laugh. Y/n looked at Matsukawa, who was busy staring at Souma with love. She scooted closer to Matsukawa, resting against him, her hands idly tufting Souma’s curls.

“I wish he could stay this size forever” She said, and he smiled, his attention going to her. One hand stroking her face, she grabbed it bringing it to her lips, kissing the back of his hand softly, before she nuzzled into it

“I wish we could stay like this forever” he said, in turn making her cheeks glow a soft pink as she hummed. Matsukawa laid Souma on his back between them, Souma sucked his pacifier, his arms and legs flapping but Matsukawa laid his arm on Y/n’s thigh and she moved closer to him. She leaned up to kiss him and he welcomed her embrace. No matter how many times they’d kiss, each one felt more special than the one before. Matsukawa stroked her thigh and she giggled, pulling away.

“Didn’t you get enough today?” She teased and he smirked, shaking his head

“I can’t ever get enough of you. In fact, when junior falls asleep. I’m down for another round” He suggested, and she bit her lip,

“We’ll have to be quiet… If Souma wakes up, it’ll be all over for us” She muttered, glancing at the now sleeping baby as he still suckled the pacifier. Matsukawa looked at him too, he grinned

“I’ll put him in his crib” He said, and she hummed,

“Don't forget the monitor” She reminded, and he nodded. She smiled grabbing her phone, scrolling through her social media. Her eyes widened, as she sat up..

“No way…” She muttered

Matsukawa walked back in, confused with Y/n who’s jaw dropped as she looked at her phone. He raised a brow,

“What’s up?”

She looked at him, turning her phone screen. Matsukawa’s brows furrowed as he slid into bed, grabbing her phone. He groaned,

Oikawa uploaded an entire album of his day with Souma… Matsukawa sighed as Y/n watched in amusement as the video Oikawa posted when he held Souma up, moving him to the beat of a random song, making it look like he was dancing. Souma looked highly confused and she burst out laughing at his face. Matsukawa was annoyed at first but began chuckling when Oikawa flipped Souma around, shaking his little butt.

“That’s pretty cute! Ask him to send us that video!” She said and he nodded, scrolling through the photos

“He will probably mentally scar my child, but I must admit, some of these photos are good enough to go on our wall” he said and she agreed, putting her phone down. Matsukawa was taken aback when she quickly straddled him, a cheeky look on her face

“I thought we were going to have another round before bed?” She said innocently, twirling a piece of her hair and he grinned, grabbing her hips

“Remember, we gotta keep quiet” He said, and she bit her lip,

“You better keep my mouth busy then” She blushed, winking at him. He grabbed the back of her head, pushing her face towards his for a kiss

“C’mere you minx...”

“Yes daddy” She whispered and suddenly Oikawa’s face flashed in his mind. She yelped when he sat up, almost making her fall off the bed. Matsukawa frowned, his dick went limp

“W-what happened?” She asked confused and he grunted,

“D-don't call me that… It would’ve been sexy if Oikawa never referred to me as that before… but now, I can’t… I just pictured his face and now my dick won’t stand up now…” He groaned and she sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head

“Sorry baby, I’ll make you forget” She purred climbing back on top of him, her hips grinding into his. Matsukawa tried getting back into it but…

_‘Hey Daddy! Daddy. Daddy! DaDdy! Daddy! Daddy….’_

Oikawa’s words flashed in his mind. Y/n couldn't feel his erection and she stopped sighing looking at him.

“You’re still thinking about it… aren’t you?”

He flushed, arm on his face

“Yeah…”

She thought she was going to be annoyed but she burst out in giggles, rolling next to him, laughing in his side. He became flustered but he turned and pulled her into his chest. Kissing the top of her head, as she hushed down and wrapped her arms around him. They both cherished these moments of bliss between them. They were each other’s perfect halves. Matsukawa rubbed her back,

“I know its early to say this but I can’t wait for the next baby” He said and she looked up at him, eyes wide as she flushed, a smile on her face before she snuggled into him harder

“Me too”


	36. Chapter 35: Cheater

**Chapter 35**

Matsukawa’s chest heaved up and down slowly in the barely lit room. It was Sunday morning, Y/n sat up next to him. A sleeping Souma snuggled on her chest as she gently rocked him, gently caressing his sweaty forehead as he breathed softly against her warm bosom.

He was in a super deep slumber and she was enjoying this peaceful moment when her boys. Matsukawa had the graveyard shift and had come home just a few hours ago when she had woken up to feed Souma. He could only grumble a hello and a quick kiss before he changed and collapsed on their bed. She eyed his sleeping face, he looked so exhausted and she felt proud of him for working so hard.

Souma stirred a little in her arms before she scooted down a little, letting him rest completely on top of her chest. Her hand rubbed circles on his tiny back, while the other one patted his diapered bottom as he let out tiny snores, making her smile softly. She felt her own eyes slowly close, but she was aware of her son in her arms and forced herself to keep awake with her thoughts. Y/n observed Matsukawa’s prominent upper lip as it stuck out, he looked like he was pouting in his sleep, making her amused. She really wanted to lean in and give him a kiss, but she didn’t want to disturb Souma. Gently laying him down in between the two of them.

Matsukawa stirred, grumbling slightly before his eyes cracked open and he saw Y/n laying on her side, smiling at him as her hand patted Souma’s belly softly, keeping him in his crux of sleep.

“Morning” She whispered, and he blinked a few times, getting rid of the last few remnants of slumber, a lazy smile cracking on his face

“Morning beautiful, you’re still awake?” He asked and she nodded,

“Mhmm, Souma was a little hyper when he woke up, he only just settled down…” She said gently, eyeing Souma as she thumbed his brow. He snored a little louder, making them chuckle. Matsukawa eyed Souma, laying in the middle. His adorable cherub son looked so peaceful, but Matsukawa decided to risk waking him up as he slowly sat up and lifted Souma up. Y/n watched him curiously as he shifted Souma onto his pillow, before he scooted in the middle, falling back in bed and snuggled into Y/n’s side. She giggled and hugged Matsukawa, kissing the top of his head

“I’ll kill you if Souma rolls off the bed” She muttered, her hands sliding into his shirt, rubbing his back and he grumbled,

“He’ll be fine, he sleeps like a log… now lemme enjoy this” He muttered into her side and she smiled, entangling her legs with his.

“Go back to sleep, you’ve barely slept, Issei” She said, and he pulled her close, pushing his face to rest in her chest, he inhaled her scent. She smelt really good, she gasped when he began kissing the space between her breasts and she bit her lip,

“I-issei… it’s too early…” She started and he ignored her, a hand squeezing her ass and she squirmed for a few seconds,

“You’re the best pillow” He muttered, and she giggled, her hands playing with the back of his bed hair. Matsukawa was about to be cheeky and nip at her breast before a gurgle broke their little moment.

Matsukawa turned around, only to be face to face with his Mini-me.

“Good morning buddy, sleep well?” He asked

Souma’s dark round eyes were staring into his before he let out a happy smile recognising his father. He reached out to rest his tiny hands to rest on Matsukawa’s face before he pushed himself up, crawling to sit on Matsukawa’s face.

“Now that’s one way to say I love you” Y/n giggled, watching Matsukawa being smothered by Souma’s little tushy. Matsukawa grinned, grabbed Souma and pulling him to sit on his chest so that he can breathe. Souma began babbling as he leaned forward, patting Matsukawa’s face before he giggled in joy and fell on Matsukawa, snuggling into his neck

“So cute!” Y/n giggled before Matsukawa held Souma’s butt, sitting up so he could snuggle further into his side.

“I’m so glad he doesn’t cry when he wakes up anymore, I love these moments with him” Matsukawa said as Souma lay there, staring at Y/n’s face, she grinned, leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss on his chubby cheek. Souma giggled from the ticklish sensation before he leaned up to give Matsukawa a sloppy spit filled kiss on his cheek. Souma’s equivalent of kissing was to literally suck someone’s face. Matsukawa groaned, biting his own grin

“I think he wants your tit, babe. Give him the boob” Matsukawa muttered, and she rolled her eyes, laying on her side, a hand tugging her tank top down to let a breast free. Souma crawled towards Y/n, sitting up as he leaned forward and dived in. Y/n and Matsukawa just stared at each other

“When’s Okasan coming?” Y/n asked him, and he shrugged,

“I think in the afternoon, she wants to take Souma to her friend’s house. She said something about showing him off. She’ll drop him back tomorrow morning” He said nonchalantly, and she laughed

“What’s with our mother’s and showing Souma off? All babies are adorable!” She laughed and he grinned,

“Yeah but ours is the best looking one” He muttered, and she laughed

“True…”

Matsukawa stroked the top of Souma’s dark hair, before his phone buzzed catching Y/n’s attention. He reached out and she saw a name, flash on his screen

**Mei**

Before he quickly turned his phone, reading whatever the message was. She felt a bit uneasy, but she didn’t want to start throwing accusations so quickly. Matsukawa kept his stoic face, quickly typing before he put his phone down. He turned back towards Y/n.

“Y/n, I’ve been called in to the funeral home later. I won’t be able to take you out today… Sorry” he muttered, and she kept quiet, looking at Souma. Millions of thoughts rushing into her head. Souma feeling full, pulled away as she slipped her top up and he nuzzled into her. She smiled,

“That’s alright Issei, I’ll see if Karin’s free”

He grunted, feeling guilty before he held Souma,

“I think he needs a nappy change…” Matsukawa muttered, trying not to cringe and she smirked,

“Get to it then, darling” She said, turning to grab her phone. Matsukawa groaned, lifting them out of bed as he walked to the nursery with Souma. She quickly texted Karin, asking if she could meet for coffee, to which she responded quickly, agreeing. Y/n put her phone away, glancing at Matsukawa’s phone as it buzzed again. Feeling a bit guilty, she leaned and grabbed it

**Mei: I’ve gotten the spare key for you. See you later**

Her heart dropped… Spare key? What would he need a spare key for? Who was this woman? Was she the young girl that worked at the funeral home? This had to be work related… She put his phone back, turning to her side. Matsukawa walked back in and he let Souma down on the floor as the boy began crawling around. He crawled to Y/n’s side where she stared at him as he stared back, pacifier in tow. She couldn’t help but smile, sliding off the bed and sitting on the carpet, lifting Souma around.

“I love you” She cooed, and Matsukawa lay on the bed, above her. He smiled, looking at his family, his heart was warm.

“Babe, bring him to me” He said and she lifted her arms, bringing Souma to Matsukawa, the older man kissing Souma’s temple, before she began swinging him back down to repeat this motion which the baby loved.   
  
The rest of the morning went by in a flash, Y/n and Matsukawa were dressed for the day. She felt like he looked a bit too casual to go to the funeral home… but she kept her feelings to herself. Souma was also freshly bathed and looked adorable in his outfit, as he sat in Matsukawa’s lap, enamoured with The Grumps’ fishbowl. Okasan arrived soon, happily bouncing into the flat as she kissed Matsukawa before grabbing Souma, swinging him around singing praises and ‘I love yous’, squishing him into her plump bosom. Matsukawa quickly Y/n farewell.

“Come on Okasan, I’ll drop you and Souma to the shopping district on my way to work” He said, lifting Souma’s baby bag and folding the pram

“Thank you, sweetie!” His mother gushed before she bounced to Y/n, hugging her a goodbye and letting Y/n kiss Souma farewell. Matsukawa quickly walked to her, noticing her sad face but he assumed it was because she was spending the day with Souma. He quickly pecked her lips, caressing her cheek.

“I’ll text you when I’m done with work. If you’re with Karin somewhere, I’ll pick you up from there” he said and she nodded,

“Have a good day at work, Issei…” She said as he shut the door. She sighed, sitting on the couch, Karin was going to pick her up in a few hours, so she had nothing to do but ponder over who Mei was. There was no way that he could be cheating… right? She thought about his actions for the past few weeks, suddenly recalling the times he would leave the room when his phone buzzed… He had been coming home later too… But, then again, he was so soft and lovable with her, she didn’t feel like anything changed except his work schedules….

She shook her head,

“Stop making assumptions…” She muttered, getting up and decided to do laundry.

Finally, ca few hours later, she found herself sitting outside a café with Karin. The older woman could obviously sense Y/n’s blue mood after she confessed her doubt about this Mei woman and Issei. She sipped her coffee, looking at Y/n

“Y’know… It could just be work, there’s no way he would be unfaithful to you. I mean, look at the lengths he went to be with you! Just because some woman, ‘Mei’ has spare keys for him… it could mean anything! Maybe some caskets have locks? Or maybe it’s for a storage room?” She suggested and Y/n sighed, stirring her drink.

“I guess you’re right, maybe I’m overthinking this. Our relationship is perfect… I’m just filling myself with doubt…” She looked towards Karin, but her vision was then distracted when she saw past Karin on the other side of the street, her jaw dropped.

“I-it’s not like, Issei is getting into his car with another woman, right? I’m just imagining this… There’s no way…”

Confused, Karin turned around and gasped, as Matsukawa held the passenger seat of his car door open, a woman smiling and thanking him as she sat inside. She chugged her coffee, grabbing her purse

“Oh, hell no. Get up Y/n, we are gonna follow them…” She said, looking determined and Y/n was bewildered, feeling guilty for following her husband… but then again, he was supposed to be working… This didn’t seem like work. She stood up and Karin threw money on the table before they rushed into her car following them slowly.   
  
Y/n felt her heart drop as they drove through a nice neighbourhood. Karin stopped her car, waiting as they saw Matsukawa and the lady get out of the car, heading towards the front door of a house.

“Oh… Y/n… I don't know what to say…” Karin said, as the woman smiled at Matsukawa, pulling her keys out before she unlocked the door, and he grinned, following in behind her. Karin turned to Y/n, who sat there, fisting her skirt… Mortified at what she had seen

“I can’t believe it… he’s cheating…” She felt her eyes well up in tears and Karin unbuckled her seatbelt leaning towards her to pat her back

“Y/n… I’m sorry… Don’t cry. You know what, I’m going in there and giving that asshole a piece of my mind” Karin growled, quickly opening her car door, making Y/n panic

“K-Karin! No!” She squealed, quickly getting out of the car as the blonde marched to the front door. Y/n tried to stop Karin who turned the door handle and it opened, she raised a brow looking at Y/n, who kept quiet as her heart pounded, she followed the older woman in. They quietly creeped around, not knowing where to go until they heard creaking upstairs. Both the women looked at each other as they quietly walked up the stairs. Y/n’s heart was pounding as she walked slowly down the hallway to the door at the end of it.

She bit her lip, opening the door, confused as the room was empty… Matsukawa was standing by the window,

“Mei..” He turned only to stop, eyes wide as he came face to face with Y/n and Karin..

“Y/n… why are you here? How did you find me…?” He asked, confused and she folded her arms

“I thought you were going to work… this doesn’t seem like work…” She began quietly but Karin glared at him

“We saw you get into the car with another woman. Where is she?” She said and Y/n flinched, looking at him hurt as he looked between the two women]

“Y/n, I’m not having an affair! Are you crazy?” He said, making his way to her before another woman walked in from the bathroom

“The warm water for the bath is worki- oh… Hello?” She said confused to the sudden group of people in the room. All three’s eyes widened as the women looked at Matsukawa and he stammered,

“N-no! This isn’t what it looks like! I swear!”

Y/n huffed, turning around as she rushed down the stairs, Karin turned to Matsukawa

“Shame on you!”   
  
He ignored her, chasing after Y/n as Mei looked at Karin confused

“What is going on?”

Karin crossed her arms, turning to the girl

“Don’t you know he’s married!?” She argued and the woman nodded, confused as ever

“Um… yes, it’s precisely the reason why he’s doing this…”

Karin gasped, the audacity of this lady

“How long has this been going on for?”

And now Mei was completely confused….

Matsukawa managed to grip Y/n’s shoulder, trying to stop her but she pushed him off

“Leave me alone Issei!”

He growled,

“Listen to me, it’s not what you think. I would never cheat on you!” He argued and she stopped, controlling her emotions as she faced him, looking very crossed. Matsukawa held her shoulders, he looked annoyed too

“Who is she to you?” Y/n asked quietly, and Matsukawa sighed, flicking her forehead making her hiss

“She’s a real estate agent Y/n.”

Y/n looked at him confused and he stood up straight, crossing his arms now

“Look around you Y/n… this house is empty…”

Now that her anger had washed over, she looked and realised that the house was in fact bare of furniture and Matsukawa began taking her around the house, showing her different rooms. She followed quietly behind him, looking at the room before Matsukawa brought her to the garden.

“Issei, what’s going on?”

He smiled, facing her.

“You really like ruining surprises, don’t you Miss Detective? Mei has been helping me find a house and I was gonna bring you here next week… because you’re standing in our new home. By the way… she was checking the bathroom earlier only to make sure the plumbing was okay…”

Y/n began trembling as tears pricked her eyes,

“You… you’re joking… Our house?” She began but he shook his head, hands rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out keys handing them to her, closing them in her fist

“This is your key to our house” He grinned, and she engulfed him in a hug, crying in happiness

“I-I’m so sorry for doubting you Issei! I saw your phone earlier and I saw Mei’s name and it freaked out. Then seeing her get into your car and walking inside with you… I couldn't help but misunderstand. Why did you buy us a house?” She asked, and he smiled, caressing her face.

“Honestly… it’s because I’ve been living in that flat since before, I met you… I used to bring my exes there and it just left a bad taste in my mouth, walking into Souma’s nursery. I kind of didn’t like the idea of him sleeping in a room where I used to hook up with other women that aren’t you…. Our family deserves a better… permanent home. I mean… I want more children and we can’t fit in that small apartment. Truthfully, we probably can’t move into this house until maybe a year or two… furniture is more expensive than I expected…” He muttered and she giggled, hugging him again

“I love you so much!” She gleamed and he turned her around as they faced their house.

“Do you like it?” He asked and she nodded her head

“I absolutely love it! It’s my house!” She laughed, still shocked. Mei walked out with Karin, who now looked sheepish as she bowed and apologised to Matsukawa

“I’m so sorry for accusing you like that Matsukawa-san… Please forgive me” She asked, and he smiled, making her stand straight

“Nah Karin, I’m glad to know to Y/n has such a loyal friend. I trust you’ve met my real estate agent Mei” He gestured to the other lady who smiled as Karin blushed and apologised again, Mei extended her hand to Y/n

“Congratulations on your new home! I'm Honda Mei but please call me Mei, I'm not one for honorifics”

Y/n smiled, shaking Mei’s hand before Mei turned to Matsukawa

“Matsukawa-san, shall we sign the papers and complete the finalisation of your house?” She asked and Matsukawa smirked,

“Let’s do this” He gripped Y/n’s hand as Mei held out the clip board and he signed it with a grin. Mei and Karin cheered as Y/n jumped onto Matsukawa kissing him hard, both women blushed when the couple began making out.

“Oh my…” Mei began, and Karin sighed,

“They do this all the time, I'm used to it… Wanna show me the house because they’re gonna be a while…” Karin muttered and Mei giggled, turning to show Karin the new house. /n and Matsukawa parted, panting lightly and he cupped her face, squeezing her cheeks, making her whine

“Issei… what did you do that for?”

And he looked at her with his poker face,

“You thought I was being unfaithful… I think you deserve a punishment tonight…” He muttered, cupping her ass and she blushed, hiding her face in his chest

“I deserve it… You can do whatever you want tonight” She purred, looking at him and he smirked

“Oh… Don't worry baby, I plan on it.”   
  
She was about to respond before they heard Karin call out to them

“Hey lovebirds, Mei’s giving me a tour of the house, come join me!” She laughed and Matsukawa looked at Y/n

“It seems like I’ve bought this house for Karin… She seems more excited than you”

Y/n chuckled, whacking him lightly, before she clung onto his arm, smiling

“Come on, I want to see _my_ house again!”

He grinned, letting her hook her arm into his as he led her back inside.


	37. Chapter 36: Punishment? (NSFW/Final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the official story. Future chapters are now gonna be additional smutshot with this couple during their married life shenanigans. I would like to thank all my faithful reader who followed my story till the end <3 Its my favourite piece of work since Ive started fan fiction. I know want to devote my attention to my Tendou book. Check that one out if you'd life. Its also an NSFW series. Tbh all my future books are gonna be NSFW themed (I realised how much I like writing smut lol)

**Final Chapter**

**Warnings: Anal Sex**

Y/n and Matsukawa had come back home later that night after Karin insisted on them joining her family for dinner. Riku was ecstatic to see Matsukawa as he began chatting with him all evening. They had returned home in relatively good moods

“I’m amazed at how Karin is always there when I’m getting good news. She even got the news about my pregnancy before me!” Y/n laughed, and Matsukawa hummed in agreement

“It’s like she’s a magnet for good luck in her own way. Haru-san is completely enamoured by her” He added, and she nodded before tuning to him, hugging him once more

“Issei, thank you… I never expected to own a house ever in my life. I just can’t believe it. You do so much for me” She said, and he grinned, rubbing her shoulder, leaning down to peck her lips

“Y/n don’t thank me. I had been thinking about it for a while. That house just seemed perfect, near the funeral home and nursery, plus there are good schools nearby. I know I should’ve told you but then I wanted to surprise you. I want us to share a place where only we can make memories together. We deserve a good life” He said and she nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his smell before he began chuckling, making her look up at him

“What’s so funny?” She asked and he looked at her, his eyes darkening

“You thought I was cheating…” He muttered, making her flush in embarrassment as she lightly fisted his shirt.

“I’m really sorry… I trust you Issei, I promise. I’ll never doubt you again!” She said and he grabbed her ass, making her yelp against him.

“After tonight, you will definitely never doubt me again” He grinded into her, making her moan before he pulled away, leaving her confused as he walked to their bedroom

“Take a shower Y/n because I’m not gonna go easy on you tonight. You’re gonna be punished, remember?” His said and she swallowed, remembering their agreement.

“A-alright…” She muttered, following behind him. He turned to her,

“Wear something slutty when you come out… I deserve it” he said, and she flushed, making her way to her wardrobe

“You do…” She said quietly and he smirked, quickly coming up behind her and grabbing her from behind, pushing his crotch against her ass as she leaned forward, moaning lightly

“Issei…”

He grinned, moving away.

“Good wives, don’t keep their husbands waiting…” She muttered, smacking her butt and she moaned from the sudden sting before grabbing her lingerie, as she rushed into the bathroom. Matsukawa smirked to himself, feeling happy from the day’s events. Y/n thinking that he was cheated on her, did upset him a little but she said that he could do anything tonight and he planned on it. He was not in the mood to be nice. Quickly going to his wardrobe, pulling open his drawer when a bottle of lube was hidden. He quickly stripped, changing into just a pair of shorts before he grabbed the lube and hid it in his bedside drawer. He was going to indulge in his fantasies tonight. To pass time, he went to feed the fish and quickly call his mother to check on Souma before he would turn off his cellphone.

“Okasan, how’s Souma?” He asked, while he dropped the goldfish pellets in the water. His mother began laughing on the other end

“He’s an angel! Otosan just put him to sleep, and oh gosh, I didn’t know that he’s a thumb sucker when he sleeps. You were just the same when you were a baby, he’s your carbon copy!” She gushed and he chuckled,

“I’m glad to hear that. Hope you guys have a goodnight, if he cries in the middle of the night, don’t go to him please. He needs to cry it out. Trying to make him an independent sleeper now” He said, and Okasan sighed

“But my heart wouldn't be able to take it!”

Matsukawa sighed into the phone

“Okasan, you just have to bear with it. It’s a struggle for Y/n too but we haven’t broken the streak for almost a month. Don’t let our efforts go to waste” He said, and his mother finally caved in, promising to let him cry it out. Matsukawa bid her a goodnight before he powered his phone off. He quickly made his way to their bedroom, shutting the lights but leaving a single lamp on. He opted to sit in his lounge chair, in the corner of the room. Waiting patiently, a few moments until the bathroom door opened, letting light stream in. He looked at her, as she quietly stepped out. He grinned at her choice of lingerie, approving it silently when she closed the door behind her.

“Come give me a show” He said, gesturing her to come in front of him as her feet padded towards him. He sat there, keeping his face neutral, enjoying her flushed form as she tried not to feel awkward in front of him. Shyly looking away,

“Is it nice?” She asked, hinting at her lingerie and he hummed, licking his bottom lip

“It’s fucking sexy… Turn around, let me see that ass” He said, and she turned, bending slightly, giving him a glorious view of her ass. Matsukawa eyed it, getting excited about his new venture later tonight.

“Damn… Turn back around and drop to your knees.” He muttered and she listened to him, turning and slowly resting to stand on her knees on the rug. Matsukawa’s gaze didn’t falter as she bit her lip, staring back at him before she pushed her hair out of the way, her arms falling back down, pushing her breasts together. He stared at her plump breasts, they seriously made him feel like he won jackpot. His wife had the best body he had ever seen, she had curves in the right places, and he enjoyed how her once flat toned stomach, now was softer. Her thighs were equally juicy, he wanted to tease her badly tonight. He gestured her to come closer to him and she complied, slowly crouching forward as she crawled towards him, making sure to shake her hips slowly as she came closer. He pulled his shorts down, sitting there in his full glory. Making her hold her breath, as she eyed his thick cock.

Matsukawa leaned forward, twirling a lock of her long hair between his fingers, making her glance at his face. He had a perverse aura around him, but it only seemed to excite her further. She could feel the dampness begin to pool in her panties, lightly. His lips were inches away from her, but he didn’t make a move and she knew not to either.

“You don’t get a kiss right now; kisses don't seem like a punishment to me. Maybe you can put your lips to use somewhere else and make it up to me? Hmm?” He said, his knuckles grazing her cheek. She bit her lip, looking at him once more before her attention went to his erect shaft.

“Yes Issei…” She said, as if she was in a trance before she began trailing light kisses around his shaft and he held in a groan, the light stimulation made him grow harder as she made her way back to his tip, given gentle kitten licks and he felt his toes curl before his hands shifted to weave into her hair, gripping her scalp

“Don’t tease me, dirty girl. I want you to suck it, right now” He growled lowly, as she apologised and quickly engulfed his shaft. Matsukawa groaned, pushing her head down further before pulling her back, making her gag just a bit. Y/n was able to handle deep throating now and he took pleasure in controlling her movements. He kept pushing his cock further into her mouth, her nose almost touching his abdomen before he pulled her off, letting her breath before he resumed his actions

“Fuck babe, you can take my dick all the way now. You’re such a good wife, you do nothing but please me. You like it, when I take control like this? Don’t you?” He asked, gripping her hair tighter as she whined around his cock, her eyes pricking with tears of lust. Oh how Matsukawa enjoyed looking at her stuffed face, her cheeks were glowing red but he didn’t stop bobbing her head back and forth before he pulled her off him, hands still holding the back of her head as she panted

“Open your mouth wider, if your teeth scrape me, I will stop everything and giving you a good spanking before going to bed. Do you want that?” He asked and she quickly shook her head

“N-no” She said, her voice slightly hoarse but he grinned at her darkly. Bringing her face against his cock, rubbing his wet length against her cheek as she turned her face, kissing his throbbing shaft even more passionately before he held her face steady, making her mouth her mouth wide.

“Good girl” He purred, before he stood up, pulling her mouth back on his dick as she moaned and sucked whenever she could. He groaned, as he kept fucking her face, he could feel his balls lightly slapping her chin as her drool dripped down them, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted to dominate her tonight but before he could come, he let go out her head, pulling away and she panted and gasped for air. He lounged on the chair, spreading his legs apart, his thumb wiping her wet mouth before he pushed his thumb into the side of her mouth, her face staring at him

“I love this slutty face you make; you take my punishments so well. Tell me, are you wet?” He asked, removing his thumb from her lips and she flushed, nodding

“I’m fucking dripping Issei…”

His eyes darkened, before his hands went behind her back, unclasping her bra and she breasts were free for his pleasure. He leaned back, looking down at her.

“C’mon, sandwich my cock between these glorious tits. I’m not going to touch you at all, not until you’ve earned it.” He ordered and she sat up on her knees, gripping a breast in each hand before she leaned forward, trapping his cock between him. He groaned, as she moved them against his dick, his throbbing head peeking out from the top of them. She leaned forward, licking and sucking it lightly and his head fell back, as he moaned

“Fuck babe… you’ve gotten so good at this… Gonna cum any moment now…” He relished in the softness of her breasts, his fingers circling her nipples, making her shudder and mewl around his tip but he gently squeezed them between his fingers, and she squealed. He pushed his hips up, his cock going further into her mouth as he gripped her head again

“Swallow every drop Y/n” was all he said before she sucked hard and he spurted into her mouth. She moaned, feeling her slick drip into her panties as she licked and swallowed up every single drop as he asked. She leaned back gasping, and Matsukawa eyed her damp panties. He grinned, standing up, walking towards the middle of the room. She turned from her place and he looked at her before pointing to the soft rug.

“Lie down here and show me how wet you are…” He groaned as she shakily made her way to him, resting on her back, her arms above her head, before she lifted her knees, spreading them, giving him a full view of her soaked covered core. Matsukawa grinned, before he pulled her phone from her bedside desk, coming back to stand above her, and she flushed

“Wh-what are you doing?” She asked, slightly embarrassed and he smirked

“Taking some pics for my private collection. Don’t worry, you can delete these later but right now, strike a pose babe. You said I could do anything tonight, I’m going to save these memories” He said, and she blushed, this wasn’t the first time he had taken her photos during some of their sexscapades. This was less embarrassing than their wedding night, where he made her do slutty and embarrassing poses at one point, after that night he started taking more, promising that her face was cut out and showing her too, but she would blush, saying it was okay and that she believed him. Whenever he took her photos, she secretly felt like a whore but never ashamed, he was her husband and he even let her take photos of them together, so she felt less insecure. She loved doing these things for him. He unleashed a wilder side of hers and even after giving birth, he found her so sexy that it inflated her ego.

She pushed a finger into her mouth, as her other hand slipped into her underwear and Matsukawa raised a brow, grinning

“Being on camera, turns you on that much? So fucking hot” He said as he clicked another photo, immediately forwarding it to his phone.

“Come on, pull them off for me. Show me that slutty pussy” he ordered, and she quivered, lifting her legs higher, sliding her underwear off. Matsukawa groaned at the sight of her dripping core

“Fuck, you’re making a mess on the rug and I haven’t even touched you yet. You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you?” He purred, taking another photo and she nodded, her eyes lidded with lust, feeling like his personal porn star. She twisted her hips lightly, looking at him lewdly

“Put the phone down and punish me Issei… I deserve it” She purred back and he immediately dropped her phone on the bed, looking at her.

“Stand up now” he growled, and she stood up shakily, before she could react, he grabbed her arm and threw her on her stomach, on top of their mattress.

“Ass up.”

Without missing a beat, she pushed her ass up and he grinned, rubbing one cheek softly

“How many smacks do you think you deserve?” He asked, his voice dangerously low and she shivered,

“As many as you think I deserve…”

He smiled, she answered correctly.

“I want an apology each time I slap your ass. Got it?” He said and she nodded, gripping the sheets harder, her knuckles turning white. Matsukawa made her shriek when both his hands slapped each cheek at the same time, hissing at the sting burning into her flesh

“I’m sorry!” She whined, and he grinned

“Damn right…”

He kept slapping each cheek as she mewled and whined out apologies, by the end of it her ass was burning and she couldn't stop her sobs of pleasure, her pussy was throbbing and her folded were dripping. Matsukawa rubbed her cheeks softly, quickly leaning forward to kiss her back

“Can you keep going, babe?” he asked, as she panted under him. She shook her head, looking back at him, her face was red

“Y-yes, I can handle it Issei” She muttered, and he grinned, turning her around

“You deserve a little award for being so good for me tonight”

He leaned forward, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she moaned, letting him dominate her mouth as his hands groped her chest, he quickly kissed down to her chest, his tongue circling a nipple and she moaned. Matsukawa sucked her breast, trying to coax her milk out and she didn’t disappoint, mewling when she felt herself leaking again. Matsukawa groaned, drinking it up as he squeezed her other breast, letting more milk squirt out as she groaned. He let go off her tit with a pop, his hands pushing her knees apart, exposing her pussy for his viewing pleasure. He loved eyeing her throbbing hole and little clit but his eyes drifting towards her other entrance. He stood up, looking down at her

“You said I could do _anything_ I wanted tonight, right?” He reminded her and she eyed his curiously, before nodding

“Yeah…”

He grinned, two fingers pushing into her pussy making her gasp as he moved them around, coating them in her slick juices

“I want to try anal tonight.” He admitted and she froze, eyes darting towards him, she tried to ignore his fingers as they fucked her pussy hard but his thumb swiping her clit sent her over edge and she moaned and her hips shook, she came all over his hand and he smiled, licking her juices, staring down at her. She controlled her breathing before she realised his slick fingers were rubbing her asshole gently, she groaned when he slid one in.

“Can we Y/n? It’s been a dream of mine since we met… I’ll be gentle, I promise” He tried to reassure her. She bit her lip, moving her hips lightly against his hand. She would be lying if she said that she never thought about anal sex before, it piqued her interest when he first began playing with her ass. She nodded, embarrassed,

“Please go easy on me”

He grinned, his thick brows raising lightly as the palm of his other hand rubbing her wet folds making her moan and mewl

“That’s my girl… I’ll stop if you don’t like it” He said, pulling away from her and she hummed, watching him as he opened her drawer, pulling the lube out. She raised a brow,

“You were prepared already?”

He winked at her, popping open the lid

“I’m always prepared baby”

He grabbed their pillows, making her lift her hips as he propped them underneath, elevating her further as her pulled her hips towards the edge of the bed. She shuddered watching him squirt the clear gel over his shaft, slathering it with his hand as he fisted his cock until it was slick. He looked at her,

“Knees to your chest, hold them in place for me, baby…” He muttered and she blushed a pink hue, hands going under her knees as she brought them to her chest, holding them apart, giving his a view of her breasts pressed together, his cock twitched at the sight of her leaking breasts, the way she was displayed under him and only for him. Living with a kinky woman was a blessing for him, even after so many years, she still excited him each time.

His fingers were slick with excess lube and he brought them back to her hole, spreading the lube around it as she shuddered, feeling her nipples harden from the coldness of it.

“Ngh...” She moaned lightly when he pushed two fingers inside, gently spreading her and getting her used to the stretch

“Y/n, just relax. You’re doing so well; you’ve never taken two before. Are you feeling okay?” He asked and she nodded, hiding her face under her arm. She felt really embarrassed but turned on. She didn’t want Matsukawa to realise that she was enjoying it. He leaned forward, moving her arm out of her face, resting above her. She flushed form as she bit her lip, she definitely didn’t seem like she wasn’t enjoying it. He teased pushed and pulled his fingers in an doubt as she panting, gripping her other knee again.

“You look so naughty, you like this…” He teased and she mewled, when he pulled his fingers out.

“Issei… please?” She began begging and he looked at her, the tip of his cock lightly prodding against her ass

“Please what? Use your words…” He kept teasing and she tried not to glare at him, she really wanted to feel him inside her.

“ _please_ put it in” She finally said, and he groaned, she let out a moan when he began pushing his tip harder. He groaned, his thumbs spreading her hole as he popped inside her and she gasped loudly

“Ooh!” She let go of her knees, clutching the bedsheets. Matsukawa was quick to grab them as he pushed them back into their previous position. He pulled his tip out, making her moan as he kept teasingly pushing his cock head in and out, letting her get used to it. He watched the juices slide down her folds, onto his shaft.

“Ready?” He said and she panted, relaxing her muscles as she nodded, he gripped her knees harder before he grabbed the lube, squirting more onto his shaft, rubbing it in before he slid into her slowly. She grit her teeth at the stretch as he pushed in deeper. She was thankful for the amount of lube he used… (it definitely helped). He was a well-endowed man, so feeling him penetrate deep into unexplored territory was a new sensation. Her pussy was clamping onto nothing as he bottomed out into her. He was controlling his own pants; the sensation of her ass was phenomenal. He had taken a secret perverse pleasure from being the first guy to fuck her ass. 

“Shit, this feels fucking amazing… You’re squeezing down so hard on my cock...” She panted, trying to control her pulsating pussy, she was getting used to his shaft but she fucking loved it.

“M-move… please…” She whispered and he moaned, moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out and she began moaned again. Matsukawa kept his pace slow, until she couldn't stop begging for more. He cursed, letting go of her knees and he grabbed her hands, pulling them down towards his. She began moaning and mewling louder as his pace increased

“Oh g-god! It feels really gooood” She squealed when he thrust harder, his hips slamming into her hips

“Issei! Issei! Issei!” She kept chanting his name, gripping his hands tighter. He relished in her moans and screams

“Who’s making you feel this fucking good?” He growled, his cock throbbing

“Y-you! You are!” She cried out as he grinded his hips into hers, the deep penetration as incredible. Her ass was burning in a pleasant way, she could feel her orgasm building. Matsukawa loved eyeing how red her faced burned, her breasts were leaking even more, and she looked extremely erotic. He wanted to hear her more

“Who’s the only man that can fuck you till you’re a fucking mess?”

Tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks, and he was trying his best not to cum inside her so quickly

“Issei, only Issei” She was a blubbering mess, moaning as he squirted more lube, sliding into her even slicker. Her eyes widened and Matsukawa was taken back when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in roughly.

“Issei!” She shrieked, sobbing loudly as she came hard against his hips. He moaned loudly, falling on top of her, pushing her form deeper into the mattress, his cock going in even deeper as she whined and he groaned, cumming inside her ass. She gasped feeling how hot his cum was, it was different from when he came inside her pussy. This felt very lewd. Y/n let out a sudden yelp when he rolled off her, his cock sliding out

“Ngh!” She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She let out a tiny moan, feeling his seed slowly drip out. Matsukawa draped an arm on her front, his face pushed into her neck

“Y/n…” He panted lightly

“That was fucking amazing, thank you for letting me do that… Did you like it? You climaxed from anal…” He cooed, sucking her neck softly, making her quiver

“It felt better than I thought…” She admitted and he let go off her neck, looking at her cheekily

“Does that mean we can do this more?” He asked hopefully and she chuckled,

“As long as it doesn’t become a habit…” She muttered and he smirked

“Fuck yeah”

He sat up, cheekily eyeing his cum spilling from her, before he hooked his arm under her legs and her back, lifting her up

“Issei?” She asked alarmed and he grinned, walking to the bathroom

“Gotta take a bath… you’ll need help with the clean-up” He said, and she blushed

“I can take care of it… myself…” She said embarrassed but he smirked

“Cute… that you think I’ll listen to you” He grinned, and she whined,

“Issei…!”

Later that night, Matsukawa eyed Y/n as she slept soundly next to him. He was still sitting up, thinking about everything today. He began thinking of his life in their soon to be house. They were going to be fucking amazing memories to be made there. He turned his phone on, suddenly getting notifications. He got excited, remembering the photos from earlier. Matsukawa wanted to groan, swiping through the dirty pictures. He suddenly had a thought; how hot would it be to fuck her in each room of their new home before the filled it with furniture… He could get more pictures of her for his private collection. He smirked, moving the photos to his hidden folder. A secret collection he was proud of. Would Y/n let him indulge in videos of them? He wondered but maybe that would be too much… He looked down at her, before he realised that maybe it was time to ask her if she had any kinks or fantasies, she wanted to indulge in. He was going to get it out of her soon.

Putting his phone away, he slide down to face her. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly, looking at him in a daze

“Is Souma crying?” She asked confused and he chuckled,

“Y/n… Souma is with Okasan tonight… You’re just dazed…”

She looked at him in confusion before nodding her head, laying back down, Matsukawa pulled her in close and she lazily kissed his chest

“I really really _really_ love you… I’m sorry for misunderstanding today…” she mumbled against him, feeling embarrassed about her actions  
  
He hushed her, stroking the back of her hair

“Y/n, no more apologies… I understand why you would think that. I promise I’m not mad and I’ll never hold it against you. Maybe I’ll tease you once in a while but you gotta remember, you’re the only woman I want…. I really really _really_ love you too”

She smiled, coming closer to his lips

“I can’t wait to grow old with you in our new home…” She whispered, he came closer to her

“Till death do us part?” He asked softly, looking into her eyes

“Till death do us part” She whispered back before they leaned in to kiss each other softly. Y/n had never how her life would change from that one encounter at the bar. A man that she was going to dismiss but he somehow slipped into her life. She had never been on such a roller coaster journey with a man before. Matsukawa raised her from the ashes, she never thought her and Chiyoko would be close like they were now. She loved his parents just as much as hers. She needed him and he needed her. She was so proud of him; he really worked his best to build a life for them.

Matsukawa was thinking the same things as her, he loved every fibre of her being from the moment he saw her. She was special, she never left his side once throughout their relationship. Sure, they had their minor arguments but what couple doesn’t? He loved his son to the moon and back, he couldn't wait to add more additions to their family. Y/n pulled away from him, smiling at him shyly and he gave a lazy smile as she pushed his curly back gently. She went back to spooning his front and he tucked her head under his chin, closing his eyes. Tonight in particular, he went to bed happier than ever. His wife feeling the same, muttering one last ‘I love you’ before she fell asleep. Matsukawa smiled to himself in contentment after hearing those words.

He leaned in, his lips close to her eyes

“I love you too…” He whispered softly.


	38. Smutshot 1: Puppy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the main story is over but I'll be posting additional smutshots from post book, before Souma's birth, just general smutty moments between the couple during different times in the book. So make sure this is still book marked or subscribed to because there will be future posts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from my latest chapter in the TendouxReader smutbook, decided to write one for this book. Hope you enjoy, not my best work but I already miss this couple so :')

**Smutshot 1**

There was loud laughter amongst the group of childhood friends. Matsukawa was grinning at the banter between his high school friends as they chilled in his apartment’s lounge. It was an early Saturday evening; it was one of those rare moments their group of four were together (Oikawa being on video chat from Argentina). The brunette was whining about how he wished he was in Japan, mainly to see Y/n and his ‘son’ Souma to which Matsukawa grunted, cutting the call off.

“Haha Mattsun look at you, getting jealous” Makki grinned, sipping from his can of beer as he flicked his bangs, grinning at Matsukawa who rolled his eyes

“I’m actually not surprised that he used your kid to pick up chicks…”

Before Matsukawa replied, Y/n’s voice cut through

“Did Issei leave out the part where he surprised Oikawa-san by pretending to be his lover and Souma’s other father?”

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki glanced at each other before they looked at their flustered friend

“Y/n…”

Both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi stood up to greet the younger woman, who just arrived home from the nail salon and getting groceries with Souma. The eight-month-old strapped to her back, he just cooed. Matsukawa made his way to her, taking the grocery bags before going behind her to lift his son from the carrier

“What’s up, buddy?” He grinned, swaying Souma in the air before he placed him on his arm.

“Hey Minissei!” Makki laughed, outstretching his arms towards Souma, who began fussing in Matsukawa’s arms to go to Hanamaki.

“Minissei?” Iwaizumi said and Makki nodded, pointing to the child and father’s faces

“Look at him! He’s a Mini-Matsukawa! Mini? Issei? Minissei!!!” He revealed and Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head. Y/n laughed, stroking Souma’s brow.

“That’s really cute! Witty nickname, Hanamaki-san!”

“I think its lame but whatever… Souma’s gonna be a heartthrob in high school with my looks…” He said proudly

Matsukawa grinned, passing Souma to Hanamaki who went back to his place on the floor, against the couch as he bounced him in his lap, making him laugh

“If he takes after you in high school, he’s gonna be a heartbreaker too…” Iwaizumi blurted and Matsukawa chuckled, while Y/n eyed him curiously

“Heartbreaker?” She said and Hanamaki laughed,

“Mattsun was a player, back in the day… Sure, it seemed like majority of the chicks in school fanned over Oikawa… but behind the scenes, Mattsun was capable of getting more ass than any of us!” Hanamaki revealed and Y/n pouted, folding her arms

‘I wish I could’ve fucked Issei when I was in high school…’ She thought, feeling sad that she went to a boring school… If she was in Seijoh… maybe Matsukawa and her could’ve been naughty between lessons, on school grounds, in the club rooms, field trips… but then again, she wasn’t allowed to date back then…

She was drifting off in her little world but Hanamaki, mistook her expression for being upset about learning of Matsukawa’s past. He broke her thought when he blurted,

“The reason we called him a heartbreaker was because most of those chicks couldn’t go all the way with him… They got scared the moment he dropped his pants!” He laughed and Matsukawa grit his teeth,

“Makki!”

Iwaizumi laughed, slapping Matsukawa’s back, making him grunt

“Legend”

Matsukawa flushed as Y/n laughed,

“I already know this, Issei told me this when we first met!” She beamed and Makki sighed in relief, feeling relieved that he didn’t throw his bro under the bus. Y/n lifted Souma from Hanamaki’s arms before placing the hyper kid in his walker. Souma happily wheeled around the lounge as everyone began reminiscing about their high school pasts

“First met…. or do you mean the first time you got hitched and didn’t tell anyone?” Iwaizumi said and the couple froze, feeling slightly embarrassed. Matsukawa wrapped his arm around Y/n,

“Duh, you think I’d keep anything from my woman? Never.” He uttered, and she grinned, hugging him

“So sweet!”

The guys laughed, before Oikawa’s voice cut in

“Aww, look at Mattsun being such a softie!” He gushed

“Didn’t I cut the call?” Matsukawa asked Makki, completely dismissing Oikawa, who whined.

“I put him back on” Iwaizumi said, placing the phone of the table so Oikawa had a view of the group. The brunette grinned, spotted Y/n, who waved happily

“Y/n-chan!” he sang. “You look radiate as ever! Even through the camera, you’re glowing! Where’s my child?” He gushed as she giggled,

“You’re too kind!”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, slightly irritated by Y/n’s behaviour. He bent down to lift Souma from his walker.

“He’s _my_ kid.”

Oikawa laughed, waving his hand

“It’s a joke! Now it makes sense that you manage a funeral home… because your sense of humour is _dead_ ” He said and Matsukawa’s eye twitched as everyone laughed,

“Shut up Shittykawa!”

Oikawa ignored his comment, ushering Matsukawa closer

“Let me see Souma, Mattsun. Come here”

Matsukawa grunted, coming close to the table before he sat on the rug, facing Souma to the camera as Oikawa happily gushed to the baby.

“Look Souma, it’s your best friend! Do you miss me? Uh... hey…? Souma? Souma!?” He whined as the baby just looked at him for a split second with a blank face before turning to Matsukawa

“He looks completely uninterested in you…” Iwaizumi admitted

“He definitely doesn’t recognise you…” Makki nodded and Oikawa whined,

“B-but we bonded so well! I feel betrayed”

Matsukawa grinned, rocking Souma who cuddled into him

“That’s my boy!”

Y/n giggled as Matsukawa passed Souma to her, she looked at his sleepy face, realising that he needed a feed and then to be put to sleep.

“Sorry fellas looks like it’s time to say goodbye to Souma. He needs a nap!” She declared, waving Souma’s arm and the men waved them goodbye. Matsukawa sipped his beer, as he began chatting with his friends

“So, what it’s like having a kid?” Iwaizumi asked. Matsukawa thought for a second,

“To be honest, it feels quite natural… I’ve got the best kid. Never causes us any trouble” he shrugged, and they group sweat dropped at his curt reply

“What about your marriage?” Hanamaki asked and Matsukawa furrowed his brows,

“ _What_ about my marriage?” He asked, confused

“You know, what’s it like after having a kid? Do you still have your stamina from back in the day!?” Oikawa blurted from the phone screen, wiggling his brows and his friends nodded, while Matsukawa rolled his eyes. He wasn’t awkward talking about his sex life with them…

Back in the day, they had really crude locker room talk between themselves, comparing their hook ups and what not. It was nice having friends who could confide in each other. However, now that he was married, he preferred not to share his _intimate_ moments with his wife. It was a sacred bond between them. He couldn’t betray her like that. Plus, he didn’t want his friends to imagine her in the naughty and nasty positions he could put her in or the lewd stuff she would do for him. Hell no, he wasn’t going to let them fantasize about his woman. He knew Y/n was quite attractive to many, sometimes he felt like her bodyguard. Shooting secret death stares at any man who dared to look at her twice.

Matsukawa shrugged,

“What do you think?” He said, reversing Oikawa’s question back to him. Oikawa thought for a second,

“You’ve been quite mean lately… I bet you haven’t been getting any.” Oikawa teased and Matsukawa rolled his eyes, oh, how wrong his friend was… They had no idea how much of a minx, his wife truly was.

Makki laughed,

“Agreed, he’s quite possessive of Y/n-chan. You should see the looks he gives other men, sometimes… Fucking terrifying”

Oikawa laughed,

“He’s wrapped around her finger… You used to be so cool and intense in school. Literally, you could pick up any chick you wanted… even though it mostly ended in heartbreak… but whatever… Now you’re like Y/n’s little puppy, following her everywhere”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, sipping his beer

“I’m not her puppy. I’m her husband. And stop bring up my past relationships, you assholes! You’re all just jealous because I’ve gotten the biggest dick” He muttered, and his friends laughed.

“Yeah but at least chicks weren’t scared of _our_ dicks.” Iwaizumi said, making Matsukawa sweat dropped and squeeze his empty beer can.

“Yeah and that’s why I'm the one that’s happily married to a babe” He reminded as the other men went quiet, feeling depressed because he was right.

“Hey, what’s happened? Why do you guys look so depressed?” Y/n asked as she walked into the lounge. They shook their heads,

“Nothing...”

She gave them a suspicious look before Matsukawa turned to her

“Souma’s asleep?” He asked and she nodded,

“Yup! You’ll have to give him the bottle when he wakes up and it’s your turn to change the nappy!” She reminded him and he nodded,

“Got it”

Oikawa’s voice cut through,

“See!? He’s totally whipped! She’s got him under her control! Good on you, Y/n!”

Y/n glanced at the screen,

“Whipped? What do you mean?”

Matsukawa began

“It’s nothin-”

“We were talking about how Matsukawa is a total softie now! He’s like your puppy! But then again, I mean, who wouldn't be? If you were _my_ wife, I’d be your puppy too…”

“That’s fucking gross…” Iwaizumi said and Hanamaki sweat dropped

“Assykawa, if you try to flirt with my wife, one more time. I will book a ticket straight to Argentina and beat your ass” Matsukawa warned him, feeling unamused. Y/n’s laughter caught his attention as she waved her hand

“Issei, be nice! And Oikawa-san, please! No one is _my_ puppy…” She said and Matsukawa hummed in agreement

“But he’s totally whipped right?” Makki asked and she thought for a second before grinning

“Totally!” She sung, and the guys cheered as Matsukawa rolled his eyes. Y/n decided to excuse herself to her room, bidding the men farewell as they bantered.

“She’s a really nice person” Iwaizumi said, and the men agreed

“Fucking perfect” Matsukawa muttered, and his friends grinned,

“Total MILF.” Oikawa accidently blurted, and there was silence, as Makki and Iwaizumi kept poker faces. Obviously, the men secretly agreed with Oikawa’s statement, but they feared Matsukawa’s reaction. The man was like a bear when it came to his wife. Damn, he was scary sometimes.

Mattsun didn’t even wait a second before he tapped the red button, disconnecting the call

“Idiot…” He mumbled and Makki chuckled,

“It’s just Oikawa being Oikawa…” He reasoned and Iwaizumi nodded in agreement

“Yeah… he’s been a shitty since we were kids…” He grinned and Matsukawa chuckled. They talked for a bit longer before the two men decided to excuse themselves and head home. Matsukawa grinned, bidding them farewell before he made his way to Souma’s nursery. Matsukawa walked towards his cot, towering over it as he watched his son, in a peaceful slumber. He stroked his tiny forehead as Souma’s twitched before he began snoring lightly. Matsukawa smiled before quietly creeping out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Entering his room, Y/n was content, sitting in bed as she read a book. Hearing the door creak, she looked up and smiled at him.

“The guys are gone?” She asked and he nodded, before he crawled over her, laying over her lower body, his face buried in her lap. She smiled, putting her book down, as her hands petted the back of his head, ruffling her fingers in those soft dark curls. She giggled lightly, feeling ticklish with his hair against her stomach. Matsukawa’s arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tighter

“What are you doing?” She laughed, her hands leaving his head to massage his back, easing his knots and he mumbled against her

“I’m using you to recharge”

He grunted as she focused on a particularly tense part of his back, rolling her fingers around the skin.

“Does that feel good? You’re so tense” She muttered, and he nodded,

“Feels really good” his voice muffled, and she tried to hold in her giggles from the ticklish sensations. Matsukawa rolled off her, lying beside her as he stared at the ceiling. He was kind of annoyed at his friends for thinking he was whipped just because he listened to Y/n. What was wrong in that? He wasn’t an asshole. He enjoyed doing things for her because it was nice to be relied on. He would do anything for her

The timing seemed perfect because his vision was disrupted when her face was suddenly above his. She was above him, smiling happily, her arms on either side of his face. Matsukawa raised a brow,

“What are you up to?” He asked and she shook her head

“Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all…” She said and he felt his heart melt, his hand went to the back of her head

“Gimme…”

He pulled her down, quickly locking lips with hers as she enthusiastically kissed him back before she began giggling into the kiss

“What’s so funny?” He smirked against her moving lips, her arms around his neck as he pulled her down to lay over him, she nuzzled into her neck, the light smell of beer lingering on his shirt

“Now that your friends are gone… I see it. You do remind me of a puppy!” She revealed and he rolled his eyes, leaning down to teasingly nip her nose and she tried to hold in her laughter, afraid of being too loud. Matsukawa rolled his eyes, before cheekily grinning. She stilled when he suddenly pushed her onto the mattress, caging her under him. His knee pressed against her mound, making her bite her lip. He leaned down, nipping her ear before muttering lowly

“I’m more like a wolf…”

She gazed at him; her cheeks were beginning to glow a shade of pink. Matsukawa smirked, as he began grinding his knee against her, she stifled a moan.

“Don’t you agree?” He asked, holding her wrists above her, truly overpowering her form with his. His eyes were locked onto her face, he looked so carnivorous. Matsukawa released her wrists, quickly squeezing her breasts making her squeak and inadvertently push into his knee, resulting in her quivering under him. He gripped her chin, lips shy from each other

“I’m gonna devour you, babe” He purred.

The moment he pressed his lips against hers, Souma’s crying began echoing from the monitor. The aura of the bedroom changed as they quickly parted, looking at the monitor. Its red light, flashing with each cry. Matsukawa groaned, resting his temple on her chest and she patted his back in sympathy.

“I’ll get dinner started…” She said softly and he nodded, sighing and forcing himself up. He walked towards the nursery room. He opened the door, where Souma was awake, holding the railings on his cot, his little whimpers could be heard but he stopped crying the moment he spotted Matsukawa. Matsukawa grinned, lifting him up and the emotional boy cuddled into him. Matsukawa rocked him slowly

“It’s all good Souma, I got you” He said softly, as Souma settled and began babbling. Matsukawa held him up, sniffing his pampered bottom before grimacing.

“Fuck… The amount of diaper changes you go through is unreal…” He muttered, bringing him to the changing table. From experience, Matsukawa was quick to throw a wet wipe on Souma’s lower body as the pamper opened. The first time him and Y/n tried changing Souma, it ended up with them screaming when they were blasted by Souma’s pee.

_“Why does this keep happening to us!?” He yelled and she panicked_

_“I don't know! Make him stop!” She yelled back as they began clamouring around before she grabbed a nappy, covering the still peeing newborn._

_“What the fuck was that?” Matsukawa muttered as they looked at each other bewildered before howling with laughter._

_“Oh god… I didn’t expect this to happen… We need to shower…” She whined and he agreed…_

Matsukawa was satisfied when he buttoned up Souma’s onesie, lifting him up and placing him on the floor. Souma began crawling behind Matsukawa as he walked to the lounge. It was something Matsukawa enjoyed since Souma learnt how to crawl. He loved following either parent as they walked around the flat. Matsukawa smirked at the pitter patter of Souma’s chubby hands as they tapped against the floor with every movement he made.

“He’s all cleaned up; did you heat up his bottle?” Matsukawa asked when he spotted Y/n placing dinner on the table. She looked at him, smiling

“It’s in the micro, dinners ready too!” She said and he grinned,

“Awesome”

Souma was resting by Matsukawa’s legs before his father picked him up and grabbed the bottle from the microwave. Matsukawa placed Souma in his highchair before handing him the milk bottle which he greedily chugged. Y/n smiled, handing Matsukawa, the pureed baby food before she sat across them, blowing kisses to Souma who was busy with his milk.

Matsukawa and she began plating up as they chatted. Though she was more focused on Souma, Matsukawa was still thinking about their heated session before it was interrupted. She always looked so delicious under him, today was no exception. His friends had no idea how submissive she truly was. Oikawa’s comments would irk him, he was more vocal about his thoughts on Y/n. Matsukawa felt slight irritation burn inside him as he remembered Oikawa referring to Y/n as a milf… but then again, he also had a sense of pride because at the end of the day, she was bouncing on his cock, chanting his name and no one else’s. Her wild side, her lewd faces, the way he could ask her to move that body the way he wanted.

Matsukawa was aware of his cock stirring but he decided to flush out his lewd thoughts, focusing on his meal before he fed Souma, while she cleaned up.

Matsukawa let Souma crawl around the lounge as he caught up with the news on tv. Souma was idly clutching the side of the coffee table, mesmerized by the moving pictures as his drool dribbled onto his bib before he began babbling to Matsukawa who nodded, pretending to understand what his son was saying. Souma’s chubby hands were patting the table in excitement as the particularly boring news anchor yammered about current events. Y/n laughed, plopping down next to Matsukawa, capturing Souma’s attention as he turned to crawl and hold himself up on her leg, standing. She ruffled his hair, stroking his soft cheek

“Hi cutiepie, missed me?” She said as he happily cooed, bouncing against her leg making her laugh before she picked him up and placed him between her and Matsukawa. He turned patting Souma’s head, catching his attention as Souma climbed onto his lap, his tiny hands fisting his shirt as he pulled himself up to stand against Matsukawa. Matsukawa tried not to grunt in pain as Souma’s foot dug into his lap. Y/n giggled, adjusting Souma’s position so Matsukawa wasn’t in discomfort

“Better?” She asked and he nodded

“Much better”

He grinned when Souma began his slobbery kisses against Matsukawa’s cheek, his large hands went under Souma’s arms holding him away.

“Your teeth are gonna scratch me, kiddo” He muttered, and Y/n leaned forward, lightly squeezing Souma’s cheeks to check his mouth, looking at his tiny teeth. He only had two so far and she was ever so thankful that he wasn’t a biter. Her nipples were saved from a painful demise.

“Looks like another ones gonna come out soon” She muttered, looking at one of his gums. Souma moved his face out of her hand, before he sat down on Matsukawa’s lap, resting against his front, his movements were beginning to slow down, signalling that he was getting tired. Y/n gently cradled Souma, standing up

“Why don’t you take a bath while I put him to sleep?” She suggested, letting Matsukawa kiss Souma a goodnight before taking him to the nursery. Matsukawa got up and made his way to the bath, getting ready for the night.

As he lay in bed, she was still in the nursery, he watched her from the monitor as she sat on the guestroom bed, humming lightly and swaying Souma to sleep. He felt content, watching her look so peaceful. He shifted his position, sitting up when she placed Souma in his cot, leaving the room. In a matter of a few seconds, she walked into their room, quietly closing the door behind her.

“He’s asleep” She whispered, and he nodded, pointing to the monitor

“I know”

Padding her way to him, she crawled onto her side of the bed, sighing as she settled against the fluffy pillows. Matsukawa eyed her, she was reaching for the television remote, but he pulled it out of her hands

“Hey!” She started but he pulled her on top of him, hands gripping her hips

“You don’t want to continue what we started earlier?” He asked, hands groping her breasts, squeezing them through her tank top, making her gasp lightly. His fingers playing with her nipples, making her squirm

“So-Souma’s asleep now… we can’t…” She muttered, worried that they would wake him up. Matsukawa ignored her, squeezing them harder and she leaned forward into him front, telling him to stop

“Doesn’t look like you want me to stop?” He teased, enjoying her reactions as she quietly mewled against his neck, moving her hips lightly. One hand left her breast, to cup her ass, squeezing it.

“You know… the guys think I’m a total softie… Imagine what they’d think if they could see you right now? Totally putty in my arms, grinding yourself against my cock like that. You know, Oikawa called you a milf and I didn’t like that…” He said, as she fisted his shirt when his hand creeped under her tank top to play with her nipple directly. Matsukawa grinned when he eyes closed, her eyes her shorts, the growing wet spot didn’t go unnoticed.

“Go on… touch yourself. Make yourself feel good on top of me” He muttered, grabbing the hand covering her mouth, bringing it to her lower stomach. She flushed, letting her hand slip under her shorts, touching herself slowly under his gaze. She nearly moaned loud but he covered her mouth

“Be a loud as you want now, he’s not gonna wake up” He mumbled, watching her hand move faster as she began grinding into his lap. Her moans were muffled, and Matsukawa could feel his cock growing with each passing second. His other hand pulled her tank top down, letting her breasts pop out. Licking his lips, he leaned down to suck on a nipple, making her moan harder into his hand. He pulled away, frowning slightly

“What the… there’s barely anything coming out…” He said pouting, removing his hand from her mouth as she panted against his shoulder,

“It’s because I fed him before bed… I’m not a milk machine” She whined, and he pushed her down, flipping her so that her front was against the mattress, his body covering her. His hardened dick grinding against her ass. Matsukawa’s hand slid under her form, as she pulled her own hand away, letting him take over. She buried her face into her pillow as he began circling her clit, making her grind her hips against it.

“It feels so good” She panted, and he grinned, quickly sitting up to pull her shorts off before he removed his own clothes too. She managed to slide her vest off before he went back to their previous position behind her, pushing her to rest on her side. A hand under her thigh, lifting it in the air as his other hand went back to her lower regions

“God… I love playing with your pussy, it’s always so wet… just for me” He purred and she grabbed her pillow biting it when two of his fingers slid inside her hole, he could feel the wetness drip down them making him clench her thigh harder and she moaned. Matsukawa pulled his hand out, pushing his wet fingers into her mouth

“Gotta keep quiet, otherwise the kid’s gonna wake up…” He reminded her, as he rolled her tongue between his fingers, coating it with her juices. She could feel his shaft poking her ass from behind making her push back into him more. He grunted, his lips quickly attacking her shoulder, kissing and sucking the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

Matsukawa turned her to lie on her back. He opened his side drawer, slipping a condom out, throwing it on the bed beside her. He crawled between her legs.

“Issei…” She mewled quietly; he eyed her face. She was flushed, her breasts heaving with her pants. He loved scanning her body from top to toe, his hands gripped a foot as he eyed her painted toes

“Y’know, I love it when you paint them red… they look really sexy” He muttered and she flushed,

“I know… that’s why I got them done…” She admitted and he grinned, lifting her leg higher to kiss the side of her ankle, making her shiver as his lips ghosting up her smooth leg. He told her to keep quiet, making her bite the duvet. Matsukawa leaned down, his face was inches away from her core, she squeezed his face between her thighs, trying to bring him closer but he held them still, looking at her

“Behave.” He said and she stilled

“Good girl… now spread those pretty legs for me” He commanded, and she complied, separating her thighs wide, her folds parting, inviting him closer. Matsukawa licked his lips, his gaze locked onto hers

“I want you to watch me, so don't look away. I’ll stop it you’re loud.” He warned as she bit the sheet harder. She almost squealed when he dove in, a hand resting on her abdomen while he pushed his tongue inside her, feeling her warm walls clamp down on him. He loved the way her juices tasted on his tongue, wiggling it harder inside her and her toes curled, legs stretching as she began rotating her hips against his face. Matsukawa looked up at her and was pleased that she was still watching him. She looked so cute, biting onto the blanket as she tried so hard not to be loud. Pushing his luck, he wrapped him lips around her clit, his tongue rubbing it and she shuddered, a hand gripping his hair, but he didn’t mind. He pushed two of his fingers back inside her throbbing hole, curling and scissoring them as she mewled into the duvet but… he wasn’t going to let her cum yet.

Pulling away, she whined from the loss of contact. Matsukawa slapped her clit lightly, making her hips shake and she squealed, and he quickly hushed her, eyeing the monitor, only to sigh in relief when Souma didn’t stir.

“You’re gonna wake him up” He said, and she whined

“Not my fault… you’re teasing me too much” She whined quietly. Matsukawa thought for a second before he stood up, grabbing his tie that was hanging on the handle of the cupboard. He rolled it into a ball, coming back to her

“Open your mouth”

She listened, her jaw opening as he pushed the material in her mouth, stuffing it

“That’s better”

He grabbed the condom, ripping the packet open as he slipped it onto his cock slowly, making her watch in anticipation, before he faced her. He stood by her side of the bed, gripping her body to bring her lower half towards him, her legs resting of the bed. Matsukawa’s palm rubbed her pussy, feeling it get drenched and slick from her wetness, making her whimper. He looked at her, a dark glint in his eyes

“Who’s the puppy now?” He teased watching her cheeks flush as his hard cock, rested on top of her pussy as he rubbed his cock head against her clit, making her toes curl again as she clutched the sheets below her. Matsukawa’s eyes darkened even more, he felt like a wolf.

“You know… it gets me really fired up when other men look at you. You don’t even realise how many guys fawn over you when we go out… They give you such lewd looks, makes me get really mad… But then again, I don’t blame them. You were sexy before Souma and now you’re even sexier after…”

She mewled through her gag when his dick pushed into her throbbing hole and he let out a low groan, feeling her clamp on him

“I bet they’d all go wild if they knew just how slutty you could be… Too bad, they’re never going to find out because I’m the only one who can make you feel like this, right?” He purred and she nodded in desperation, when he slowly slid in further, stretching her to accommodate him. Matsukawa’s fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples as her breasts began jiggling under him. He began thrusting his hips faster and she squealed through her gag. The more of his cock that slid in, the more of her juices slid out. She couldn’t help was mewl harder when he gripped her hips and began slamming into her faster

“Fuck yes, your pussy’s been moulded to take my cock in so well. No other guy could ever satisfy you… You feel so good, sucking in my dick so well. I’m addicted to your pussy” He couldn't stop revealing his dirty thoughts, but she had no complaints, his jealously turned her on so much. She knew how overprotective he could get but he was never aggressive, he chose to relieve that stress in bed, and she was more than okay with that. She loved feeling powerless under him in these moments, he was so feral in bed. It was a little bit of a challenge for her because she couldn’t scream his name or moan as loud as she wanted, and she was loud in bed.

Matsukawa pulled out and before she could whine, he flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips up, slamming his cock into her without a second thought and her eyes widened as she screamed into her gag

“Fuck Y/n… keep making those naughty noises.” He purred, eyeing the monitor quickly, satisfied that his son hadn’t stirred at all during the couple’s sexy time. She moaned as he kept thrusting into her, pushing her further into the mattress as she tried to match his pace, pushing her ass back onto his crotch, letting him slide in deeper as she clenched the sheets. Matsukawa left her hips, hands sneaking under her body to squeeze her breasts, before he began flicking her nipples. He smirked, leaning over her, his knees crawling onto the bed making her push forward as he rested on top of her, thrusting harder and harder. Fuck, Matsukawa didn’t want to admit it, but he loved fucking her doggy style. It felt really dirty and his cock reached in places, deeper than ever. He squeezed her breasts again and she squealed when she felt her milk began leaking and he felt the wetness slid between his fingers making him grin dirtily

“Fina-fuckingly…” He leaned over her, his breath ghosting in her ear

“I really wish I could get you pregnant again, right now. I miss filling this cute little pussy up with my cum, watching it drip out of you. I don’t want these tits to ever stop leaking this delicious milk. Fuck…” He groaned, feeling his cock throb harder inside her and she moaned, feeling her orgasm near. She wasn’t ready for a second baby yet… but she really wanted to feel him burst inside of her. She missed feeling so full, she also missed his dirty mannerisms of watching it slide out of her while he watched so intensely. Matsukawa hand wrapped her hair around it, pulling her up making her moan as he stood on his knees, her following his actions as she began bouncing on his dick making him groan as he held her hip with his other hand pushing his hips up.

“Baby, I’m about to cum… Fuck yes, cum with me now. Cream my fucking cock with that pretty pussy” He cooed behind her and she mewled when he left her hip, slapping her clit repeatedly making her squeal harder as she came hard over him. He let out a low moan, his cock kept thrusting as he came inside the condom. Y/n shuddered, slumping forward onto the mattress as he gently pulled his damp tie out of her mouth, dropping it on the floor before he flipped her around so that he was sitting up as she was panting hard, her head resting on his thigh. Matsukawa grinned, pulling the condom off, tying it and showing her

“You made me cum really hard today… It’s a shame I couldn’t cum inside you” He muttered, aiming and chucking it into the bin from his spot on the bed. She was still regaining her strength from their fuck session, but she didn’t look too pleased

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, playing with her top of her head as she pouted, looking away

“We didn’t kiss…” She muttered and he stopped playing with her hair, a little smile on his face

“I fucked you silly and you’re upset that I didn’t kiss you?” He said and she nodded, crossing her arms but not moving from her position on his thigh

“Yes…” She pouted again and he chuckled, lifting her up to face him

“Is it too late to kiss you now?” He asked and she pretending to think for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck

“It’s never too late” She giggled, and he grinned

“I fucking love you”

Before he leaned forward to kiss her. When she pulled away, she caressed his cheeks softly, her fingers dancing slowly into his hair, resting her temple against his.

“You know, you get jealous quite easily… It’s pretty cute” She cooed, and he flushed, slapping her bottom, making her gasp before he pulled her against him

“Can’t help it, you’re too fucking attractive…” He muttered, pecking her lips, making her giggle before she moved off him

“And you’re too sweet… Now, go check on Souma and get a bottle of water for me, please?” She asked, batting her lashes and he grinned. She definitely had him wrapped around his finger, but he didn’t mind at all. He slid of the bed, grabbing his sweats, pulling them on before he left the room. He quickly popped his head into the nursery where Souma lay sleeping peacefully

“This kid can sleep through an alarm…” He muttered because he was certain that even though she was gagged, she was still loud. So it left him perplexed how Souma could sleep soundly through all that. He shook his head, closing the door before going to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water.

“Shit… gotta feed the fish…” He muttered going to the Grumps’ bowl, feeding them before he unscrewed his bottle of water, chugging it. He eyed Y/n’s photo wall, eyes glancing at the variety of pictures Y/n had thoughtfully put up. He happily looked at their photos from before marriage, to the ones of Souma and them until he spotted one photo…

“What the….”

His eyes squinting as he got closer.

“That fucker!” He blurted, irritated looking at a corner frame of a photo of what should have been Y/n, Souma and _him_ at the zoo but instead a cut-up picture of a cheeky Oikawa doing a peace sign was covering Matsukawa in the photo, leaving the man baffled and annoyed

“When did he… what the fuck…” He said perplexed before he remembered the day Oikawa was left to babysit… He groaned, irritated. That was a while ago, which meant that no one noticed this picture as it hung on the wall for ages… He shook his head; pulling it off the wall. He was going to deal with his friend later…

“Stupidkawa” He sighed, going back to his room where his wife waited.


	39. Smutshot 2: Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little halloween themed chapter. I was in the mood, not my best work but I had fun writing this!

**Halloween Special :3**

Matsukawa stood by the front door, checking his watch. He was waiting for Y/n as she finished getting Souma ready for the day. She was especially excited today, it was the long-awaited Halloween party at the nursery, and she had held a little competition for the best costume, which got her students buzzing with excitement. She felt a bit bad for the parents who were going to end up making the costumes for their toddlers but nevertheless, it was her favourite party to celebrate as the entire bursary was colourful, with all the students from each class always looking adorable in their Halloween gear!

“We’re ready!” She called out and Matsukawa turned her way, raising a brow as she donned a black dress that reached her knees, her hair was wavy and peaked perfectly under her black pointed hat. Souma gurgled in her arms, he was in a black cat onesie, tiny whiskers painted on his face, looking unamused at his father, who stared blankly back at him…

  
Y/n laughed and did a twirl

“What do you think? Isn’t it cute!?” She gushed making Matsukawa smile

“It’s pretty cute! Hold on, let me take a photo…” He muttered, pulling his phone out as Y/n posed with Souma, who was busy sucking on his fist. Matsukawa and his family made their way to his car, where he strapped Souma into his seat as Y/n waited in the passenger side. As he started the car, she turned to him

“Are we going to Hanamaki-san’s Halloween party tomorrow?” She asked him and he hummed

“If you wanna… Okasan’s gonna be taking Souma for the night, either way…” He said, looking at Souma from his rear-view mirror, smiling at the cutie pie. Y/n turned to look back, making Souma laugh when she made a funny sound.

“Have you picked out our costumes?” He asked and she laughed, nodding

“I did but you’ll find out tomorrow…”

“I still think my costume idea was good… you just didn’t see the humour in it” He muttered, and she glared at me

“You wanted _me_ to dress like a cow…. And you a farmer!? As if. I can’t believe you even suggested I wear a bell around my neck!” She scoffed, annoyed when he had suggested the idea in the first place. Matsukawa rolled his eyes; she wanted a couple’s costume idea and he had one. He thought she would’ve pretty sexy but then again, he was definitely imagining her in a sluttier costume which she would never ever wear in public…

**(AN: Should I turn that into a smutshot??? I wondee😉👁👄👁)**

“At least tell me that they’re gonna be cool costumes?” He asked and she nodded, happily

“Mhmm, just you wait! I’m so excited, I haven’t gone to a party in a long time! I won’t need to feed Souma the next day so I can drink!” She beamed and he looked at her, remembering the nights when she would get tipsy

“Oye, remember you’re a light weight. I don’t wanna haul you back home halfway through the party” He said, and she laughed,

“You gotta point, I’ll take it easy since it has been a while since I’ve drank. Make sure you monitor me! Just a glass of beer, nothing more!”

He nodded, before he slowed down in front of the nursery

“Have a good day at work, Issei!” She said, leaning to kiss his cheek and he grinned

“Have fun at your party, my sexy little witch” He winked at her, making her flush as he got out of the car. He went to unstrap Souma, lifting the sleeping baby up and carefully into Y/n’s baby carrier on her chest. He stroked the top of Souma’s head

“Don’t forget to send me some pictures of Souma in action, alright?” He asked and she nodded,

“Don't you worry!” She beamed, waving as he drove off. Y/n smiled as she made her way to the costume, happily admiring the costumes adorned by the tiny students she walked by. They looked so adorable! Karin waved at Y/n, who laughed when she saw her

“Oh gosh, Hiro and you looked so cute! Dorothy and Lahr the lion!”

Karin grinned as she did a twirl in her long length blue dress, Hiro’s expressionless face unchanged as he was swung around with her in his lion onesie.

“You and Souma look so adorable too! A witch and her cat, how sweet!” She laughed.

“By the way, I like your costume idea for that party tomorrow! Send me pictures!” Karin said and Y/n laughed,

“I know! I’m glad Issei isn’t shy to do these things with me. He’s pretty sweet, I think he will like tomorrow’s costumes.”

Karin sighed,

“If only I had someone willing to babysit 4 kids on Halloween night… Haru and I could’ve gone in a couple costume as well…. But we have to take the kids trick or treating…. I haven’t gotten wasted since I became a mother…” Karin groaned in despair and Y/n sweat dropped as Hiro blankly stared up at his mother. Souma was beginning to stir awake, his eyes meeting Hiro’s blank ones. Both babies looked happy recognising one another as they began babbling to one another, Souma’s hands reaching to try grabbing Hiro. Karin smiled, looking at their babies

“You know I may be complaining but I love taking my kid’s out with Haru. It’s always a fun time, I used to be a wild party girl back in the day… I think it’s time to put the past aside” Karin said and Y/n nodded,

“I agree, I don’t think I have the same energy I did back in college… Truth be told, I don’t know how long either Issei or me are gonna last at the party… I’d actually prefer catching up on the sleep, I’ve been missing out on… but I also want to spend time with Issei! He hasn’t seen his friends in a while and we’ve never partied together…” She muttered, walking into Karin’s nursery where they let their babies crawl together as they made a beeline to the colourful toys on the matt.

“Y/n, you’re on baby number one. I was 19 when I had Toru **(AN: Karin’s oldest kid’s name, this is the only time he will be mentioned)** … Don’t judge me but I used to still go out partying with Haru, we’d leave Toru with my parent’s or Haru’s. Then we would party like in our younger days! It went pretty well…. Till… I got pregnant again two years later… after that, the temptation to party and socialise just died down… I don’t even remember normal music anymore. Its only nursery rhymes or Baby shark….” She sighed and Y/n laughed,

“I know what you mean, Issei’s radio used to have such nice music, now it’s just nursery rhymes… Sometimes before bed, I catch him humming a nursery rhyme!” She laughed and Karin said Haru does the same. Karin hushed her choice, a cheeky look in her eyes

“But you know, after the kids go to bed, Haru and I have our own naughty Halloween tradition” She wriggled her brows suggestively making Y/n laugh

“Really!?” She asked and Karin nodded

“Of course, it may be cliché but I’m dressing up as a villain and Haru’s going to be the sexy cop that arrests me!” She squealed, her face flushing and Y/n blushed, Karin was pretty kinky, Y/n felt kind of reassured that parents of four, somehow managed to keep their marriage from losing its spark. Matsukawa and her never roleplayed… She wasn’t going to lie; it was something she wanted to try out… But would they even have the energy to go through all that effort? She wasn’t sure but maybe she could bring it up…

The bell rang and Y/n broke from her thoughts. Y/n waved Karin goodbye, walking into her classroom as parents and kids excitedly chattered amongst themselves, of course the mother’s gushed about the new mother and Souma’s first Halloween together, complimenting their outfits, making Y/n feel giddy before she admired the hard work the parents put into the children’s outfits.

She thought about Makki’s party tomorrow, she was pretty excited to mingle and dance. She hadn’t been out since one of her friend’s hen party, but she didn’t drink that night and felt anxious being without Matsukawa or Souma that long, so she left before anything wild started… Now that she was used to Souma staying over at Matsukawa’s parents’ home, she was ready to let loose! Oh, how she couldn’t wait!

**The Next Night**

Matsukawa grinned as he fixed his collar in the mirror before he checked his slicked black hair. He kind of wanted to laugh at the stupid moustache he had drawn on his face. He hummed as he straightened his striped suit.

“Gomez Addams, not bad Y/n!” He said, impressed at the quality of his costume. She could hear her shuffling in the bathroom before she appeared next to him, looking into the full-length mirror. He raised a brow, eyes directly hitting her pushed up chest in the low-necked figure-hugging black dress, that showed off her cleavage. Her long wavy hair was straightened, and she was wearing a lovely red lipstick with her dark eyeshadow

“Oho? Morticia Addams?” He grinned and she smiled,

“We look so awesome, right?” She beamed and he nodded, fixing his bow tie

“Your breasts look amazing… Wear my scarf.” She did a double take at how bluntly he said that, and she crossed her arms, accentuating her breasts for him even more

“No way, its Halloween! Pleasseee! I look so good Issei! Don’t do this to me” She pleaded, and he flushed when she pressed herself against him. She had him wrapped around her finger

“Fine… But if another guy hits on you, you have to wear my scarf… Deal?” He said and she shook his hand

“Deal!”

He grinned, squeezing her ass, making her gasp

“Alright sexy, shall we head out?” he asked, and she nodded,

“Let’s go handsome”

Y/n was pretty excited when she walked into the party with Matsukawa, everyone was dressed in costumes and there was already a buzz in the air with the amount of people in Makki’s home. She was excited when she met Kimiko, who was staying over at Makki’s. Kimiko fixed her mermaid costume as Y/n gushed about her pastel coloured wig with shells embedded into it

“Gosh, you look amazing. Straight out of a fairytale!” Y/n said and the other girl laughed, proudly showing her costume. Matsukawa was sipping on his drink, as his friends chatted around him

“Gotta say, you do make one interesting Gomez… Though you would’ve been better off going as Lurch! Y/n looks so freakin sexy though! You’re so lucky Issei! I’m jealous” Oikawa whined and Matsukawa just grinned proudly

“Interesting? I’m not the one prancing around in a cliché Prince costume… Stay jealous Oikawa because you’re never gonna find a woman like Y/n” He muttered in content sipping his beer and Oikawa rolled his eyes, fixing his crown

“Mattsun, you’re so mean!”

Hanamaki laughed as he appeared in front of them, arms on either friend’s shoulders, his cowboy hat almost getting knocked off in the process as it lay crooked on his head. He laughed in his tipsy state

“C’mon, you gotta obsess over another woman now. Perhaps a single one? There’s actually a cat woman that’s been eyeing you for a while. You can’t miss her, she’s the one whose calling you over, as we speak” Makki said, pointing in a direction where both men looked, sure enough, a sultry looking woman awaited, she patted the empty seat on the couch next to her. Matsukawa raised a brow as Oikawa practically disappeared in a second, reappearing by cat woman’s side, a fresh drink in his hand. He laughed with Makki before he spotted Y/n who was dancing with Kimiko. He was pretty happy because she looked like she was enjoying herself. She laughed at Kimiko’s own tipsy dance moves before she made her way to the kitchen to get another drink.

Matsukawa straightened his shoulders, he didn’t know why but he felt a bit playful tonight as he followed behind her, into the quieter kitchen. There was cliché Halloween décor all around and the kitchen lights were dimmed but he could spot her against the island pouring another drink. He quietly stood next to her, pouring himself one

“Excuse me Miss… seems like you’re here alone?” He asked and she looked up at him, confused for a second. She eyed him suspiciously, before she decided to play along. She sipped her beer and shrugged her shoulders

“Maybe… why do you ask?” She said nonchalantly. Matsukawa smirked; she was trying to play hard to get… He turned towards her,

“Well… I couldn’t help but notice… It’s a little unreal that a woman as sexy as you is alone tonight…” He eyed her up and down, pretending to think for a second

“….your costume… Morticia Addams …?”

He licked his lips.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, his voice dropping low, making her bit her lip as she avoided eye contact, her hand resting innocently on her chest as her fingers stroked the neckline of her dress. Matsukawa eyed her red polished nails, her wedding ring glinting for a second, he began feeling a spark of excitement burn within him

She batted her eyelashes,

“You’re Gomez, right?” She said innocently and he grinned wider

“Correct… Don’t you think it’s a coincidence that we’ve come to this party alone, dressed as each other’s halves? It’s almost as if… I was meant to find you here tonight. Were you waiting for me, Cara Mia?” He asked, twirling her locks between his fingers. They felt extra soft from being straightened. Y/n teasingly looked up at him, she wanted to laugh slightly at his accent when he whispered ‘Cara Mia’ trying his best to stay in character. She appreciated it. Her hand began rubbing his chest through his shirt, as she seductively looked up at him

“I’d been waiting a long time for you… Now, let’s dance?” She purred, chugging her drink and he grinned, following her as she dragged him towards the small crowd of dancing people. Matsukawa was slightly tipsy himself as he held her hips, letting her backside grind into his crotch. He hadn’t done something like this in a long time, he felt pretty energetic and excited. She turned around, her heels making it easier for her to wrap her arms around his neck as he leaned down slightly

“So stranger, do you have someone waiting at home for you?” She asked, still playing her character. He smirked, his hands gliding up and down her hips. Matsukawa hummed against her ear,

“She’s not home at the moment…” He said and Y/n raised a brow at him, smirking at him

“Well isn’t that a coincidence…?” She whispered against his lips, before he pushed his mouth against hers. She was glad the music was loud because she couldn’t control her moans as Matsukawa used the dark room to his advantage, feeling her body up. She kept grinding into his crotch, making him groan. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting around her ear

“Something tells me that you’re a sinfully naughty woman…” He purred and she flushed, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck,

“I guess we’re going to have to find out whether your intuition is correct or not…” She moaned in his ear, grinding her hips into his. He pushed her through the groups of people, through the dark hallways of Makki’s house, until he slipped into a bedroom, pulling her in.

The music was now muffled, the moment Matsukawa pushed her against the door, his hips rolling into hers as he turned the lock. She mewled lightly, before he pulled him down by his tie, locking her lips with his. Matsukawa braced himself, palm against the door as he pressed into her lips further, tongue sneaking into her mouth. Y/n clutched onto his suit, enjoying the light taste of alcohol on his tongue as she twirled hers around his more. Matsukawa groaned, feeling her hand grab his crotch, rubbing his hardening erection.

Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her around, pulling her onto the bed next to him. His lips began kissing up her arm, making her giggle when he reached her neck, quickly nibbling it before he sucked it hard enough to leave a mark. She pulled his head towards her, lusty eyes locking into his own.

“Better make this quick handsome… I’ve got a husband waiting home for me… Don’t wanna keep him waiting…” She purred, flashing her ring and his gaze darkened. He glanced at her form once more, her dress was almost like a second skin. His attention once again went back to her bust, pushed up perfectly, coaxing him in. Her red lips were now smudged from their previous make out but to him, she looked enticing.

He stood up in front of her, quickly unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down enough for his cock to spring free, making her eyes widen

“Oh my, it’s so big!” She fake gasped and he grinned, playing along

“Bigger than your husband’s, hmm?” He teased and she flushed, looking away

“I’m not going to answer that…” She muttered and he held his grin, before he grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

“C’mon baby, use those lips and make me feel good…” He said, fingers going to grip the back of her head slightly, making her look up at his through her lashes. He shuddered slightly, she looked real sexy right now. It made him harder and she held in a giggle. Opening her mouth, her warm breath teasing his shaft making him bite his lip. His hand gripped her head more firmly, making her hiss slightly as she clenched her thighs

“Don’t tease me…” He said through his clenched teeth, pushing her closer to his shaft. She grinned, licking her lips before she engulfed his dick. He threw his head back, as he bobbed her head faster. It had been a while since they had been a bit adventurous, he missed this and judging by how hard Y/n was sucking him off, she seemed to be really into roleplaying.

He liked it.

“Fuck yes…” He moaned, giving into her blow job. Y/n could feel him twitching against her tongue, but she wasn’t going to let him cum in her mouth today. He groaned in despair when she pulled off his cock, leaning back on the bed as she pulled one side of her dress up, exposing her thigh for his eyes

“Sorry honey but like I said… My man’s waiting for me…” She batted her lashes and he pushed her on the bed, hands pulling her panties off from under her dress but he was too impatient to discard them, he let them hang off one leg, before he pushed her legs apart, making her gasp as she felt his fingers spreading her folds , the cool air teasing her as she stared hard at her

“Baby, I’m going to fuck you harder than that poor guy ever could. Do you think my cock will fit into this tight little pussy?” He teased, pressing his cock against her hole and she moaned,

“I-it’s so big, I… don’t know if it’ll fi-Agh!” She threw her head back; Matsukawa didn’t give her time to finish her sentence as he slammed into her. She gripped his arms as his thrusts kept pushing her further into the mattress. Matsukawa felt bad for Hanamaki tomorrow… He’d have to do an extra load of laundry… Poor guy… But right now, he didn’t give a fuck. Fucking Y/n in her Halloween costume, ignited some fire inside him. How well she was going along with this roleplay, excited him further.

“Who fucks you better, him or me?” He grunted as she kept mewling, her bouncing breasts in his view, making him grip her knees and he pounded her harder. She kept panting and moaning, she was sure her makeup was ruined by now, but she didn’t care.

“F-fuck!” She cried out, when his cock found her g-spot, making her squeal when he aimed at it

“Right there! Oh my god, right there!”

Matsukawa gripped her chin, forcing her to lock eyes with him,

“I asked you a question.” He reminded her, slowing his thrusts and she whined, trying to move her hips faster but he didn’t budge

“Y-you fuck me better…” She muttered; Y/n felt a little guilty. Even though they were just playing a scenario… She felt like it was a trick question, she wasn’t sure what answer was appropriate to give him, but she decided to give into the moment. Matsukawa grinned, pushing his shaft into her deeper, making her gasp

“Damn right… How about I send you back home with a pussy full of my cum? Wouldn’t you just love that?” He purred into her ear, biting her lobe and she pushed her hips further into his. All she wanted was to climax, but her pussy clenched tightly around him when he implied that he was going to cum inside her. It was a safe day for her, but it had been months since they did it raw. Matsukawa groaned, grabbing her wrists, pushing them over her head, locking them in his iron grip. His form hovered over her, dark eyes piercing into hers

“Fuck, this greedy little pussy is squeezing my cock so well…” He cooed; lips dangerously close to hers… 

“You’re a slutty woman who wants another man to cream inside you before you go home to your husband. What do you have to say for yourself?” He kept teasing; Y/n kept mewling

“Y-you’re right, please please please cum inside me! Please let me cum!” She whined and begged him, he moaned, bucking his hips harder making her squeal. Matsukawa cursed; this was so hot. His friends were in the other room and yet, no one had any idea how hard he was fucking his wife.

“Leave your husband and be with me” He ordered, flicking her clit with his free hand, but she gasped in pleasure and shook her head

“N-never! I love him!” Matsukawa raised a brow at her loyalty, even during roleplay… How cute. He’d reward her at home… but right now…

“Oh… you say you love him while my cock is drilling you…? You’re so lewd… I better give you a night to remember then… Ride my cock, now” He growled and she listened, biting her lip as he flipped underneath her, grabbing her hips as she slid back down onto him, making him groan as she bounced and ride him with all her might, trying to catch her orgasm

“Fuck… keep riding that cock till I cum inside you. You’re doing so well, baby... I bet your husbands never seen you look so lewd before. He probably thinks you’re so sweet and angelic but you’re truly a cock-loving slut, aren’t you? Gonna send you home with your panties full of my cum… Wonder what he’s going to think of you, then?” He grinned darkly, as she quivered on top of him. His hand grabbed her hips,

“Wh-what are you doin- OH” She screamed, when he slammed into her, she pushed her head back, panting harder as she ground her hips more

“O-oh! Yes, yes! I fucking love your cock! Give it to me, please! Want your cum!” She moaned, grabbing his hands, holding them tightly. Matsukawa could feel his cock, pulsating. His thrusts were getting sloppy as he reached his peak

“I’m about to cum” He groaned, and she bit her lip

“M-me too… Cum with me!” She panted, grabbing his shoulder tightly as she pushed her lips against his again. Y/n ground her hips one last time into him hard, making them both moan as they came. She pulled away from his lips,

“Fuck, I missed thissss”

She shuddered, feeling his warm cum spill into her. Matsukawa kept groaning with each rope of cum, her pussy squeezed out of him. They panted against each other, before Matsukawa kissed her cheek

“That was pretty hot… Felt like I was back in highschool again” He muttered against her and she giggled,

“It was really hot… I never went to house parties in highschool…” She grinned, wrapping her arms around him as he fixed a stray lock that had fallen from his slicked back hair. She thought for a second before she looked at him suspiciously

“So, in highschool… you hooked up with married women? Hmmm?” She said, raising a brow and he chuckled

“Don’t be silly… I was talking about hooking up at parties… but then again, that roleplay was pretty sexy, you really got into it…” He teased and she blushed

“I-it was something different! Plus, I was comfortable because I was doing it with you…”

Matsukawa grinned, leaning down to kiss her again before he pulled away

“Not gonna lie but I’d like to do that again” He revealed, and she looked at him, eyes shining happily

“Really!?” She said excitedly and he raised a brow

“I guess I finally found your fetish… You’re quite eager” Matsukawa teased and she laughed sheepishly

“Um… I may have another roleplaying idea for another time…” She said and he raised a brow

“Really? And what would that be?” He asked, watching her blush before she leaned forward and whispered shyly into his ear, his brows perked up before he pulled away, looking at her as she nervously looked at him

“You dirty minx, I’m definitely down for you but then, you have to let me record us. I feel like it’s gonna be really sexy… It’s kinda be my fantasy to record us fucking, let’s combine the two, shall we?” He suggested and she thought for a second before she grinned,

“Let’s do it!”  
  
He grinned at her enthusiasm, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently

“Let’s go back to the party and then head home, shall we?” He suggested and she nodded,

“Alright, let me go clean up first…” She said but he stopped her

“I don’t think so sweetheart, you’re gonna pull those panties up and go back outside… I want you to feel my cum dripping out when we’re saying goodbye to our friends… Then I’m gonna take you home and we are gonna fuck to our heart’s content… This was just a warmup, babe. Don’t think you can call it a night so quickly.” He said, staring at her creamy pussy, licking his lips as he gave her a dirty look. She blushed, standing up and pulling her panties back on. Letting her long dress drop back to the floor as he straightened his trousers. She quickly touched up her make up in the mirror before Matsukawa and her tried to slip out of the guest room.

She tried to walk normally but of course, it was proven difficult when Matsukawa’s cum was slowly pooling into her panties. His hand gripped her shoulder, knowingly as they said goodye to his friends. Oikawa whined at his friend’s departure as he bounced in front of Y/n

“Y/n-chan, why are you guys leaving? The night’s only just begun!” He said and she flushed, feeling Matsukawa’s hand squeeze her ass. She apologised to Oikawa,

“S-sorry but I’m quite tired, need to catch up on my sleep” She laughed sheepishly as Oikawa pouted. Makki held the door open as Kimiko walked out with Y/n, both the women chatting excitedly

“Happy Halloween, guys! Get home safely” He laughed as they bid farewell, Matsukawa fist bumped Makki before he leaned in closer, out of the women’s earshot.

“By the way… sorry man, but you gotta change your bedsheets in the spare room tomorrow. Peace” He said, flashing a peace sign, leaving Makki with his jaw open

“Ugh, c’mon man! You used to do this in high school too! I thought marriage and becoming parents killed people’s sex drives... Why are you guys so insatiable!?” He whined and Matsukawa grinned, shrugging his shoulders before Oikawa popped out from behind Makki,

“What are you whining about Makki?” He asked but Makki was flustered and Matsukawa grinned, placing a hand on the brunettes’ shoulder.

“Nothing… It’s just a Happy Halloween to me, Shittykawa…” He winked before he turned to walk towards Y/n, wrapping an arm around her waist, making his way to the car. He turned to his friends, sending them a wink

Oikawa crossed his arms, smirking

“They totally fucked, didn’t they?” He said to Makki, who looked at him

“How do you know that” He asked, and Oikawa chuckled,

“I saw them go into one of the rooms… Plus Mattsun probably hasn’t realised but her lipstick’s all over his lips… Idiot.” He said and Makki sure enough, realised Oikawa was right. It was pretty obvious now. Oikawa slapped his back, making Makki hiss

“Goodluck cleaning that room up… those guys are animals…” Oikawa said, shaking his head before he spotted cat woman, calling him back inside. He grinned, leaving Makki at the door as Kimiko came up to him

“What’s wrong babe?” She asked and he shook his head…

“Remind me to call a cleaner tomorrow…”


	40. Smutshot 3 (Part ½): Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found this old smutshot in my Word docs while writing the new Tendou book chapter... I was planning to make a 2 part, but I scraped it thinking its really boring but Idk, I decided not to let this chapter go to waste. I did a Father and Son' day's out bc I realised I never actually wrote about their father-son bond lol. Anyways since this is a PWP story, of course my one shots are all gonna be smut. this story just went on longer than expected hence it will be a 2 part one-shot. Smut in the second part.

**Smutshot 3 (Part ½): Domestic Fluff and Smut**

_“Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!” Y/n chanted, bouncing her hips on top of Matsukawa. He held in his grunts, as he gripped her hips, pounding into her. The couple were perched in their bedroom, after an event filled morning with their son. He finally fell asleep in his walker, giving them the chance to sneak out of the living room and into their room for a quickie before he woke up. They didn’t even bother stripping, she wore a dress for a reason that morning and Matsukawa was still lounging in his sweats, they both had thought this through from experience. She was currently perched on Matsukawa’s lap at the edge of their bedroom, arms around his neck, legs crossed against his lower back as she tried to chase her orgasm, grinding on top of him._

_“Fuck, I love it when you ride me” Matsukawa groaned, a hand gripped her ass over her dress._

_“I love riding you” She moaned **(AN: lucky bitch)** grinding her hips harder making him hiss._

_“I’m so close” He purred, leaning to kiss her_

_“Me too, cum with me…” She panted_

_Matsukawa was ready to flip her under him when he froze._

_Y/n stopped chanting his name, almost whining._

_“Wh-why did you stop!?” She groaned, feeling her pussy clench on him. Her eyes followed his to look behind her and she gasped. Souma was by the open door, casually sucking on his pacifier as he stared at his parents. Both of them blushed,_

_“S-Souma! Turn around, sweetie” Y/n stammered but he just began giggling and Matsukawa sighed, quickly lifting her off as he hastily pulled his sweats up his hips_

_“I got this…” He said to her, he quickly made his way to Souma, muttering baby talk as he moved the walker with Souma in it to the lounge again, this time, he put the TV on to a random baby channel._

_“I’ll be back in five… 10 minutes, son. Be a good boy and stay…” He cautioned the 9-month-old, who was busy eyeing the colourful moving pictures on the screen. Matsukawa sped walk to his room, where she was waiting_

_“Where’s Souma?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck again as he sat on the bed._

_“I put the baby channel on… Now… Come here” He quickly grabbed her hips settling her on his lap, she pulled his sweats down again, raising her hips to sink on his cock but they froze again, hearing babbling behind them. Turning, they again met the happy baby. Matsukawa groaned and she just sheepishly laughed,_

_“Sorry Issei…” She whispered, pecking his lips as she moved off him and brushed her dress. She made her way to Souma_

_“Hello baby, did you have a nice nap?” She asked him as he extended his arm, opening and closing his hands, demanding to be picked up. Y/n smiled, lifting Souma up as he greedily patted her chest. Matsukawa raised a brow._

_“Is he… ‘demanding’ a feed?” He asked and she laughed, nodding_

_“Pretty much, recently he’s started doing this when he wants milk… He’s getting smarter as the days go by. The boy knows what he wants” She giggled as Souma leaned into her bosom, making it a point to stare innocently at his father (who he cock blocked) as she carried him to the nursery. Matsukawa frowned, staring at his erection as it painfully strained in his pants._

_“…again….” He groaned…_

_Sighing, he got up and made his way into the bathroom for another cold shower…._

Haru laughed as Matsukawa grumbled, swirling the last swigs of juice in his glass as he remembered last week…

“Not funny dude… I haven’t gotten laid in ages…Souma keeps interrupting” Matsukawa sighed, before he entirely rested his face in his arms on the table. Haru chuckled,

“Can’t you give him to your parents for a night?” He asked and Matsukawa shook his head, before he sat up and chugged the last bit of his juice

“Souma’s become clingy to Y/n these days… He bursts out crying when she leaves the room… even if it’s for a minute... We tried to drop him to Okasan’s a few weeks ago but he began wailing when we tried to leave. So, we brought him back with us…”

Haru gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his back

“Welcome to my life, buddy… You’ve got one kid, imagine having three more… Privacy doesn’t exist…”

Matsukawa raised a brow, looking at Haru who was staring into space, lost in thought

“It doesn’t exist…” He muttered

“Haru-san?” Matsukawa asked, breaking Haru form his thoughts as he looked at Matsukawa

“Shit… I need to get laid…” He muttered and Matsukawa raised his empty glass in agreement.

“It’s hard with a baby, isn’t it?” Matsukawa asked and Haru looked at him confused,

“Oh no, Hiro is actually so damn chilled out… I just need to get laid in general but Karin’s been moody these days…. If all my kids were like Hiro when they were born, I swear… Karin and I could be doing it all the time… Riku was the clingiest… He refused to be separated from either of us… In fact, I think the first time he actually spent a night without us was when Karin went into labour… After that, he’s sort of grown up a little, now he doesn’t want to sleep with a night light” Haru said proudly and Matsukawa just smiled, thinking of Souma. Haru cleared his throat

“To be honest, when Riku was a baby, there were some nights where my other kids would sleep over at the parents. His crib was in our bedroom because he went through a clingy phase too and his crying would disturb the other two on school nights… Karin and I eventually found a solution for our sex life, while keeping Riku from crying. We just covered one side of his crib with a blanket so he couldn’t see us when we did it…”

Matsukawa raised a brow and Haru became flustered,

“Don’t fucking judge me… You’ve met Riku, does he look like he’s seen something traumatising? Baby’s don’t remember shit” Haru justified and Matsukwa shrugged,

“True… But wasn’t it like awkward?”

Haru shook his head,

“Nah dude, you get used to it… Because once you have a kid, it’s either a quickie, here and there… or getting a babysitter… and that shit’s expensive…”

“Amen to that…” Matsukawa said, before he thought of Haru’s suggestion

“Doesn’t it disturb his sleep?” Matsukawa asked, genuinely intrigued by this idea. Haru shook his head

“Once your kid is asleep, he’s asleep… it’s when they’re older you have to worry. We’ve almost been walked in on but thank god for door locks, am I right?” Haru laughed and Matsukawa rolled his eyes

“Seriously, babies can sleep through anything. Just cover the side of his crib with a blanket and turn the lights off…”

Matsukawa thought hard for a few seconds, humming. It would be something weird for him, but he could not get cock blocked again.

_He would not take another cold shower again._

“Convincing Y/n’s gonna be hard though…” He sighed and Haru shook his head

“I don’t think so… From what Karin’s told me, you guys are freaky enough to handle it…” Haru sighed and Matsukawa raised a brow, astounded

“What?”

Haru’s eye twitched, sipping his drink

“Why do you think I haven’t been getting laid lately? Apparently, I’m not ‘adventurous’ like you… Our wives tell each other everything, dude. _Everything_.” Haru revealed and Matsukawa sighed, to be honest, Y/n was openly proud of their sex life, he’s heard her gushing about it to Karin or her friends on the phone. So, he wasn’t really surprised. It wasn’t any different to his and Haru’s banter. Matsukawa was glad he had a friend his age who understood married life and fatherhood.

“You must’ve been a porn star in another life… Give me some tips, man!” Haru whined, Matsukawa awkwardly cleared his throat

“I don’t think now’s the right time for this conversation…” He started and Haru whined again

“Whyyy? Please, I’m so horny”   
  
Matsukawa sighed,

“Firstly, we’re eating brunch at a family restaurant… Secondly…” he pointed next to Haru, where Hiro was calmy sitting in his baby seat, munching on a piece of pastry

“Hiro’s literally sitting right next to you… I am not giving you sex advice in public or in front of a child. Do you want me to get arrested?”   
  


Haru just crossed his arms, sighing

“Whatever… Just thought you’d help a bro out…” Haru checked his watch, groaning, “Anyways, I gotta go, it’s almost his naptime and the missus will beat the shit out of me, if he doesn’t sleep on time…” Haru got up, picking up Hiro’s baby seat.

“Yeah, I need to get back home as well. My missus is probably going berserk by now…” Matsukawa muttered

Matsukawa patted the kid’s head, getting up to leave as well

  
“Hey Haru-san” He called, making him stop. Matsukawa ushered him to come closer and he whispered something into his ear, making Haru raise his brow…

“Really? I’ve never heard of that position before…”

“Google it and thank me later” Matsukawa smirked, Haru’s eyes glinted mischievously

“Thanks Matsukawa-san! I can’t wait for tonight. Hell yeah!” Haru pumped his fist in the air and Matsukawa cringed at his lame enthusiasm.

‘He really does need to get laid….’ He thought to himself

Matsukawa stretched out his lower back when he reached his front door. He froze, he could hear Souma’s crying from the outside. Oh god, he was in a bad mood again… Matsukawa inwardly groaned as he slowly unlocked the door to the even louder cries. Making his way to the lounge, he caught Y/n looking exhausted as ever, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, Souma wailing by her legs. A little taken back when Souma immediately stopped, seeing his father. Actually, giving him a rare these days, smile.

Y/n’s head perked up and she looked at Matsukawa

“Am I dreaming or is it suddenly quiet?”   
  
Matsukawa frowned, looking at her tired state. She insisted she was fine, but she had been up with Souma since before the crack of dawn… He picked up Souma, who was now holding onto his leg, prodding himself up. Souma quietly began babbling to himself, hands trying to grab at Matsukawa’s curls. He sat next to Y/n, who sighed, leaning onto his side

“Why was he fussing?” He asked and she sighed again,

“Because I gave him real bananas instead of letting him eat the plastic one… To be honest, I think another tooth’s coming out, so he’s probably been grumpy these days because of that. Poor bubba… She sighed, looking at Souma who was content with being in the middle of his parents. Matsukawa felt bad for going out, but she insisted, seeing as Haru wanted to talk to him. She honestly looked very tired.

“Y/n, go to sleep” he said but she shook her head

“I can’t… he’s going to cry again”   
  
Matsukawa frowned, looking at her

“Let him, I’ll deal with it. In fact, I’m taking him to the park right now” Matsukawa placed Souma on the couch next to her, getting up to grab the baby bag. Y/n was ever so grateful to her husband in this moment. She was feeling dazed from the lack of hours she got sleeping. Souma was the perfect baby but as the months went by, his clingy phase had started developing, one she was hoping she could avoid. She couldn’t remember using the toilet without tiny eyes peering at her from the door to now, uninterrupted sleep, she often found herself waking up in panic to the cries of Souma, she subconsciously imagined.

“Thank you Issei…” She muttered, leaning back as her eyes closed. Souma just crawled into her lap, but she was almost knocked out, letting him do what he wanted until he began patting her chest. She groaned, not even bothering to open her eyes as she pulled her top down, letting him latch greedily.

Matsukawa almost wanted to laugh at the sight before him. She was definitely knocked out, her head titled back, one hand on Souma’s back and the other on the couch. What made him want to laugh was that in her tiredness she was patting the sofa instead of Souma’s back, she was obviously exhausted. He patiently waited for Souma to unlatch before he let him crawl on the floor. Fixing his wife’s top, he quietly lifted her up from the sofa and walked carefully into their room, placing her on their bed and covering her up.

“Sleep well, babe” He mumbled quietly, kissing her temple, before wishing himself goodluck.

He walked outside the room, where Souma had just arrived, before he could sneak into their bedroom. Matsukawa shut the door, lifting him up and speedily walked to their entrance. He could hear Souma starting to whimper but he wasn’t having it. Matsukawa strapped him into the stroller and ushered them out of the door, just in time for him to start crying

“Sorry Souma, but your mother needs some sleep…”

Of course, his words went unheard as Souma continued wailing on their way to the park, next to their apartment. Matsukawa ignored the irritated glances of strangers, he used to be one to get irritated when parents couldn't control their crying kids but becoming a father, he realised how much effort and self-control it takes. Parenting was not easy; it definitely had its ups and downs. Souma continued wailing while Matsukawa found a nice spot on the grass, calmly setting up the blanket before he unbuckled Souma and sat down on the grass. He lifted Souma in front of his face

“Enough” he said sternly, raising a brow. Souma’s wails went into whimpers as Matsukawa gently held him against his neck, rubbing the baby’s back

“Come on, lets calm down, shall we? You’ve cried a lot today, your throat must be aching” He said, gently leaning forward to pull the sippy cup from the baby bag. He kept hushing Souma until he sniffled. Souma settled into his lap, welcoming the sippy cup Matsukawa gave him as he began drinking the water.

Matsukawa let out a content smile before he leaned forward to grab the beer can, he had secretly stashed earlier.

“Cheers” He said, lightly clinking Souma’s sippy cup with his can before he drank it. Souma was finally calm enough to realise they were at the park; his interest was getting occupied by various dogs running about with their owners. Souma crawled off his lap, beginning to babble. Matsukawa grinned, placing his beer behind him before his hands searched under the stroller, pulling a familiar volleyball out. Souma’s eyes widened at the bright coloured ball in his hands

“Alright… I can’t teach you how to do anything volleyball related… We’ll get to that when you finally learn how to wipe your own ass… So, let’s just start with this” He spoke as Souma kept his eyes on the ball. Matsukawa slowly rolled it towards Souma, who didn’t know what to do. Matsukawa watched in amusement as Souma began leaning back from the nearing volleyball, falling backwards. Matsukawa chuckled,

“Come here, you lil goofball” He lifted Souma to sit between his legs before Matsukawa began throwing and catching the volleyball in front of him. Finally, Souma began clapping and laughing

“Hey! You’re laughing, finally!” He laughed with Souma before he dropped the ball, he lifted Souma in the air, swooshing his arms around, who now began squealing. Matsukawa couldn’t help but making silly sounds like Y/n did with Souma, enjoying the adorable smile on his son’s face

“You know what I just realised, kid? It’s the first time you and I have gone to the park alone. This is nice…”

Matsukawa let Souma down, passing him a rice cracker while he continued drinking his beer. He could faintly hear the booming of music playing in the distance, from a group of teens nearby. He reminisced the times, him and friends would go out. They would do the same, banter like idiots and goof around. Then when he met Y/n, they’d come here for dates… sometimes they were adventurous enough to fuck… 

“Man, the things your mother and I used to do in this park…” He muttered, Souma not really paying attention as he munched on his cracker. Nostalgic about his stamina and youth before fatherhood. He really craved her touch, he missed those mornings where she’d wake up in his arms, their quiet whispers before he’d sneakily tease her under the sheets to those nights where they could romp anywhere in their apartment…

Matsukawa hummed when he felt weight on his knee, looking at Souma who was randomly laying on top of it, staring at him, a happy smile on his face.

“You comfy?”

Souma just grinned wider and Matsukawa smirked, letting him be.

Sure, he missed those moments when him and Y/n had more free time, but he wouldn’t trade the world for Souma. Every moment they had together was precious to him. He smiled lazily as he snapped a few photos of Souma to show Y/n later. They had been gone for almost 2 hours, but he felt like that wasn’t enough rest for her. Knowing his son would cry the moment they step through their front door, he decided to prolong their stay outside.

Scrolling through his photos, he found his ‘hidden’ folder. Looking around before looking at Souma who was still laying on Matsukawa’s knee, eyes drooping. He thought it was safe to take a quick peek at some. He scrolled all the way to the top, where his older photos lay of Y/n. The first ones from their wedding night when she wore that extremely sexy lingerie…

“Fuck…” He mumbled, that was an extremely wild night… They trashed their hotel room, he remembered how embarrassed Y/n had been when they checked out… He exited the folder before he could get turned on…. Because now would definitely not be the best time… Deciding to get up, he placed a sleepy Souma in the stroller, packing up.

“C’mon, let’s see the ducks and then we’ll go home”

He pushed Souma towards the pond, immediately making him perk up, kicking his legs in excited as he began cooing. Matsukawa sat on the bench, chucking rice crackers in the water as both of them watched ducks swimming towards the crackers at lightning speed

“Look at them go, Sumoo! Here, throw one in the water” He passed Souma a cracker, waiting for him to throw it in the pond. Matsukawa chuckled when Souma choose to eat it instead

“…Of course…”

He ruffled the top of Souma’s head,

“I hope you had a good time with me, I know I had fun with you” He said, looking down at Souma, who in turn was looking up at him. After a few moments of silence, Souma dropped his half-eaten cracker, opening and closing his fists, signalling he wanted to be picked up. Matsukawa unstrapped him and felt his chest warm when his snuggled into him, resting his little head in his neck. Awe man, he loved his little guy. A smile on his face, he nuzzled into Souma, feeling happy

“C’mon, let’s go home kiddo”

Matsukawa was humming to himself as he unlocked the door, luckily Souma had fallen asleep, so he wasn’t anxious about his crying waking up with Y/n. He had purposely strolled slowly out of the park, adding time to his return in hopes she would get more rest. Quietly, slipping his shoes off, he unbuckled Souma, carrying him swiftly towards his nursery and putting him in his cot. He stroked his cheek before Matsukawa quietly creeped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Letting out an exhale in relief.

Opening his bedroom door, he silently scanned her form which was still sleeping. He went to shower and changed into his pyjamas before sneaking into the lounge. He realised how messy it was around the flat, many baby toys scattered around, unwashed dishes… Y/n must have been super exhausted because she hated messes. Deciding to be a good partner, he stretched before he began cleaning up.

Y/n stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She was in a daze, confused for a few seconds when her eyes darted to the clock. Gasping, she sat up. She slept most of the day, she didn’t even remember slipping into bed.

“Did Issei tuck me in?”

Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, getting rid of the last bits of sleep out of her system. It was so quiet that Y/n didn’t know what to do… She hadn’t had a quiet moment in ages…

“I feel amazing!” She beamed when she finally walked out into the lounge. She remembered she had chores to attend. Her humming stopped when she walked into the now spotless living room…

“Okay, now I’m definitely dreaming…”   
  
Y/n’s attention turned towards the kitchen. Hearing a few shuffles, popping her head into the kitchen, she was taken back when Matsukawa was standing there putting the last dish away, calmly chatting to an awake Souma in his highchair, who was messily eating his food. She grinned to herself, sneaking behind Matsukawa to hug him

“Issei, you’re the best!” She laughed and he grinned looking behind him, at her

“I take it, you slept well?” He asked, turning so that she could hug him from the front

“Like a baby” She joked, winking at Souma who swung his legs in happiness.

“Hello Sumoo, did you have fun with Papa today?” She cooed, sitting next to him, while he just laughed in glee. Matsukawa slipped on to a chair, next to them, wiping Souma’s face

“We had a great time! It started out a little rocky on the way to the park, because he was missing you but he cheered up in no time. He likes rice crackers and ducks… scared of volleyballs though…”

Y/n raised a brow, as Matsukawa looked fondly at Souma

“It was pretty cute Y/n, you should’ve seen his face when I rolled the ball towards him, he looked so shocked” He chuckled and so did she.

“I’m glad, I hope you took some photos because I did dress him cutely today!” She gushed and he nodded, slipping his phone out, letting her see as she admired them.

“Oh, I’ve gotta start dinner, it’s getting a bit late now”

Matsukawa just grinned,

“No need, I ordered take-out, just relax today… I got this”

Y/n bit her lip, quickly sliding her hand over his

“I’m honestly so glad about getting drunk, fucking and marrying you in a single day …” She said dreamily

“You’re my ideal husband” **(AN: Mine too… if only you n your schlong were real, Mattsun bb)**

He just laughed, 

“You’re _my_ ideal wife, I’m glad you married me too”

There moment was cut short when Matsukawa was suddenly splattered by flying pureed food. He cringed, looking at Souma who innocently laughed at his own antics, Y/n began giggling.

“I think you both need a bath” She laughed, and he grunted, picking Souma up and making his way to their bathroom. Y/n was startled by how calm Souma was. He hadn’t burst out crying when she was gone from his vision. She quickly discarded the takeout boxes, wiping the kitchen table and Souma’s highchair clean, feeling satisfied. Quickly making her way to their bedroom, she peeked inside the bathroom, where Matsukawa lay in the tub, a warm washcloth draped on his face as he leaned back, relaxing. Souma was busy babbling as he floated around safely with the plastic flotation device snug around his neck. She giggled, there seemed to be enough space for her too. 

In lightning speed, she undressed, making her way into the bathroom where her son began babbling at her, excited to see her. She smiled, wrapping a towel around herself before she lifted Souma up for a second. Hearing the sudden splashes Matsukawa hummed, lifting the towel of his face, only to grin when she chirpily sat between his legs, back against his chest, letting Souma float about again

“Now, this is relaxing” She sighed in contentment, letting Matsukawa wrap his arms around her waist. Matsukawa glanced at his family, everyone looked so happy in this moment, it made him proud. Y/n looked nice and fresh again, he was glad he gave her that moment of relaxation. Y/n leaned back, tilting her head to kiss his cheek softly, he hummed moving his head to kiss her directly. Parting their lips, he stroked her face

“And now, it’s perfect”

She giggled, even after all this time, she still felt butterflies in her belly from his smooth one liners. Matsukawa leaned forward, scooping bubbles in his palms before he plopped them on top of Souma’s head, making Y/n laugh

“Sumoo you look so cute!” She scooped more bubbles, turning to dump them on Matsukawa’s head, looking back and forth between him and Souma, humming

“Sorry Issei but Souma is still cuter

He grinned, tickling her sides under the water making her squeal and laugh

“Stop it!” She laughed but he leaned forward,

“Not until you tell me I'm cute” He teased, and she stifled her giggles,

“Fine…fine, you’re super cute too…”

Matsukawa kissed her shoulder before they watched Souma in amusement, he clearly wanted to be cuddled too, she held his tiny chubby wrists, pulling him closer to snuggle into her chest, letting her lean back into Matsukawa. He thought back to Haru’s conversation earlier,

“Y/n… what if we bring Souma’s cot into our room for a few weeks?” He asked and she hummed turning around

“Why?”

Matsukawa sighed,

“Y/n, you’ve hardly slept in our bedroom these days…”

She kept quiet realising he was right, every time she would try laying Souma to sleep, she would try sneaking out of his room but he would freak out and begin crying… She didn’t want Matsukawa to compromise on his sleep so she began sleeping in the guest bed where Souma could see her from his crib, calming down and staring at her till his eyes drooped. She hadn’t woken up in Matsukawa’s arms, in a while. She missed it

“We can give it a try… but I don’t want his crying to disrupt your sleep, you work long hours…”

Matsukawa shook his head

“So do you… I think if we bring the cot, just for a while, it might put Souma at ease… besides we haven’t spent any _‘quality time’_ together…” he hinted and she blushed, turning

“We can’t do it when Souma’s in the same room as us!” She argued and he sighed,

“Karin and Haru used to with their kids… Haru-san told me, they’d just cover one side of the crib with a blanket and turn the lights off. Can’t we give it a go?”

Souma began fiddling with the towel wrapped around Y/n, whining to get her attention, she ignored Matsukawa’s fingers grazing her thigh, wating for an answer.

“But wouldn’t the noise disturb him?” She was still feeling doubt. Matsukawa just hummed,

“Let’s leave the tv on as white noise? He’s sleeps through most of the movies we watch anyways, and they’ve never disturbed him….”

Wow, he really thought this through. Souma was getting fussy now and she sighed, standing up with him… Matsukawa looking up at them

“Do you promise to cover his cot, properly?” She asked, he grinned,

“Promise, I’ll even turn the lights off…”

Y/n eyed him suspiciously… he was very eager…

“If he makes even a single noise, no matter how tiny it is… we are going to stop… got it?” She said and he grinned, resting his arms on the rim of the tub

“Deal!”  
  


He looked very pleased at this moment that Y/n shook her head, muttering

“Horny fool…”   
  
As she walked out with Souma…. Matsukawa eagerly pulled himself out of the tub to change and then make changes to their new sleeping arrangement.


	41. Smutshot 3 (Part 2/2): Quality Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter for this book, no more smut shots :p Imma focus on the Epilogue now :3

**(AN: Damn, I feel like I whip out the most emotional chapters when my pussy bleeding…This chapter definitely took a whole other direction… Sorry y’all… but this is me, trying to make my fanfic a lil realistic… Btw this is the last Smutshot for this book…. This could be considered an additional ending to the main story...)**

**Part 2:**

Souma gurgled in his cot, staring at his parents who lay in bed, keeping their eyes locked onto the movie, not daring to make eye contact. They had tried everything after their bath, from feeding him, rocking him, turning the tv on for white noise but the new environment had intrigued him, especially because he could now see his parents AND the tv from his view…

‘Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep….’ Matsukawa kept chanting in his mind to Souma, ignoring the burrowing stares coming from the cot. Y/n wiggled her feet, anxiously. She could feel all the pent-up sexual frustration radiating from her husband, she could almost hear him begging Souma to close his eyes just from his posture. Souma gave an angry little growl from being ignored and she looked at him by accident, making Matsukawa groan when Souma began wailing.

“Y/n… You weren’t supposed to look at him!”

She panicked,

“I-I’m sorry but I just felt so bad! I can’t ignore my baby, when he’s distressed!” She whined, getting out of bed and rushing to Souma’s cot where she picked him up and began rocking him. Matsukawa placed a palm on his forehead, pushing his curls back, pouting when she sat next to him, still hushing Souma.

“You’re ignoring your other baby…” Matsukawa huffed, and she rolled her eyes

“I’ll give you all the loving you want when _our_ son is asleep. If I’m being honest, the tv is too loud and too distracting… He’s never going to fall asleep like that and we can’t do this every time… I don’t think this is going to work ‘Sei… Maybe we should wait till this clingy phase of his is over…” She let Souma sit down between them as his eyes drooped and he nuzzled into Y/n’s side, Matsukawa just looked at her, feeling annoyed. She kept blowing him off… He was trying to find solutions to their sex life, but she would dismiss them without a second thought…

“How long do you think this clingy phase is gonna last Y/n? It could take him months!”

Y/n frowned, cradling Souma into her chest as he continued crying, her hand patting his back. She didn’t want to argue with him right now. She chose to ignore him, paying attention to Souma who quieted down and began babbling. Sliding into the bed, laying Souma in the middle as she rubbed his stomach. Matsukawa didn’t like being ignored, he felt a little sting in his heart.

He silently pulled his side of the duvet off, sliding out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” She asked and he grunted, walking to their door

“I’m gonna sleep in the nursery tonight…”

Before she could respond, he quietly shut the door behind him. Y/n bit her lip, eyes glancing down at Souma who was looking at the door before he turned to look up at her in adoration. She gave sympathetic smile, leaning down to kiss his tiny forehead

“Sorry Sumoo, he’s not mad at you… Papa just needs some of my attention too… Mama hasn’t been very fair to him…” She sighed, staring at the door, feeling sombre. She sat up, lifting herself out of bed to shut the tv and all the lights, leaving one lamp on.

“Come here… Let’s put you to bed…” She whispered in a hushed manner, lifting and rocking him against her shoulder…

Matsukawa lay in the guest bed, staring at the empty space by the window where Souma’s cot was… How could he rest easy? He felt so guilty from the way he behaved earlier. He’d never gotten this upset at her before. She didn’t even do anything wrong; she was the one who was taking care of Souma most of the time… Who was he to expect being rewarded for taking his own child out to let her sleep?

It was weird for him, he just missed her… even though they see each other, every single day… Obviously, he knew that with children, parents eventually turn a blind eye towards their private bedroom lives. Granted because there was simply no time… He saw how Haru was today… Matsukawa was going to end up like that too…

‘This is life… I’ve got accept it…’

It was the same when he was younger, when he was in his prime. As he grew older, he became more aware of how much his body changed. Sure, he kept up with working out at the gym, but he didn’t have that stamina from back in the day nor the time, given work and having a family… Turning 31, hit him hard... that sad dose of reality, where he realised that he had no fragment of youth left. How could he expect having the same wild sex, him and Y/n used to have before Souma was born, when they were younger… Everything was different now…

He heard the door behind him quietly open and then close, faint shuffles in the room before the mattress behind him dipped. Y/n wrapped her arms around him, her face nuzzling into his back and he bit his lip, feeling more guilt

“Where’s Souma…?” He muttered and she hummed,

“Asleep. I’ve put him in his crib…” She said quietly, hands going under his shirt, rubbing gentle circles on his chest. Matsukawa kept his gaze towards the window, lost in thought.

“I’m sorry for walking out like that… I don’t know what came over me…”

Y/n hummed, hugging into his back harder,

“’Sei… Come on, you can talk to me, y’know…” She said quietly, kissing between his shoulder blades, trying to ease his mood. Matsukawa, stayed stagnant, eyes dropping to the carpeted floor

“I… miss you…” He said softly and she stilled, before she smiled warmly,

“I know… I miss you too… I’m sorry I haven’t been paying enough attention to you…”

He shook his head,

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong… This is all me…” She scooted back when he turned around to face her. He huffed lightly, embarrassed when she gazed at him, her knuckles stroked the side of his face

“What do you mean?”

“I feel bad Y/n… I keep reminiscing the days when we met… When I was at the park today, I remembered the naughty stuff we used to do there… and then I remembered how much sex we used to have on a daily basis... Anywhere, anytime…” he trailed off when she raised a brow

“…I’m not being a horny idiot right now… what I mean is you and I, met, and got married spontaneously and the sex was insane… that’s how our relationship started… When we do it, I just feel that connection with you. We never really dated so for me, the sex was important because I felt such an intense connection with you. I’ve never met someone who was perfect for me until I met you… I’m starting to realise I’m not young anymore and then working at the funeral home... it never bothered me before but after becoming a father… Seeing people of all ages, including ours coming through… it’s kind of scaring me… I don’t know what tomorrow will bring… Which is why I just want to be with you as much as possible…”

Matsukawa faced the ceiling, a look of despair swimming around in his eyes, she scooted to lay head on his chest, letting him continue while she silently listened. They hadn’t had a deep discussion like this is a long time.

“You don’t remember but I’ll never forget the day Souma was born… I don’t even remember what he looked like the moment he came out because when I saw your face, I felt like I watched your soul leave your body… I almost lost you once and now I’m not sure whether I want to have another baby… I just don’t want that to happen to you again… 

Y/n’s face softened; she turned her face to look up at him.

“Oh Issei… You’re so sweet. I haven’t been fair to you either, I’ve been channelling all my attention and love towards Souma, but I can’t help it… He’s my baby… I keep thinking about how hard it was for us when we tried for a baby… and now that he’s here, I don’t want to let him go… I hate it when he cries because that means he needs me… I can’t find it in my heart to ignore him…” She sat up and hugged her knees,

“Issei, I do want another baby… I know seeing me go through that must’ve been terrifying but… just because it happened once, doesn’t mean it’ll happen again. I’m not saying we should have a baby right now… but what I’m mean is, when the time comes, it’ll be okay. You’ve got me and I’ve got you…”

Y/n turned to towards him, straddling his waist, hands on his chest to steady herself. Matsukawa bit his lip when she straightened her back, her crotch pressing against his.

“Y/n…” He started but she leaned down to kiss him softly. Matsukawa could feel his tension melt away, with each second of their kiss. Her hands weaved into his head, gripping his curly locks, deepening their kiss. She broke away from him, leaning her forehead against his

“I promise I’m not gonna go anywhere… I’m right here” She whispered, kissing him again. Matsukawa slowly broke out of his anxiety. He held the back of her head, pushing his tongue into her mouth, letting their appendages meld together. She moaned softly when his other hand rubbed up and down her back. Y/n began grinding her hips harder against his and he could feel his cock start to harden. She sat up, hooking her hands under the hem of her nightie, slowly pulling it off her body. She bit her bottom lip,

“It’s a bit cold in here… Do you mind warming me up?”

Matsukawa gazed up at her and she just smiled shyly at him.

“You’re beautiful Y/n…” He muttered, making her flush and look away, embarrassed.

Taking a deep breath, she almost yelped when he sat up, holding her back to stop her from falling off him. She stifled a giggle, making him grin. Her fingers hooked under his shirt, and he helped her take it off. Finally, pressing their bare chests against one another, she let out a sigh of contentment, rubbing his back and he kissed her shoulder

“I missed this…” He groaned when she started grinding against him again.

“I missed you…” She said sweetly and he smiled,

“Come here, beautiful”

Quickly kissing her again, he let their tongues rub while his hands warmed up her back. One hand came to cup her breast, rubbing and circling his thumb around her nipple, making her mewl lightly against his mouth. She parted from his lips, resting her head on his shoulder

“Oh… Issei…”

Matsukawa kept showering her in light kisses, both his hands playing with her breasts. Her hand slowly travelled down, rubbing his bulge gently, making him groan.

“You’re getting hard…” She muttered and he chuckled lightly,

“Can’t help it… We missed you…” He joked and she stifled a giggle,

“Dirty boy…” She cooed

His fingers squeezed and pinched her nipples, making her gasp, biting her bottom lip

“I like doing dirty things with you…” He said and she hummed,

“I love it too…”

His squeezed the soft flesh under his palms, and she let out a short gasp when his lips quickly sucked her breast, his tongue teasingly rubbed her nipple, feeling it harden against it. Y/n’s hand gripped the back of his head, she could feel her juices stain her panties. Her fingers scratched his scalp,

“Issei…” She let out a breathy mouth when he switched to her other breasts, showering it with equal amounts of attention. Matsukawa groaned, feeling his cock strain against his shorts

Matsukawa left her breasts, slipping out of bed to push his shorts down. She pulled her panties off, dropping them to the floor. He crawled back into his place, pulling her on top. His fingers went down to her pussy, attempting to tease her before he would nestle his dick between her folds. He raised a brow when his fingers caressed her, and she mewled

“You’re already this wet….” He said surprised and she flushed,

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone like this… I’m just a little excited…” Y/n whispered, and he smiled, holding her hands to pull her on to him. She bit her lip when she felt his penis prodded her pussy.

“Baby… come here” He groaned, and she scooted closer, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her thighs, pushing his cock into her

“O-oh… Sei…” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and she snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. Matsukawa was about to move his hips, but she gripped his biceps

“Wait… don’t move… Can I just… feel it inside me for a second…? I really missed this feeling…” She muttered, a blush on her face and he hummed, it took him a lot of resilience to ignore the way her pussy clenched and unclenched around his cock. He could feel her juices sliding down his shaft slowly

“Fuck… I’m not wearing a condom…” He muttered and she hummed, rubbing his back, her lips nipping his ear

“It’s a safe day… don’t worry…” She whispered, her fingers rubbing his nipple and he groaned when she clenched around his cock again

“Shit Y/n, stop teasing me… it’s so warm inside you… We haven’t done it raw in so long…”

Y/n unhooked her legs from his waist, resting on her knees. Matsukawa was surprised when her hands pushed his chest to fall back on the bed. He held her hips, moaning when she began circling hers on top of him. He cursed, watching her breasts bounce, one hand began palming her ass. She braced her hands on his chest and his hands held onto her upper arms, squeezing the soft flesh under his fingers. Y/n began panting as she grinded her pussy harder against his shaft

“I missed your cock so badly… I’m losing my mind, Issei… I can feel you twitching inside me” She mewled, lifting her hips up and down to teasingly sliding his shaft in and out of her. Matsukawa groaned; he could feel his cock throbbing hard. His fingers danced to her clit, expertly rubbing it the way she liked it. Her mouth formed an ‘o’, and he grinned, seeing her breasts begin to slowly leak again.

“Keep going baby. That’s right, move those hips just like that.” He flicked her clit, making her hips jolt and they both moaned,

“You love it when it play with your clit, right? When I rub it like this?” He teased, his fingers swirling and rubbing it, making her pant. She felt herself get weak, her legs losing that strength when he played with her. She stilled, face falling into his chest, her hands curling into fists as she clenched them hard, trying her best to hold back from moaning loud. She was panting so hard against his chest, Matsukawa’s thumb now circling and putting pressure on it, she could feel her dripping onto his cock, letting him slip into her further

“I-I can’t move, it feel so good… f-fuck… Issei, please…” She begged him through broken pants, he groaned feeling her madly pulsate around him. He could feel his own orgasm build up. He lifted his neck, letting her arms slide under it as she tried moving her hips weakly against him to chase her orgasm.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you… Just hold onto me” He whispered, and she burrowed her face into his neck, holding onto him for dear life

Matsukawa grunted, grabbing her ass before he began thrusting his cock into her. Y/n was trembling all over, her body was burning from how intensely he was pounding into her. He could feel her tears, against his neck, turning to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, face in twisted pleasure, he grunted holding her hips down to grind into her harder making her sob,

“I love you ‘Sei… Oh god, I fucking love you so much”

Matsukawa’s hand left one hip, his hands burrowing into the back of her head, he gripped her hair, pulling her head back so that he could lock his lips onto hers. She mewled, feeling her breasts rub against his chest. With a sudden thrust, her body shook and they both groaned, she felt her the coil twisting deep inside her abdomen, finally snap.

“Hah! Issei… A-agh!I-I’m cumming!” She words stretched with her orgasm and he growled,

“Me too… Fuck, I’m almost there…”

Holding her hips down in one final thrust before he finally released inside of her. She mewled, feeling his seed fill her up. Matsukawa held her steady and she weakly ground her hips, to help him release every drop he had, making him hiss… Their bodies were heaving against each other, and he gently slid her next to his side. Y/n didn’t wait to shower his neck with gentle kisses and sucks, her hand rubbing his chest softly. She could feel his essence drip out of her slowly, between her thighs but she didn’t want to pull away from him just yet. It had been so long since she could lay with him like this… Matsukawa gently mirrored the way she rubbed his chest, by rubbing her lower back gently, catching his breath.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked and he hummed,

“Much better… thank you Y/n…” He said gently, looking at her and she smiled sweetly before she hugged him, quietly, thinking for a few moments.

“Let’s move Souma’s cot back in the nursery… I think I’m ready to try the Ferber method again… It was going well before, so let’s try again…”

**(AN: Ferber method is when you let a cry baby themselves to sleep, a form of baby-training them to self soothe themselves)**

Matsukawa looked at her, raising as brow,

“Y/n, are you sure? I don’t want you to stop giving Souma attention just because of my little outburst earlier….”

She shook her head,

“Souma needs one feeding before bedtime now… he needs to become an independent sleeper… I need to be a little firmer too. I shouldn’t cave in each time just because he has such a sweet little face… Besides… I want to sleep in our room, with you… While we were doing it, I kinda got overwhelmed at one point…”

Matsukawa held her hand, caressing the back of it gently

“So, you really were crying back there?”

And she nodded,

“It’s just, I realised how much you missed me… and being this loved by someone, makes me feel so happy… I may be paying less attention to you these days but you’re always on my mind…” She admitted shyly and he kissed her forehead

“You’re amazing Y/n… I didn’t think it was possible, but I fall in love with you harder, with each passing day…”

She nuzzled into him more,

“Me too… It just gets stronger with each passing day…”

Matsukawa wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close

“Y/n… I take back what I said earlier… I do want to have another baby” He admitted, and she looked up at him,

“Really?”

He nodded, looking at her in adoration,

“Today when I took Souma to the park, I may have reminisced about _our_ past but… I truly did have the best day with him… He’s never going to remember today, but I’ll remember it forever. I want to make more memories with my family, you guys are what makes my life worth living…”

Her chest warmed and she cupped the side of his face,

“Oh Issei, you’re the sweetest… I can’t wait to make more memories with you…” She whispered, gazing into his eyes. Nothing else mattered to them in this moment, they were content in each other’s arms, basking in the aftermath of their emotional night.

Matsukawa’s face inched closer, forehead against hers

“I love you”

Her thumb caressed his cheek and lips curling into a warm smile,

“I love you too”


	42. Not A Chapter but A Question :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: I've decided to write an Epilogue for this story :3

Hellooo, 

So I've recently been thinking of starting an Epilogue book to, Hey Stranger, Will You Marry Me? I kinda have the plot figured out, it's going to be 2 years later, life in their new house, being parents, married life etc. Itll probably be a short book... There will be added drama ofcourse. Itll be very domestic and fluffy, just a 'tiny' smidge of angst. And if you know me well enough, it will obviously be an NSFW book because Imma smut writer, nothing more, nothing less :3  
  
Let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
